The Gray Place
by Billabong2011
Summary: Inertia Izunia has spent her entire life in the dark about her heritage, but 7 years ago she earned a place at Lady Lunafreya's side as her loyal retainer and lady-in-waiting. But when the empire threatens the world, Inertia's life is turned upside down, and only by learning who she really is might she be able to help in the fight to end the Starscourge. PromptoxOC, IgnisxAranea
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Not sure if anyone loves FFXV as much as me, but an OC came to mind and she wouldn't leave me alone... I keep dreaming about her! So I decided, finally, to put her in writing. I have a horrible track record here on fan , because back when I was active here, I ended up losing access to internet for about a year {living out in the middle of nowhere}, but I'm gonna do my best to keep up with this story. I have lots of it written towards the end; the beginning is where I always struggle! This could change depending on where my characters' motivations end up, but for now, this will probably end up a Prompto/OC, Ignis/Aranea, Noctis/Lunafreya, Lunafreya/Nyx story, TO SAY THE LEAST! I'm less concerned with the pairings than I am doing this universe justice; the themes caught up in the world blow my mind, between the family lineages given sacred, Christ-like purposes, to the strength of friendship bringing light to a world plagued by sin... all of it is what I find most captivating in the story! "The Gray Place" probably seems like a weird name, but hopefully it'll get a little clearer later. The game loves to play with the ideas of black vs. white, yin vs. yang, and the sweet spot lies somewhere in the middle. Enjoy :) -Fallon**

* * *

 **Chapter 1:**

"Lady Lunafreya," She pleaded in her most professional, diplomatic voice possible. "I beg you, please reconsider your position on this."

"Lady Inertia," Lunafreya shot her a most disparaging glare, something Inertia wasn't used to. The two usually saw eye to eye on most matters, for the last 7 years that Inertia had been in her employ. Though she never felt like an employee; Lunafreya was more like her sister. Her breath hitched in her throat, and she waited for her lady to speak. "I appreciate your opinion on the matter, but my word is final."

"Yes, m'lady," Inertia offered her a quick bow, but she hesitated in the doorway, unsure of herself. Would it be too forward of her to discuss matters on a personal level, rather than a professional one? Sighing, she closed the door, making her way to sit in Lunafreya's stead.

"Inertia, please-"

"Luna," Inertia interrupted her. "I come to you now not as your lady-in-waiting, but as your friend," She held Luna's hand, and Lunafreya was startled by the gesture. Startled, but not bothered. Instead she offered her a small smile.

"Are you truly ok with all this?" Inertia's gaze faltered as she felt a breeze by her ear. "Hello, Gentiana."

"Salutations, m'lady," Gentiana placed a hand on Inertia's shoulder, taking the seat beside her at Luna's desk. Her eyes were closed; she must have been communing with some Astral or another. Inertia was a little curious which message she was receiving today, but she figured it wouldn't matter much anymore given that Luna was sending her away.

"I…" Lunafreya grasped at her throat, hand trembling. "I'm not entirely sure."

"Doubt is normal, m'lady," Gentiana offered. Inertia resisted the urge to roll her eyes. She appreciated the Messenger near as much as she did Lunafreya - they'd both accepted her with open arms. But sometimes her tendency towards the literal was frustrating.

"I feel as though I've barely finished my training with you…" Inertia tucked her hair behind her ear, a habit she couldn't help when she was nervous. Lunafreya knew her ticks as much as she herself.

"Inertia, you are blessed with a wonderful gift," Lunafreya smiled at her. "Do not doubt that."

"So they reject me, and accept you?" Inertia's voice shook. She possessed Luna's healing capabilities, and a resistance to the Scourge, but the Gods ignored her voice, and left her in a void of silence. No one could answer why this orphan was blessed with the same gifts as the Oracle, nor could the Oracle answer why the Astrals favored her, and offered Inertia nothing in return.

"Still your mind, and quiet your heart, Inertia," Lunafreya tried to reassure her friend. Inertia's hands gripped the seat beneath her; it was easy for her lady to say it, and another for herself to accept it. "All will reveal itself in time, I'm sure. As for myself…" She looked towards the window, which looked out below onto the rest of Fenestala Manor, and, beneath that, the rest of Tenebrae. She was thoughtful, yet Inertia could feel her troubles as her own. Having the same gifts as she, she too could share in another's grief and shoulder it as her own. "I've wanted to see Noctis for a long time." She smiled, though it was sad. It didn't reach her eyes. "But not like this."

"This is why I'm not at peace leaving you alone with the empire, m'lady," Inertia offered. Her heart was pounding; she had little time before the train arrived to whisk her away to Lucis.

"I will be here watching over her, Lady Inertia," Gentiana reassured her. Her olive eyes were finally open now, shining with the reflection of the sun that poured in through the window. Inertia knew Gentiana would do all in her power, but would it be enough against the might of Niflheim?

"My heart is troubled by the circumstances," Luna nodded solemnly to herself. "But I am at peace with my duty. I need an ambassador to be at the Citadel while these terms of peace are established between Niflheim and Lucis. I need _you_ there, Inertia, because there is no one else I trust with this sacred duty."

"You know I'll serve you to the best of my ability, Luna," Inertia's eyes brimmed with tears. She blinked them away. Tenebrae had been her home for so long now, and whenever away, she'd been at Luna's side. Learning. Helping. Healing. "I… just stay in touch, ok?"

Luna looked to Gentiana, who nodded in understanding.

"Obviously, m'lady, you and Luna can't communicate outside the bounds of diplomacy over mobile phone with the empire tapping into all communications," Gentiana began slowly. Inertia nodded, agreeing with the point. "But I'll see to it your messages are relayed to one another. I, Umbra, Pryna-" she looked to the doorway, and Inertia was surprised to see Griseo standing there. The silver, multi-tailed fox with the blue markings on his face was, what she could only assume, her own Messenger, but he had been watching over her since childhood, and she hadn't ever been sure how to explain his existence to Lunafreya. Though why she thought she could hide him from the Oracle and her Messenger was a mystery to her in this moment, as her shame overtook her for keeping the secret. "And Griseo will _all_ see to the well-being of you and Lunafreya." Luna smiled at Inertia knowingly, and Inertia fumbled for words.

"How long have you known?"

"I've always known," Luna giggled, Umbra and Pryna following the fox through the doorway. The three began to play; not an uncommon sight to Inertia. The three had frequently enjoyed each other's company in the years since her being here. But Griseo had always made himself scarce in Lunafreya's presence. "Since the very first day we met, Inertia, I knew you had a Guardian watching over. Yet another reason I knew you were special. The fact that the Astrals have not yet recognized your importance matters little to me."

Inertia rose to her feet, walking to Griseo's side and caressing his ears lovingly. He nodded at her, taking off ahead of her, already aware of the journey they were to undertake. "Thank you, m'lady," She nodded at Gentiana and her Oracle, her mistress, her sister. "For everything."

* * *

Noctis was bored. He was sitting at the long table he'd grown up to admire, which he'd later slowly come to resent, headed by none other than his father, King Regis. Clarus Amicitia was at his side, his shield, his best friend. Cor Leonis was here, and the rest of the Citadel advisors, including Urentus Scientia, and Gladiolus, Ignis, and the newly regaled Prompto sat with him, all attentively listening to the Marshal brief them on the training they were to undertake as serving as Noctis's company guard. Prompto in particular was taking notes; he'd never received any martial training before, and it was a little late for him to learn to fight with the weapons Ignis and Gladiolus did. But he'd always been a technophile. Cor was hopeful he could pick up gunplay rather quickly, given his propensity for technology, and perhaps even heavier machinery, so that he might be useful in the days to come. The two had gone to high school together, and, now, University, but Prompto hadn't been raised in a royal house like the other two, and he hadn't been groomed for combat. But Noctis had insisted Prompto come with him on the journey to Altissia; it was the closest thing to a bachelor party he would get.

"You're to be here on the hour every weekday morning for your training," Cor finished with his notes, looking at the three seated at Noctis's side. Noctis knew the drill already. And while Ignis and Gladio had undergone intensive training of their own, this was the first time they'd be joining the Glaives for morning practice on a regular schedule. "Any questions?"

"Uh, yes, actually, Mr. Immortal, sir?" Prompto was raising his hand like this was a classroom, and Noctis snorted back a laugh. Cor rolled his eyes.

"Yes, Mr. Argentum?"

Noctis didn't hear whatever Prompto asked him. He was distracted by the girl who'd just entered the room. The guards were on strict order not to allow anyone into the Hall while the meeting was taking place, but they themselves had allowed her entry. She was clad in white, but she wasn't Lunafreya, which meant only one thing: this must be her lady-in-waiting. Noctis had only ever heard about her through word-of-mouth, or idle articles online or in magazines, but pictures hadn't done her justice. She was breathtaking; _almost_ as much as Lunafreya herself. Her hair was a deep, cherry red, so red it was almost purple, and it fell in cascades down her back, but her eyes were brilliantly blue, almost like Luna's. She thanked the guards quietly for allowing her entry, and made her way silently to stand at the wall on the side of the room. She had no desire to interrupt the Marshal, who was now briefing Prompto on whatever stupid thing he'd asked him. Cor saw the girl before Prompto did, and that was probably a good thing.

"Ah, yes, I believe we're done here," He offered, ushering her forward. "King Regis, I believe your next meeting is due to start." Regis, his Highness - _dad_ , though the word felt foreign to his lips - looked to the girl standing at the side of the room, waiting patiently with a small bag in hand. Noctis wondered why Lunafreya had sent an ambassador here… was she here, too? His father hadn't mentioned anything about this.  
"Ah, welcome, Lady Inertia," Regis rose to his feet, and Noctis, Ignis, and Gladiolus raced to do the same. If the king was rising, so should they all for whoever the esteemed guest may be. Prompto was a little bit slower on the uptake, but caught up eventually. "Thank you for being prompt, not many in this day and age live by the same sense of obligation," He shot his son a knowing look, and Noctis looked away sheepishly, knowing he was referring to his and Prompto's less than stellar timing getting here today. Truth be told, they probably could have made it on time after they got done meeting with the Dean this afternoon, but they'd both agreed that stopping by the Cafe on campus wouldn't make them _that_ late. And they'd both been famished. The stop in the comic book store was probably unnecessary, though. It was gonna be weird to take time off from school, the first time in his life his father had been okay with the prospect. After marrying Lunafreya though, he didn't know how easy it was gonna be to go back.

"No, the honor is mine, your Highness," Inertia, she seemed to be called, offered a small curtsy in the king's presence. Noctis could practically hear Prompto slobbering next to him. "I appreciate you making time for me on such short notice."

"Gentlemen, it seems our business here has concluded," The king nodded towards Noctis, Ignis, Gladio, and Prompto, and the four gathered their things in haste. "Do try to be on time tomorrow morning, boys." Noctis was the only one who caught his wink. His dad wasn't _such_ a curmudgeon all the time.

They shuffled past Inertia hurriedly, unsure if they should bow, or salute, or tap dance in her presence. She wasn't the Oracle, no, but she was Lunafreya's sole lady-in-waiting, which made her pretty damn important too. Noctis had to pull Prompto by the arm to get him moving, and the guards closed the doors wordlessly behind them.

"Who was SHE!?" Prompto gaped after her longingly. Ignis pushed his glasses up his nose; oh boy, here came a dissertation.

"Lady Inertia Izunia of House Nox Fleuret," Ignis recited from memory. Noctis wondered to himself just which Encyclopedia he was quoting. "Lady Lunafreya's sole lady-in-waiting, who began in her employ around 7 years ago."

"Specs, chill," Gladio clapped him on the back. "You're not in the Hall anymore, you don't have to impress anyone."

"One must always be prepared to impress, for the forging of a habit takes longer than the ruin of a reputation." Ignis smirked at Gladio. " _Your own father's_ words."

"Do you think that means Luna's here?" Noctis wondered absentmindedly. He didn't want to come off as smitten, but he didn't know who else to ask. His three friends stopped in their tracks, looking at each other.

"Most likely, no," Ignis shrugged. "My guess is Lady Lunafreya has sent an ambassador in her stead while she continues to make preparations in Tenebrae."

"Come on, Noct," Prompto punched him in the shoulder. "You've _already_ got a wedding date. If I marry Inertia, does that make us in-laws?"

"They're not _related_ , chocobo-brain," Gladio punched Prompto in the back, nailing him with a kidney shot. Prompto groaned in agony, Gladio chasing him down the hallway, Ignis shaking his head at the two of them. Noctis hesitated before joining them in the elevator though; if Inertia was here, what did that mean for Luna? And his father had had no reason to hide Inertia's arrival from him. Something didn't feel right about this whole thing, and the entire ride down to the ground floor he had a sinking feeling in his stomach that his wedding wouldn't turn out the way he hoped it would.

* * *

 **A/N:** Yep, that last name was Izunia. I wanted the reveal to be later, but it didn't seem plausible that no one would know her last name, working in Lunafreya's employ. I tend to time skip a lot in my stories, so bear with me!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Lush green forests stretched farther than the eye could see. A brilliant sky shown overhead as the chatter of passersby filled his ears. Ignis adjusted his glasses, repositioning them on his nose. Tenebrae was a welcome change of pace from the oppressive urbanism of Insomnia, the greenery smiling down at him as would a doting mother. Then again, Insomnia wasn't bound by the empire's shackles - thank the Six for small favors.

Ignis shouldered his bag - the only carry-on he'd allowed himself for the trip. As the prince's retainer, it was his duty to see to his wedding preparations as quickly and efficiently as possible. There was no need to be bogged down by extraneous luxuries or literal baggage - no. If all went as planned, he would be on his way back to the Crown City before nightfall. One change of clothes should the worst come to pass, but nothing for any longer than a single night's stay.

"What's wrong, Specs?" He felt a slap on his shoulder. "Not excited to hammer out the details of His Highness's wedding?" Gladiolus ran forward, not even stopping to look him in the eye. He threw his large frame over the balcony, taking in the sights over the railing.

"It's not a matter of excitement, Gladio," Ignis chided him, already exasperated with his fellow retainer. "Throw yourself any farther over that railing and you'll fall onto the unwitting citizenry below."

"And what's wrong with that?" Gladio turned to smirk at him. "Lots of good looking ladies here to catch me."

"For the good of Lucis, Gladiolus, try not to cause a diplomatic incident before we even reach the palace," He was only half serious, a small smile pulling at his lips, when Ignis felt his pocket vibrate. He was tempted almost not to take the call - small moments like these were few and far between.

"Fine," Gladio heaved a sigh, putting on a bit of a show for his buddy. "Only for you, Iggy."

Ignis didn't answer - his caller ID had his attention instead. "Yes?"

"Did you make it there safely?" His uncle's voice - even, steady, poised, as it always was. As Ignis's always was. Only his nephew could hear the small amount of concern that crept through. Forced to stay in Insomnia to help with preparations for the peace treaty signing with the empire, Ignis knew it was killing him not to be able to be with his nephew in enemy territory.

"Is there any doubt?" Ignis managed a small smile - he needed to maintain his professionalism. "We've just arrived in Tenebrae. The caravan is already underway, arranging accommodations."

"Good." Was all his uncle said. "I expect a full report from you soon. Mind yourself around the empire."

"Always." And just like that, he was gone. Ignis felt something ominous about the call - though he couldn't place what. Gladio didn't wait for an explanation.

"At least you heard from your old man," He laughed, putting his hands behind his head, taking in the sights. His old man… his uncle was the closest thing Ignis had to an "old man". He hadn't ever had a chance to know his own. "Mine hasn't even shot me a text."

"Acting as the King's Shield is a full time job," Ignis pointed out. "You should know that better than anyone."

"Yeah, yeah," Gladio pushed Ignis's shoulder. "Come on! Let's go arrange the party of the century for Noct!"

The royal palace was in view from the station, but it was a significant trip through winding mountain roads and thick, vast foliage to get there. Although they'd arrived in Tenebrae in the afternoon, the sun was setting by the time they reached the castle. Expansive arches and gleaming white buttresses decorated the side of the vivid green mountain, and Ignis marveled at the architecture - not modern, like Insomnia. Old, ancient, gothic, and fantastical. He felt like he was viewing history itself.

The caravan of Lucian Crownsguard were there to greet them at the entrance, as was a considerable force of royal guards of Tenebrae.

"Mr. Scientia and Mr. Amicitia," One of the Crownsguard greeted them, taking their things. "How was the trip?"

"Lovely, as was expected," Ignis smiled warmly as another guard - one representing Tenebrae - saluted him and his associate. "Associate," however, really wasn't the best word for Gladio. The two of them had been raised together, both brought up in the palace of Insomnia into their respective roles as right and left hands of the king - the Shield and the Steward - had both lived among Lucian royalty, groomed for greatness in the names of their kings all their lives. Gladio was practically his brother.

"Right this way, gentlemen," A servant was leading them into the grand opening hall. It all seemed surreal. The boy they had watched grow up, whom they'd tirelessly groomed for glory, the one who still failed to clean up after himself, who hated studying, the notoriously picky eater, the boy who always went to bed late and could never get up in the mornings - he was really getting married. To the Oracle, no less. It was beyond all reasonable comprehension, and yet here they were, at the entrance to the Nox Fleuret palace. It had all happened so fast - one day, Noct was in university like any other 20 year old. The next, he was taking leave to plan his own wedding to Lady Lunafreya, as arranged by the empire.

And that was what made Ignis suspicious.

He was all pleasantries and smiles on his way inside, but took careful note of the airships branded with the empire's seal grounded several cliffsides down, and the guards by the grand staircase who didn't seem to fit in their armor quite right. Gladio met his gaze and nodded - he noticed it too. Not that their hosts seemed to really try to make a secret of any of it.

"Ah, Ignis Scientia and Gladiolus Amicitia," Ignis heard a familiar voice from somewhere behind him. Raspy, hoarse, chocolatey, velvety, sing-song; all were words used to describe that voice. They all did her justice, that he could agree with.

"Hello, Inertia," Ignis greeted her before he even saw her. They had met only on one other occasion, at a charity ball reserved for Lucian youth displaced by the war. He and Gladio had been sent in Prince Noctis's stead, and she in Lunafreya's. He offered a hand, and Lady Lunafreya's only retainer accepted the gesture. The only woman whose beauty rivaled that of the Oracle, it was part of her claim to notoriety. Her impossibly long hair fell in cascades down her back, framing the simple white dress she donned on behalf of her charge. She was the only other woman permitted to wear white by the empire - it was a color reserved for the Oracle, and, by extension, the Nox Fleuret family. But here she was, less Luna's lady-in-waiting than she was her second in command, donning the same color, as was always the case. Whether or not that was her choice, or Lunafreya's, or the empire's, he didn't know. He tried not to let his eyes wander - he was here on business. Straightening himself, he touched his lips to the back of her hand. "You're looking as beautiful as ever."

"And they say chivalry is dead," Gladio chided him, elbowing his side. Inertia ignored both jests, and instead took Gladio's hand.

"Nice to see you both again," She had turned on her heel and was leading them away from prying eyes and ears before either of them had a chance to respond. But Ignis was somewhat grateful for the distraction; he needed a break from all of the formalities. Yes, even he, Ignis Stupeo Scientia, needed a break from politics and seriousness.

"Please, have a seat," Inertia shut the door behind them, gesturing to a few armchairs placed lovingly in front of an ornate, mahogany desk. The parlor in which they sat was warm, and full of light, and looked down over Tenebrae below. Ignis couldn't help but notice how neatly everything was placed, the organization of the bookshelf, the golden globe shimmering in the corner - if this was Inertia's study, then Lunafreya must have valued her as more than a retainer to gift her such a welcoming space. He was careful when he sat in one of the marvelously crafted armchairs - they certainly seemed worth a lot.

"Oh, don't be shy, Ignis," Inertia sat behind her desk. "They're meant for sitting."

"Right," He managed awkwardly. Gladio merely chuckled, falling into the chair beside him.

"So, how have you been, Inertia?" Gladio opened up the conversation, eliciting from her the raise of an eyebrow.

"We're not here to talk about me, Gladiolus," she opened a folder before her, grabbing the nearest pen.

"I _could_ be," He leaned forward with a grin. Ignis could feel his stomach drop - now was _not_ the time for flirting with Lady Lunafreya's retainer!

"I do apologize, Lady Inertia, for my associate's lascivious behavior," Ignis pinched the bridge of his nose - he couldn't even look at Gladio. Their first political meeting entrusted solely to them and Gladio was flirting with the opposing ambassador.

"Oh relax, Ignis," She shot him a smile that made him swallow. The woman was disarmingly beautiful. "It might do you some good to let your hair down once in awhile." She crossed a leg as Gladio laughed, Ignis beginning to sweat - how could she be so informal? Did she really mean to suggest he was too conservative? Or was she toying with him? He hadn't signed on for advances by Inertia Izunia of Tenebrae. But she was onto the matter at hand in seconds.

"Well gentleman, I'm open for discussion, but I'm afraid the empire has made their terms for the arrangement quite explicit."

"And what terms are those?" Ignis inquired, hand to his chin. Back to the task at hand - diplomacy. _This_ was where he excelled.

Inertia paused, fumbling with the hem of her dress. She refused to look either of them in the eye. "First, they request that the ceremony be held in Altissia, the very same site of Queen Sylva's wedding - Lady Lunafreya's mother - thirty years ago."

"Of course," Ignis agreed. "The Kingdom of Lucis has the utmost respect for the late queen of Tenebrae."

"And what other terms do they request?" Gladiolus interrupted him, always straight to the point.

"They request it take place the same day as the signing ceremony."

"Preposterous," Ignis laughed to himself, the idea itself was comical. How did the empire expect anyone to accept their presence in Insomnia while the crown prince was off getting married in the floating metropolis that was Altissia? Both the Oracle AND the crown prince would be absent from the treaty signing? They were two symbolic leaders of their respective kingdoms, and its absurdity was laughable - it was an obvious set up. "And Lucis is supposed to accept these terms without grievance? This is clearly a trap, Inertia."

"I've gotta agree with Iggy," Gladiolus leaned back in his seat, damn near breaking the thing. Ignis winced as it groaned under his weight. "This whole arrangement was fishy in the first place. But this? How dumb do they think we are?" He hadn't said it with much finesse, but Gladio was right, of course.

"I understand your concerns, gentlemen, but I-"

"Forgive me, Lady Inertia, for speaking out of turn," Ignis begged pardon, and waited for her approval to continue. She gave it with the nod of her head. "But can you really expect the Kingdom of Lucis to accept these conditions? Is there no way the empire will reconsider?"

Inertia bit her lip, giving away her position on the matter. She hated this just as much as they did, and it gave her no pleasure to give them the news. Ignis had only just noticed how sad her eyes were; she was a young woman, most likely younger than him, and her eyes were so much older than she.

"Look…" She played with her fingers, visibly uneasy. She looked so small now, so vulnerable, so far away from the commanding presence she'd been just minutes prior. "I'm aware this isn't ideal. For anyone. We're all intelligent; we can all see this is a ruse. Pardon my language, but I know damn well the empire can't be trusted," Her voice broke, and she choked back some emotion that Ignis couldn't place. Just what was her history with the empire? What was her history at all? No one had even heard of her until she'd become Lady Lunafreya's retainer those many years ago, and no one knew why or how she'd attained the position. What was her connection to any of this?

"But if we concede to show them fear, the empire will have the advantage," She spoke with fresh resolve, drumming the side of her desk. "If we agree to their terms and commit ourselves to this mirage of peace, then they will never anticipate our defiance," She held her finger up before Gladio could speak. He eyed Ignis, apprehensive. "That being said, I will do my best to rearrange the date of the wedding. Anything more than that, I cannot give to you. But as you're well aware, we should all be cautious going forward."

Ignis looked to Gladio for reassurance - she, and the rest of Tenebrae, were asking them to take a lot on faith. But she was offering to force the date of the wedding to another day; didn't that say something about her integrity? She knew as well as they did that the empire's intentions were impure, and would do her damnedest to prevent it, too. It was Gladiolus who spoke first as Ignis gathered his thoughts.

"She has a point, Iggy," He gripped his chair with battered fists, frustrated. "We lack the numbers to beat them in an all out assault. Look at how they decimated the glaives."

"I'm well aware of that," Ignis grit his teeth in a poor attempt at maintaining his composure. He looked back to the freckled beauty sitting behind the imposing desk. "What would you have us do?"

"I will do my best to shift the date around. Otherwise, agree to the terms, and go along with the empire's plans," Inertia pushed her folder forward to show the two the plans she'd already been working on. "For now."

Ignis looked to Gladiolus for reassurance - what other choice did they have? Reluctantly, he nodded, and Gladio followed suit. Inertia smiled - genuinely smiled - at them both.

"Splendid," She looked at Ignis. "And once we've fleshed out these smaller details, we can talk more of sabotaging the empire."

* * *

"So we have an accord, then?" Inertia closed her book and held it close to her bosom, blinking up at the two men under luscious lashes. Gladio broke first.

"Yeah, yeah," He pulled a glove off and ran his fingers through his hair. "Sylleblossoms at every entrance."

"White is reserved only for the bride," Ignis added lazily. "Sautéed anuk for the entrees."

"Their first dance will be uninterrupted by anyone," Gladio counted on his fingers the items they'd listed.

"And you," Ignis looked to Inertia, "will be notably absent."

Inertia nodded, hair falling around her shoulders.

"We've already arranged with the empire to have an ambassador of Tenebrae present at the treaty signing, and in the meantime to remain as an envoy to the kingdom of Lucis," Inertia grimaced. "And that ambassador just so happens to be me."

"And that won't look suspicious at all?" Gladio pressed. "Lady Lunafreya's closest friend and attendant not present at her own wedding?"

"Considering Lady Lunafreya made the request herself, no," Inertia's eyes sparkled, challenging either one of them to argue. "I understand your reservations about the arrangement, but I guarantee you my only intention is to preserve the peace of Noctis, Luna, and both our kingdoms to the best of my ability." She offered a sad smile. "You have my word."

As suspect as this beautiful woman was, there was something pure about her heart. Her eyes shone true and light. Ignis conceded the point.

"Much appreciated, Lady Inertia," Ignis readjusted his glasses.

"We'll see to it the wedding goes smoothly," Gladio assured her. She smiled.

"Thank you both," She looked radiant in the light of the moon. Wait, moonlight?

"It seems the hour is late," Ignis rose abruptly. "We've a long journey ahead of us; we best be off."

"Nonsense," Inertia rose too. "It's late, as you've said. We've arranged lodgings for you this evening. Stay awhile. Rest. The train will be there in the morning."

"No, truly we couldn't impose-" Ignis began. Suddenly, Gladio had him by the shoulders.

"Specs, didn't anyone ever teach you it's rude to say no to a beautiful woman?" He smirked at her, which made her chuckle. "The honor is ours, Lady Inertia."

She bowed, gesturing out of the room to where two attendants stood waiting. Ignis was exasperated - truly? They were staying?

"Thank you for your hospitality, milady," Ignis bowed once more, and took his leave. Quickly he noticed Gladio was not by his side.

"So, now that negotiations are over, what do you have planned for the evening, milady?" The confidence in Gladio's voice was practically dripping machismo. Ignis choked, rushing back inside to hurry Gladiolus away.

"My apologies," He sputtered before ushering him away. Before he turned, he could've sworn he saw a smirk on Inertia's lips.

* * *

"Iggy, you gotta relax," Gladio reassured him after their attendants left them alone. These were the guest lodgings? They were afforded a wing of the estate with two bedrooms, a dining area, a kitchen, 2 bathrooms, a living area, and an annex. Ignis was pouring over one of his diplomatic texts at the dining table, without even the faintest thought of heading to bed. Gladiolus had risen from his slumber to find him wide awake as ever; it was already 2am.

"Go back to sleep, Gladio," Ignis instructed absentmindedly, ignoring his suggestion. "We've a long journey tomorrow."

"Ignis, I don't think staying up this late is gonna teach your brain anything it doesn't already know," Gladio yawned, stretched, sitting opposite him at the table. "You need to sleep."

"I'll sleep when I'm dead," Ignis scoffed, closing the book. Gladio was right, of course. He'd read this particular text 3 times during his time at university; twice more since.

"I think the meeting went pretty well, actually," Gladio offered. "I doubt there's a section in there about overthrowing a technologically advanced civilization that seeks world domination, eh?"

"You could have done without the flirting," Ignis ignored his sarcasm, instead chastising him for the relentless come ons.

"Oh, come on," Gladio laughed. "We know her, Ignis. We've met before. I have her number in my phone after that charity ball, and I'm pretty sure we've played Kings Knight with her together."

"Were that not a compatriot, that would have been a diplomatic atrocity," Ignis tried to scold him, but the effect of his Ebony was wearing off; he either needed sleep or more coffee.

"We both know that's not what's got you upset," Gladio said quietly. Ignis grit his teeth. He was right, of course. For all his egotistic audacity, Gladio also really had a way with people. He was more empathetic than anyone else he knew; which was saying something.

"This doesn't feel right, Gladiolus," Ignis pinched the bridge of his nose. A nervous habit he needed to cease. "Nothing about this feels right."

"You got that right," Gladio winced. "But we don't have much leeway here."

"So what? We just roll over and capitulate?" Ignis managed through a clenched jaw.

"Iggy, let Inertia see what she can do about moving the date around. Until then, we don't have a whole lot else we can do." Gladio reassured him. "If we do anything, it could start a fight with the empire, which we don't have the people for… You're a lot like me, Ignis. The hardest thing for us is not doing anything at all. But sometimes, that's the only thing we _can_ do."

"I'll have to tell your father about your astronomical insight," Ignis chuckled. "He won't believe you were, for once, the diplomatic superior."

"Don't even bother, Gladio pulled Ignis to his feet, laughing. "He won't believe you anyway." With that, Gladio trudged off to his room, and Ignis begrudgingly did the same. He wondered how long he would lay awake, counting the stars in the night sky from his window, before sleep would overtake his troubled mind.

* * *

Ignis stood with Noctis, Gladiolus, and Prompto in Noct's apartment, absentmindedly washing dishes while the other three played darts. They were waiting on him before starting Kings Knight, as was their usual routine on Sunday evenings. But he couldn't get his mind off of Inertia Izunia.

He should have mentioned to Noctis that he and Gladio had known about her coming to serve as an ambassador of Tenebrae; but Gladio had eyed him as she'd entered the Hall, and an unspoken truce was forged between them. Neither of them would mention it. There was no sense in raising the young prince's suspicion, not in the months before his wedding. Not when his kingdom needed him as strong as ever. That was why Gladio and Ignis existed; to shoulder his burdens so that he may serve his people best.

When Noctis had inquired as to her identity further at dinner, he nor Gladio had hid the truth. They'd met her at the charity ball a few months ago, and once more upon negotiations in Tenebrae a few weeks prior. She'd been the ambassador with which they established negotiations. Anything more, neither of them felt necessary to mention.

So why did he have a horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach? Why was every fibre of his being telling him something was terribly wrong?

He figured now was as good a time as any to take advantage of the fact that he had Inertia's number in his phone. He wiped his hands on the nearest dish towel, and punched in the fewest words necessary to relay his message.

 **Would you be available to meet with me sometime tomorrow?**

He could hear the boys groaning about him taking forever in the next room, and he waited barely any time to receive her answer.

 **Whenever you're finished training, come find me in the lower offices of the Citadel.**

Satisfied, he pocketed his phone, joining his friends in the living area, not even a hint of concern painting his features. For once, Gladio's brashness in asking for the number of every relatively attractive girl they came across had served him well.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Griseo wasted no time escorting Inertia to the train station. Her journey was mostly uneventful, except for all the servants of House Nox Fleuret who stopped her on her way out of the manor to say their goodbyes. She hadn't realized just how much it meant to belong somewhere, to be someone worth missing, and now that she was getting ready to leave them all behind, albeit just for a little while, she wished she'd appreciated it more while she still had the time.

The Niflheim soldiers nodded at her as she made her way through the station, acknowledging her autonomy as retainer of the Oracle.

"Hey, kid, slow down!" She knew that voice before she saw her. Aranea Highwind had stopped her in her tracks, gripping her in a bear hug she didn't know the woman, barely taller than she, was capable of.

"Commodore," Inertia laughed, hugging her back. The two had become fast friends after first meeting in the training grounds of the manor, and later at several events hosted by the state of Tenebrae. Aranea was technically a mercenary, hired by the empire to do their dirty work, but oftentimes she was assigned guard duty to the Oracle, and, by extension, her retainer. Seeing her around Fenestala wasn't unusual these days. She wondered who'd spilled to her about her leaving Tenebrae to head for Lucis. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard you were heading to Lucis and wanted to say Sayonara!" Aranea was 8 years her senior, but it never felt like it. The friendship between them had come naturally, and she was probably her only other true friend besides Lady Lunafreya and Gentiana themselves.

Inertia eyed the red MagiTek engine far off in the distance, shining in the sunlight. She whistled. "She's looking good, did you get her all done up for the occasion?"

Aranea laughed, following Inertia's gaze towards her baby. Aranea was a dragoon, and she loved nothing more than being in the skies, whether in combat or flying through the air. "Only the best for the women of House Nox Fleuret," She gave her friend one last hug. "I hate to run, but I kinda sorta technically made a diversion here, and they're gonna catch on if I don't head out soon."

"Where are you headed?" Inertia walked with her back towards her ship, wanting just a few more moments of freedom before heading for Insomnia.

"Gralea," Aranea shrugged. "Nobody told me why, but it's supposed to be important. Biggs and Wedge will throw a fit if we don't leave soon."

"Better not keep the boys waiting, then," Inertia teased. Biggs and Wedge were Aranea's two direct subordinates, but they were still somewhat her friends, too. Even if Aranea hated to admit it.

"I'll never hear the end of it if I keep Niflheim waiting," Aranea shrugged, trotting down the steps and out the nearest gate to head back to her army.

"Be safe," Inertia waved, letting her friend run off. The hand on her shoulder took her by surprise.

"Since when were you and the Commodore close?"

She'd know that voice anywhere, and it sent chills down her spine.

"Ravus."

"Relax, I'm not here to cause you trouble," She wasn't sure what she felt when she saw him. He looked more tired than usual; there were dark circles under his eyes, and his brilliant blues had turned dull. He was taller than she remembered, and his silver hair had grown to his shoulders. She could feel the exhaustion coming from his body, and so she reached a hand to touch his. Even if he and her hadn't ended on the best of terms, she wouldn't let him decay under the empire's slimy hand.

"Stop!" He jerked away from her touch. "I told you not to do that anymore."

"Sorry…" She withdrew her hand, guilty. Griseo had returned out of nowhere, nuzzling the hand that now burned at Ravus's rejection.

"Griseo, how are you, boy?" Ravus offered him his hand, and Griseo nuzzled it affectionately. If Griseo still trusted him, he couldn't have changed that much… right?

"I'm glad you still have a heart left," She smiled in spite of herself, reaching for his hand again.

"I said stop! It's bad enough my sister does that," Ravus ran the hand she'd reached for through his hair, catching his breath. "I don't need you messing with my head, too."

"I'm sorry, Ravus, I was just trying to alleviate your pain," Inertia patted Griseo, unsure of what else to do with her hands. They were itchy now, like they wanted to be busy and didn't tolerate the idleness. "You're exhausted."

"And that's my choice," He was inches from her face now, and it made her swallow.

"The empire is killing you," She murmured softly. She wasn't in the business of speaking ill about the empire in hearing range. She wished the Niflheim soldiers would leave the station, already.

"Relax, they're mine, Inertia," He could see her looking off towards the soldiers lining the platform, and tried to allay her concerns. "Anything you say won't make it past this stop."

"Why did you bring them here?" She gaped at them, but they ignored her, staring ever forward.

"To ensure your safe passage to Lucis," He asserted calmly. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Since when did you care what happens to me?" She scoffed, shouldering her bag. The weight of it was starting to bother her, and she hadn't realized for just how long she'd been carrying the blasted thing. While she wasn't taking more than a bag with her to Lucis, she'd need enough to see her job adequately done while she was there.

"I have _always_ cared what happens to you," He spat. She backed up a little, the intensity of his stare beating down on her like knives. "You and my sister are the only ones that matter to me."

"Is that why you let the empire pull your strings like a puppet?" She challenged him. "Is that why you left me and Luna behind to go play war for a country that doesn't give a shit about _any_ of us?"

He grabbed her wrist, then. The motion was small enough that hardly anyone else in the station noticed, but the strength of his grip, the armor of his gloved hand, tore into her skin, making her wince in pain.

"Mind your tongue," He murmured in her ear. She was unsure if it was a threat, or a warning meant to keep her safe. She shivered, and pulled her hand away from him.

"So is this your grand apology?" She laughed bitterly. "Accosting me on my way to Lucis?"

"I…" He faltered. "I merely wanted to see you there safely, Inertia." He took another step toward her, and she fought the urge to step back. This wasn't the same Ravus she'd grown up with; this was someone else entirely now. Someone she no longer knew. "And to give you this." He pulled something from his pocket, and she eyed his closed hand suspiciously. What could he possibly want to give her? After all this time, all the shit he'd put her through, what was there left for him to give her?

She was surprised when he placed a charm in her hands. A blazing sun profiled by a crescent moon, inlaid with beautiful gemstones she'd never seen before. It was a small thing, and the detailing was meticulous on such a tiny creation.

"What's this for?" She breathed, marveling at it.

"A keepsake," He offered his hand, and she allowed him to take it in his hands. He ran it through his fingers before taking her wrist in his own. Much to her chagrin, the charm bracelet he'd given her years ago still adorned her tiny wrist. He smiled, and he added the charm to it, his fingers lingering longer than they needed to. "A promise I made to you long ago that I intend on keeping." And with that, he turned on his heel, leaving her there alone, suddenly frigid, beside the train. Griseo had to push her towards the nearest car to get her moving, and she wasn't sure if she should fear Ravus now, or pity him.

* * *

She was sitting on the bench beside her favorite fountain in the grand garden of Fenestala Manor, watching as the sun set behind the mountains. She didn't know why Ravus had asked her to meet him here, but she would wait anyway, because she trusted him. Even if it meant shirking her afternoon duties. She would prepare for Lady Lunafreya's scolding later, _after_ she met with her elder brother.

Ravus was 23 now, and he'd just graduated from university. She herself was 17, which meant she had only been here for 2 years. She'd only been taken in as Luna's retainer at 15 years old, and while it was old enough for her to be attracted to Luna's older brother, it wasn't old enough to act on the impulse. Whenever he came home from school, he would walk her through the garden, teaching her in the ways of etiquette and diplomacy and love and war for however long she would listen. He'd been surprised when he'd offered to train her to defend herself, only to find her martial skills were quite remarkable. When she'd disarmed and felled him in the training yard, and held her dagger to his throat, their faces inches from each other, she'd wanted so badly to kiss him… but who was she to kiss Ravus Nox Fleuret? He was 6 years older than her, and she was little more than a teenager. And he was Luna's brother. And a college student. Nothing about them was practical. She fled the training grounds and returned to the Manor before he'd even had a chance to yield. To this day he teased her he never truly lost that day.

He was the only one she'd introduced to Griseo. He would play with the fox in the garden, and smuggle him home treats from school, something the local dive bar called an "onion ring." She didn't care; Griseo loved them.

He'd only just returned home from graduation. She had been saddened to learn that she and Luna wouldn't be able to attend; some kind of 'security risk'. At least that's what Iedolas had told them. She didn't care if he was the emperor. He was pretty stupid. They'd welcomed him home with a grand dinner, and gifts, and all the well wishes they could give him. Inertia's favorite part was how happy Luna was to have her big brother home. She'd never seen the two siblings so happy in all her time serving their house. But he'd pulled her aside after the feast, and asked him to meet her here, in the garden, on their bench, at sunset. He'd offered her nothing else, instead running off to pick up little Lucille, the House's highest steward's 3 year-old.

So here she sat, staring at the sunset, waiting for him to arrive. It didn't take long. As the clouds began to dance pink and purple, he rounded the corner, his shock of silver hair falling in his eyes. It was such a shame, too - he had the most beautiful eyes, like Luna. She wondered why he was letting it grow; in all the time she'd known him, he'd kept it short.

"Hey, Inertia," He smiled down at her, and she beamed back up at him, happy to have him home.

"Ravus!" She was on her feet in seconds, throwing herself toward him for a hug. But he shied away from her, and only then did she notice he was hiding something behind his back. She eyed him suspiciously. "Whatcha got there?"

"What have you got there," He corrected her, though he rolled his eyes when he said it. Part of the joke they shared was that, even as he corrected her speech into more proper English, he preferred her casual tongue, and hated the fact he even had to tell her to fix the way she spoke. She chuckled at his light teasing, clearing her throat.

"What have you got there, sir Nox Fleuret?" She enunciated every word with precision, and he flashed her a two-thousand gil smile. Her heart fluttered in her chest, and she tried not to blush.

"I got you something," He seemed a little shy, sheepish even, and Griseo bounded over, sure it was for him. "Sorry big fella, it's not for you this time." Disheartened, the fox trotted off with his many tails between his legs. Perhaps if he went and found Umbra or Pryna somewhere he might feel better. But she lost her train of thought when Ravus presented her with a small box. She cocked her head in confusion. The thing was beautifully wrapped, and she was afraid to even crease the paper with her suddenly ugly, dirty fingers. He laughed at the way she crinkled her nose at the thing. "Go on, open it."

Tentatively, she peeled the tape away from the wrapping paper, slitting the paper with a nail as gently as she could. Ravus laughed at her.

"It's _meant_ for opening, Inertia," He teased her. "Just tear it open." Several agonizing moments later, she'd gotten it open, and blinked down at the thing in the box. It was a charm bracelet, and she wasn't sure where to start her hungry eyes. There was a sylleblossom, and a set of crisscrossing daggers, and a bird in flight, and a music note. She stared down at it, lost for words.

"Well?" He asked, impatient. "Do you like it?"

"It's beautiful," She breathed. He took her hands in his own, and for a second her heart stopped, but then she realized he was reaching for the box. He took the bracelet gently, and it looked so small in his huge hands.

"May I?" He asked. She nodded, wordless, breathless, allowing him to take her left wrist in his hand, clasping the bracelet there. He smiled down at it, satisfied with how it fit. "It looks lovely on you."

"Thank you…" She was blinking furiously, unsure of how to proceed. "What's this for?" She blurted it out, tactless and unthinking. She blushed immediately after the words poured from her mouth, unbidden. He laughed lightly.

"I care about you, Inertia," He smiled down at her. He towered over her, even sitting together like this, on the bench.

"Oh…" She felt as though the wind had been knocked out of her. Was he saying what she thought he was saying? No, he couldn't be. She was a fool. He'd been away at college; plenty of hot, older girls there to garner his attention.

"Not merely as a friend…" He continued. "But as a man cares for a woman."

"Me?" She choked on the word, trying not to laugh. "But… you've been away at college this whole time! Surrounded by sexy, sultry coeds!" He laughed, a genuine, hearty laugh. It was like music to her ears.

"Sexy, sultry coeds?" He took her hand in his own, and her heart raced. "What trash gossip magazines have you been reading?"

"I saw it in a.. movie…" She pouted.

"And what movie was that?" He inquired.

"…Girls Gone Wild.." She mumbled, embarrassed. He was laughing again, and it made her feel a little better than before.

"Inertia," He managed between laughs. "That's not appealing to me at all."

"What? They aren't your type?" She asked seriously.

"No. You are," He offered gently. She was sure her cheeks were redder than a tomato by now. He laced his fingers in her own, and she was suddenly _very_ aware of how clammy her hands had become.

"But.. I'm younger than you," She fumbled for the words. "I'm your sister's lady-in-waiting."

"I know," He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, and she shivered. "And… I have to tell you something."

"What is it?" She was worried now.

"I have to leave again," He cupped her face in his huge hand, and she was stunned into silence. What? He was professing his feelings for her and now he was going to be wrenched away from her AGAIN!?

"What do you mean?" She asked, eyes brimming with tears. "You only just came home."

"I know," He let go of her then, and rose from the bench just to kneel before her on the ground. Even here, he was eye-level with her. "But the empire needs me now that I'm done with school. There's a war coming."

"But _we_ need you," She knocked the empty jewelry box from the edge of the bench in her hysteria, and he eyed it, sad.

"I'll be back," He offered gently. He made her meet his gaze, and she tried not to cry. "And when I come back, you'll be a little older. And then we can be together."

"How long?" She managed weakly. Numbly. He shook his head. "How long will you be gone?"

"I don't know," He admitted honestly. "But know this. As long as the sun rises in the morning and the moon ascends at night, I'll come back to you." And then he kissed her fiercely, holding the back of her head gently as she cried into his lips, unsure of when she'd ever see him again.

* * *

Inertia fingered the charm bracelet as she watched the world pass by outside her window. Griseo was allowed in the private cab with her - first class. Only the best for the Oracle's retainer. It seemed like a lifetime ago that Ravus had given her this sentimental thing. She'd long since buried those feelings, ever since he came home and wasn't the same man. He was being molded into a man she didn't recognize, and she was powerless to stop it. Just one more person the empire had taken away from her.

So why did she still wear this bracelet?

If her love for him had died, why did she still wear the one thing she had that connected her to the old Ravus, the Ravus she'd fallen in love with as a girl? Her first and only love?

 _Because you pity him._

Inertia looked to Griseo's steady face, and she knew in her heart he was right. She cried silent tears that night on her way to Lucis, mourning for the boy she'd lost, and the man he'd since become.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

The first time he saw her, he was totally caught off guard by her.

Prompto was excited to get started with his martial training in preparation for their journey to Altissia so Noctis could wed Lunafreya. He'd never really felt like he belonged anywhere - from the time he was a kid up till now. He'd been shy as a kid, and his parents were never really around, and growing up going to the same school as Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum, he had gotten used to blending into the wallpaper. He was chubby, and he had glasses, and he liked to take pictures and not really talk to anyone. He was used to escaping into himself, his own imagination, quite often. But ever since he and Noctis had become fast friends in high school, the feeling of being adventurous was intoxicating. He couldn't wait to try other new things he'd never done before, to go places he'd never been or seen before, and if learning how to fight was what it took, then so be it, he'd do it. Plus, he thought maybe he'd be half as cool as Ignis or Gladio or even Noctis himself if he could brandish a weapon of his own.

Maybe that's why when Cor was explaining to him that he couldn't take the guns home with him until he'd proven himself capable of handling them WITHOUT posing a risk to others or himself, he didn't notice her enter the Hall. It was Prompto's first time here himself, and he was overwhelmed by the way the Citadel reached for the sky above him. Did giants live here? Why were the ceilings so high? Even when they talked their voices echoed off the vaulted ceiling and the arched walls; the acoustics here were crazy! He wondered if they ever hosted any concerts here. He'd have to ask Noct about it later.

But that all fell out of his head when he saw his King rise abruptly, and when his friends immediately followed suit. He blinked, confused, but pushed back from his chair too, because if the King was standing, it must be important. Everyone was looking towards the entrance, so he craned his neck that way too. It really sucked being shorter than Iggy, Noct, _and_ Gladio; he could hardly see her when she stepped forward.

But the closer she got, the more his eyes bugged out of his head, he was sure. She was gorgeous… the others made fun of him for falling in love with every girl he saw, but she was seriously stunning. Surely even they had to think so too? She was classy, and mature, not like the other girls he crooned over at college. She was wearing white, too, but she wasn't Luna. Who else wore white but Lunafreya? The Oracle was the only one ordained to wear white… wasn't she? Well, besides her ass-hat older brother. Technically, white was reserved for House Nox Fleuret. Prompto didn't pay that much attention in school, but even he knew that.

So was she a part of House Nox Fleuret?

He'd find out later that she was actually Lady Lunafreya's retainer, but until then, he was content to just stare at her. Noctis had to drag him out of the Hall after they were dismissed. He was so shellshocked by her that he forgot to move his feet.

"Who was SHE!?" He asked excitedly, running ahead of his friends. So maybe he should be thinking more about the marksman training he'd be starting tomorrow… but where there was a hot girl, there was a happy Prompto Argentum.

"Lady Inertia Izunia of House Nox Fleuret," Ignis gave him the perfect answer. Great! Prompto could stalk her on social media later. "Lady Lunafreya's sole lady-in-waiting, who began in her employ around 7 years ago."

"Specs, chill," Gladio clapped Iggy on the back, and Prompto snorted a laugh at the look on Ignis's face. "You're not in the Hall anymore, you don't have to impress anyone."

"One must always be prepared to impress, for the forging of a habit takes longer than the ruin of a reputation," Ignis shot him a smug look. " _Your own father's_ words."

Before Prompto could compliment the sick burn, or Gladio could clap back at Ignis, Noctis had finally spoken up. He hadn't noticed how quiet he was being until then.

"Do you think that means Luna's here?"

They looked at each other, unsure of what to say. Prompto didn't have any better idea than the rest of them, but Ignis and Gladiolus hesitating, sharing a look that seemed kinda weird. If he knew any better, he'd have said they were hiding something. But what did he know?

"Most likely, no," Ignis shrugged. "My guess is Lady Lunafreya has sent an ambassador in her stead while she continues to make preparations in Tenebrae."  
Aw. That was a shame. Prompto had really wanted to see Luna again ever since he'd helped her puppy Pryna as a kid. She'd been the one to send _him_ a letter, thanking him for nursing her back to health, and also asking him to become friends with Noctis. In a way, Luna was the reason he had been motivated to try to break out of his shell, and actually not be alone anymore. He had a lot to thank her for. And he was happy that Noctis would get to marry her; they were practically made for each other. Noctis had been over the moon for her since as long as Prompto could remember. He never crushed on anyone at school, and he never took girls out like all the other guys at school. No matter how much the other girls wished he would. Prompto would catch him looking at pictures of Luna on his phone, and while he was always nonchalant about it, Prompto knew Noctis had it bad.

"Come on, Noct," Prompto punched Noctis in the shoulder, trying to turn that frown upside down. "You've _already_ got a wedding date. If I marry Inertia, does that make us in-laws?" He wondered dreamily, only half kidding.

"They're not _related_ , chocobo-brain!" Gladio punched him right in the kidney, and he groaned, limping away. He was happy to hear his friends laugh, but he couldn't get her out of his head. What a _woman_.

* * *

The next time he saw her, he was mortified.

It was only his second day of training with the Glaives and, most notably, Cor the Immortal himself. The Prince, the Shield, and the Steward were all a lot more advanced than him, so of _course_ it made the most sense that he get the most difficult trainer. Guess they figured if anyone could make him a halfway decent fighter in the next three months, it would have to be the Marshal himself. He was tired, and every muscle in his body hurt. Working out casually and going for runs was one thing, and Prompto liked to think he was a pretty decently in shape guy. But keeping up with the elite, hand-picked warriors of the King of Lucis was another thing entirely. Ignis and Gladio ran circles around him, and even _they_ were struggling to keep up. Noctis looked bored, as always, even when he was warp-striking himself silly and heaving for breath halfway across the training grounds. He was training with the Captain, Titus Drautos. A big, hulking beefcake who was coming at Noctis in ways Prompto hadn't even imagined. And even though Noctis was struggling to dodge and parry and practice his footwork, he still looked bored. The guy _always_ looked bored.

Prompto was laying on the ground, face to the sky, hands over his eyes.

"Cor, buddy, just… gimme a minute…" He pled, heaving for breath.

A cute girl with dark hair and a heavyset guy with a ponytail snickered as they walked by him, and he tried not to think about all the eyes on him as he lay there, pathetic and weak.

"Do you think the empire will give you a minute, Argentum?" Cor spat at him from somewhere up high. He could hear Ignis and Gladiolus laughing somewhere far off.

"Did you think this would be easy, _gunslinger_?" Gladio taunted him. Prompto groaned from his spot on the ground.

"Can I go grab some water at least?" He begged. Cor chuffed what he could only assume was an agreement, so Prompto bolted to his feet, desperate for a chance to drink something cold and relish the feeling of the air conditioning on his skin for the few seconds Cor would give him.

There was a water fountain just inside the doors of the training facility, and Prompto made a beeline for the thing. He surprised himself; as tired as he was and he could still race for the cold embrace of water. Gods, _water_. His throat was so dry he thought for a second he'd swallowed some of the sand dusting the ground outside.

"Thank you thank you thank you thank you…" He repeated desperately as he bent his head to drink the sweet, cold nectar of the Astrals. He hadn't ever been this thankful for water in his life. The fire in his throat subsided, and the sweat pouring from his brow didn't seem nearly so suffocating now that he had had something to drink. He stopped, sure if he drank anymore he might throw up after resuming his training with Cor, but still he gripped the side of the fountain, gasping for air. Two days and Cor still hadn't even let him fire the fucking _gun_.

"Um, pardon me?" A voice interrupted his thoughts. "Is this yours?"

He looked up, water still dripping from the side of his mouth, to see her standing there. He could see her more clearly now, and that wasn't a good thing.

Beautiful, light blue eyes danced over a freckled face, straight nose, full lips, and sculpted cheek bones. Fuck.

"Uh…" He stuttered. Words. Words? He needed words. What were those? Suddenly he couldn't remember anything about them. Everything about her was pretty. Even her voice was pretty.

She raised an eyebrow at him, shoving her hand a little more towards him, and only then did he look down and see she was holding out to him his bandana, the one he always wore on his arm for good luck. His "lucky rag," he called it. Yeah, real original. With all the sweating he was doing, it wasn't really a surprise it slipped off.

"Th-thanks," He managed awkwardly, taking it from her. He tried not to think about how his sweaty hands must feel against the smooth skin of her palms, and what she might think of him if she could tell it was because he was _absolutely fucking terrified of her_. Pretty girls had scared him for as long as he could remember; it wasn't exactly an attractive trait to most of them.

"I believe it slipped from your arm when you came running inside," She offered gently. He blinked. She hadn't just gotten here? She saw him come loping in like a baby deer just learning to walk? Even better.

"O-oh…yeah…" He laughed awkwardly. Uncomfortably. Desperately. _Think of something to say, moron, anything!_

"It must be hard, training with the glaives and the Marshal out there in the heat today," She continued. He tried to form coherent thoughts in his brain, but nothing was coming to him. _Abort mission!_

"Y-yeah, real hard," He nodded fervently. _Say something else, idiot_. "And hot." _Duh, stupid_. "I'm Prompto. Um. P-Prompto Argentum."

"Nice to meet you, Prompto Argentum," She laughed, and he wasn't sure if she was laughing at him or with him. "I'm Inertia."

"Yeah, you're like, the only other girl I've seen wear white besides the Oracle," He stammered. Life: 1. Prompto: 0.

"Well, I'm a representative of House Nox Fleuret, so…" She winked at him. It was so small he almost thought he imagined it. Was she flirting with him? WHAT WAS EVEN HAPPENING RIGHT NOW?

"Yeah, um," He fumbled with the bandana in his hands, wringing it out of nervousness. He realized he was standing in the way of the water fountain, and nervously tried to step out of her way. "Sorry, were you trying to get a drink?"

"Oh, no," She smiled, sincere. "My office is down here, I was just coming back from lunch."

"Oh, lunch… food…heh.." He trailed off, only just now realizing how hungry he was. Food sounded so good. Maybe Ignis would whip them up something special tonight. Was he _drooling_?!

"Right...So, um, what weapon is it that you wield?" She asked innocently. Why did she have to ask him that? Now she'd think he was talented like the rest of the guys on the field, instead of completely inept like the nobody he was. The worst feeling was disappointing people. Sometimes it was easier when he used to blend into the wall.

"Uh, I'm…" Gladio's words rang in his head. "I'm a gunslinger," He nodded, trying to convince himself as much as her.

"Oh?" She inquired seriously. "Are you very good?"

"I never miss," He beamed at her. Did he seriously just lie right now? Why had he lied to her? Cor hadn't even let him shoot the damn thing yet.

"ARGENTUM! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!" Cor. Of course. Great timing.

"Uh," He looked towards the training grounds nervously. Cor would kick his ass when he got back. "That's my cue."

"Duty calls," She nodded with a smile.

"I'll see you later, Inertia!" He waved awkwardly, taking off at a trot. She waved back at him. ** _She waved back at him!_** He didn't even care that Cor would go harder on him the rest of the day, or that his knees were shaking and his body was aching and his stomach was growling for food. He was giddy the whole rest of the way back to the training grounds.

* * *

"She talked to _you_?" Noctis asked between sit-ups, skeptical. Prompto nodded furiously, trying not to trip over his own feet as he practiced the foot drills Cor had given him.

"My lucky rag fell off when I ran inside," Prompto was heaving for breath. "She picked it up for me at the water fountain. I think she's an angel."

"So what'd she say to you, stud?" Gladio was taunting him, he knew that, but it made his chest swell with pride all the same. He tried not to envy the big guy, doing chin-ups at the parallel bar stationed just outside the bathhouse all the Glaives used. Sweat dripped down his muscled physique, and Prompto could feel the jealousy well up inside him. _If only he looked like Gladio_ …

"She said it must be hard work training out here with the Glaives," He criss-crossed his feet, just as Cor had shown him, though he had a feeling he didn't look nearly as graceful doing it. "And she asked me what weapon I used."

"And, did you tell her big brave blondie wasn't even allowed to _use_ his gun yet?" Noctis was laughing in spite of himself, and Ignis shot him a look when he saw Prompto's face fall a little.

"Seriously, why won't Cor let me shoot it already?" Prompto took the pistol that was holstered at his waist, admiring it in the sunlight. It wasn't loaded. Cor wouldn't even let him have ammo. "How does he expect me to fight if he won't let me use it?"

"Now, now, Prompto," Ignis tried to console him, looking up from the dagger he was sharpening. "I'm sure the Marshal wishes for you to understand the foundations of combat before actually having you attempt to brandish steel."

"Actually, the barrel's forged of mythril," Prompto corrected Ignis. "It enhances the magical properties of whatever ammo gets loaded into the cylinder."

"Damn, ok, technophile," Noctis interjected, hugging his knees. "Talk anymore and you're gonna hurt Specs's feelings."

"On the contrary," Ignis scoffed. "It's about time Prompto exceeded me in some school of study."

"I wonder if he sleeps with it under his pillow, too," Even Gladio was getting in on the fun.

"I'm, uh, standing right here, guys," Prompto cleared his throat, uncomfortable. Hellooooooo, he wasn't a total idiot! Most of the time…

"We weren't saying it quietly," Noctis rose from his spot on the ground. He must have tired of his sit-ups already.

"Ok, whatever, the point is, I don't see why Cor has me running around like a chocobo on speed, doing drills and learning fancy footwork and stuff if he isn't gonna let me ever fight back," Prompto was all but pouting now. A big hand clapped him on the back, and it made him cough.

"Because if you don't learn the basics, you aren't ever gonna get the chance to shoot that pretty little thing in the first place," Cor was here now, his commanding voice silencing all four of them. Prompto gaped; he hadn't even heard him approach. The big guy was lighter on his feet than he would've thought. They'd finished their training for the day; the four of them were just lingering now, working on assignments he'd given them for tomorrow. That way, they could head out, grab dinner, and not have to worry about doing anymore work for the rest of the night.

"So when _are_ you gonna let me shoot it, then?" The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them. "Or even let me load it with bullets?"

"When you're ready," Cor crossed his arms, eyeing all of them. "And no sooner. Anyone else want to complain about my methods?"

Noctis, Ignis, and Gladio were all silent, and Prompto swallowed. How big of a mistake had he just made?

"Good," Cor's voice practically made him shiver. "Now get out of my sight."

They didn't argue. Grabbing their things, the four made their way towards the Citadel. Prompto could feel his shoulders hunch, defeated.

"Come on, man," Noctis clapped him on the shoulder, giving him a smile. "At least you got to talk to a pretty girl today."

Somehow, that didn't make him feel any better. What kind of girl would give a guy a second glance if he could never do anything right?


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This was my favorite chapter to write so far. I love Inertia, my OC, but there's nothing so good as the chocobros. I love exploring the brotherhood between them, and I think it was one of the strongest parts of the game. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5:**

"Are you stoked or what!?"

Prompto slammed the car door behind him, throwing his book bag to the floor of the Audi R8 Star of Lucis. This was his first time actually in Noctis's car; whenever Ignis picked them up, it was in his own car. But even though they were taking the Star, Ignis was still driving, of course. Noctis was sitting in the passenger seat, looking slightly less bored than usual.

"Been waiting for this all day," He mused out the window, eyeing the campus they were temporarily leaving behind. They'd been planning this fishing trip for months. And given that none of them had actually been outside the Crown city, they were all anxious to get going. Even Specs himself.

"Everything in order?" He asked from the driver's seat, and Prompto nodded eagerly, unzipping the backpack and revealing his stash inside. Instead of bringing his books to class today like a normal student, he had stowed away comic books, extra clothes, toilet paper, a lantern, shoes, and snacks, among other things, like his camera. Any time he'd needed to take notes, he'd snapped pictures of the Powerpoint slides on his phone, like every professor had asked him _not_ to on several occasions. He'd never been a model student; why start now?

"Did you take _any_ notes today?" Gladio chastised him from beside him in the backseat, looking up from the book he was reading with a raised eyebrow.

"I've never been a good student, big guy," Prompto shrugged, taking his camera from his bag. "I dunno where these high expectations are coming from."

"Forgive us for having faith in you," Noctis snorted from the front.

"Ye of little faith," Ignis murmured ironically, pulling away from the curb. Prompto's heart raced; they were finally doing it! The fishing trip was bound to be fun on its own, but they were finally gonna see what it was like outside Insomnia's walls, even if only for a weekend. Prompto's sense of adventure overtook him, and he began snapping pictures immediately as soon as they were on the highway, making their way towards the outer limits of the city.

"I can't believe your dad is letting us do this, Noct," Prompto wondered aloud, checking the viewfinder on his camera. He'd taken a good shot of the skyline, even if the lighting wasn't perfect.

:"Me either, actually," Noctis agreed from the front. He sounded tired. "It was Gladio's old man who finally convinced him."

"Woah," Prompto glanced over at Gladio, who was still reading that book. The print was so little, he wondered how he didn't need a magnifying glass. "The Shield convinced the King to let their sons leave the city? How'd he manage that?"

"Very carefully," Ignis's voice. He was surprisingly sassy, something Prompto didn't expect after meeting the Steward the first few times. It still took some getting used to, after all this time.

"Said somethin' about how they took a road trip when they were young," Gladiolus offered. "Said it builds character, and we wouldn't be going far outside the city's walls anyway."

"So where _are_ we going?" Prompto asked, curious. "I know you had a few places in mind, Noct, but where's good fishing that's not far from the Crown city?"

"A little place off the Crestholm Reservoir," He answered plainly, eyeing a map on his phone. "It's just outside the city, but we're gonna head up the shore a ways. Apparently the fishing's better the deeper into the woods you get."

"Did you bring a weapon with you?" Gladiolus turned to Prompto then, and Prompto blinked at him, confused.

"What?" He asked nervously. "Why would I?"

"Lay off him, Gladio," Noctis groaned.

"Daemons come out at night," Gladiolus continued, shrugging his shoulders. "We'll technically be outside city walls, so once the sun sets, there's no telling what we'll find."

"Well yeah, but, isn't that what I've got you guys for?" Prompto laughed anxiously. "I've never held a weapon in my life, dude… wait. Does my camera count?"

"The flash on it may do nicely at warding off any daemons we find," Ignis concurred from the front.

Prompto hadn't thought about it before. Daemons. Everyone knew the stories, and heard the reports that came in from all around Lucis. Once the sun set and the light faded, horrible, twisted creatures came out in the darkness, attacking anyone they could get their claws, talons, jaws, or whatever else on. He'd seen plenty of pictures and videos and of course all the monster movies and stuff, but he'd never seen one for real. Not in person.

He felt a little bit better having his camera, though. Like Ignis said, his flash might come in handy if they ever ran into one. The things feared the light for some reason, which was why they left civilization mostly alone. Insomnia was even more protected, what with the magical barrier maintained by the king's channeling of the Crystal's power. Even so, he hugged his camera to his chest.

They were quiet for awhile, and Prompto didn't mind it so much, listening idly to the radio and looking out the window. He was both comfortable and disquieted, happy to be road tripping with his friends, while simultaneously also feeling like an imposter as he sat there among royalty and nobility, among three guys who were so much better than him. He was a nobody; if he hadn't ever found Luna's puppy all those years ago, he may never have become friends with Noctis, and he may never have had friends _ever_. His own parents didn't care enough to stick around. Ever since he was a kid, if they weren't working, they were traveling, enjoying the niceties of other places without their only son.

After being a loner his whole life, it was hard to accept that he had friends. That he belonged somewhere. Part of him still worried this was all just some big practical joke, that the three of them would dump him out of the car somewhere outside the city, and drive off, laughing at his broken form.

He didn't think he could survive that.

"Prompto?"

He shook himself out of it, finding Noctis looking back at him a little worriedly.

"You good?" Noctis asked. "Iggy said we're almost at the checkpoint."

Prompto could see Gladio had stopped reading again, and even Ignis was watching him in the rearview mirror.

"Yeah," He assured them. "I'm good."

* * *

The first time he met Ignis and Gladiolus, he could tell they didn't like him.

He and Noctis were sitting outside school, looking at comic books together. It had only been since the start of the school year that they'd become friends, but it didn't take long for them to find out their mutual love of comic books. Today was the day they FINALLY brought some of their favorite issues to look at together.

"Dude, this one is a limited edition, limited release!" Prompto held up the work of art, admiring it in the sunlight. "I don't think I've ever seen anything so beautiful in my life. I think I'm gonna cry."

"It's no big deal," Noctis was laughing, flipping through one of the comics Prompto had brought with him. "My dad went to Accordo once for some sorta summit thing, and he brought this back with him."

"Do you know how many people would KILL for this thing?" Prompto gushed. "I wish my dad would bring me back a comic half as good as thing whenever he went outta town."

"Your folks go outta town a lot, huh?" Noctis asked. He wasn't rude about it, he was genuinely curious. Prompto didn't mind it.

"All the time," He shrugged. "I stopped asking questions back in grade school." He handed the comic back to Noctis, afraid his greasy hands were unworthy of touching it. Like somehow he'd damage it just by breathing on it. "I guess your old man travels a lot too, huh? Being the King and all?"

"Not so much," Noctis shook his head, handing Prompto back his comic. "Not ever since I got hurt when I was a kid."

"Oh, you mean back when you stayed in Tenebrae?" Prompto wondered. Noctis seemed surprised.

"Yeah, how did you know that?" He asked him. Prompto didn't realize it was something not everyone knew.

"It was all over the news when you got attacked," Prompto offered gently. "I was always watching TV since my parents weren't ever home…so…"

"Oh." Was all Noctis had to say. Prompto swallowed, suddenly uncomfortable. Had he spoken out of place? Noctis's standing as royalty had never really been an issue between them. He hoped it would pass, and they could laugh about it later.

"That's when you met Luna, huh?" Prompto asked. Noctis had trusted him enough to tell him about their friendship; he even let him see the book they shared back and forth to share messages with one another whenever Umbra came around. He hadn't let him _read_ the messages of course, but Prompto appreciated him showing him the outside of it just the same. Noctis was the first friend he ever had; this was the first secret Prompto had shared with anybody. It made him feel better about himself, like maybe he deserved this friendship after all.

"Yeah, it was," Noctis smiled, and suddenly they weren't so uncomfortable anymore.

"Did I ever tell you I met her puppy Pryna once?" Prompto asked suddenly, and Noctis choked back his surprise.

"Did you really?" He wondered. Prompto nodded.

"She got hurt and I found her after school one day," Prompto knocked his shoes against the stone wall they were seated on. He'd never told anybody this before. "I didn't know her name was Pryna, of course… I called her Tiny." He looked out towards the students all meandering on the campus, remembering his time with the white ball of fur. "I still think I like Tiny better."

"What happened then?" Noctis asked.

"She ran away," Prompto pouted. "Luna ended up writing me a letter thanking me for healing her afterwards… but still… I always wanted a dog after that."

"Yeah, Umbra and Pryna have always been good at taking care of themselves," Noctis laughed. It was nice they could share things like this. They had more in common than Prompto realized. Still, he didn't mention how Luna had asked him to befriend Noctis. Something about that felt private. Maybe he could tell him later.

"Noct!" They both looked up when they heard the shout, and Prompto could see a car pulled to the curb at the edge of campus.

A bespectacled young man sat in the driver's seat, and a big, burly guy sat hanging halfway out the passenger window, looking expectantly at Noctis. They looked to be older than them; they looked _cool_. Prompto gathered his comics clumsily, trying to shove them back in his bag. He would hurry away and out of sight so he didn't distract Noctis from whatever royal duties had had to tend to.

"Where are you going?" Noctis asked him, grabbing his arm. "C'mon." He hurried him to the sidewalk, making him look around nervously.

"What?" Prompto tried to think of an excuse to get away. "I bet you've got more important things to do…"

"No, it's cool," Noctis assured him. "They might seem uptight but they love comic books too, I bet they'd love to see yours."

Before he knew it, they were standing at the side of the car, and Prompto was shifting nervously from foot to foot.  
"Prompto, this is Ignis," He gestured to the guy with glasses in the front seat, "And that's Gladio." The big guy looked at him, bored. "My _Steward_ and my _Shield_ ," he offered sarcastically.

"'Sup," Gladio nodded at him.

"A pleasure," Ignis offered plainly.

"Guys, Prompto has some pretty cool comics you've gotta see," Noctis looked at Prompto expectantly, waiting for him to open his bag and share them with his friends. Gladio interrupted them before he could.

"Sorry, Highness," Gladio shook his head. "We gotta get you back to the Citadel. Your dad wants to see you."

"Now?" Noctis groaned. "What did I do this time?"

"Perhaps it has something to do with your midterm examinations," Ignis adjusted his glasses on his nose, tapping the steering wheel impatiently. "Best you get it over with, yes?"

"Fine," Noctis trudged towards the back seat, opening the door.

"Prompto, need a ride home?" He offered. Prompto blinked at him. Shit.

Noctis knew his parents were never home, and he knew they weren't old enough to drive yet, but he'd never told him he walked an hour to and from school each day because he had nobody else to rely on. He also didn't particularly want Noctis's friends to know he lived in a small house on the East side of town, far away from any noble upbringing with which they were acquainted. He fumbled for a lie, anything.

"N-no, I'm good," He shouldered his bag, shuffling away from the car towards school. "I-I just remembered I left something in my locker. You go on ahead."

"Sure," Noctis waved, and the other two eyed him suspiciously as he stumbled back towards the campus. But they didn't wait long; they drove off not too long after, just as Prompto had raced up the steps towards school.

"Phew," He let out a sigh of relief, hopping over the railing and starting the long walk towards home. The Steward and the Shield… they didn't seem to like him very much, did they?

* * *

"Long day," Prompto heaved a sigh, throwing his arm over his face. He was laying on the forest floor, face towards the night sky. The sun had set, and the fishing had been good. He'd never fished before, but Noctis was a good teacher. It was the most passionate he'd seen Noctis about anything since they'd become friends back in high school. Ignis and Gladiolus were pitching the tent for the night, and he and Noctis had started the fire. They had a few lanterns set up around their campsite, and Prompto hoped in the back of his mind it would be enough if any daemons decided to show up.

"Good day," Noctis agreed with a smile. He'd caught more fish than anyone, and Ignis had fried some of it for dinner. Whatever the spices were that he used, it was delicious. He'd never had Ignis's cooking before, but Noctis had raved how good it was. He hadn't disappointed.

"Where'd you pick up fishing, Noct?" Prompto wondered aloud, watching the Steward and the Shield fight with the tent. Gladio was hammering a peg into the ground while Ignis struggled with a flap that was blowing in the breeze. It was hitting him in the face, and he tried not to laugh.

"Just something my dad taught me," Noctis answered lazily, stoking the fire. "I was holed up in the Citadel for most of my life, but when I got hurt and stayed in Tenebrae, my dad decided to show me how to fish. Helped pass the time when Luna wasn't around."

"How'd you get so good at it?" Prompto asked seriously. "I mean you came back from Tenebrae eventually."

"We had a garden at the palace," Noctis shrugged. "There was a pretty big pond."

"No way," Prompto laughed. "You fished out of that?"

"The cooks could never figure out why their fish kept disappearing," Noctis chuckled.

"Explains a lot," Prompto agreed. He drummed his stomach, looking up at the stars. One thing about city life was you could never see all the stars in the sky because of all the light pollution. While he preferred that to the alternative of fighting daemons off every time the sun set, he thought, maybe if the world weren't such an ugly place after dark, he might like to spend more time under the stars.

"Hey, Noct," He asked suddenly, thinking back to all the times they'd skirted around his time in Tenebrae.

"What's up?" Noctis asked lazily.

"What was it like?" Prompto was quiet, and hoped he wasn't being too forward. "When you got attacked by that Marilith?"

Noctis was quiet for a minute, and for a second, Prompto was worried he'd upset him.

"It was terrifying," Noctis's voice was barely above a whisper. Prompto propped himself up on an elbow, listening intently. "I've never been so scared before in my life, honestly."

"How'd you get away?" Prompto listened to the crackling of the fire, the only other noise the sound of his uneven breathing. Even Ignis and Gladiolus were quiet now. They'd gotten the tent up, but they were nowhere to be seen.

"My dad," He could practically hear the smile in Noctis's voice. "He saved me."

"But… after you got hurt?" Prompto asked.

"Yeah, after I got hurt," He confirmed for him. "My dad wasn't in the same car as me… I was riding with a woman who worked at the Citadel…" His voice faltered. "She didn't make it. I don't even remember her name."

"It's not your fault, Noct," Prompto said seriously. "You were just a kid."

"I know," Noctis sounded defeated. He said he knew it wasn't his fault, but Prompto wasn't sure he believed it. "But I think about how my dad saved me, and how he saves people all the time, and I sometimes wonder if I could ever live up to that." He clenched a fist. "I mean, I almost died. I was weak."

"I couldn't imagine ever having a burden like that," Prompto tried to comfort him.

"It still hurts sometimes," Noctis said, referring to his injury. "Even now."

"I mean, you suffered a spinal cord injury, right?" Prompto asked. They'd never actually said it out loud. Noctis didn't answer, but he could see him nod. "It's a miracle you're even alive." Noctis didn't say anything for a minute, and Prompto wondered if maybe he'd fallen asleep. In all his wondering, he started to nod off himself.

"Prompto," Noctis's voice surprised him.

"Yeah, what'd I miss?" He asked blearily.

"I'm not supposed to tell anybody, but…" Noctis's voice trailed off.

"Huh?" Prompto tried to encourage him.

"Well, it looks like the empire wants to take Lucis," Noctis began. "They offered my dad a peace treaty, and he's thinking about it."

"What? For real?" Prompto gaped. Lucis was gonna become part of the empire? INSOMNIA was gonna be a part of Niflheim?

"Yeah, and one of the conditions is that I marry Luna," Noctis continued.

"No way!" Prompto grew excited. "That's, like, a dream come true!"

"Yeah, maybe…" Noctis smiled. "But, I gotta have a retinue with me if we go through with it. I was wondering if you'd wanna be a part of it?"

"What, with Specs and Muscles?" Prompto asked, laughing both because he could hardly imagine Gladio fitting in a tuxedo for a wedding, and partly because of the shock at it all. Did Noctis really hold him in as high regard as he did Ignis and Gladiolus?

"Yeah, with Specs and Muscles," Noctis laughed. "Wherever they got off to."

"Currently fighting with our sleeping arrangements, Your Highness!" Prompto could hear Ignis's voice ring out from inside the tent, and it made them both laugh.

"Seriously, though, I couldn't imagine having anyone else with me," Noctis rose then, dusting off his pants. "Can you imagine me putting up with those two on my own?"

"You did it for years, Noct!" Gladio called out from inside the tent. Prompto beamed in spite of himself.

"Yeah, man, I'd love to," Prompto said finally. The kid in him wanted to cry, he was so happy. The 20 year-old struggled to bury the overwhelming emotion.

"Don't get sappy on me," Noctis kicked his foot, and Prompto laughed. "I'm gonna go get some more firewood. Hold down the fort, ok?"

"You got it," Prompto watched him walk off. "I'll keep your Steward and Shield in line!"

"That'll be the day," Gladiolus snapped through the tent. Prompto snickered, raising his camera to his face, opening the view finder. He wanted to take a look through the pictures he'd taken that day, and maybe get rid of any of the ones that weren't as good. Noctis really wanted him to be a part of his wedding? Like, a best man or something? At the very least Prompto could throw him a bachelor party. It would be the first time Noctis got to have fun like a normal guy, not like the King everyone expected him to be. And it was an excuse for Prompto to look at lots of hot girls. Maybe touch them, if he was lucky.

He heard a few leaves rustle, and a twig snapped somewhere nearby.

"Noct, come check this out," He didn't look up from his camera, zooming in on a shot he'd taken earlier of Noctis fishing, and his face was a real trip. When he didn't hear an answer, Prompto looked up to find nobody there.

"Noct?" He asked again, sitting himself up. "You're gonna kill me if you see this picture."

The night wasn't quiet for very long. For a moment, it seemed almost peaceful, the fire burning against the darkness of the still night, the leaves rustling lightly in the evening breeze. The next, a horrible, twisted thing had dropped itself from the trees above, letting out a scream so shrill Prompto could feel it in his teeth, and it made his blood run cold.

"What the shit!?" He screeched, trying to back up, scraping his hands on the rocks beneath him. The thing was grotesque, some spider-esque, six-legged creature that towered above him, dancing on six legs that curled unnaturally towards him, reaching for him, trying to wrap him up in its cold embrace. Upon its arachnid body sat a feminine bodice, at the base of which sat a gaping mouth whose teeth were snapping at his feet. Her face was laughing at his terror, her eyes stopping his heart in his throat, and Prompto was terrified to find he could back up no further, for he'd reached the edge of the small embankment they were camped on. Either let the thing snatch him up, or risk falling down below and hitting his head on the jetty beneath. The thing was closing in on him, and he could feel all the hope in him fading away. It was almost suffocating, the way it sucked the life out the air. He wondered if this was how Noct felt when he got attacked by that Marilith all those years ago.

"Prompto, get back!" He instinctively covered his face as a huge form erupted out of nowhere, crashing down on the thing before him, making it scream in protest. Gladio looked back at him, shouldering his Greatsword.

"Can't look after yourself, camera boy?" He asked with a laugh.

"Take cover, Prompto!" Ignis's glasses sparkled in the dying firelight, his daggers glinting in the light. "We'll take it from here."

"Right," Prompto scrambled to his feet, trying desperately to get away from the edge of the embankment. Knowing his luck, he'd get knocked over the side of it and onto the jetty below in seconds.

He watched in awe as Ignis seemed to in one place, and then another, coming at the creature with daggers in hand. They lit aflame, tearing at her flesh with marked precision, and she screamed, swatting him away with one of her extra legs. Ignis was knocked back into a tree, his glasses falling from his face.

"Specs!" Gladio hollered. He charged at it, bringing his massive weapon up over his head about to strike again. Enraged, the daemon slashed him across the chest, sending him to his knees, the wind knocked from his lungs. Prompto panicked, running forward to try to help his friends to their feet. But the hideous creature was in his way, and he had no weapon to defend himself. Until he noticed his camera sitting on the forest floor. Scratched, but in tact.

"Got it!" Prompto raced for it, dodging a swing of the thing's legs by sliding onto his knees, something he'd only seen baseball players do in ninth innings. Luckily, amazingly, he got his hands on the camera, fumbling with the strap and trying desperately to find the shutter release button. Just as she screamed and reached for him, he found it, snapping a picture in her ruined face, enveloping the clearing in a massive flash of light.

She screamed again, temporarily blinded by the flash of his camera.

Laughing the only way a man laughs when he's near death, Prompto snapped another shot, and another, rendering the thing helpless as Gladio and Ignis got to their feet.

"Eat it, you son of a bitch!" Gladio charged it again, slicing his Greatsword through the air. It reeled as it took the blow, cowering back. Ignis was on his feet again in no time, coming at it from behind. Her screams filled the otherwise silent night, and Prompto hoped he didn't run out of memory any time soon, continuing to snap shots and, more importantly, blinding her with the light of his camera.

A blue streak of light appeared overhead, and Prompto could only watch in awe as Noctis dropped down from below onto the thing with massive force, driving his blade into her arachnoid body. With a final wail, her legs collapsed from under her, and Noctis twisted his sword through her abdomen, emptying her contents onto the ground below. Heaving for breath, the four of them looked on at the dying creature, taking in her features as she twitched her final movements, succumbing to her injuries as the boys looked on, shocked and confused.

"Woohoohoo!" Prompto erupted into cheers. "We're alive! Let's celebrate by eating something dead!"  
"How can you be hungry again?" Gladio asked, dropping his sword. "We just ate."

"Near death experiences make me hungry," Prompto looked sheepish, hugging his camera to his chest.

They were quiet then, staring at the thing that had infiltrated their campsite.

"And to think I was only kidding about the flash of your camera," Ignis pondered. The four of them laughed aloud then, laughed at the joy of being alive, and also because it was kind of, actually, ironically funny.

"Guess we better move camp, huh?" Noctis asked finally. They nodded, readying to gather their gear.

"There was a station closer towards the main road," Ignis offered. "Several streetlights illuminating the area."

"Good idea, Iggy," Gladio agreed. "Now we just gotta fight with the tent again."

The two stalked off, readying themselves to take down the tent again. Noctis clapped Prompto on the shoulder, flashing him a smile.

"See, Prompto?" He asked. "You fit in just fine."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys. Just noticed these are getting longer as I go... my bad! Also, this chapter mights seem slightly Ignis/OC, which admittedly it kind of is, but what I find more fascinating is exploring the relationship between these two people who both serve their masters at the sacrifice of their own selves, and it felt pretty authentic that they would be able to commiserate together, and empathize with one another so well. Their friendship is one that excites me most, and I do intend on Aranea/Ignis being my final pairing. But fair warning; sometimes my characters take on a mind of their own! I'll warn you if that happens. And this fic will most likely end up rated M for future chapters, but those are a long ways off. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6:**

"Ah, welcome, Lady Inertia," King Regis rose to his feet, followed by the others at the impossibly long table. The Hall was immense in size, the ceilings rising above her like trees to the sky, and the architecture was more modern than anything she was used to back at Fenestala Manor. Inertia offered him a bow, impressed by the grandiose Hall in which their meeting was to adjourn, but saddened at the state of the King - he looked older than the last time she'd seen him, and he seemed in poorer health. Lunafreya had warned her this was the toll the Crystal took on his body, as he ordained to use its power to protect his people from Niflheim's grasp. She couldn't blame him; she would do anything to escape the empire's clutches.

"Thank you for being prompt, not many in this day and age live by the same sense of obligation," He shot one of the four younger adults in the room a knowing look, and Inertia could only assume that was Prince Noctis. He sported a mess of dark hair over blue eyes, and he looked tired. The resemblance between father and son was striking.

"No, the honor is mine, your Highness," She curtsied, or tried to. She'd never been able to master the gesture, much to Luna's chagrin. "I appreciate you making time for me on such short notice."

"Gentlemen, it seems our business here has concluded," The king nodded towards his son and the three in his retinue. Only then did she notice two of them were Ignis Scientia and Gladiolus Amicitia. "Do try to be on time tomorrow morning, boys." She caught the wink he directed at them, and she smiled to herself. She'd always liked King Regis; there was a kindness in his eyes and purity of his soul she had come to sense in him, whenever they'd met at functions. Lunafreya admired him deeply, which was enough to instill in her a sense of trust. Only Ravus blamed him for their mother's death, something he'd never been able to get over.

They hurried past her, and she nodded at Ignis and Gladiolus, who she'd seen only a few weeks prior. They just barely acknowledged her, hurrying themselves along to keep pace with the young prince. There was also a fourth boy with them, a freckly blonde thing who bounced behind the rest of them, pausing a few feet away from her. She smiled at him, and noticed Noctis had to grab him by the arm to keep him moving. Unlike the other three, this one seemed foreign to the ways of politics and diplomacy, and it was a breath of fresh air, someone so innocent in the throes of such a seedy, intricate institution.

The doors shut behind them, and Inertia released her breath, which she didn't realize she'd been holding. She walked forward to greet King Regis, taking his arm and kissing his cheek.

"It's good to see you, your Highness," She offered politely. He smiled down at her.

"That it is, milady," He showed her to the table, where she could see Cor pulling out a seat beside him. Cor Leonis was another individual she liked a lot. More than other people usually did, in fact. Although he came off as cold and conservative to others, she appreciated his honesty, and his integrity of character. He was a skilled warrior, and excelled in training others to protect his king. "You'll have to forgive my son and his retinue for their behavior."

"There is nothing to forgive, ser," She thanked Cor quietly for the seat, sitting beside him. "I appreciate their candor. They're to begin intensive training, then?"

"On the morrow, milady," Cor assured her. "We want only the best at Noctis's side on his journey to Altissia."

"Of course," She agreed.

"I can assure you, Gladiolus is already a skilled warrior in his own right," Clarus Amicitia, Gladiolus's father and King Regis's Shield, swore from the seat beside Regis.

"Ignis trails not far behind," an attendant across the table assured the lot of them. If memory served her correctly, that was Urentus Scientia, Ignis's uncle. "His propensity for magic is extraordinary."

"And who was the fourth in the prince's retinue?" Inertia inquired seriously. Regis sighed.

"His friend, Prompto Argentum," He seemed defeated. "He's a nice lad, but he's never received any martial training."

"Don't worry, your Highness," Cor tried to reassure him. "I'll make a warrior out of him, you have my word."

"It sounds as though young Noctis has nothing to worry about," Inertia tried to reassure the king. "He's surrounded by a good group."

"And what of Lady Lunafreya?" Regis inquired. "Will her journey to Altissia be unremarkable? I worry that you will not be in her stead."

"I appreciate that, your Highness," She thanked him sincerely. "Unfortunately, the empire insists on complicating treaty proceedings, so Lady Lunafreya thought it best to send an ambassador here in her stead."

"And what complications are those?" Urentus inquired from across the table. The rest of the attendants were scribbling at their notes, and she took a breath before proceeding.

"As you well know, Tenebrae is a part of the Niflheim regime, but due to the Oracle's position, has retained much of its autonomy," She drummed the table, trying not to fidget in her discomfort. "Unfortunately, after the wedding of my lady and the young prince, the empire seems to endeavor to infringe upon those rights."

"Preposterous," Regis tapped his cane to the floor, visibly upset. "Just because the Oracle will be relocating to Insomnia with my son doesn't mean her homeland should be fall to imperialism."

"Regis, please relax," Clarus pled at his side, putting a hand on the arm that now trembled as it gripped the cane. "You have to remain calm, for the good of your constitution."

"I'm well aware this is frustrating," Inertia looked to the men seated around the table. "Lady Lunafreya remained behind in Tenebrae to negotiate with the empire on behalf of her kingdom. In the meanwhile, she was hoping you could entrust the terms between Tenebrae and Lucis to me."

"And what terms would those be?" Another attendant looked up from his notes.

"I've several directives from the empire," She held her bag to her chest, abhorring the notes within. "But depending on how creative we can be, we may be able to exercise flexibility in just how much influence Tenebrae, as a part of the empire, holds over Lucis."

"All in good time, my dear," King Regis stood then. "But I believe you must be tired from your long journey. I will have Cor show you to your office, and your accompanying lodgings, and we can continue these negotiations on the morrow."

"Understood, your Majesty," She stood, as did the rest of the counsel at the table. "Please get a good's night rest."

"You do the same, Inertia," He smiled at her before allowing Clarus to see him out, and before she knew it, she was following Cor, suddenly very tired herself. After the long journey from Tenebrae, she'd come immediately to the Citadel to meet with the king and his counsel, and hadn't stopped to take a much needed rest. Perhaps here, in a new place among strangers, she might actually be able to sleep for once.

* * *

 **Would you be available to meet with me tomorrow?**

Inertia looked at her phone warily. It was Ignis Scientia, and while she much liked the steward-in-training of Prince Noctis, she was a little hesitant. She feared the questions he would ask, and how much she'd be forced to answer. It was one thing to commune with him, but there were things the young prince need not know, and she didn't know just how much Ignis would want to tell him.

 **Whenever you're finished training, come find me in the lower offices of the Citadel.**

Satisfied, Inertia tossed her phone aside on the bed, burrowing herself further beneath the sheets. It was little after sunset, but she was exhausted. The journey here had been mostly uneventful, but it was still long. The city was as beautiful as she remembered, although there seemed to be more unrest than she could recall. On her way to the Citadel, she observed a riot in the streets of a shopping district, wherein a few disgruntled citizens were being apprehended by men in uniform. _This was most likely a direct result of the treaty,_ she thought to herself. So many refugees had fled here from the empire, had given up their homes to the encroachment of the imperialism of Niflheim, only to find out their only remaining haven was now in talks to allow the rest of Lucis to be annexed, too. Only Insomnia would retain autonomy, and even so, it would be in the name of peace with Niflheim. No more resistance, no more fighting.

It hardly sat well with her. Why would it sit well with the residents of the Crown city?

 **I appreciate this, Inertia.**

She eyed the message on her phone, and didn't even bother opening it. He might not appreciate it so much after meeting with her tomorrow. There was little she could say that he didn't already know; she and Lunafreya were, truly, in the dark about most things. But the two of them weren't stupid, and they full well expected the empire to betray the kingdom of Lucis's trust. The only question was: when?

Griseo chittered then, and she eyed the fox expectantly. He tossed and turned beside her in the bed, and she knew he was receiving a message he would relay then relay to her.

 _I hope the journey wasn't too taxing._

She smiled. Lunafreya.

"Let her know I'm fine, Griseo," She hesitated. "And tell her to be careful. We can't trust the empire."

* * *

Her first memory wasn't spectacular, and it wasn't horrifying. It wasn't traumatizing, and it wasn't extensive. It was seemingly innocuous, even.

She was in a dark room, and she remembered test tubes towering above her, the glass glinting in the glow of the lone fluorescent light in the room. She remembered the floor, in particular, considering she was crawling across it on chubby, clumsy hands and knees. She remembered it was unremarkable, a dull, dark gray like the walls, but it was cold, really cold, and that was what she remembered most. Her small fingers were turning red from the cold of it, but she didn't care. Not then.

The air was chilly, too, and even the faces of the men who entered the room were cold as well. Calm. Calculating.

"What's she doing out here?" One of them inquired. He had a wrinkled face, a face colored by time.

"Inertia, did you manage to get out of your crib?" The second asked, stepping forward, and kneeling in front of her. He had a shock of violet hair, and amber eyes. They looked kind to her then, even if she grew to know they were anything but.

She peered up at the two of them curiously. She was too young to talk then; she couldn't even walk. But she grabbed a lock of the second man's hair, and laughed when she twirled it around her finger.

"Perhaps she requires more secure holdings," The first man mused. The second picked her up in his arms, swinging her around like a game. She squealed, amused.  
"I think not," He told the first, tickling her stomach. "I'd like to see what else she's capable of."

The memory ended there, and Inertia awoke in a cold sweat. Throwing the blankets back from her body, she let her feet fall to the floor, and Griseo stirred beside her. She looked at the fox, sleeping so soundly he hadn't even awoken. That was fine by her; she needed some air.

She crept across the carpet of the small bedroom, seeing herself out through the sliding glass door. Through a small kitchen and living area she continued on her way, until she finally she reached the front of her apartment, the office that which Regis had afforded her. Hugging her arms against the chill of the night, she sat behind her desk, and in front of the computer provided to her. Chewing her lip, she debated whether or not now was a good time to dredge up old memories. But the dream hadn't stopped, and she was finally alone, without the worry creasing Luna's brow nearby, or Gentiana's ever-knowing gaze.

Halfheartedly, she entered Ardyn Izunia's name into the search bar. There was plenty to see in the results; lots of new articles about his exploits on behalf of the empire. As Chancellor of Niflheim, he'd made quite a name for himself, and with the treaty talks now in effect, he was even more prolific than usual. Pictures donned articles written in the last few days, and she opened one, caring little about the contents of the article, and more about the portrait of the man whose name she shared.

He was smiling down at an audience in a place she didn't recognize, making the most grand of hand gestures, which was so like him. But nothing about his face had changed. Not even a new wrinkle had set to his skin, or a single age spot adorned his features. His eyes were still that fiery amber, his hair the same tone of violet. She touched her braid absentmindedly; the color of her hair had always bothered her, being identical to his. But it was so hard to dye. She'd tried for a long time before finally giving up.

How had he not aged? Verstael Besithia certainly had, as had the emperor, Iedolas Aldercapt. Caligo Ulldor was looking much worse for wear, and Loqi Tummelt had grown into a handsome young man and a fine soldier, things she might appreciate were he not such an ass. Ravus looked different too, even if she had fond memories of the boy he was before he'd let the empire corrupt his mind. But Ardyn hadn't aged a day. Twenty-two years she'd been alive, and he looked the same now as he did then.

What was his secret? And what did that mean for her?

* * *

"I really do appreciate this, Lady Inertia," Ignis sat himself down in front of her desk, as cordial and straight-backed as ever. She sighed after such a long day; the last place she wanted to be was this office. She'd been cooped up in it since morning (and even earlier, after the dream she'd had) and hadn't a thing to eat all day.

"Ignis, may I be frank?" She asked then, walking towards the door that connected her temporary apartment to the small ambassador's office in which they were stationed.

"Certainly," He agreed, adjusting his glasses.

"I've been holed up in this office most of the day, except for when meeting with the counsel in the Hall, and I haven't had a thing to eat," She smiled at him warmly. "Can we relocate to my apartment? I've a small kitchen, I can fix something for the both of us."

"That sounds… quite lovely, actually," He laughed, rising from his seat. "Thank you, Lady Inertia."

"And please stop calling me Lady," She begged, ushering him forward. "I'm meeting with you as a friend, not as a matter of diplomacy."

"I… very well," He cleared his throat, excusing himself as he entered her apartment. They didn't get very far before he noticed Griseo, curled up in the corner chewing on one of the bones she'd remembered to bring with her.

"Well, who's this fine fellow?" Ignis inquired, stooping to reach out a hand to Griseo's long snout. The fox, more canine-like than fox-like, truth be told, sniffed it excitedly, and offered him a lick before going back to his bone.

"That's Griseo," She made her way to the kitchen, unsure of what to whip up for dinner. "Griseo, Ignis Scientia. Ignis, Griseo."

"Quite an unusual pet," He remarked, settling himself on the divan in the lounge. She was searching the cabinets for ingredients, and the Citadel hadn't shorted her cooking supplies. In fact, there were spices in here she'd never even heard of. She doubted she'd ever use them.

"He's a Messenger," She was honest this time; no point in hiding it. If Lady Lunafreya knew now, why hide it from anyone else? "Similar to Umbra and Pryna."

"Ah," Ignis made the connection, and crossed a leg

"Would you like something to drink?" She asked politely, still checking the inventory in her new kitchen. She figured Regis would have supplied her with the essentials, but the extravagance that which they'd granted her was extraordinary. As Luna's lady-in-waiting, she didn't ever actually cook that much. But the chefs would allow her to observe them in the kitchen when she had free time.

"Have you any coffee?" He inquired. "It's been a very long day. I could use the pick-me-up."

"Of course," She was thankful for the simple request; with the Keurig in the corner, that was about as simple as this kitchen was going to get.

"Do you like cream or sugar?" She opened the fridge, and of course she had both.

"No, black is fine," He responded. She wondered when he would begin his barrage of questioning, a little uneasy at the prospect. After brewing his cup, she handed him the mug, which warmed her cold fingers, and she was reluctant to give it up.

"Thank you kindly," He smiled at her, and she bowed a little, acknowledging his gratitude. "Might I ask, is everything going ok in the kitchen?"

"What? Oh," She managed a small laugh, embarrassed at her own inadequacy. "Admittedly, they've provided me with more provisions than I'm used to… or even familiar with…" She trailed off. "I was trying to figure out something simple to make, but it all seems a bit beyond me."

"Forgive the imposition, but might I have a look?" He asked, standing from the divan. She only just realized how tall he was; he towered over her, though that wasn't hard to do. Even Lady Lunafreya stood several inches above her. "I've a bit of a knack for cooking."

"Um," She fumbled. As much as she appreciated the informal setting, she was never prepared for people to inconvenience themselves for her. She'd spent her entire position under Lady Lunafreya taking care of others; she didn't cede that control easily. Though, eyeing Ignis, she felt then he was in a similar position. He had been raised as a Steward to the young prince, highly educated in both scholastics and domesticity, as well as diplomacy. She conceded. "If you don't mind, that sounds great."

it didn't take him long to gather ingredients from the cabinets and the refrigerator. She could practically see his mind making mental gymnastics as he worked, the gears turning in all the right places. She asked him about each one as he went, and he instructed her on the origin of each. It wasn't until he pulled the Garula from the freezer that she hesitated.

"Um.. I apologize, Ignis," She rubbed the back of her neck. "I'm something of a vegetarian."

"No need to apologize," He replaced the Garula steak, seemingly unfazed. "This will simply be more of a veggie medley stew." She appreciated it when he didn't ask why.

As he brought the pot to a boil, Inertia tried desperately to fill the silence. She wasn't good at socializing with others in an informal environment, as much as she pretended to be so. Growing up under Lunafreya's care, she wasn't exposed to many children her own age; she didn't really have an idea of what to talk about.

"How old are you, Ignis?" She blurted. Not quite the icebreaker she'd intended, but it would have to do.

"22," He added something to the pot, and added a peppering of spices. "And yourself?"

"22," She chuckled. "Guess that's something we've got in common."

"Indeed," He smiled, never removing his eyes from his work. There was a certain artistry about the way he worked, and she had to appreciate his dedication. He'd been training in a position of servitude far longer than she. She could learn a lot from him.

"If you don't mind my asking," She began, a little uncertain. "I noticed you share a similar accent with me and Lady Lunafreya. Are you from Tenebrae originally?"

"Not at all," He mused, stirring his concoction. "I was raised by my uncle, who shares a similar dialect. The Scientia family has been in service of Lucis for generations."

"I see," She pulled a few bowls from the cabinet, and a few sets of silverware from the drawer. She liked Ignis, but she didn't feel comfortable prying about his parents.

Soon he had finished his preparations, and the two sat down at the small island in her kitchen, quiet as they began to eat.

"This is lovely," She enjoyed the hearty blend of stew flavoring her taste buds, and the saltiness of the vegetables complimented it perfectly. "How long have you been cooking?"

"Awhile," He took a sip of his coffee; she didn't really think coffee and stew went well together, but what did she know? Maybe coffee was the only thing that got him through long nights in service to the realm. "Noctis… is a bit of an abomination in the kitchen."

That made her laugh.

"How long have you been in service to the young prince?" She wondered, grabbing a bite of broccoli in her fingers to drop at her side for Griseo to nibble upon happily.

"Officially, since I was 12 years old," He took a sip of his drink. "He was 10, then. But I've been in preparation most of my life."

"I could probably learn a lot from you," She tried not to slurp as she neared the bottom of her bowl. But it truly was delicious."

"I'd be happy to teach you anything you wish to know," He nodded seriously. "But I must admit… that's not why I'm here."

Ah. The truth finally revealed itself.

"I know," She stood, taking her bowl to the sink. Seeing his was empty too, she held out a hand in offering, and he hesitated.

"I truly don't mind cleaning my mess," He began.

"Nonsense, you made the meal, allow me to bear the burden of sanitation," She teased. With a laugh he obliged, handing her his bowl. She only noticed how pretty his eyes were up close like this, the most beautiful color of green. The glasses hid them from view, which was a shame.

"Truly…" He began, a little unsettled. "I have doubts about this treaty. Nothing concrete, mind you, but… call it intuition."

"Honestly, Ignis?" She admitted, rinsing the bowls. "So do I."

"So why then is Lady Lunafreya going along with this?" He gripped his mug a little tighter than necessary, and it didn't escape her notice.

"Because we're not really in a position to do anything else," She admitted, wringing her hands on a dish towel. Checking a cabinet, she found some Tupperware that would do well to store the leftovers. "Niflheim's forces grow by the day, and Tenebrae has no real army of its own, save for mercenaries hired by the Chancellor who attend to Fenestala Manor."

"Then why not tell the King?" He implored, making his way to the kitchen beside her. He offered a hand, and she allowed him to spoon the stew into the open container. "Why not inform Lucis of all that's going on, so we might unite against them? Surely you and the Oracle must know this is a trap."

"We do," She admitted, sitting back down at the island. She patted Griseo on the head, who had happily returned to gnawing at his bone. "But we've no idea when they plan to enact this betrayal… for now, Lady Lunafreya believes in marrying the Prince, and in establishing an alliance with the Kingdom of Lucis, we _do_ stand a chance at uniting against the empire."

"Forgive my cynicism, Inertia," He put the pot in the sink to soak with warm water and dish soap, and she watched the bubbles tip over the edge, lazily floating into the air. "But have you both considered what happens if the empire betrays us _before_ the wedding and treaty signing take place?"

Had they thought of that? Of course they had. Had they discussed it at length long nights before closing their eyes and waiting for dawn? Of course they had. Had it haunted Inertia as much as it haunted Ignis now? Was she worried for her lady's safety as much as he was for his prince's? Did she lay awake at night and fret over the fact she was away from her lady's side, and what would happen _if she failed her_?

It was an uncomfortable thing to admit to him.

"Yes," She managed weakly. "We have."

"Forgive me," He turned away from his work in the kitchen to offer Inertia a small, sad smile. "I don't mean to imply you're working against us."

"I know, Ignis," She twiddled her thumbs, uneasy. "But we've weighed our options. The risk is greater if we act now than if we act later. And Lady Lunafreya believes in trying to protect as many lives as possible, even if it require she sacrifice her own. She feels this is the only way to achieve that goal."

"And that bothers you, does it?" He leaned on the island toward her, offering her his full attention. She nodded.

"You're in a similar position," She observed quietly. "The Prince relies on you, leans on you, depends on you to make the right decisions… but when push comes to shove, you're powerless to save him from himself, should he make a final call that put him in danger. And ultimately, he _does_ make the final call."

"Yes," Ignis grappled with the idea, visibly uncomfortable. "I can't fathom the position you're in."

"I pray you never will," She smiled sadly at him, and he reached a hand out to cover her own. The leather of his glove was smooth, and somehow soothing, and she marveled at just how much bigger his hand was than her own. She was easily intimidated by good looking men - they could never be trusted. Her own experience had taught her that. But there was something sincere in the way he consoled her, and she sensed no ulterior motive underlying his actions. He was here, as a compatriot, consoling her, as only another who gave their life in the service of others could.

"I suppose I should be off," He cleared his throat uncomfortably, rising from the counter. "I do appreciate you meeting with me, Inertia."

"Of course," She stood too, grabbing the Tupperware from the counter. "Please take this with you."

"I couldn't," He held a hand in rejection of the idea. "You need your strength, a hearty meal does wonders for the diplomatic mind."

"Ignis, please," She rolled her eyes at him. "You made this wonderful food, and you and your friends are working hard out in the heat every day in preparation for the journey to Altissia." She shoved it into his chest. "I insist."

"Very well," He obliged finally. "Gladio did teach me not to say no to a beautiful woman."

She laughed as he saw himself out, remembering the way Gladiolus had chastised him back in Fenestala Manor all those weeks ago. It felt like a lifetime ago now, and she couldn't help but yearn for a simpler time than these. If that was Ignis's attempt at flirtation, she didn't mind it so much. But a life lived in the servitude of others required one to give all of themselves, with no thought to outside pleasures, and they were both destined to see their duties through.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

"Thank you thank you thank you thank you…" She watched, amused, as the blond boy from a few days ago in the Hall sprinted towards the water fountain. He was all flailing limbs and no grace, but there was something endearing about him. It wasn't until he was gulping down water that she noticed a bandana on the floor a few paces away, black and lonely against the whiteness of the Citadel's walls. Curiously, she stepped forward, picking it up.

She'd just come back from lunch herself, with Ignis's uncle, in fact. They'd gone over minuscule things, like the housing arrangements for the newlywed Prince and Oracle once they returned from their honeymoon, and her own accommodations in the Citadel. It seemed Urentus was in charge of the housing logistics in the palace, amongst other things. She hadn't considered that, after the wedding, she would only return to Fenestala long enough to gather her things, and would then return to Insomnia permanently. It was a bit frightening, the realization. She hadn't known anything but the Manor for the last 7 years of her life.

"Um, pardon me?" She cleared her throat, hating to interrupt the boy dying of thirst as he blessed his throat with water. Cor must be working him to the bone. "Is this yours?"

He looked up, water still dripping from the side of his mouth. He looked shocked to see her, but she was more taken aback by his beautiful eyes. They were blue, and big, and full of life, and the freckles dusting his pale face, now flushed from the outdoor training, were quite cute, too. His nose was very Grecian, straight and casting him in a lovely profile, and the line of his jaw was sharp, although he still looked to be very young. If she didn't know any better, he almost looked… familiar.

"Uh…" He was still hunched over the water fountain, frozen. Was her appearance that disarming to him?

She shoved her hand towards him, a little more forcefully than before, and only then did he look down and see the bandana in her hands. Immediately he started blushing, even more than his flushed face already could conceive.

"Th-thanks," He managed. His voice was kind of raspy, and she kind of liked it. It wasn't exacting like Ravus's always had been. Sharp, crisp, clear, but always angry. She hated his anger.

"I believe it slipped from your arm when you came running inside," She continued. He blinked at her, and she wondered if she'd said something wrong.

"O-oh…yeah…" He let out a nervous laugh, and she could tell she was making him uncomfortable. Regis had mentioned he'd never received martial training; maybe he'd never conducted himself around royalty before, either. Was he really not nobility? He rose finally, and he towered over her, just like everyone else. Her lack of height was really not an advantage.

"It must be hard, training with the glaives and the Marshal out there in the heat today," She prattled on. Why was she engaging him in conversation? The poor thing looked like a deer in the headlights, and she had business to attend to in her office. Plus, Griseo was probably whining for lunch. He was a Messenger, sure, and could technically travel the astral plane anywhere he wanted, and help himself to anything he wanted. But she had asked him to be on his best behavior while they were here, and he was obliging… so far.

"Y-yeah, real hard," He swallowed hard, and it sounded painful. "And hot." He was looking all around, trying not to meet her gaze. "I'm Prompto. Um. P-Prompto Argentum."

"Nice to meet you, Prompto Argentum," She laughed. She appreciated his innocence; he was a welcome change from the likes of the young Crownsguard and Glaives who had already asked her to drinks or a movie. "I'm Inertia."

"Yeah, you're like, the only other girl I've seen wear white besides the Oracle," He stammered. The way he bit his lip was precious.

"Well, I'm a representative of House Nox Fleuret, so…" She winked. He didn't seem to catch on. She hoped he knew she was just teasing him.

"Yeah, um," He was squeezing the bandana like his life depended on it, and he rushed to step out of her way suddenly. "Sorry, were you trying to get a drink?" Finally, she was catching on; maybe she didn't intimidate him because she was noble, but because he thought she was pretty. She wished that were true.

"Oh, no," She smiled at him, at the way he seemed itchy when she looked at him, at the way he didn't seem comfortable in his skin. He was refreshing, after all the pretentious high-brows she had to deal with every day. And if it wasn't white collars, it was arrogant soldiers who thought they were superior simply because of their prowess in combat. Either way, entitlement didn't appeal to her in the slightest. "My office is down here, I was just coming back from lunch."

"Oh, lunch…food…heh.." He trailed off. The poor thing was probably starving; she knew Cor wouldn't let them eat until after their training was finished. He was a hardass like that.

"So, um, what weapon is it that you wield?" She continued. Why was she asking him that? She knew he'd never fought before. But something about him impelled her to keep speaking. She liked the sound of his voice, and the way he looked at her.

"Uh, I'm…" He stopped, only for a second. "I'm a gunslinger." Newfound confidence overtook him, and she raised a brow, impressed. So, Cor was teaching him to shoot? Certainly an interesting choice; it was probably easier than trying to teach him the sword in so little time.

"Oh?" She encouraged him. "Are you very good?"

"I never miss," He beamed down at her. She wanted to laugh; she knew that wasn't true. She knew he had just started his training. But that smile was worth a million gil, and it made her stomach do somersaults. Thankfully, a voice rang out from the training grounds before she could blush and make a fool of herself.

"ARGENTUM! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!" Cor. It had to be.

"Uh," He looked towards where the voice had echoed. "That's my cue."

"Duty calls," She said sadly. She wanted to keep talking to this boy, this boy who was so genuine and without pretense and made her forget all the responsibilities she had to tend to.

"I'll see you later, Inertia!" He waved awkwardly as he turned to sprint off, and she waved back. She waited until he was out of earshot before fingering the charm bracelet on her wrist.

"I hope so, Argentum."

* * *

Ignis hadn't had dinner with them the night before, and now he was giving them _leftovers_!?

"What's the big idea, Specs?" Prompto narrowed his eyes at him, eyeballing the veggie stew in front of him. "You flake on his yesterday, you give us leftovers today, AND IT DOESN'T EVEN HAVE ANY MEAT IN IT!?"

"My apologies," Ignis said. He didn't really mean it, Prompto could tell. "I've been a little preoccupied of late."

"Everything good, Specky?" Noctis asked, taking a slurp of his stew. Ignis visibly shuddered; Specs he tolerated. Specky, he loathed.

"Yeah, what's up with you, man?" Gladio was dipping bread into his stew, seemingly not upset at all with what they were having. "You seem a little out of it."

"I'm merely tired," He sighed, standing in the kitchen to eat his own meal, holding the bowl to his face. Noct had four seats in his apartment, but Ignis didn't seem to want to partake in their usual evening banter. That wasn't like him at all.

"Tell me about it," Prompto tried to lighten the mood, digging into his stew. He probably shouldn't have given the guy such flak; it was still delicious. Even if it didn't have meat. "My arms feel like noodles, I can't even feel my face."

"It's been 2 days of training, Prompto," Noctis looked at him, disbelieving. But there was a hint of laughter in his eye.

"I probably won't survive to Altissia, Noct," He shrugged. "Go on without me!" He feigned fainting, falling into Noctis's shoulder, making him laugh.

"Alright, kids, settle down," Gladio shook his head. "Prompto, you're doing better than you think, I'll give you credit."

"Am I?" He wondered aloud. "Cor probably won't even let me shoot the gun before we set out for Altissia."

"Are you _still_ upset about that?" Noctis groaned. "It's been 2 days, man. He's gonna let you shoot the gun."

"And just think," Ignis reassured him, perking up a little, finally. "If he doesn't allow you to shoot the gun, you can still shoot your camera."

"Yeah, just blind 'em to death like last time," Gladiolus punched him in the shoulder - he would never get used to a punch in the shoulder from a guy as big as Gladio. He rubbed at it a little, laughing with the rest of his friends.

"Yeah, yeah," He shoved more stew in his mouth. "Thanks, guys."

* * *

Inertia was typing away at her computer, finishing up her notes for the day. She hadn't made much headway in any direction, but still, the nature of her job required her to annotate everything, even the seemingly worthless details. She was bored, and uneasy, and hadn't heard back from Lunafreya since two nights ago, when she'd told her she would be careful. Not even had she heard from her in her official email, where they could discuss things that could be looked upon by Imperial eyes; originally, their tapping into communications was inconvenient, but they were so used to it now, it didn't seem to matter.

She was restless, and anxious, and she needed to do something besides sit in her dreary, empty office, waiting to hear back from Luna.

She stood and stretched, wondering where Griseo had gotten off to. He wasn't in the apartment or the office, and she was sure he was making trouble somewhere for somebody. She laughed to herself, and grabbed a spare change of clothes from the closet.

She was required to wear white in service of House Nox Fleuret, but the dresses she had to don weren't the best for moving around in. If she wanted to get some training in - which she did - she would need something more flexible.

After sporting her workout attire, she made off for the training grounds. It was dark out now, and the Glaives had finished up for the day. The Crownsguard trained over in the West Wing, so she needn't worry about them, either.

She passed a few attendants in the hall, a couple Glaives, and even some servants headed for the gym to hit the treadmill. When they tried to direct her towards it - because she was going the wrong way - she thanked them, and assured them she merely needed to use the bathroom first. No one expected the Oracle's lady-in-waiting to prefer to exercise on a combat field than in a gymnasium.

Once out in the night air, she took in the view, the dusty field lit up with stadium lights that illuminated the field. She didn't like that; she didn't want to risk the chance of being seen. But here was safer than anywhere else in the Crown city, where any number of citizens could espy her in the middle of her martial training.

No. Here would have to do.

The portico surrounding the field on three sides was lined with glass windows, which didn't allot her much privacy. But she figured, the grounds were so large, one might not think much of it if a stray Glaive were out practicing at this hour. No one would recognize her from so far away; and Glaives were expected to warp-strike, since they were blessed with the power of the king.

She tossed her braid behind her shoulder, not wanting to catch it in the crossfire. Flicking her wrist, she unfolded her shuriken from thin air. She watched as it materialized, blue and crystalline, against the darkness of the night. It had been so long since she'd summoned anything from the Armiger. And so long since she'd practiced with her shuriken.

She'd originally been trained in daggers as a child, but Ravus had seen to it to destroy that for her.

Scoffing at the memory, she hurled the shuriken away from her like a frisbee. As if on cue, it pivoted at the edge of the clearing and rounded back to her. Good. She hadn't lost her touch. She caught it in her hand effortlessly, missing the serrated edges of its blades and landing it between her fingers at just the right spot.

This time, she flicked it forward like one would a bowling ball, watching it tumble across the dirt in a sublime fashion, flicking immediately backwards and back to her. It hurled itself upwards, and she caught it again, just narrowly missing her face.

A little rusty.

Considering her options, she threw the thing towards the nearest tree branch, severing it in half before it made its way back to her. The branch hit the ground; she'd chosen a skinny thing specifically so it wouldn't make much noise.

Now she was getting somewhere.

Securing her grip on the shuriken, she didn't toss it away this time, instead criss-crossing her body with the thing, slashing at the night air. She allowed it to cross her body, familiarizing herself again with the way it felt to move with her weapon as one, to allow it to become an extension of herself rather than a tool she used at her convenience. She tried to memorize the way her torso torqued itself as she swung, the way her feet shifted her weight just right to allow her the farthest reach, the way her breathing enhanced her strength, or took it away. Just when she was through with her trial, she whisked it around her head to fly past her shoulder, intending for it to make a full circle as though she were surrounded by enemies.

The sound of someone catching steel on a dime interrupted the music of its arc.

Alarmed, she looked to where the sound had come from.

A large figure stood at the edge of the training grounds, holding her shuriken in a strong hand.

"We need to talk," Cor spat.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

Gladiolus was spent.

A whole week of this training with the Glaives shit and he was just downright tired. He and Ignis were used to training with the Crowsguard, which they were technically a part of now, but the Glaives were on a whole other level. Their ability to warp and use magic made them a lot more unpredictable as opponents, and admittedly he'd grown complacent, having been besting the rest of the Crownsguard for the better part of a year. Ignis was his only true competitor. Gladio was the strongest, sure, but Iggy was light on his feet, faster than him, and a better strategist. He always kept him on his toes, and he was proud to call him an equal.

But both of them were getting their asses handed to them by these Glaive guys.

Noctis and Prompto were wiped too, and they'd decided a trip to the comic book store was warranted as a reward for having finished their first week of preparation for Altissia. Gladiolus, though he liked comics, wasn't a huge fan of comic book stores; they were always packed with people, and while he liked to socialize as much as the next guy, they were always too small for all the people inside them, and he was _already_ a big guy… it made him a little claustrophobic. Ignis preferred literature to fantastical superhero tales, but since it was Friday night, the two of them didn't really want to waste the weekend.

So Gladio had gotten Specs to agree to go to the bar with him.

It was something they didn't get to indulge in very often. Noct and Prompto were still underage, and he and Ignis were usually so busy with their duties at the Citadel they didn't get a chance to get out into the rest of Insomnia. But tonight seemed as good a night as any, and Ignis, surprisingly, agreed to go with him.

He'd known something was up with Iggy ever since he'd missed dinner with them on Monday and fed them leftovers Tuesday, but he didn't want to pry.

A night out at the bar seemed like the perfect way to get him to open up.

His favorite place was The Roadhouse. It overlooked one of the lakes in town, but it wasn't all that fancy. It was a bar, but it also served food, and the venue was surrounded by big, glass windows, and it was perfect for live music, so he'd often come to grab a bite and jam to the latest bands, as well as chat up the cute girls who came to do the same. And if he ever felt claustrophobic, he'd go out to the deck overlooking the water. The place was perfect.

Ignis, for all his sophistication, admittedly liked it too.

They were seated in a booth up against one of the glass windows. They'd ordered some food, as well as some drink, and were sipping at the things halfheartedly, quiet having settled between them. Gladio had a beer - a dark, stout thing - while Ignis sipped at his brandy. The lean young man could actually put alcohol away quite impressively, and Gladio had to commend him for that.

"Long week," Gladio grunted, gulping down some more of his beer. It burned the back of his throat, but it was a welcome kind of pain; kind of like the burn in his muscles after a good workout.

"Indeed," Ignis agreed, swirling his drink in his glass. He was quiet tonight, and not meeting Gladio's gaze, instead eyeing the facility in which they were seated. He'd always been an observer, but even this was unusual for him.

"How do you think training is going?" Gladio inquired, trying to keep the conversation afloat. Ignis shrugged.

"As well as to be expected," He mused. "Admittedly, Prompto is keeping up surprisingly well."

"Yeah, the little guy's not so worthless after all," Gladio snickered. The prince's best friend wasn't an expert in combat like the rest of them, but he'd been able to keep up wth Cor's relentless drilling. Even if the Marshal _still_ hadn't let him fire a shot.

"No, his stamina is impressive for someone with no prior training," Ignis agreed. "I look forward to seeing if he's able to aim a firearm as well as his camera."

"That'll be the day," Gladiolus leaned back, taking another drink of his beer. "How do you think Noct's doing?"

Ignis paused. The two of them always discussed their liege at large; that was part of their job. But they'd grown close with him as friends over the years, and it was harder now to separate the lines of duty from friendship the farther they endeavored in their service to him. "Noctis's ability is unparalleled. It's his lack of motivation that concerns me."

"Yeah, same as when he was a kid," Gladio nodded. He eyed the bar; it was only 8:30pm. The true night-hounds and troublemakers still weren't out yet. "How about you? You been feeling alright?"

Ignis blinked at him, readjusting his glasses. He gave little away, as he was a stoic man, but Gladio could tell he was taken a little aback by the question. "I've been fine. Does it not seem so?"

"Nah," Gladio shrugged, trying to stay casual. "You just seemed kinda far away this week. We missed you Monday, and you gave us leftovers Tuesday."

Ignis rubbed his hands together, visibly uncomfortable. He brandished his glass of brandy, taking a swig, and wincing at the burn of it. "Yes, well, I had… prior engagements."

"Oh yeah?" Gladio egged him on. "Like what?"

"Is this why you lured me out here this evening?" Ignis asked with a grimace. "On the false pretense of friendship, just so that you might investigate my personal affairs?"

"That… and I really wanted a beer," Gladio grinned at him. Ignis looked spiteful for only a moment; a smile broke his facade.

"Yes, well," He paused again for another sip of his drink. "I had an appointment Monday evening."

"An _appointment_?" Gladio barely resisted the urge to use air quotes as he spat out the word. "What kind?"

"I had a meeting with Lady Inertia of Tenebrae," He said plainly. Gladio had been taking a sip of his beer and nearly choked on the thing.

"A meeting?" He laughed. "Like…of a sexual nature?"

"Don't be indecent, Gladio," Ignis chided him. Gladio didn't care; the joke was too good. It wasn't like Ignis to arrange meetings with beautiful women. Alone. "It was a simple discussion over the state of affairs between Tenebrae and Lucis."

"And where did you conduct this little meeting?" Gladiolus encouraged Ignis. Ignis readjusted the tie he was wearing, visibly uncomfortable.

"At her apartment," He conceded slowly. "I attempted to proceed in her office, but she was… hungry."

"She was _hungry_?" Gladio laughed. "Do you realize how this sounds?!"

"Barring your lewd interruptions, she had missed lunch Monday," Ignis offered. Was the guy turning red? "And as you well know, Cor never allows us lunch either, so she offered to cook for us both."

"And how was her cooking?" Gladio winked. "Gonna bring her home to your uncle?"

"Actually, milady wasn't familiar with Lucian spices, so…" He couldn't even look him in the eye. "I allowed her to rest while I made us a meal."

"Were _those_ the leftovers we ate!?" Gladiolus made a face. "Oh, I feel so dirty now!"  
"Enough, you ridiculous cur," Ignis spat. Gladio knew he wasn't saying it out of malice; he was embarrassed. "It was innocent."

"You're transparent, Iggy," Gladio was laughing. "We all know she's a beautiful woman. And you were in her _apartment_."

Ignis was adjusting his glasses, speaking through clenched teeth. "I procured troubling information there, Gladio," He interrupted his jests. Gladio's stomach lurched; what did he mean?

"Go on."

Ignis paused, leaning in and lowering his voice. "Both Lady Inertia and Lady Lunafreya fully expect the empire has nefarious intent behind this armistice."

"And?" Gladio was cutting to the chase now.

"I asked her why she hadn't tried to persuade her lady from trying to stall, or even entirely bar negotiations from occurring," Ignis looked older now, and more tired. "But Lunafreya believes their best chance at repelling the empire is through this alliance."

"What does Inertia think?" Gladio asked. Ignis shook his head.

"She disagrees, of course," He stared at his empty glass, solemn. "But she's powerless to change her lady's mind. She must stand by her side, even as she feels ruin is approaching."

"You're thinking about Noct," Gladio crossed his arms. "What if Noct decides to do something that'll put him in danger, and you can't do anything to stop him?"

Ignis nodded slowly. "The thought haunts me more than any other."

"That's part of our job, Iggy," Gladio finished his beer off, a sour taste in his mouth. And it wasn't from the alcohol. "We gotta stand by him, even if it means he falls."

"An outcome I could never forgive myself for," Ignis mused as their food arrived. Nodding at their server with appreciation, the two were quiet, humbled by the situation Inertia of Tenebrae was experiencing with her liege, and just how they themselves might handle the same with their prince.

"Well… what was she wearing?" Gladio asked through a bite of his burger. He laughed when Ignis choked on his own food, flustered by the implication.

"Gladiolus!"  
"Calm down, Specs," He teased. "Just pulling your leg. She's a real stunner, though."  
"That she is," Ignis agreed.

"You're into her, aren't you?" Gladio asked sincerely. Ignis shook his head.

"She's an ambassador to Tenebrae, Gladiolus," Ignis all but wagged his finger in Gladio's face like a schoolteacher. "My position mandates my cooperation with her."

"Cut the crap, Iggy," He interrupted his friend, wiping his mouth with his sleeve. "She's a good looking girl who's been real nice to you. You might be Noct's retainer, but you're still a _man_. Maybe if you eased up once in awhile you could be happy for once."

Ignis didn't answer, mindfully chewing his food, seemingly deep in thought. The entirety of their service together, and Gladiolus had never witnessed Ignis so flustered by a woman before. It was a little jarring, sure, but more than anything, it made Gladio hopeful that his partner in crime might actually indulge in a woman's touch. He was so enrapt with his duty to the kingdom, his responsibility to Noct, and his intellectual pursuits, he forgot to allow himself to feel things. This might be a good start.

Only when he was munching on his fries did he see the beauty sitting by the bar.

She wasn't seated with anyone, just twirling a straw through her nimble fingers, lithe legs crossed towards the stage. He could only see her in profile, but she had impossibly long hair that framed a straight nose and round jaw. She had a discerning gaze, as though she were trying to work out a math problem, but she was wearing a black dress that hugged her curves in all the right places, and he couldn't help but gawk a little. There were other good looking girls in this place, but this one in particular commanded the room. Was she waiting for someone?

"Iggy, you wanna be my wingman?" He asked suddenly, dropping his silverware and rising to his feet in one fluid movement. He was a man on a mission.

"Not particularly, Gladiolus," Ignis sighed. He'd been dragged into Gladio's escapades on more than one occasion. But Gladio only half-heard him, already beelining for the girl at the bar.

She didn't see them approach her, so Gladio took the seat next to her, anything but shy.

"So do you usually go to bars by yourself?" He asked curiously, taking in her perfume. Something light; not offensive like all the hoity-toity stuff other girls wore. "Or was this seat reserved for me?"

Ignis had begrudgingly taken the barstool next to him, pulling out his phone to preoccupy himself while Gladio tried to woo the girl at the bar. But when she turned to face him with a look of surprise on her elegant features, he choked.

"Inertia!?"

* * *

Ignis looked up from his phone, alarmed. Only after Gladio had said her name did he actually notice that it was, in fact, Inertia Izunia sitting at the bar of the Roadhouse. She barely resembled the pious ambassador he had run into several times at the Citadel; her dress, though still tasteful, hugged curves he didn't remember her having, and she wore heavy makeup on her naturally impressive features. Only now did he realize she hadn't really worn much makeup, if any at all, while acting as Lady Lunafreya's retainer and ambassador of Tenebrae, as her smokey eye brought out the brilliant whites and blues of her eyes, and her freckles were all but hidden by the foundation she wore. Eyelashes extended, lips plump, cheeks red; it was Inertia, alright. But a very different Inertia than he was used to seeing.

She couldn't hide the surprise on her features. The flowing, cola-red hair she usually wore in a braid was styled and cascaded freely down her back. Sheepishly, she tucked a strand behind her ear.

"Gladiolus?" She inquired. "What are you doing here?"

"Grabbing a bite to eat," Even the confident Gladiolus struggled to form the words now. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"Reconnaissance," She mumbled. She sounded almost ashamed by the word, looking around frantically as though she would be caught. When neither Ignis nor Gladio answered, she endeavored to explain a bit more. "A favor for an old friend." She bit her lip.

"You look out of this world," Gladiolus whistled, elbowing Ignis. Ignis wanted to crawl into a hole at this point; Gladio's tactless come-ons were hardly how Lady Lunafreya's retainer should be greeted. But he was struggling with his own attraction to her, even now as he tried to regain control in this diplomatic incident.

"Thank you," She smiled. "Ignis! Have you been well?" She leaned forward past Gladio to get a better look at him, and Ignis readjusted his glasses out of nervousness.

"Surviving, Lady Inertia," Ignis bowed a little; it was a reflex at this point to behave in such a manner before others of his station.

"Training hasn't killed you lot yet?" She laughed lightly, taking a glass from the bar and pulling the straw to her lips. Unless she was drinking hard liquor with ice, Ignis assumed it was just water.

"Not yet," Gladio leaned back on the bar, puffing his chest out a bit. Ignis tried not to roll his eyes; he was like a bird puffing out its feathers in a mating ritual. It was all a bit much. "We're hard to kill."

"That's good," Inertia nodded. "And how do Noctis and young Prompto fare?"

"The same as us, milady," Ignis spoke before Gladio could. "Though they're indulging themselves at a comic book store at present."

"Ah," She nodded. "I'm jealous. I love comic books."

"Do you?" Gladio gaped at her. She nodded, looking back towards the stage again; who or what was she looking for?

"Very much so," She assured him. "They were a staple of my childhood."

"Might I ask who it is you're looking for?" Ignis inquired. While he hated to interrupt their casual conversation - it was the first time he'd been able to unwind in months - her visible discomfort had him a little on edge. He hadn't seen her flustered before, and he wondered just how much trouble they could be in.

"No one of consequence," Inertia assured him, pushing back from her stool. Gladio grabbed her wrist, and both she and Ignis were surprised by his audacity.

"I don't think so," Gladio shook his head. "How stupid do you think we are, Inertia?" Slowly, she sat back in her seat, eyeing the two of them. While Ignis didn't entirely agree with how Gladio conducted himself, his intuition was almost always right.

"You can trust us, milady," Ignis assured her. She hesitated, looking to each of them for something Ignis couldn't place. But soon, she spoke.

"I'm meeting an informant here," She explained, lowering her voice. "There may be a traitor among your ranks."  
"Come again?" Gladiolus barked. Ignis put a hand on his shoulder to sit him back down, as he'd risen to his feet in his fervor. Inertia blinked.

"I'd appreciate your discretion," She chastised Gladiolus quietly, nodding at Ignis as though to thank him for his intervention. Ignis nodded back, the understanding between them passing as naturally as the very air they breathed.

"What do you mean a traitor?" Gladio demanded in a whisper. She shook her head.

"Not here," She twiddled her fingers, uncrossing and recrossing her legs. "If you wish to help me, return to your table and stand watch for any suspicious figures in the establishment while I meet with my contact."

Gladio looked to Ignis, who looked to Inertia. She pled with desperate eyes, and no words. Ignis hated the bait and switch of this entire situation; finding her here, done up to look almost entirely different, meeting someone about potential treason in their counsel; but something about the way she looked at him impelled him to trust her.

"How do we reach you, should we notice anything amiss?" Ignis asked. Her eyes melted; he could see just how much she appreciated his trust.

"Just text me," She gestured to the purse around her shoulder. "Text me anything. Even a single letter. I'll know what it means."

"Come on, Gladio," Ignis nodded towards their table, leading him away. "We've a job to perform."

 _Thank you,_ She mouthed. Ignis didn't let the smile grace his lips until he and Gladio had their backs to her. If there was a traitor in their ranks, he should be worried, scared, disgusted, even, but as they sat down at their table, and he saw Inertia sitting, back straight and posture pristine at the bar, he could only feel glad.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

"Explain."  
Cor all but threw her into the seat in front of his desk, slamming the door behind them. She was surprised at how small it was; no wide open spaces or illusions of grandeur on behalf of Insomnia for the Marshal. Just enough space to be efficient. On second thought, it was perfect for him.

"Cor, if you'll only just allow me t-"

"Enough of your platitudes, Inertia," He leaned against the window overlooking the training grounds, jaw clenched tight in frustration. "Is that even your name? Inertia Izunia? Although your relation to the Chancellor _does_ seem fitting with the secrets you've been keeping."

"Marshal." She folded her hands, voice small, but commanding. He paused long enough to look at her. She shot him a glare, and with a sigh he sat on the other side of his desk, meeting her at eye level. "First, allow me to apologize for any deceit I've participated in." He grunted, and she figured that would be the best she would get out of him. "Second, while you've no reason to trust me, please allow me to implore your discretion in this matter."

"We'll see," He shrugged. "That depends on how much I like your story."

"Please, Cor," She placed a hand on his own, and he didn't try to pull away, even as she tried to ease his troubled heart. "This is a matter of grave importance. Should you not comply, even more lives might be at stake than the ones at present."

He shoved her hand away, angry, but resolved.

"Go on."

* * *

She could recall those gray walls, and the cold, and the hard floor, and the flat faces of everyone in the facility, and the beeping of the monitors all around, and the men floating in the holding tanks, and the barcodes on everyone's wrists, but she didn't know anyone's name. She wandered the facility as she pleased, people stopping to greet her or pick her up and show her an experiment or readjusting whatever outfit she wore that day, fixing the hair that fell out of her braid or ponytail, but she didn't know a single person's name. No one introduced themselves, no one played games with her in her room, even when they brought her mac n cheese for lunch they left it on the table, seeing themselves out before feeding it to her like she thought grown ups were supposed to. That's what she saw in all the movies they showed her.

At five years old, Inertia Izunia was a cute little sideshow for the workers in the facility, and nothing more than that.

Some of them would show her the animals they held captive there. She didn't know that word at the time, but she knew she didn't like it. Flexitusks, gigantoads, garulas all among the prisoners there, looking sad, so sad, and it made her heart hurt. She wanted to play with them, to cheer them up, but the workers never let her. They'd pick her up and let her see them, but she could never go in the cages with them. That wasn't allowed. And she had to be a good girl, they said. She was special, they said, and she had a lot to learn, but in order to do that, she had to behave. She _had_ to be good. Until one day she decided she didn't want to be good anymore. And since no one would help her, she helped herself.

She had long since figured out how to open the door to her room, setting a small stool by the door and tugging on the handle. She knew the workers talked about it, but she also knew they talked about how Ardyn wouldn't like it if they didn't let her explore. She didn't know who Ardyn was, but she wondered why he liked her so much to let her misbehave.

Letting herself out and into the long, dingy hallway, she toddled hitherto from her empty, cold room. It was the middle of the night, so none of the doors that were open during the day were open for her now, but she saw everyone else use the numbers on their wrist to open the big, metal entryways before, so she tried to do the same. She wasn't tall enough to reach the scanner, but there was a pedal at the bottom of the panel on which it stood that let her lower it to the ground, and so she did just that. She'd watched enough of the workers to know just where the pedal was, and how it worked.

The numbers on her small wrist glowed under a flashing light, and suddenly the door was open, just like she'd seen so many times.

Gleefully, the little girl ran to and fro opening doors with her wrist, some kind of magic she didn't understand giving her the power of a superhero. It didn't take her long to reach the holding facility, where they kept most of the animals for testing, and she wandered the long corridor in front of their cells, wondering who to go see first. The funny thing was that, even though it was night time, time for bed, as she knew it, and the lights were off and the place was quiet, none of the animals slept. They paced their holding cells, back and forth, looking angry, and not even remotely sleepy. Some bashed their heads against the walls, some licked at their legs nervously, some plucked feathers from their bodies, some chewed at the chains on their limbs. None of them looked happy; which the little girl already knew. But they wouldn't even sleep at night. It seemed so scary to her that all of them were awake, and agitated, and miserable. Why would this place do this to these big creatures?

She stopped in front of a cage where she didn't see any animal at first. Curiously, she ran to the railing of the observatory half-wall, looking between the bars desperate to catch a glimpse of whatever was inside beyond the glass. When she didn't see anything, she decided this was her stop, and ran to the scanning panel stationed in front of the cell. Letting herself in as she had so many times before, she entered the small room as any child would; loud and excited.

"Where are you?" She called out. There was a small tree in the cell, a few boulders to mimic the wild, a small body of water in the middle. But no sign of any animal. "Hello?" She asked, toddling forward. "Is anybody here? I want to be your friend, Mr. Animal!"

The thing was on her in an instant.

She fell back, hitting her head on concrete, dazed and confused. She blinked up into big, blue eyes, which glared at her with fire and hate. The thing's face was inches from hers, and it sniffed at her halfheartedly. Her head was throbbing, and the wind had been knocked from her lungs - she'd never felt that sensation before - but she was too stunned to cry, or yell, or make any sound at all. The claws on her shoulder dug into her a little more, pinning her to the floor. The thing's ears were pinned against its head, lip curling back and exposing horrible, pointed teeth that were only inches away from her small face.

It pushed her, then, dragged her across the ground until it had shoved her into the water in the middle of the floor, and as small as she was, it didn't take long for her to be submerged. She flailed, helpless under the weight of the thing that held her down beneath the small waves. Gasping for breath, her head surged from beneath the abyss only once, and she glimpsed the thing holding her so angrily in the water. It was a fox, or she thought it was, though it was bigger than the foxes she'd seen on TV. It had silver fur and blue markings on its face, and of course those blue eyes so filled with hate. Its many tails were flicking from side to side like mad, and its body was tensed in its fight against the small girl who had invaded its territory.

Whimpering, she allowed the thing to force her back under the water, and she was choking, losing consciousness. Things were growing black and she'd lost the will to struggle against the creature, who was so irrationally filled with hate, and she wondered why the humans here had done this to these animals, why they had made them so angry and hateful. Was that her fate too? Would they make her hateful, too? A killer?

The next thing she knew, she was back on solid ground, coughing up water, and the fox was laying on the ground somewhere far across the enclosure, still and unmoving. There was blood everywhere, spilling out from beneath silver fur and dripping into the water in the middle of the cell, red mixing with blue in an almost beautiful way. Her five year old mind couldn't help but wonder if she had crayons those colors. That man with the violet hair and amber eyes stood over the lifeless creature, a blade in hand, enshrouded with the same red now crawling across the floor. He had a foot on the body, and only when he saw Inertia stir did he leave it behind, coming to her aid.

"Why, hello, little Inertia," He greeted her warmly, kneeling beside her. She shivered, cold from the water, and shaken from the near-death experience. He wiped the wet hair from her face, strands clinging to her pale skin in desperation. He cupped her cheek in his palm, and his hands were _still_ so large, even though she hadn't seen him in years. "You always find trouble, don't you?"

She cried, then, cried for the parents she didn't have the dead creature only a few feet away, she cried for having almost lost her life, and cried for the childhood she'd never been granted. Ardyn - she didn't know it was him, then - wiped her tears away with his coat, smiling down at her.

"It looks like it's time to teach you how to defend yourself, hmm?" He murmured. He pulled her into a hug, but the tears kept falling as she looked at the dead thing across the cage, her heart empty, and her soul cold.

* * *

She saw Ardyn nearly every day after that.

She learned who he was, and who he was to her, and his position in the Niflheim empire, and how to defend herself, too. At five years old, her practice was little more than play, but he instilled in her skills of coordination and agility, even if only by jumping rope or hopscotch.

Ardyn wouldn't allow any of those other workers to train her. He saw to it himself.

He would have to leave from time to time, on imperial business, he said, but he would always come back, and always resume her training. Years passed, and she grew hardened to the physical exertion, to the fight he implanted in her spirit, and he began to teach her other things, too. Language, writing, mathematics, anything she could wrap her mind around, he would impart to her, through studies and textbooks and late night games. She never told him about the time Griseo appeared to her, not too long after he started to teach her.

She was playing in her room, specifically a dollhouse Ardyn had gifted her after a particularly hard day of training. It was the first day he'd given her a weapon - if a wooden sword counted as a weapon - and taught her how best to wield it, hold it, sheathe it, and use it in her small fingers. She was only 7 now, and the sword was almost too heavy for her to hold. It sat lazily on the floor behind her, and now she played house. While Ardyn had given her plenty of dolls to play with, she'd discarded them without a second thought, instead using figurines of animals and small stuffed things she'd acquired over the years. She didn't like people, not really, not the cold, emotionless faces of the workers here, or the gray-haired man Ardyn sometimes brought with him to watch them train. She had seen that man around the facility sometimes too, but he never paid any attention to her. He didn't seem to take any interest in her, but she was just fine with that, since he gave her the creeps.

Ardyn was the only person who'd really bothered to learn about her as a person. He asked her what she liked and didn't like, taught her things she didn't know before, told her silly things about himself, like how his favorite food was fish sticks, or how he liked to stay up at night and read instead of going to bed early.

Even so, she preferred animals. In between her sessions with Ardyn, she would go by the animal wing, observing them, watching them, trying to learn about them. She never precariously entered an enclosure again, only entering when a worker or Ardyn would allow her to, accompanying her. She would reach out to the animals, instead of yelling into the darkness, and allow them to come to her, and though they were scared at first, pretty soon they had approached her, albeit with caution, and sniffed her hand, and decided she wasn't a threat. They would nuzzle her hand, and she would squeal, and pet them, and she thought maybe this was the first time they had ever been pet in their lives. Her hand always felt warm when she did so, and tingly, and the animal before her would always seem to calm almost instantaneously, but she wouldn't know until later this was her empathic healing ability that which she didn't know how to use until Lunafreya showed her. Until then, she thought maybe the animals just liked her for her, and that was enough. Whoever came with her wouldn't let her stay long, but it was nice to have a chance to show these creatures a little compassion, even if she never saw them again.

So she played with the animal figurines in the dollhouse, dolls cast aside somewhere she didn't care enough to pay attention to, until she heard a rustling behind her, and felt a breeze on the back of her neck.

Turning swiftly, grabbing hold of her wooden sword, there sat that fox, a silver thing, with many tails, and blue markings on its face, and blue eyes. She blinked. The door was still closed, and as far as she knew, this poor thing had died.

"Who are you?" She asked. Her sword hand trembled, and her voice shook. The fox eyed her knowingly, looking from her to the sword in her hand. Something impelled her to put the thing down, though she knew not what.

 _You may call me Griseo._

She heard a gentle voice in her ear, but the fox's mouth hadn't moved, and animals couldn't speak anyway. Where did that come from?

"Griseo?" She asked, sounding out the syllables in her mouth. They were foreign to her tongue, and she struggled with the pronunciation. "What does that mean?"

 _It means gray._

The fox made no move towards her, seated a few feet from her on its haunches, tails flicking as they had those few years ago. It made her stomach tighten in fear.

"Why are you here?" She asked, confused. "How did you get in?"

 _I do not move as you do,_ it explained. _I do not need doors to come and go._

"But… I saw you die," She couldn't fight the tears that swam in her eyes.

 _Why do you cry, child?_ It asked her with a nod of its head.

"B-Because it was my fault," She wept openly now. "I scared you, and you were _so_ mad… so Ardyn killed you."

The fox took a step towards her, and it made her jump a little. Would it try to kill her like before? Its eyes weren't full of anguish and hate as they had been. Why was it here for her now?

 _I am not the creature you once knew,_ it said. It almost sounded… sad. _I merely took his shape to come to you._

"What do you mean?" She asked, shuddering a little. "How can you take someone's shape?"

 _I am a Messenger,_ it took another step forward, only a few inches from her now. _I speak to you on behalf of the gods. I have been sent to you as a guardian._

"Sent?' She wiped some tears away on the back of her sleeve. "By who?"

 _It is not as you understand it,_ The fox explained, licking a paw. _I have not been sent by a person. I have been sent by Eos itself._

"How can that be?" She wondered aloud. "Eos is a planet."

 _Yes. And it also has a soul,_ Griseo nodded at her, acknowledging her understanding. _Like you or I._

"The world has a… soul?" She asked, a little dumbfounded. The fox nodded.

 _It does. And it wants me to protect you._

She searched Griseo's face, his eyes, wondering if there was any hate there like the first time. All she could see was hope, and wisdom. Gently, she rose to her feet, and approached the creature, slinking her arms around his neck.

"Thank you, Griseo," She murmured into his fur. He nestled his face into her hair.

 _It is nice to finally meet you, Inertia Izunia._

* * *

Ardyn didn't show her how to warp-strike until she was 12.

She was skilled with most weapons now, preferring daggers most. They were light and quick, like her. She hadn't grown much, and she figured she never would. Even puberty was making her wait, as was the height she hated to admit she'd never have. But she used these things to her advantage; the smaller she was, the more agile. The more nimble. She could blend in with the shadows, and could trick the eye with her speed.

Which was why the first Royal Arm Ardyn had showed her was the Swords of the Wanderer. Dual blades of a long-forgotten King of Lucis, but light, and quick, and easily handled like the daggers she'd grown accustomed to using.

She'd learned about the Kings of Lucis through the books she read, the websites she perused, and the shows and movies she watched. She knew they weren't in Lucis now; they were in Niflheim, some forgotten, snowy peak, which explained why it was always cold. She'd never been permitted to leave the facility, but she'd been allowed outdoors, and not once had it been without snow. The Kings of Lucis protected a great crystal that housed the soul of Eos - which always made her flinch when she heard it, remembering a conversation with Griseo long ago - and they were the only nation left who resisted the empire's influence. Tenebrae had fallen two years prior, although she knew not what it looked like. It was home to the Nox Fleuret family, headed by an Oracle, always a woman, of the lineage. With the murder of Queen Sylva at the empire's hands - Ardyn had never answered her outright, she had merely sought out the information on her own on the internet, after which her computer had been removed from her quarters - there was no longer an Oracle to head the family. That would soon change, however, when Lady Lunafreya rose to the position. Her elder brother, Ravus, would instead serve the Niflheim militia, when he came of age. That was what all the workers said, anyway.

It was to her great surprise when Ardyn materialized a blade from thin air at their next training session, alarming her.

"How did you do that?" She inquired.

"With much practice," He mused, nodding at her to drop her daggers. She did as he asked, coming forward to observe this phenomenon up close. "You're just as capable as I."

"Horseshit," She joked. He hadn't been surprised when she'd used a swear word for the first time at the age of 10 - but he discouraged her all the same.

"Inertia," He spat. She looked to her feet, ashamed.

"Sorry," She mumbled an apology. He continued on as though nothing had happened at all.

"This that I hold right here is one of the thirteen Royal Arms," He offered the blade to her so that she might inspect its craftsmanship. The thing was gorgeous, the detailing and decorum alone worlds beyond anything she'd seen.

"You mean… one of the Royal Arms of Lucis?" She asked, mesmerized by the weapon. "Of kings since passed?" Ardyn caught a twinkle in his eye.

"The very same," He winked. She blinked at him, confused. "Oh, don't be bothered, dear. The kings are long dead, they won't miss them."

"It's not that…" She ran her fingers along the blade, relishing the feel of the cool steel in her hands. "How are _we_ able to use the Royal Arms? Can't only the blood of Lucian kings do that?"

"I see you've done your homework," Ardyn chuckled, taking the blade back from her. With the flick of his wrist, the thing materialized into thin air again in a flash of blue, gone as fast as it had appeared. "But I've a secret for you and your ears alone."

She eyed him suspiciously, unsure of how to proceed. She leaned in, hesitant. He leaned into her, murmuring into her ear - and she was disturbed by how close he was, her skin crawling in protest. "The Lucian Kings aren't as exceptional as everyone thinks they are."

He pushed her away then, extending his arm before him, fingers playing with the air. "In order to conjure one of the Royal Arms as I do, you must focus all your energy into your hand. Do as I do."

Skeptically, Inertia reached out her arm and hand, closing her eyes. She tried to "focus her energy," but she didn't really know what that meant, and it sounded like some kind of meditative bullshit she'd read and heard about on TV, something she'd written off as silly religious fervor, and not a legitimate field worthy of her study. Ardyn had never encouraged her to self-reflect before, so why was he doing so now?

"You must think the weapon's name in your mind, and feel it in your soul," He explained. "The weapons I wish for you to conjure would be the Swords of the Wanderer."

She nodded, thinking the name over and over.

 _Swords of the Wanderer, Swords of the Wanderer, Swords of the Wanderer…_

Nothing happened.

"Inertia, you disappoint me," Ardyn jeered. "Try harder."

 _Swords of the Wanderer, Swords of the Wanderer, Swords of the Wanderer…_

Still nothing.

"This is quite depressing," He insulted her. She was glad her eyes were closed; the look on his face may have pissed her off enough to violence.

 _Swords of the Wanderer, Swords of the Wanderer, Swords of the Wanderer…_

"It seems the gods have not chosen you as they have me," Ardyn professed, grabbing her arm and forcing it to her side. She opened her eyes frantically, and his eyes were wild with something she couldn't explain. "Enough for today."

Disappointed, she allowed him to escort her back to her quarters.

"What do you mean, the gods chose you?" She inquired. Ardyn sighed.

"A long time ago, I was chosen for a higher purpose, and I mistakenly thought, sharing my blood, you would be the same…" He shrugged. "But I suppose that's what is to be expected, having cloned you from my DNA…" He trailed off. "In the eyes of the gods, you're an unnatural abomination." He laughed wryly. "So naturally you couldn't be blessed with the same gifts as I."

She blinked, mouth agape.

"What?" She stuttered. She was… _a clone?_ She had no mother? And this mysterious, vile, egregious man was her father? He was the only person to which she had a connection, but she wasn't stupid. As he carried out more exploits in the name of Niflheim, and more atrocities were committed at his urging in the empire's name, she'd slowly come to terms with the fact that this man, the only one who had offered her kindness her entire life, wasn't a good person after all. It had taken her awhile to rectify this disconnect in her heart, and she was still struggling with it. But to just so nonchalantly drop this at her feet… _that_ was her origin!? She was a clone, like one of those grotesque MT troopers grown by Verstael? Had she been grown in a test tube like one of them too? Her body on display like some sort of science experiment?

"Oh, surely you knew I was your father, dear," He gestured her forward, for she'd stopped in her tracks, stunned by the revelation. "The likeness is so similar. Our hair, our voices… though you've the eyes of your mother."

"I… have a mother?" She mumbled weakly. "You said I was a clone…"

"I spliced your DNA with another's to mimic the process of sexual reproduction," He explained. _Casually._ So fucking casually it hurt Inertia's ears to hear it. "I cannot conceive through typical sexual reproduction. This was my attempt to recreate the process."

"What am I to you?" Her lip trembled. They were outside the door to her room, but she ignored him when he opened it for her. "Some kind of fucking science experiment?"  
"Watch your language," He tsked, wagging his finger at her. THAT was all he had to say?

"I was never a daughter to you," She pushed past him, past the open door, angry tears falling from her face. She made her way down the hall, with no intention of staying in her room tonight. Or ever. "I was just another test subject."  
"Inertia, no matter how you came to be, you're the only thing I have," His voice trailed behind her, the first hint of emotion creeping into his voice. She didn't care. She marched away, angry, hurt, and unafraid.

When he found her the next morning in the old animal enclosure in which she'd been attacked by the Kitsune - which the workers had never deigned to replace with another creature - she was brandishing the Swords of the Wanderer in each hand, jaw clenched, teeth set, eyes hard.

"Marvelous," He whispered.

Anger had become her vessel.

* * *

"I escaped not long after," Inertia explained, exposing to Cor the brand on her left wrist that she hid beneath Ravus's charm bracelet. "I stayed long enough for Ardyn to show me how to brandish the Royal Arms, warp-strike… that sort of thing." She shrugged. "When he ceased to be useful, I left."

"But how can either of you wield the Royal Arms?" Cor seemed genuinely interested now, and no longer accusatory. Inertia frowned.

"I don't know," She answered honestly. "He mentioned once that we had neural implants that allowed us to summon the Royal Arms forth, but…" She grimaced. "I did some research into neural implants, side effects of such a procedure, residual effects, that sort of thing…" She winced. "I found nothing to indicate such a thing in me or my father."

"Troubling. But if this _is_ true, Regis needs to know about it," Cor crossed his arms. "They could mass produce these implants and install them in the rest of their army and use the King's magic against him."

"I understand," Inertia nodded. "You may tell your king. But this is a matter of diplomatic discretion. No one else need know."  
Cor nodded. "I appreciate your honesty with me, even if it seems farfetched."

"Of course," Inertia rose to her feet. "I apologize for the deceit." She made for the door, prepared to see herself out, and wanting to warn Lunafreya that her duty here may have been compromised by her troubled past, but Cor's voice stopped her before she could go.

"Inertia… I need a favor."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey guys, I am SO SORRY this took so long to get up! I've been really busy at the hospital this week, and I'm still getting over being sick, and I come home at night exhausted. I finally got this finished last night, but then all through last night and today I kept getting a Service 503 error whenever I tried to sign in and upload the chapter. WEIRD! I'm happy to finally be getting this out to you - and please, keep the reviews coming, they really mean a lot to me :) Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 10:**

Inertia shifted uncomfortably in her seat. She could feel Ignis and Gladio's eyes on her from across the room, as well as the eyes of several others in the bar. She hated getting dressed up like this. She felt dirty when she wore anything other than white; that was the color of House Nox Fleuret, the house she was sworn to uphold and represent. It was unnatural, wearing this dress, and these heels, and the makeup on her face, when she opted normally to go without. She had straightened her wavy hair, which felt odd too; the only comfort she took was in the familiar charm bracelet around her wrist, and the earrings and cartilage piercings she always adorned. Maybe some of her _was_ left over behind this visage of a young adult with little more care in the world than where the next best party would be held; that had never been Inertia's experience, and it probably never would be.

She'd been cheated out of her childhood. And her adolescence, too. And in keeping with the tradition of her young life, she hadn't ever been able to partake in the normalcies of a typical young adult, either. So when the occasion arose that she _did_ have to endure them, the normal, every day misgivings of a party girl, or a college student, or a barista, she felt awkward, and alien, and vulnerable.

She hated nothing more than this.

She pulled her dress down her thighs, hoping against hope maybe it would cover more of her up. The material shrank back into place, and she sighed. Her efforts were futile.

She looked around the bar, unsure of when or where her quarry would show up. Cor hadn't been very forthcoming with the information he'd given her. She regretted having agreed to the mission, but this was preferable to him compromising her position as Tenebrae's ambassador. Her past was ugly and suspect, she knew, but none of it impacted the way she felt about Lunafreya and her duty to House Nox Fleuret. She must serve Lady Luna to the best of her ability; and should she be asked to leave Insomnia, she would be in no position to do so. She did not accept failure - another thing she'd inherited from Ardyn.

 _Ardyn._

She scoffed at the thought of him, and the bartender eyed her warily. She grimaced, reaching for her drink.

"You get stood up, miss?" He asked her, cleaning a glass.

"Hopefully not," She managed a fake smile, blinking a little too fast. _You have to keep your head on straight, you idiot,_ she chided herself. _Don't break cover. Now is_ ** _not_** _the time for wandering thoughts._

And yet wandering thoughts were the only thing to keep her company while the predator waited for her prey.

* * *

"A favor?" She asked, a little skeptical. "From me?"

"I have it on good authority that some of our Kingsglaive might be intending to betray the King," Cor didn't see fit to ease her into things. He was as direct as ever. Inertia listened intently; she'd be lying if she said this didn't catch her attention. "It seems the empire has infiltrated some of our ranks."

"Where did you get this information?" She leaned back in her own chair, crossing her own arms, mirroring Cor. She was interested and leery all at the same time.

"A friend," Was all he offered her.

She shot him a look.

"Really, Marshal?" She wondered aloud. "You expect me to investigate this matter for you and you won't even allow me the knowledge of your source?"

"Inertia, you should be glad I haven't taken you and your barcode to King Regis himself," He glanced at her wrist, and she shrank under his stare. She threw a hand underneath her thigh, self-conscious. All she wanted to do was hide the stupid thing, but there was no escaping the stern man's gaze.

"All I can tell you is that he caught wind of a plot brewing inside our ranks," Cor rose from his desk, making his way to look out his window yet again. "We'd like to gather more intel, but, clearly, the Glaive in question knows who _we_ are." He turned to look at her, and she swallowed, nervous. " _You're_ an outsider." He sat back down.

"It's not like I'm completely innocuous," She argued, a little dissuaded. "I'm no superstar, but I'm a fairly well known figure, seeing as I'm Lady Lunafreya's retainer."

"Sure, but dress you up the right way, maybe for a night out, and no one will recognize you," Cor offered.

"And why would I dress that way?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Because my source says _that's_ where the Glaive is meeting with his little Niflheim cohort," Cor rolled his eyes, as if she should be following. "In a club here in Insomnia."

"Fantastic," A sigh. "Any idea where?" She twiddled her thumbs. _This was all for_ _Lady Lunafreya_ , she told herself.

"Not a clue," He grinned. "My source can meet with you and give you more details."

"And how am I supposed to meet your source when you won't tell me who he is?"

"He likes to hang out at the Roadhouse on Friday nights. Glaive. Good looking kid. He'll make sure to ask you about garulas in heat."

She blinked.

"Garulas in heat? That's the best code you could come up with?" She laughed in spite of the situation at hand. She was being handed a reconnaissance mission nearly against her will, and she had to swallow it, along with her pride.

"Too late to change it now," He shrugged. His face fell, and his tone grew somber. "Inertia, if there are truly traitors in our midst, I _have_ to know about it."

"I understand, Marshal," She nodded. "I'll see it done." She rose to leave, and smiled at him. "Since I have no choice."

"Do this for me, and I'll know where your allegiance truly lies," He nodded at her, and she let herself out, palms sweaty, heart heavy. She hadn't infiltrated anywhere in awhile. She hoped she wasn't too rusty. Lady Lunafreya depended on it.

* * *

"So, d'you ever hear the one about Garulas in heat?"

Inertia looked up from her phone, where she saw she had no messages from Gladio or Ignis - good, that meant no trouble nearby - only to see a young man seated beside her, bellying up to the bar. Maybe not as young as Gladio and Ignis, but young. He was indeed good looking, Cor hadn't lied about that, and in good shape, too, she could see that even beneath his attire. His head was shaved on both sides, a sort of cascade of hair gliding down the middle. His eyes were kind, his jaw hard. This must be his source.

"Do you begin all conversations this way?" She wondered, reaching for her water. He smiled.

"Thanks for not taking the bait," He flagged down the bartender. "I never did come up with a punchline."

After ordering himself a beer, he turned to face her, and it was a little intimidating, this large, good looking man beside her, towering over her even as he was sitting. Then again, he wasn't as big as Gladio. _That_ man was unnatural. Even so, she'd learned not to trust good looking men. They were nothing but trouble.

"So, you're my contact?" She asked, voice low, after the bartender walked away.

"Guilty as charged," He grinned, taking a chug of his beer. "Nyx Ulric, at your service."

"Oh…" He extended a hand, and she took it, a little hesitant. He was warm to the touch; the man exuded heat as if an energy source himself. There was a real fire to his spirit that she could feel in her own fingertips. "I do believe Cor's intention was for you to remain anonymous."

"Yeah, well, I don't play by Cor's rules _all_ the time," He winked. "Figured a pretty lady like yourself might give me her name if I gave her mine."

She laughed uneasily, unsure how to proceed. "Um, well… I'm Inertia. Inertia Izunia."

"The Nox Fleuret ambassador?" He whistled. "I've seen you around the Citadel a few times. This is a bit of a different gig for you, huh, milady?"

"Yes, well," She heaved a sigh. "I had thought to leave the infiltration business behind. But your Marshal has a way of getting what he wants."

"Had a feeling it wasn't your first rodeo," He nodded to himself. "You've got a look about you."

"A 'look' about me?" She repeated, curious.

"Yeah," He slammed his mug on the table; he'd already finished his beer. "You look like you've seen some shit."

"Perhaps I have," She nodded. "I could say the same about you," She countered, flagging down the bartender. She figured her contact here might appreciate another beer, and she pulled some cash from her purse when the bartender finally came over. Nyx nodded at her in appreciation.

"Not too surprising though, right?" He asked. "I am a glaive, after all."

"A glaive, sure… You from Lucis, Mr. Ulric?" She asked suddenly. His face turned somber.

"I'm from Galahd," He answered. She could see it was a painful subject to him, so she backed off.

"I see…" She rested her arms on the bar, thoughtful. "I'm not Lucian either, remember?" She murmured quietly. "Our homes are being swallowed by the empire out there."

Nyx nodded, grim, forcing down more of his beer.

"So help me stop them from taking this one," She ran her finger around the rim of her water glass, avoiding his gaze. "Tell me what you know."

* * *

"Check this one out, Noct!" Prompto held the cover right in front of his friend's face, not allowing him the chance to look away. "Limited edition, mint condition!"

"Yeah, that's cool," Noct pushed the cover away from his face, glancing down at the phone in his hand. The store would be closing soon, but he wasn't really checking the time. Every time he had typed Luna's name into the search engine, nothing new had popped up. It had been that way for half the day; he didn't know why he felt the need to stalk her this way. The last article he'd read had been about her negotiations with the Niflheim empire to rearrange the day of the wedding to the week _following_ the peace treaty signing. He wondered if Inertia had anything to do with that.

"C'mon man, it was your idea to come here," Prompto pouted. "Why go to a comic book store if you aren't gonna look at the comic books?"

"Sorry, man," Noctis shook his head, pocketing his phone. "I'm just kinda distracted, I guess."

"What about?" Prompto inquired, holding another comic to the light. "I mean, what could be more interesting than THE MAHOGANY KID, WOODEN BOY WONDER?"

"That sounds terrible, Prompto," Noctis shot him a look. Prompto nodded.

"Yeah, but I bet it's hard to get your hands on one of these babies," He shrugged, putting back.

"Yeah, 'cuz they only made like three copies," Noctis laughed, and so did Prompto, and soon the two of them were elbowing each other as they made their way out of the store. It was almost 9, and while the store owner, Teddy, who they knew pretty well, had let them stay late before, since they were some of his best customers (and probably because Noctis was the Crown Prince, but no one would ever actually say that to his face), they didn't like to inconvenience him that way. It was Friday night; the guy had a weekend to look forward to just like the rest of them.

"So, whatcha wanna do now?" Prompto asked, stretching his arms overhead. "It's kinda early to turn in on a Friday night…"

"Yeah, and for once we get a weekend off," Noctis agreed. He resisted the urge to pull his phone out of his pocket again, wanting to see another picture of Luna's face, remembering their time together as kids. He couldn't wait to see her again. Somehow it felt like both yesterday and forever ago since he'd last laid eyes on her fair skin and blue eyes. Maybe this marriage thing wouldn't be so bad after all.

"I wonder what Gladio and Iggy are up to?" Prompto pulled out his own phone, presumably to text or call one of the Prince's retinue. The two made their way down the sidewalk, avoiding passersby as they made their way. After a few unsuccessful dials, Prompto pocketed his cell.

"They won't answer?" Noctis wondered aloud. Prompto shook his head, a confused look on his face. Noctis, though still preoccupied with his own thoughts, could feel a knot of worry tighten in his stomach - that wasn't like them. Even if they were out drinking or eating somewhere, they usually always picked up if he or Prompto called. Since befriending the blonde back in high school, the two of them knew that wherever Prompto went, so too did their Prince. They were regular old partners in crime, and when Noctis wasn't with his Steward and his Shield, he was with the goofy, lanky gunman (who still hadn't shot a gun).

"Think everything's ok?" Prompto asked worriedly. Noctis didn't honestly know.

"I'm sure they're fine," He tried to reassure his friend. "They can take care of themselves. Maybe they're actually getting shitfaced and meeting girls for once."

Prompto laughed. "Definitely not Iggy… I don't think even _Gladio_ knows how to take the royal stick out of his ass long enough to get drunk and meet girls… maybe one or the other, but not _both_ at the same time!"

Only then did both of them hear the crash in the distance, followed by the screams of terrified Insomnian citizens, all fleeing in their direction, and know in their hearts everything was not ok. Noctis raced forward, Prompto closely at his heels, wondering just what could have gone so horribly wrong in the Crown City tonight.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Sorry for the wait again, guys. I keep getting that darn Server 503 error. Super frustrating! I hope you enjoy this chapter; I have this habit of telling my stories through multiple perspectives and skipping time, forward and back, a lot, so if this is confusing I apologize! I hope to expand on what HAPPENED in this chapter more in future chapters... just bear with me! Much love :) And thanks for your lovely follows, favorites, and reviews! I appreciate any feedback you have for me. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 11:**

Gladio eyed Inertia and Nyx sitting at the bar, nursing his empty mug, while also watching Ignis from the corner of his eye. He didn't like this. Nyx Ulric was her contact? About a potential traitor in the ranks of the Glaives? Everyone knew Nyx. Even if they hadn't met him, they knew him by his moniker: Hero. Gladio had always respected him; he admired anyone whose strength rivaled his own or that of his father's. So what had the Crown City Hero heard about a plot in the royal ranks? And why had he not heard about it, too?

Ignis cleared his throat, and Gladio snapped himself back to reality. He raised a brow at Iggy.

"Everything good?" He wondered aloud. They were already paid out and their tip sat waiting for their waitress on the table; but they had nowhere to go, not until Inertia's business was concluded and they'd figured out just what was going on.

"Fine," Ignis said curtly. Gladiolus opened his mouth to speak, but shut it again when he saw Inertia put a hand on Nyx's shoulder, laughing to herself. Ah. Iggy was jealous. He was sure that was a feeling with which he wasn't familiar. The poor guy was always so wrapped in royal business, diplomacy, scholastics, and duty that he never stopped to talk to a girl every now and again. Now one interrupted the very fabric of his being - his work - and he couldn't keep his mind off her.

"Ignis, she's getting information," Gladio said slowly, sipping from his empty mug. Had to look convincing sitting in a bar, in case anyone with ill intent was, in fact, watching. "Ease up, buddy."

"No need, Gladio," Ignis raised his own glass to his lips. "I've no attachment to her outside of our professional relationship. But I've a bad feeling about this entire soiree."

"What do you mean?" Gladio leaned forward on the table, like he was paling it up with his best buddy, instead of scoping out the place for anything amiss.

"Ever since Mr. Ulric sat down with Ms. Izunia at the bar, no one has come in or out of the establishment," Ignis murmured, voice low. He arched his head towards the entrance without looking in that direction. "The bouncers haven't let anyone new inside, or let anyone else out."

"Definitely not a coincidence," Gladiolus nodded his head, trying not to let the worry show on his face. Ignis nodded.

"I have yet to find more evidence to the malcontent I feel, but…" Ignis trailed off. "I feel something is amiss."

"Do you want me to shoot her a text?" Gladio rubbed the back of his neck, checking out the rest of the crowd. People were dancing while the live band played, servers rushing to and fro as they took orders of other couples and friends sitting at tables and in booths, just like him and Ignis. Little did any of them know something more nefarious was going on just before their eyes.

"Not yet," Ignis shook his head. "I fear if we alert her to our suspicion, she may blow her cover."

"Got it," Gladio agreed. His eyes swept the floor a little more, but he failed to find anything else to justify the unease he felt. Realizing how conspicuous it might look if the two of them sat here together in silence surveying the crowd, he broke the quiet between them.

"So, you're not bothered by her talking to Nyx at all?" He probed. Ignis scoffed.

"Why do you insist on this imaginary relationship?" Ignis crossed his arms. Gladio laughed.

"Just wanna see you happy for once, Specs," He taunted, although his words were sincere. Ignis readjusted his glasses on his nose.

"I'm satisfied with my position at Noctis's side," Ignis concluded. Gladio fumbled for the words.

"I get that, Iggy," Gladio continued. "But there's something a woman's touch can give you I don't think the Prince ever could."

"Surely you would know," Ignis spat right back. Gladio laughed; as prim and proper as he was, Ignis could dish it as well as he could take it.

"Hold on," Ignis cut off Gladio's laughter with a hand. Gladio snapped back to attention, falling silent.

"What is it?" He asked. He tried to remain nonchalant, taking another sip from his very empty mug. Ignis blinked, eyes hard.

"A new player has entered the field, but he's entered from the back door," Ignis removed his glasses, beginning to polish them. Gladio looked towards where Ignis's eyes had been, where he could indeed see a young man with a shock of dusty hair making his way through the crowd, flanked by two gentlemen whose faces were obscured by hats that shadowed their brows. As they moved through the bodies huddled together by the bar, he caught a glint of light play off of one of their holsters, and reached for his phone.

"Iggy, get ready to hightail it," He found Inertia's name in his phone, hardly even looking as he typed.

"On it," Ignis agreed, reaching for his coat and rising from his seat.

He sent one word, and one word only.

 ** _Abort._**

* * *

"Look, all I overheard was a phone call," Nyx explained, sipping on more of his beer. "I feel bad, you know? Potentially jeopardizing a man's career, his whole life, based on something I mighta misheard."

"That's why I'm here," Inertia put a hand on Nyx's shoulder, trying to ease his reservations. "I can look into this further and, if it is just an unfortunate misunderstanding, than no one has to know."

"Yeah, I know… Cor's a hardass, but he's a damn good leader," Nyx slammed his mug down on the bar; empty again. "This kid, he's fairly new to the Glaives, name's Barrick-"

Inertia raised her hand for the bartender again, but Nyx stopped her with a hand of his own. With a nod, she let him continue.

"Anyway, I've been trying to show him the ropes, kinda help him along, right? We were in the armory polishing weapons together, and I left before he did, it was last Friday and I'm sure Cor told you I like to come here Friday nights for the music, but I left my phone behind, and when I went back to get it, he wasn't where I left him…"

"Go on," Inertia encouraged him. She wanted to give him her full attention, this handsome, earnest man seated next to her trusting her with this information, but the hairs on the back of her neck were standing tall, and her skin was beginning to crawl. She chanced a glance back at Gladio and Ignis, who were no longer looking at her, but towards the back of the bar, and she tried not to think the worst. A quick glance at her phone, and she saw no new messages, and she had no intention of leaving without information if she could manage it.

"But I could hear him talking behind one of the weapon racks, saying something about meeting a guy in a week at a club in town, and if he would have the stuff like he promised."

"Any idea what the 'stuff' was?" Inertia asked genuinely. "Maybe it's just a drug deal gone bad."

"I wish," Nyx laughed wryly. "Nah, he said if he was gonna work with a dirty Niff then he better make good on his promises."

"Oh… fuck," Inertia swore. That was, indeed, damning. Niffs weren't allowed inside the city. They couldn't make it airborne past the Wall with any of their MagiTek engines, or past security at the city's checkpoint on foot. How were they planning to get in? And why would a Glaive be meeting with one in the first place? They had no reason to be here in Insomnia.

"Yeah, that's what I thought too," Nyx grimaced. "Got my phone and got the hell out of dodge while I still could. Told Cor as soon as I found him."

"Did he mention what the name of the club was?" She wondered. There was a commotion at the back door that caught her attention ever so slightly; not a commotion like a riot or mob, but the entrance of a few more into the crowd, bodies shuffling to accommodate them. She took little notice, enrapt by Nyx's tale.

"La Traviata," He rolled his eyes. "Real high end, expensive place."

"And they're there meeting tonight?" She asked, reaching for her purse. She had places to go, it seemed.

"As far as I could tell, yeah," He nodded. He reached for her arm, then. "You aren't gonna go alone, are you?"

"It's best if I do," She explained. "Barrick knows what you look like, who you are. I'm an unknown."

"You're right, of course," Nyx agreed. "But I might feel better if you had some backup."

Her phone buzzed, and she chanced a glance down at it, not even stopping to remove Nyx's hand from her arm.

 ** _Abort._**

She didn't miss a beat. Grabbing the hand that held her arm, she forced Nyx up from his seat at the bar.

"We need to move. Now."

* * *

Prompto and Noctis were the only two people moving towards the chaos, instead of away. Prompto wasn't really trained in the art of damage control like the Prince and his retinue were, and he'd be lying if he tried to say he wasn't a nervous wreck, but at the end of the day, he liked to think he was still a decent guy. He didn't love comic book heroes for no reason; in a way, the characters, the guys who were nobodies who got made into somebodies who saved people, helped people, that was who he wanted to be.

Guess he was starting tonight.

Smoke was rising from somewhere against the skyline, but he couldn't tell where. Girls ran crying past him, guys holding them up lest they fall in their heels, some on cell phones, some with eyes blank, confused, in shock. Only when they got closer could he tell they were right around The Roadhouse. Ignis and Gladiolus loved this place; Prompto and Noctis had only ever been for the food and music, but never the drink. It wasn't like they didn't ever drink when it was just them at Noctis's apartment, but they were otherwise pretty straight-laced, what with Noctis being the sole heir to the throne and all. Not a lot of room for young adult rebellion with the whole world watching all the time.

Prompto's heart sank. Wasn't this where Iggy and Gladio were headed tonight?

"You don't think-" He began. Noctis cut him off.

"No. No, I don't," He said harshly. He pushed forward, not stopping, and it urged Prompto on, too. Surely there was another explanation for the whereabouts of their friends. There had to be.

Suddenly, he was getting pushed in one direction, and Noctis was being pulled in another, and his friend with the lazy fatigues and messy black hair had disappeared into the crowd, and he was on his own, struggling to see past the bodies and the smoke.

"Noct!" He called out. "Noct, where are you?"

Suddenly, a hand was over his mouth. The smell of its wrist was nice, really nice, kind of vanilla-y, mixed with lavender or something, and the fingers were soft, but he didn't have time to appreciate it as he was wrenched damn near off his feet and backwards.

"Be quiet!" The familiar voice chastised him, and he blinked as she let go of him. He gaped, some gorgeous goddess in a little black dress looking up at him from beneath cola-red hair, long lashes, and blue eyes. She was shorter than him, and she _looked_ dainty, all pale skin and long legs, but she'd grabbed him with a surprising amount of strength. Only when he squinted his eyes through the smoke did he realize who it was.

"Inertia!?" He gawked. "What…how… why are _you_ here? And what are you _wearing?_ "

"There's no time to explain, Prompto," She grabbed him by the hand, pulling him through the herd of bodies.

"What's all the smoke from?" He coughed.

"There's been an explosion at The Roadhouse," She didn't stop, continuing to pull him along.

"Is anyone hurt?" He asked with worry.

"I don't know. I hope not," She offered sadly.

"Oh…well…you look great," He mumbled pathetically, still in shock and awe at what was happening. Where was Noctis? Why was she pulling him away? Where were Iggy and Gladio? Why was she dressed up like this? Why was he so turned on in the middle of what he could only surmise was some sort of terrorist attack?

"Thank you," She offered halfheartedly, pulling him into a back alley. Smoke whisked past the nook between buildings, offering their lungs a small amount of reprieve while they caught their breath.

"Where's Noct?" He wondered wildly.

"He's safe," She assured him. She reached around, pulling her hair back into a ponytail and off her face. "I had Ignis and Gladiolus escort him to safety."

"Iggy and Gladio were with you?" He grappled with the information. "So they're ok?"

"They're fine," She put a hand on his shoulder, and his breath hitched in his throat. Wow. She, Inertia Izunia, lady-in-waiting to the Oracle, put a finely manicured hand on _him,_ Prompto Argentum! If he were still in high school he'd be rubbing this in everyone's faces in the morning. "But the more you speak any of their names, the more you may alert the empire to their whereabouts," She explained. "So I need you to remain calm, and not implicate _anyone_ from the Citadel."

"Wait… the empire?" He straightened up, her hand falling from his shoulder. "You don't mean they're here, do you? How could that even happen?"

"I promise I'll explain everything to you when we're somewhere safe," She nodded at him, readjusting the strap of her purse and tapping a heel on the sidewalk. "Are you ready to move?" He nodded, flabbergasted, and let her take him through the alley, towards where, he had no idea. But if putting his blind faith in a beautiful woman was the way he was gonna die, he would die peacefully.

"There's a Glaive waiting for us a few streets over. He can escort you home," She explained, keeping ahead of him by a few paces. Her stamina was surprisingly good, considering Prompto wasn't totally out of shape himself. Did she work out often as a retainer to Lady Lunafreya?

"And where will you go?" He wondered. She hesitated before she answered.

"I have some unfinished business to attend to."

"What?" He jogged a few steps to catch up to her. "What does that even mean?"

"Nothing you need concern yourself with," She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Inertia, you can trust me, you know that, right?" He asked, grabbing her wrist to make her stop and look at him. It was only when she _did_ look at him that he realized he was still holding onto her wrist. There was something about the way her haunting blues eyes burned into his own that made his stomach drop, butterflies dancing all around as she looked up at him with a sincerity so pure it _hurt_. He couldn't take it anymore. Clumsily, awkwardly, he let go of her, the heat in his hand climbing into his cheeks, and he tried to swallow, but there was something stuck in his throat. He laughed uncomfortably, wishing he were anywhere but here. "Sorry." He managed sheepishly.

"No need," She smiled at him, and there was something sad about her eyes, but he caught it only for a second before she was on the move again, climbing over trash and rubble through heels in an impressive manner.

"You're, uh, pretty in shape," He observed, trying to keep up with her.

"I am?" She asked, surprised.

"I mean, it's not a bad thing," He tried to salvage what he figured she perceived as an insult. Stupid Prompto, no girl wants to hear she's athletic. That's like basically telling her she's a man! "I just mean, you're fast, and I'm running out of breath, and you're like, totally okay."

"I spent a lot of years running," She said, and there it was, that sad tone in her voice again. Before he could ask what she meant, they'd already reached their destination, and none other than Nyx Ulric was pushing himself up from off the wall he was leaning on.

"Took you long enough," He teased Inertia. She smiled at him.

"Argentum had a hard time keeping up," She smirked at Prompto, and he cleared his throat nervously.

"Ha… guilty," He managed. The Hero of the Glaives looked from him to Inertia and back again, and he couldn't help but blurt out the question before he could stop himself. "So, are you guys like, a thing, or something?"

"What?" inertia laughed. Nyx laughed too.

"Us? No," He shook his head.

"I just met him like an hour ago," Inertia was eyeing Prompto with a glint of mischief in her eye, and it made his stomach do somersaults.

"Oh, great, so…I look like a total idiot, huh?" He asked. He was laughing; if he didn't he might cry. Inertia shook her head, as if to say, _Prompto, you're an idiot._ Yes, he was.

"Nyx, get him home safely, if you will?" Inertia pled sincerely. "I'll see you both soon, I presume."

"Aye aye, ma'am," Nyx nodded at Prompto, heading in the opposite direction. Prompto watched, a little sad as Inertia went the other way.

"Be careful, wherever you're going," He murmured before letting Nyx lead him away.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Sorry for the wait again, y'all. Work work work, some sickness (thanks a lot, Lupus!), and boyfriend drama. Gotta love it! I hope you enjoy. Thanks for all the lovely reviews, favorites, and follows as always :) I'll try to be quicker with the next chapter! -Fallon**

* * *

 **Chapter 12:**

"We need to move. Now."

Nyx looked down at Inertia's hand on his arm and back up to the hard, fiery look in her eyes, and he didn't doubt her for a second. He rose from his barstool, nodding at her, and she pushed past him, aiming to lead them out of the crowd. He didn't know why they needed to leave, but there was something about this representative of Nox Fleuret that told him she meant business. If they were compromised, the last thing they should do was remain.

The speakers were blaring, the rhythm pulsing, the band onstage filling the venue with otherworldly sound. Girls and boys alike were drinking, dancing, having fun, bodies crammed together from one wall to the other, and on any other night, this would have been exactly his jam. But tonight, as Inertia pushed forward, trying to get by, and he desperately tried to keep up with her small form, he cursed under his breath, damning all these partygoers to hell.

"Inertia… stop, dammit!" He swore, watching her disappear behind some drunk men.

He didn't get an answer. Images of a young girl with black hair flashed in his mind, and he could see her dancing in the crowd, disappearing like Inertia just had moments before. His stomach dropped. _Inertia isn't your little sis,_ he told himself. _Keep your shit together._

"Here," He felt a hand grab his wrist suddenly, and Inertia pulled him forward towards the deck overlooking the water. But before either of them could get any closer to freedom, a figure was bringing a weapon down in Inertia's path. Nyx's reaction time was nothing compared to Inertia's, and he watched, awestruck, as she summoned a shuriken out of thing air, blocking the man's sword inches away from her face. Had she just summoned one of the Royal Arms? He thought only the King and his blood were capable of such. He didn't have the luxury of time for thought, however, and Nyx brought forth his own weapon millimeters away from the assailant's throat. Instantaneously, his two bodyguards were aiming guns at him. Screams erupted in their vicinity of the bar, but the rest of the venue hadn't caught on yet, the music continuing to wail into the night. The bartender was frozen, the sound of glass shattering piercing through the bass as he dropped his shot glass in fright.

"Well, well, well," The man who'd assaulted Inertia sneered. He was actually quite young, but clearly adept with a blade. "The slut herself, Inertia Izunia. What brings you to Lucis these days, milady? Looking for more cock to suck?"

"Any cock is preferable to yours, Loqi," She spat at him. She rammed her shuriken into his blade aggressively, clearly enraged by his words. Nyx didn't even know the guy, and was offended on Inertia's behalf.

"That's no way to talk to a lady," Nyx warned. He clucked his tongue, edging his sword a little closer to "Loqi's" jugular. His bodyguards tensed with worry, but Loqi merely rolled his eyes.

"If it isn't Nyx Ulric," He smirked. "Just the man we were looking for. And word of advice: this _thing_ is anything _but_ a lady. Has she opened her legs for you yet? You always were a good lady, Inertia." He puckered his lips at her, leaning forward as if to kiss her. She dodged her head away from him, never taking her eyes off of him. Just who was this guy, and how much history did the Oracle's lady-in-waiting have with him?

"Why were you looking for Nyx?" She ignored his jeers, instead answering his question with a question. "What do you want with him?"

"It's none of your business, Inertia," Loqi shoved his blade harder into her shuriken, and she winced with the exertion. Nyx kept his blade aimed at the scumbag, but didn't take his eyes off his bodyguards. They'd brought guns to a knife fight, and Nyx didn't intend to let that stand. "And if you knew what was good for you you'd let me take him and pretend as if none of this ever happened."

More screams erupted in the hall now, but the music continued on. Only a matter of time now before the whole bar caught on.

"Inertia, maybe he's right," Nyx lowered his sword. "Maybe everyone else will be safe if I go with this…Niff?"

"I resent the word, but yes, we're _Niffs_ ," Loqi mocked the word. "And.I assure you, no harm will come to anyone in this establishment if you come willingly."

"Inertia!"  
Nyx turned to see two men, one rather large, the other in glasses, behind the both of them now, and it took him a moment before he recognized them as Gladiolus Amicitia and Ignis Scientia, two of the Prince's retinue. What were they doing here? And how did they know Lady Izunia?

"Oh! More to join in on the fun?" Loqi laughed wryly. "Inertia, my dear, you've been busy."

"Release your weapon at once!" Ignis had pulled a dagger from the air, trained on the man still locked with Inertia. "You wouldn't dare harm a Lady of Tenebrae!"

"It's not like she's the Oracle," Loqi shrugged. "If I were to spill her blood, the gods wouldn't weep for her."

"ENOUGH, YOU FUCKING COWARD!" Inertia screamed, shoving her shuriken hard enough into him he stumbled back. His bodyguards steadied him, and he looked upon them all with wild, enraged eyes.

"How dare you speak to me like that," He hissed, removing his blade from hers, and training it on Nyx. Nyx's reaction time had improved now that he was on guard, and met his blade in midair, catching him there before he could finish the blow. "This man dies here, tonight, and whether you all follow is up to you."

"Get out of here!" Nyx hollered at the three others beside him. He could hear the band had stopped now, and more shouting and screaming had exploded in the bar. People were running, and pushing, and shoving, until one of Loqi's bodyguards aimed a pistol towards the ceiling and fired a shot, making everyone freeze before a stampede erupted.

"Thank you for your attention!" Loqi yelled. He withdrew his sword, shouldering it. "My name is Loqi, and I represent the Niflheim empire. Pleased to make your acquaintances!"

The crowd was silent, everyone paralyzed with fear. Nyx looked over to see Inertia was staring back at him, eyes angry and hard.

"This man-" He gestured to Nyx, who swallowed at his being drawn into the spotlight "is wanted by the Empire, and we will not rest until we have him. Allow us to take him peacefully, and no harm will come to any of you!"

"That's Nyx the Hero!" He heard a voice from within the audience and his blood ran cold - _no. Don't say this shit. Not now._

"He's one of the Glaives!"

"He's one of Insomnia's best!"

"You can't take him!"

"Maybe we should let them take him.."

"How did Niflheim get past the Wall?"

"Insomnians!" Inertia stepped forward, and Nyx blinked. Shit, what was she doing? Everyone looked towards her, and even Loqi fell silent as she commanded the room. "You may not recognize me. You may not know me from any other in this room. But my name is Inertia Izunia, and I represent Lady Lunafreya, Oracle of Tenebrae, as her First, her lady-in-waiting. Please, I implore you, do not give in to this man." She held up a hand when Loqi opened his mouth to speak, and he lifted his sword in anger. Gladiolus wasted no time in rushing forward to disarm him, allowing Inertia more time to speak. "Tenebrae has already fallen to the Empire, and it is a wicked, hopeless existence. You must resist. You must fight. This man only wants Nyx Ulric because he discovered a way to prevent them from taking your Kingdom. Your city. Honor Nyx and yourselves by not giving in to temptation. The only way we can beat Niflheim is together!"

The crowd hummed in anticipation, words passing Nyx's ears like fireflies, the thrill of her words rousing the hearts of the Insomniacs in the crowd. Quickly they came to a consensus.

"She's right! We can't let them win!"

"Nyx would do the same for us!"

"She's just as beautiful as Lunafreya! She communes with the gods too!"

"The Empire won't take Nyx Ulric!"

Nyx's chest filled with pride as he heard the crowd buzz with their support, for him, for Inertia, for their kingdom. He could see his little sister smiling now, and for the first time in a long time, he thought maybe, just maybe, there was hope for the world after all.

But his hope was short-lived.

"Fine. Have it your way," Loqi spat, sheathing his sword, which he'd fetched from the floor, and backing slowly with his entourage. "But know this; you are responsible for your own demise. We've placed an explosive somewhere in this establishment in the case that hope won out over reason. Remember that _this_ is the might of the empire whenever you think to defy us again!"

As wails of panic and hysteria rang out in the crowd, Loqi and his bodyguards disappeared into a cloud of smoke. Coughing, Nyx reached for Inertia, unsure how to proceed. He was a warrior, a fighter, but he didn't have a mind for logistics. How could they save all of these people from a bomb, planted they knew not where in here, to be detonated they knew not when?

"Inertia!" He yelled. People were rushing now, and he fought to stay standing against the might of them. It was all but a stampede now, and he could see bodies falling underneath one another, being crushed by pounding footsteps as panicked individuals raced to escape the box that was soon to detonate.

"Shit, what do we do?" He could hear Gladiolus ask through the smoke. He felt a hand on his wrist, a small hand, and knew it was Inertia.

"I need you three to see these people to safety!" She instructed. She coughed, but not for long. "I have to find this bomb and see if I can defuse it."

"Do you need assistance?" He heard Ignis ask through the chaos. "Have you ever attempted such a feat?"

"I know how," She assured him. "Nyx, go with them, get these people to safety."

"On it," He nodded. He and the Prince's retainers made their way towards the main entrance, hoping to guide people to safety, as Inertia ventured deeper into the bar, disappearing into the many bodies within, and he hoped against hope she would make it in time.

* * *

She remembered the first time Ravus brought Loqi home with him to Fenestala Manor.

It was shortly after Ravus had left her behind since coming home from graduation. She had continued to wear his charm bracelet every day since, but hadn't heard a word from him since he'd gone away. She'd written him dozens of letters, but they went unanswered. She wasn't sure if he was purposely ignoring her, or if the Empire was intercepting his mail; something she wouldn't put past the Empire to do. Either way, in his absence, he'd grown close with the young, future Brigadier General. The two of them were stationed together in Gralea, and had become fast friends. Ravus blamed King Regis for the death of his mother, and in a similar way Loqi despised Cor Leonis, who he blamed for the death of his father. Perhaps they found a certain kinship in their commiserating of the loss of their parents. She didn't know all the details; it was one of the few things Loqi didn't like to talk about.

Otherwise, the guy talked a mile a minute. He was bright, exceptionally so, and had completed his college studies early. He was several years younger than Ravus, and was closer to her and Luna's age. He was gifted on the violin, as well as with the sword, and so she wasn't very surprised when Ravus offered him a place to stay while they took some shore leave.

She and Ravus hadn't mentioned their kiss ever again since he'd left. He would look at her charm bracelet sometimes and smile at her, but he made no effort to speak to her, let alone kiss her again. She wondered if he was trying not to let on to Lunafreya what had happened - since that would be a sordid affair. Or maybe he didn't want Loqi to know he had feelings for someone who was so much younger than himself; maybe he wouldn't look "cool" anymore. Either way, she tried not to let it hurt her feelings every time he walked by her and didn't acknowledge her, or every time he spoke to someone and it wasn't her.

So maybe Loqi genuinely hadn't known about their feelings for each other.

Maybe Loqi genuinely didn't mean to hurt her, or him, or anyone.

But he'd had every intention of sneaking into her room that night, for what purpose originally, she'd never know.

She'd woken with a start when he sat on the edge of her bed.

"Loqi?" She yawned, blinking up at him. "What are you doing here? Do you need something?"

"No.. it's nothing," He smiled down at her, eyes warm. He was quite handsome in the moonlight, and he reminded her of Ravus when he was young, before he'd given himself over to the Empire.

"You seem troubled," She reached her hand out to touch his own, and indeed, he was swimming in doubts and fears. She tried to ease his suffering, and unlike Ravus, he didn't pull his hand away. He sighed.

"I am, milady," He conceded. He melted into her touch, troubles falling away. "I leave on the morrow, and I have fears and reservations about… well, everything."

"Such as?" She inquired. She pulled her hand away so she could push herself up in bed, giving him her full attention. "You can tell me, Loqi. That's what I'm here for."

"Well, I fear not living up to expectations," He rubbed the back of his neck. "The empire expects a lot, and I'm still quite young to be a soldier."

"That's a normal concern," She hugged her knees, trying to allay his fears. "But though you may be young, you're an exemplary student and soldier. Your accomplishments speak for themselves."

"Perhaps." He agreed thoughtfully. "Tell me, do you ever feel the same with Lunafreya?"

"I beg your pardon?" She asked, a little taken aback. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I know you're a few years younger than your mistress," He mused. "I thought, perhaps, you understood the pressures I'm feeling on a personal level."

"Ah," She nodded. "I see what you mean. I suppose… yes, sometimes I do."

"And what keeps you going?" He inquired.

"Faith," She smiled. "Faith in her, and in myself, and in the good in the world," She looked at him, thoughtful. "If you believe in yourself, and in your cause, there isn't anything you can't achieve."

"Wise words," He agreed. He scooted closer to her then, and she felt her stomach tighten, a little uncomfortable. Why was he getting so close to her?

"You know, I thought Lunafreya was the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen," He laughed to himself, reaching to place a hand on one of her knees she was hugging. Her skin crawled, and she was simultaneously turned on and terrified by his touch. He was a handsome, intelligent young man, but she had feelings for Ravus, and she had never even kissed anyone else, let alone do anything more, and she was scared by what her gut was telling her would happen. "I mean, not that I could ever do anything about it.. she's Ravus's little sister, and that's just not appropriate for men of our station." His hand danced across her skin and up her thigh, and her breathing grew faster, her throat hot. "Then I saw you." He smiled at her. "You're a vision, milady."

"Th-thank you," She stammered. It was happening so fast, and she silently prayed that Gentiana would make a surprise, sweeping entrance like she was so wont to do. Or, better yet, maybe Ravus would happen along because his gut told him something was amiss, too. Because he cared that much about her.

"And I keep thinking, if a single touch of your hand can alleviate my fears…" His hand had reached the spot in between her legs, and she tried not to cry, or squeak in fear. "How good would the rest of you make me feel?"

His mouth was on hers, then.  
"No, we shouldn't-" She mumbled between gasps of air. But as she protested, his hands grew stronger, his grip harder, and she gave in, weak and afraid, allowing him whatever he wanted, praying to the gods who never answered for it to be over soon.

* * *

Inertia raced between bodies, her dexterity serving her well as she danced through the Roadhouse. There was only one place she could have imagined Loqi would plant a bomb in a bar; and that was somewhere on or backstage.

Loqi had loved fire, and pyrotechnics, ever since she could remember. He was always playing with new tech the Empire gave him, engaging enemies in power suits or robots or whatever other gadgets he could find. While alcohol would lend itself well to a fire, the dramatics of an explosion coming from the stage itself would appeal to Loqi on so many levels it would be criminal for him to have planted it anywhere else.

She warped onto the stage, which had long since been deserted by the band, looking frantically to and fro for anything even closely resembling a bomb. She couldn't hear any kind of beeping over the hysteria of the crowd, and she couldn't see anything suspect either. Looking towards the entrance, she could see Nyx, Gladiolus, and Ignis escorting people to safety, encouraging them to remain calm and keep from trampling each other. She smiled to herself as she saw Ignis tending to one of the girls who had fallen and subsequently lifted to her feet by Gladio's massive arms. She had a laceration on her forehead which the Steward was trying to treat, and the goodness of his heart made her warm inside.

But just as she heard the ticking coming from one of the speakers, she heard it stop on a dime, and knew she was too late to disarm it. She did the only thing she could do, now that she had failed to defuse it, and erected a barrier with the same magic the King used to erect the wall, just like Ardyn had showed her all those years ago, and braced for impact, hoping it would be enough to save the innocents in the club, too. She was thrown from her feet, the world turning black as she reached impact.

* * *

When she came to, Nyx, Ignis, and Gladiolus were all standing over her, offering her Elixir after Elixir, talking to her to see how responsive she would be.

"What happened?" She shoved the potions out of her face, blinking, trying to take note of her surroundings. She was propped up against a brick wall on a sidewalk somewhere in the city, and she could see smoke rising some 100 paces away. People were crying, and huddling together, and ambulances had arrived, and news crews had, too.

"The blast went off," Gladio kneeled to meet her eye to eye.

"It wasn't your fault," Ignis tried to reassure her. "You had almost no time to defuse the bomb."

"Quite frankly, if you hadn't erected that barrier so fast, there woulda been a lot more casualties," Nyx offered her a hand, and she took it. He pulled her to her feet. "You're a hero."

"Ha," She laughed, wincing at the pain in her ribs. "Takes one to know one, I guess."

"Gladiolus! Ignis!" The four of them heard the shouts at the same time, heads snapping towards the crowd. From far away, she could make out a mess of black and blond hair headed towards the site of disaster, the _only_ heads headed toward it instead of away.

"You don't think…" Gladio began.

"Is that the Prince?" Nyx wondered aloud. Inertia heaved a sigh.

"We can't catch a break," She shook her head. "Ignis, Gladiolus, secure Noctis at all costs."

"Of course," Gladio agreed.

"Right away," Ignis nodded. They were off in a flash.

"Nyx, can you meet me a few streets over?" She asked politely. "I need to make sure they're all OK."

"You got it," Nyx nodded. "And listen.." He stopped her before she could make her way towards the chaos, and she looked up at him expectantly, a little taken aback by the interruption. "I dunno why you can use the King's powers like us Glaives can…" He shrugged. "But you're more a Glaive than anybody I know." And with that he trotted off, leaving her to her thoughts. She smiled, a warm feeling emanating in her body. She _felt_ like a failure, knowing she hadn't gotten to the bomb in time, knowing her mission had put hundreds of lives in jeopardy, but to know she belonged somewhere in spite of her misgivings… it was the first time in a long time she'd ever felt accepted.

"Noct!" She heard a familiar voice call out. Kind of raspy, kind of melodic. _Shit._ "Noct! Where are you?"

She was pushing through bodies for what felt like the millionth time tonight, forcing her way towards the shock of chocobo-colored hair she could pick through the crowd, and had to force herself up onto her tiptoes, even in heels, to throw a hand over his mouth to silence him.

"Shh! Be quiet!" She pulled him away from the crowd, heading towards the nearest alley, wanting to escape both listening ears and the smoke that hung in the air, filling their lungs. She released him once the bodies began to thin, and he spun around frantically, big, blue eyes wild in confusion until she saw realization dawn in them.

"Inertia?!" His mouth hung open a little, and only then did she remember what she was wearing. She fought the urge to blush. "What…how… why are _you_ here? And what are you _wearing?_ "

Nope, no more fighting the blush anymore. "There's no time to explain, Prompto," She grabbed him by the hand - she could see why Noctis had to do this to him all the time - wanting to get him moving, _away_ from all the eyes and ears. _Anyone_ could be spying for the empire now.

"What's all the smoke from?" He coughed. Even his cough was cute, god dammit.

"There's been an explosion at the Roadhouse," She didn't stop pulling him along, hoping maybe if she gave him enough information he'd finally be quiet until they were out of earshot.

"Is anyone hurt?" He sounded worried. It melted her heart, he was such a good soul. She wished there were more pure hearts like his in the world these days. People like Prompto were few and far between.

"I don't know. I hope not," She answered honestly. Nyx had said she reduced casualties… but didn't say there hadn't been any. She couldn't dwell on it now. She had too much to do.

"Oh…well… you look great," He mumbled it so quietly she almost thought she imagined it. Maybe she just wanted to hear him say it so bad she imagined it.

"Thank you," She finally got the both of them into the nearest back alley, smoke whizzing by, allowing them to catch their breath.

"Where's Noct?" He seemed to recall his missing best friend finally, and she didn't want him to panic.

"He's safe," She tried to assure him as her hair fell in her face. Thank God she had a hair tie. She reached around and pulled her hair back into a ponytail; she was done with it getting in her way. "I had Ignis and Gladiolus escort him to safety."

"Iggy and Gladio were with you?" He blinked in confusion. "So they're ok?"

"They're fine," She put a hand on his shoulder, wanting to calm him down. She could have used the palms of their hands, like always, but something about him impelled her to want to calm him down the natural way, the real way, the way two humans who care about each other did, instead of the way a healer did. Maybe it was a silly, childish conception; either way, she wanted something to feel real. Just once. "But the more you speak any of their names, the more you may alert the Empire to their whereabouts. So I need you to remain calm, and not implicate _anyone_ from the Citadel."

"Wait…the empire?" He straightened up, growing taller, her hand falling from his shoulder as he pulled out of her reach. Well, so much for calming him down the "real" way. It was a silly notion in the first place. "You don't mean they're here, do you? How could that even happen?"

"I promise I'll explain everything to you when we're somewhere safe," She readjusted her bag on her shoulder and tapped her stiletto on the ground. The strap had been slipping down her heel, and she needed it as tight as could be so they could get moving. "Are you ready to move?" He nodded, looking shellshocked, but she didn't have time to baby him. She still had to find Barrick, and figure out where Loqi got off to. Something was very amiss in the Crown City tonight.

"There's a Glaive waiting for us a few streets over," She explained. He was somewhere behind her, but she wasn't stopping to wait for him, much as she might want to; she had things to get done. "He can escort you home."

"And where will you go?" He asked earnestly.

"I have some unfinished business to attend to," She explained. It wasn't a particularly honest or dishonest answer; it was true and a lie of omission at the same time.

"What?" He jogged to catch up with her. "What does that even mean?"

"Nothing you need concern yourself with," She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear; a nervous habit. Damn. Now he was making her nervous?

"Inertia, you can trust me, you know that, right?" He had grabbed her wrist, forcing her to stop and look at him. His blue eyes were shimmering, and she wanted to swim inside them, and tell him everything was alright. How could she tell him she _did_ trust him, but was afraid that if he knew the truth, he might get hurt? How could she say that after knowing him hardly at all, she didn't want to see him hurt? Why did she even care so much? Suddenly, he dropped her wrist, the electricity between them too much to bear. She could see his cheeks were flushing, but she she could feel a blush creeping up her own neck, too. "Sorry," He managed sheepishly.

"No need," She smiled, but couldn't bear to look at those eyes anymore, so back she went to climbing over trash and rubble, making her way towards wherever Nyx had stationed himself.

"You're, uh, pretty in shape," He observed. Her heart began to race; _shit._ Had she given herself away again? No one needed to know Lady Lunafreya's retainer had martial training, too. The minute they knew she had martial training, the closer they grew to finding out her secret connection to the Armiger.

"I am?" She tried to sound surprised.

"I mean, it's not a bad thing," Prompto fumbled for his words, and she felt bad; he sounded guilty. "I just mean, you're fast, and I'm running out of breath, and you're like, totally okay." His attempt at rectifying the situation was sad, but adorable.

"I spent a lot of years running," She admitted. It was out of her mouth before she could stop herself, and immediately she wanted to slap herself in the face. Why would she tell him something like that? She needed to stop telling him so many of her truths; it would get them both in trouble one day.

Finally! She could see Nyx leaning up against a wall close by.

"Took you long enough," He teased when he saw her.

"Argentum had a hard time keeping up," She winked at Nyx and turned to smirk at Prompto. She couldn't help but tease him. His blush made it worth it to her every time. He cleared his throat nervously.

"Ha…guilty," His voice broke a little. She watched as Nyx looked at her and him, and could see a sparkle in his eye. She hoped he wouldn't say something that might embarrass them both. Prompto looked uncomfortable, too, and spoke before she could stop him. "So, are you guys like, a thing, or something?"

"What?" She couldn't help but laugh. Her and Nyx? Was he serious?

Nyx was laughing too. "Us? No," He shook his head.

"I just met him like an hour ago," She assured Prompto, who looked confused, and a little shy. She wanted him to know there really, seriously, wasn't anything going on there. Why was he worried about it anyway? Wait… why was _she_?

"Oh, great, so… I look like a total idiot, huh?" Prompto asked with a laugh. But it was a shaky, fragile laugh, and she knew he genuinely felt embarrassed. She wanted to hug him, but fought the urge. If she didn't end it now, she'd never find Barrick or Loqi.

"Nyx, get him home safely, if you will?" She smiled at them both. "I'll see you both soon, I presume."

"Aye aye, ma'am," Nyx looked to Prompto and started heading in the opposite direction. Taking her cue, she did the same, leaving a very confused Prompto behind. He looked like a lost puppy who wanted to follow her, and she feared if she chanced another glance back, she might just let him. _No. He might get hurt._ So she didn't look. Not even once.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:**

"So, kid, where do you live?"

Prompto barely heard Nyx ask the question. He'd been too busy shuffling his feet, walking slowly, putting off going home. He couldn't get Inertia out of his head. Why were there Niffs here in the city? Why had they blown up the Roadhouse? How was she involved? And what else was she setting out to do tonight? Would she be safe?

"Huh?" He blinked, a little confused. "Uh, I think I'll probably go to Noct's place, actually."

"Ah, got it," Nyx nodded. "I've been a part of the Prince's escort there several times before. Nice apartment complex."

"Yeah… it's… great," He trailed off, pulling out his phone. Better make sure his friends were _there_ before he showed up. He decided to send a group text; someone had to answer him eventually.

 **You guys OK? You at Noct's?**

He waited for a response, unsure how to make conversation with a freaking _Kingsglaive._ It was one thing to train with them; another to talk to them. He was excited they would be training with the Crownsguard next week. He needed a break from all their warping and magic mumbo jumbo. He already felt inadequate, but this was just ridiculous.

"You a part of the Prince's retinue?" Nyx rambled on, checking every alley they passed for who knew what. "I've seen you training with Cor."

"Ha… yeah," Prompto rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm no Ignis or Gladio, though."

"Doesn't matter," Nyx shook his head. "The Prince chose you. If you work hard, and put your heart in it, you're just as good as the rest of us."

Huh. That was the first time he'd heard a soldier say anything like that to him. Normally they were eager to give him combat advice, or lecture him about three months' preparation being _impossible_ to get him to a level comparable to the Prince or his Shield or Steward. But here was this guy, this Glaive, nicknamed the Hero, telling him he could be whoever he wanted to be. He could be just as good as anyone else.

"Wow… thanks, Nyx," Prompto was at a loss for words. What else could he say? He was in awe of this guy, and this larger-than-life warrior had just told him he was worth something. There weren't enough words in the English language to thank him for that.

His phone buzzed, distracting him.

 **Yes, we're at Noctis's apartment. Where are you?**

 _Of course_ Specs would be the one to answer.

 **I'm on my way there. Nyx is with me.**

"So, that Inertia girl… she's some kinda woman," Nyx observed. Prompto choked, taken aback by the statement. Oh, great, did he have competition now? Not like he'd actually have a chance with her in the first place…

"Yeah, she's something alright," Prompto laughed nervously, staring at his phone. He didn't dare sneak a peek at Nyx, afraid his face might give something away.

"You like her?" Nyx asked. Well, Prompto liked every pretty girl he met. But that was besides the point.

"I mean… sure," Prompto fumbled for an answer. "I mean… I like every pretty girl though. That's what Noct would tell you."

"I was like that too when I was your age," Nyx laughed. "But Inertia's not like every other girl. She's something special."

"Well, if you're so into her why don't _you_ ask her out," Prompto spat, a little angrier than he meant it to be.

"Easy, tiger," Nyx laughed. "I'm not interested. But why don't _you_ ask her out if you like her so much?"

Prompto laughed, then. A real, genuine belly laugh. It was a nervous, embarrassed, awkward thing, and it probably gave away his insecurity. "Me? She's out of my league, dude!"

Nyx grabbed him by the shoulder then, spinning him around so they were face to face, man to man.

"Ok, kid, let me teach you a few things," He raised a finger in his face, counting off his hands. "Number 1, _nobody_ is ever outta your league. You're good enough for anyone, and anyone is good enough for you. Number 2, if you think Inertia's shallow like that anyway, you've got the wrong idea of who she is. That girl saved my life tonight, and she didn't know me from a hole in the ground. She's a real decent sort. So don't equate her to everyone else you think looks nice."

He patted him on the back and continued on, like nothing had happened at all. It was a lot to process, but a big, handsome guy like Nyx telling him no one was outta his league was both awe-inspiring and a little insulting.

"So why aren't you interested in her?" Prompto spoke up, unable to hide his curiosity.

"She reminds me of my little sister," Nyx answered curtly. Well, that was a good reason.

"Ohhhh, I get that," Prompto scuffed his feet along the sidewalk, a little uncomfortable. "How old is your little sister?"

"She's dead."

And _that_ was why he didn't try talking to any glaives he met. He swallowed the foot he'd shoved in his mouth, and was quiet the rest of the way to Noct's.

* * *

La Traviata was more upscale than Nyx had led on.

It sat atop a skyscraper overlooking the rest of the city. She had to take an elevator to the 51st floor to even get a look at it. A pool and outdoor bar sat atop the roof, a modern set of stairs leading to another indoor venue, presumably for dancing and light shows. Tables, chairs, and couches all lined the inside and outside alike. What a place.

A set of bouncers stood by the elevator, and a line of people were crammed inside, waiting to get "in," and by "in" it was really "out." Inertia tried not to laugh at the irony.

She waited in line, hoping against hope there wasn't a list she had to be on to get in.

"Name?" A bouncer asked her when she finally reached the front.

"Cecilia Martin," She lied, hoping no one recognized her. He checked an iPad he was holding. _Crap._ There was a list.

"Sorry, you're not on the list, lady," He jammed a thumb towards the elevator. "You gotta go."

"I'm a plus 1," She lied again. She didn't even know if that was a policy here, but she had to try.

"To who?" He pulled up his list again, waiting for an answer.

"Barrick-" _Fuck!_ She'd never gotten a last name from Nyx. And just when she thought she'd catch a break.

"Stroud."

Alarmed, she tried to see where the voice had come from, and the bouncer in front of her opened the door for her, nodding her way.

"Go on in, don't start any trouble," He allowed her entry, and she chanced a glance over her shoulder to see another man just behind her. His light brown hair was slicked back, his face grizzled, though he was dressed to the nines. Something about him looked slimy, and she tried not to shiver at his close proximity to her.

"You a regular here?" She inquired of him, wondering why the bouncer hadn't stopped him at the door for his name.

He nodded. "I practically live here, my dear." He took her hand and kissed the backs of her knuckles. "Luche Lazarus, at your service."

"Very nice to meet you," She curtsied a little, skin crawling at his lips on her skin. "Cecilia Martin."

"Barrick should be somewhere at the bar," He offered, putting his hand on the small of her back and leading her forward through the bodies crammed into one another. Apparently no one here had been deterred by the smoke she could still see rising in the distance. Maybe news of the Empire's attack on the Roadhouse hadn't reached the club yet.

"Would you care for a drink?" She offered out of politeness, wanting to thank this man for helping her gain entry to the club, even though something about him rubbed her the wrong way. Maybe also he could tell her about Barrick - anything. What he looked like, what made him tick.

"No thank you, I've a date to keep," He smiled at her, all teeth and menace, and it made her nauseous. "I hope to see you again, Cecilia."

With that, he was off, and she was alone amongst a sea of people once more. With newfound determination to be out of here as quickly as possible, she made her way towards the bar. She was so close to Barrick now, she'd be damned if anyone stopped her again.

She found a seat at the bar, unsure even what he looked like. She hoped, though it was a convoluted hope, perhaps he'd be wearing his KIngsglaive attire. Maybe then she could pick him out of the crowd.

She tapped her fingers on the bar, trying to get a look at the TVs mounted above the shelves of alcoholic drinks. It was impossible to hear in here; the bass from the speakers made the floor shake, and bodies were in constant motion, voices everywhere. But she could see the news bulletin plastered across every TV - Terrorist attack at the Roadhouse, 13 killed in the blast. Thirteen innocent lives she'd been unable to save, all because she hadn't gotten to the bomb fast enough… she wondered absentmindedly that maybe if Loqi hadn't ever been attracted to her in the first place all those years ago and held less of a grudge, if maybe things would have turned out differently. Maybe she could have talked him down, or he wouldn't have felt the need to detonate a bomb. But it was too late now for what ifs; time to move forward.

"Barrick, you need to slow down on the drinks, man."

Barrick?

The bartender, a pretty young thing who wasn't really modest about her curves, was taking a glass from the countertop and wiping the space underneath. Seated before her was little more than a kid, a young 20-something guy who looked three sheets to the wind. His lids were heavy, his back hunched, and he was nursing a shot glass, looking at the same TVs she was, looking morose. If this was Barrick, he didn't look like a traitor. But they never did, did they?

He was a few seats down from her, so she waited patiently for the gentleman next to her to get up, led away by a pretty girl towards the pool. No greater time than the present.

"Excuse me," She took the seat next to him, not waiting for an invitation, offering her best thousand gil smile. "Is this seat taken?"

"Uh.." He blinked at her, a little surprised. "Uh, no. Go right ahead." His hair was buzzed on both sides, like Nyx, but it was a dusty blonde, and combed over one side of his face. His green eyes were tired, and intoxicated, and bloodshot, but she wondered how much of that was from the drink, and how much of that was from the stress in his life. Some lazy stubble hugged his face, though it was so light it was hard to see.

"What can I get you, hun?" The same upbeat bartender was back. She was a cute thing, a slender brunette with hazel eyes and beautiful caramel skin. Her accent made Inertia wonder where she lived before Insomnia.

"Just a water for now, thank you," Inertia smiled warmly at her, and turned her attention back to Barrick.

"So tell me," She swallowed, preparing to put on the flirtatious, ostentatious face of someone very much not like herself. A lot of acting went into recon, and while she didn't enjoy it, she did excel at it. "Why is a handsome guy like you alone at the bar?"

His reaction time was slow, speaking to his level of intoxication, but a smile crossed his features; not a confident, hungry smile, but a goofy, surprised thing, and Inertia couldn't help but feel this man was an earnest, misfortunate soul. "Ha… you can't mean that."

"And why not?" She slapped his shoulder playfully, taking her water from the spunky bartender. "You're a fetching guy. Very nice jawline, broad shoulders. Women must love you."

"Well, thank you for the compliments, miss," He chuckled to himself. "But uh, honestly, I _was_ waiting for someone here tonight…" He took a swig of his drink. "I think I got stood up."

"And who would stand _you_ up?" She feigned shock, letting her jaw drop.

"C'mon now, don't inflate his ego anymore than it already is," The bartender grabbed some more empty glasses off the counter, chastising Inertia, and she laughed, a real, hearty belly laugh. She liked this girl, whoever she was.

"What was your name again?" She grabbed some more cash from her purse, offering it to the girl between sturdy fingers.

"That's Saber," Barrick hiccuped, gesturing to the bartender. "She might look friendly, but she's a real hardass."

"Only to you, Stroud," She winked, taking Inertia's money with a smile. "What would you like, darlin'?"

"Let me get an Old Fashioned," Inertia smiled back at her before turning back to Barrick. "So, who's the unlucky girl who stood you up?"

"She's not a girl, really," Barrick hesitated, unsure of where to go. Inertia prodded him, trying to push him forward.

"Are you into guys?" She gasped. "I'm so sorry, I hope I didn't offend you!"

"No, no, it's not that," He laughed, downing the rest of his drink. "I mean, it was more of a work thing."

"Was it?" Saber came back with her drink, and she thanked her briefly before taking it and downing it in one gulp. Both Barrick and Saber raised their eyebrows, impressed.

"You're new here, aren't you?" Saber took the empty glass. "I'd remember a pretty girl who could put 'em away like you."

"Are you flirting with me, Saber?" Inertia laughed.

"Back off, find your own!" Barrick threatened the bartender jokingly. With a laugh, she took his glass too.

"It's not my fault your dates always like me more, Stroud," She teased, walking away to tend to some of her other customers. Barrick nudged her, leaning in close.

"So, what was your name?" He asked, trying to get to know her. She could play that game.

"Cecilia Martin," She extended her hand. "And you?"  
"Barrick Stroud," He took her hand and shook it. His grip was firm, his resolve strong, and furthermore she could sense from him great distress and anxiety, but no ill intent.

"So what do you do for work?" He continued, rubbing his bloodshot eyes.

"I'm in politics," She grimaced. Not a lie.

"Ouch," He hissed. "Sounds brutal."

"You've _no_ idea," She stressed. "And what about you?"

"I'm a soldier," He shrugged, taking a drink.

"Oh, you're in the military?" She exclaimed. "That's incredible. You know, I always wanted to be a Glaive when I grew up. Ever since I was a little girl."

She was praying he would take the bait.

"You know, I don't run around telling everyone this, but, I'm a Glaive myself," He beamed proudly, keeping his voice low.

That was so easy it was almost juvenile.

"No way," She gushed. "What's it like?"

"It's hard," He admitted. "I was only inducted a few months ago. The other Glaives don't go easy on me."

"I'm sure it's a hard group," She nodded in agreement. "But what about the perks? Aren't you imbued with the King's magic?"

"Yep," His chest swelled with pride. "We can use magic, and warp-strike, just like the King and the Prince."

"And what of the weapons?" She leaned in close, murmuring into his ear. Part of her was seducing him; the other part gaining his trust. "I hear you get some fantastic weapons."

"Well, my blade is pretty wicked," He admitted, leaning into her. "And I can summon it at will, just like King Regis himself."

"You mean like this?" She conjured her shuriken then, right there between him and the bar. He jumped back, and she forced a hand on his shoulder, pushing him into his barstool. "Do you like it? It's one of the Royal Arms of the Rulers of Yore. The Star of the Rogue. My preferred armament. Isn't she beautiful?"

"Who are you," He spat through grit teeth, looking all around him. No one else had seen the exchange between them, save for Saber, who was eyeing both of them at the other end of the bar.

"I'm asking the questions," She continued in her voice, calm and smooth as ever. "Why have you been conspiring with Niflheim against the King?"

His eyes widened, and his shoulders fell in defeat.

"I… I never wanted this," He looked away from her and at his feet.

"So tell me what happened, Barrick," She pressed. "Maybe I can help make this go away."

"They got to me," He mumbled pathetically. "I have siblings. 9 of them. All younger than me… I joined the military to send money back home, so my parents could feed them. We're poor."

"I understand," She nodded, heart breaking. "Go on, Barrick." She hadn't let go of him or her shuriken yet.

"They told me they were gonna kill them if I didn't cooperate…"

"Another glaive overheard you asking for "stuff" on the phone," She began her inquiry. He blinked.

"Food." He shook his head. "If I was gonna betray my kingdom, and lose my income, I made them promise to provide for my family."

"What were they asking you to do, Barrick?" She continued.

"They wanted me to give them information," He answered. There were tears in his eyes now. "They wanted to know our numbers, our preparations for the armistice… pretty much everything related to the treaty signing, they wanted info on."

"Were you supposed to meet a representative here tonight?" She asked. He nodded quickly, close to hysteria.

"Yeah, but that was before someone heard me on the phone with them…" He mumbled feebly. She blinked. Nyx.

"You mean Nyx Ulric?" She offered. He blinked at her in surprise.

"You know about that?" He asked.

"They attempted to eliminate Nyx tonight at the Roadhouse," She explained. "Luckily, I was there to intervene."

"Oh no… so the terrorist attack… it really _was_ Niflheim," His voice shook, his jaw rippling in anger.

"Was your contact a man named Loqi?" She asked him through his tears. He nodded vigorously. "I have reason to believe he won't be meeting you here tonight." She explained. "Now that I know he's here, and he emerged empty handed, my guess is he's fled."

"So what happens now?" He asked, looking terrified. Her heart broke; this guy was just a kid who was trying to protect his family. This was no traitor, albeit he was forced into a traitorous position.

"I have to take you to the Marshal and King Regis," She admitted. "You understand?"

He nodded in defeat, rising from his barstool.

Saber came back over, a little leery.

"Barrick, everything ok, dear?" She asked, eyeing Inertia suspiciously.

"Everything's good, Sabe," He reassured her. "You might not see me for awhile, that's all."

"Here, Saber," Inertia emptied the cash in her purse on Saber's countertop. "For all your trouble."

Inertia didn't feel the need to leave her hands on this broken man as she saw him out of the club, and neither of them spoke on the way back to the Citadel. He knew his crimes, and she hoped against hope that Loqi's interference with the Crown City had ended here, tonight. Now she need only find out how he got in.

* * *

 **A/N: If you've seen Kingsglaive, you know that Luche is up to no good. And that was _definitely_ intended in this chapter! His placement was definitely "ideal" so as to allow Inertia entry into the club, but maybe, just maybe, Luche and the empire orchestrated it that way ;) Everyone's always a step ahead in this story! Haha, hope you enjoyed! Much love!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: sijdofkmsoidjmsdfoijsdkf that's how I'm feeling right now! I have so many things I want to write and so many scenes playing in my head but I've gotta get there first! Yikes! Hope you all enjoy. Please leave me some comments, I really love the feedback, it helps keep me going!**

* * *

 **Chapter 14:**

"Took you long enough," Cor grunted when Inertia reached the Citadel.

"Apologies, Marshal," She bowed a little, gesturing for Barrick to step forward.

"So, is it true what I've been told, Stroud?" Cor approached the young man, hands behind his back, spine straight, chest forward. He was at attention.

"Yes, sir," Barrick mumbled sadly. Inertia tried her best to keep her face straight, lest she betray any hint of sympathy for the traitor. But the world wasn't black or white, not really - there were plenty of places where the colors collided, where the hues mixed. Shades of gray were everywhere. People merely chose not to see them. Barrick was neither good, nor bad; he was human. Stuck in a gray place of his own.

A gray place.

She liked that.

She felt as though she'd spent her entire life there.

"I see," Cor sounded sad, disappointed even, and turned his back to him without another word. "If you'll follow me."

Their short trek through the Citadel was quiet, and there was a heaviness in the air that made her feel as though she were wading through a swamp. With every step she took, dread lined the innards of her stomach, and apprehension closed her throat. She didn't want this. Looking at the broken boy beside her - because that's what he was, not a man, but a boy, a kid faced with an impossible decision - she wished she'd never taken Cor's mission at all.

It was only a small ways to the throne room, and Regis already sat waiting upon the throne.

"Good evening, your Majesty," Cor offered a bow, and Inertia and Barrick both followed suit, without pause.

"Good evening, Cor," Regis looked from him to Inertia and her charge. "And good evening to you both, as well."

"Apologies for bothering you at such an hour, your Highness," Inertia offered her own small consolation. He raised a hand, silencing her.

"It's no bother, Lady Izunia," He assured her. "This is merely yet another part of a King's duty." He paused, and looked to Barrick. "Shall we begin?"

* * *

King's Knight was more than just a game to them.

It started as a hobby, some mobile app Prompto had introduced to Noctis, but as their obsession grew, so did his retainers' interest in what was taking up all their time.

It hadn't been long before they'd been absorbed too.

But King's Knight wasn't much of a consolation for any of them tonight.

They were all distracted, Prompto most especially. He couldn't get Inertia out of his head. Was she safe? Did she finish what she set out to do? Were there still Niffs somewhere in Insomnia?

"Hey, Gladio, Iggy… do you have Inertia's number?" He wondered aloud. All three of his friends looked up at him with blank looks on their faces.

"Um, I believe I do, yes," Ignis was the first to answer. "Why do you ask?"

"I wanted to text her," He shrugged, voice small. "Just to see if she's ok."

"Are you still worried about that?" Noctis groaned, tossing his phone in the couch. "She can take care of herself, from what you all tell me."

"Still can't get over Luna's right hand could kick my ass if she wanted to," Gladio whistled. "Then again, I might like it."

"Don't be crass," Ignis scolded him. "Prompto, Nyx assured us all she should be fine, wherever she may be."

"Can you just humor me, for once?" He whined. Ignis capitulated, tossing him his phone so Prompto could copy her number into his own. "Thanks, Iggy."

"Don't blow up her phone too much," Noctis warned with a laugh. "You don't wanna seem clingy."

"Prompto? Clingy? _Never,_ " Gladio taunted.

He was hardly listening now, trying to figure out what to say to her.

 _Hi, it's Prompto… are you safe?_

No. Too desperate.

 _Hey Inertia, it's Prompto. Just checking in._

Checking in? What, was she his employee?

 _It's Prompto, r u ok?_

No, chat speak was embarrassing.

"For the love of - Give it here!" Gladio barked at him. Jumping out of his skin, he tossed his phone to Gladiolus, then tossed Iggy's phone back at him, too. He waited while Gladio punched something in, tossing it back.

"You're welcome," He rolled his eyes. "Can we get back to King's Knight now?"

The four of them nodded, reopening the app. Prompto had to check what Gladio had sent her first, though.

 **Inertia, it's Prompto. I've been worried. Let me know if you're alright.**

* * *

"How do you answer to the charges against you?" Regis spoke with authority, looking to Barrick for an answer.

"Guilty, sir," Barrick hung his head in shame, a drunken hiccup escaping his lips. Inertia's face and heart fell in kind; this was no way for this young man's life to end.

"You do realize you're pleading guilty to treason?" Cor offered gently. It was the first time she'd seen the Marshal's kindness, though she knew it was there all along. "You still have the right to a fair trial."

"What's the point?" Barrick mumbled. "We all know I did it. Just get it over with."

"Your Majesty," Inertia stepped forward cautiously, allowing her voice to carry itself to Regis's ears. He cocked his head in curiosity at her.

"Yes, Lady Izunia?" He tapped his cane to the floor. "Do you wish to speak on Barrick Stroud's behalf?"

"I do," She nodded. She felt Barrick's hand on her arm, and he was shaking his head vehemently, but she ignored him, stepping further forward and out of his reach.

"Do you wish to refute the charges laid against him?" Cor wondered aloud. Inertia shook her head.

"No, sir, I do not," She hesitated. "Though I do wish to protest his culpability in the matter."

"And how do you figure that?" Regis inquired. He was neither sarcastic nor bombastic; he was genuinely curious.

"My King, this man, he's little more than a teenager," She gestured towards Barrick. "How old are you, sir?"

"Twenty-one," He mumbled meekly. Younger than her by a year.

"He has 9 younger, starving siblings at home whose mouths go un-fed by parents plagued with poverty," She continued on. "No disrespect intended to your wonderful city, but this poverty is of an institutionalized origin, is it not?"

"We're not here to debate the state of the Crown City's economy, Inertia," Cor protested. Regis raised a hand again, silencing his Marshal.

"Cor, let her speak," He asked gracefully. The Marshal nodded, and she released the breath she'd been holding.

"This boy sought martial employ to feed his family," She looked to Barrick, whose head hung low. "Niflheim took advantage of his situation by threatening to kill every one of these family members, the selfsame family members whose well being he puts before his own. They are the very reason he's a Glaive today. What choice did he have but to comply? Should he have rebuffed the Empire, his family would be dead."

"And what chance would the Empire have of penetrating our borders," Cor offered.

She whipped her head around to face him.

"A notion that goes disproven by the thirteen dead Insomnians lying in the ruin of the Roadhouse this evening," She spat at him. His face grew somber, his eyes darting away from her own. "Stand in their ashes and ask the ghosts how useful your defenses were against the Empire."

"He _facilitated_ their entry," Cor argued, a little angry at her insubordination. "Without his compliance, they never would have infiltrated the city at all."

"And if not him, they would have found someone else," She turned back to Regis, then, pleading with her eyes. "They would have leveraged another innocent Glaive into gaining entry to the city. And then his family truly would have been in danger. Allow me to ask you this, your Majesty: when faced with an impossible choice, what decision do you make? Do any of us make?"

Regis didn't answer her. He merely sat, quiet, in contemplation. She took the opportunity to continue speaking.

"You are a good and just King," She conceded. "And so, I beg of you, see reason in this. Executing this man for his crime solves not the problem that faces us here tonight."

"So what would you have me do?" Regis looked to her as an equal, then. Not as a King, not as a superior, but as a man to a comrade, an advisor, a friend. She appreciated the display of trust.

"He should be removed from the Glaives, without a doubt," She agreed. Barrick hiccuped again beside her. "But do not execute him. Let him atone for his crimes. Give him community service work. And provide his family a way to eat."

"And what jury would accept so minuscule a punishment as this?" Cor debated at her side. She didn't even look at him - she gazed at King Regis upon his throne.

"There's a reason you brought us here tonight, immediately, only in the King's stead," She began. "There's no jury here. No trial. This was meant for King Regis's judgment alone, because entertaining a trial means admitting to the public that the Empire is encroaching upon the city's borders faster than they think. Even before the armistice," She couldn't hide the smirk that danced upon her lips. "And you can't risk the morale of the people. Not so close to the treaty signing."

Regis stiffened a little, his jaw clenched tight.

"She's right, Cor."

"But, Regis-"

"Barrick Stroud!" Regis had risen to the feet, relying on his cane to do so. His voice commanded the room, and Cor Leonis had been successfully silenced for the first time Inertia could remember. She stiffened, back straightening, as the king rose, waiting for his judgment.

"Yes, your Highness," Barrick fell to his knees immediately, head bowed.

"You will be discharged dishonorably from the Glaives," Regis announced. "You will perform an indeterminate amount of community service for the Citadel… but you will be paid to do so. And we will see to it your family can eat. Turn to Lady Izunia and thank her kindly, tonight. She's the only reason you're still alive."

With that, Regis descended the throne, exiting through one of the many doors leading to the room. Barrick was crying, and hiccuping, and clumsily rising to his feet, grabbing Inertia by the hands, hugging her, thanking her for giving his family this chance, but she was distracted. Cor stood, hands behind his back, unmoving, unblinking, and she knew her evening wasn't over.

She still had the King to talk to about her _own_ secrets.

* * *

The three of his friends had crashed on the couches in Noct's apartment after an invigorating round of King's Knight, and since no one really wanted to go home after the night's events, Ignis had gone and fetched the spare blankets from the closet that he kept there for reasons like this. After covering them adequately, he fetched himself some Ebony, taking his place at the large bay window that looked out into the city streets below. Insomnia was always alive at night, streetlights lining the city streets like a pinball machine, cars and pedestrians scuttling along like ants. He committed it to memory in his mind like a map almost every night he was here at Noctis's apartment. It was one of the few peaceful moments he was afforded in this life, where he could stop, and think, and breathe. There was something calming about the city at night, lights bright against the dark sky; a constant reminder they were safe from the Empire, and from the daemons that roamed Eos. The streets pulsed like a heartbeat, streets a bloodstream leading to a strong heart, the Citadel.

He didn't know why he was jealous.

Prompto's passing fancies of every pretty girl he saw were a bit of a custom now in their ring of friends.

He knew to expect it, just as the others did, but for some reason, it was different with her.

He didn't have time to be distracted by her, and yet he found himself thinking about her all the same.

Perhaps it was the way she committed herself to Lady Lunafreya, in such the same way he had committed himself to Noctis.

Or perhaps it was the way she outwitted him, could speak circles around him, and do mental gymnastics he had only ever recognized in himself.

Or perhaps it was her sense of diplomacy, her sense of duty and honor, and yet her enduring kindness, as he'd borne witness to when she'd spared Nyx's life, and almost given her own for people that weren't hers.

Or maybe it was just her smile.

He hated himself for his weakness.

He hated that he allowed her to interrupt him from his duty, his dedication to his work and his liege the most paramount aspects of his life. He himself was meaningless; it was what he gave in service to his kingdom that mattered.

And he couldn't do that if he was constantly daydreaming, like Prompto or some such buffoon in love with the idea of love.

And yet, the envy gnawed at his gut, slowly, agonizingly, in small, insidious little bites that would eventually swallow him whole, though not altogether at once. It was a slow, tenacious thing, this jealousy creature, and while he sought to vanquish all the monsters in his life, he was ill-equipped to deal with this one.

HIs entire life he'd successfully staved off feeling for anyone anything even remotely romantic.

And Inertia Izunia had broken him.

* * *

"Cor tells me you've a proficiency for the Royal Arms," Regis wasted no time in establishing the point of their little visit. He took a seat in an armchair near the far window, resting his cane against the wall. He exhaled in a pained way, and she could only imagine the exertion his body was under. He was a man of 50, clearly handsome, though haggard, as his maintaining of the Wall around Insomnia, and bestowing upon his Glaives his abilities sapped away his life-force, leaving him a battered, bruised, and broken man who was old beyond his years. It instilled in Inertia a great sense of admiration, and so it hurt her to know she was about to lose his trust.

"Cor is a dutiful servant to the throne," Inertia nodded at the Marshal as he closed the door to Regis's quarters behind him. "He wouldn't tell you such a thing on false pretense."

"But I'm asking you for _your_ opinion, Inertia," Regis smiled at her, the crow's feet of his eyes feeling like home. He was more fatherly while scolding her than Ardyn ever was, and it hurt her stomach a little to admit it.

"I… have dabbled, your Majesty," She admitted. "But the point stands: yes, I can warp-strike, use magic, erect barriers, and access the Armiger like you and your son, my King."

"And how could this be?" He wondered aloud. "The Oracle's retainer being capable of such a thing?"  
"I'm sure you're well aware that I'm the daughter of Ardyn Izunia, Chancellor of Niflheim," She conceded. Cor finally spoke.

"We've been aware since Lady Lunafreya first made you retainer to House Nox Fleuret," He pointed out. Regis nodded at Cor.

"I may share Ardyn's DNA," Inertia continued. "But I wasn't borne of his flesh… I was created. Grown in a lab. Somewhere in Niflheim." She pulled the charm bracelet away from the barcode tattoo it was covering, allowing Regis to see it.

"So you're a test subject?" The King inquired. She faltered.

"I'm… not sure what I am, to be quite honest," She fumbled for the words. "There were others grown, too. They went on to become the MagiTek infantries your forces commonly engage."

"And what of you, milady?" Regis inquired. She shook her head.

"Ardyn trained me for combat, infiltration, assassination, and reconnaissance throughout my childhood," She explained. "He possesses the same abilities as you, your Majesty."

"Does he now?" Regis's brow furrowed. "This is… troubling."

"He claims it to be some sort of neural implant," Cor interjected. "I fear the implications if they mass produce these for their infantry forces, Regis."

"As do I, Cor," Regis agreed. "Inertia, what can you offer us on the matter? Is this true?"

"It's… what I've been told, your Grace," She hesitated. "Though I doubt it to be veritable."

"And why is that?" He encouraged her to go on.

"Well, sir, I grew up in a research facility until the age of thirteen, and, generally, neural implants leave behind certain side or residual effects," She explained. "None of which I have ever observed in Ardyn or myself."

"We should investigate the matter," Cor spoke up again. "This does not sit well with me."

"Nor I," Regis hesitated. "Cor, begin an inquiry at once."

"Of course," Cor bowed, and saw himself out. Inertia paused, unsure if she was meant to leave, too.

"Inertia, you are free to go. Though first, allow me this," He rose again from his seat, fetching his cane for aid. He limped to her, placing a strong hand on her shoulder. "I do not doubt your integrity, nor your allegiance. You have proven yourself a strong ally in the name of Lady Lunafreya. But I can see this troubles you. Where does your heart lie? Can I ease some of your burden?"

His kindness touched her heart, and she struggled to blink the tears away that welled up in her eyes.

"Thank you, my King," She bit her lip. "But please, do not ask me where my heart lies. My loyalty is with you and your son, with Lunafreya, with Lucis, and with Tenebrae. But my heart…" She tried to ignore the burning of her eyes. "You'd need to salvage the thousands of broken pieces of it and put it back together again before I could tell you where it belonged."

With that, she exited his quarters, letting the tears fall freely as she escaped to her own apartment, devastated by all she'd lost, both today, and in the past.

* * *

 _Lady Inertia,_

 _I respect what you did today on behalf of the Kingdom of Lucis. Please know I hold you in the highest regard, and I would like to ask forgiveness of my distrust of you prior to this foray into Niflheim's ill-intent. If you would, by order of King Regis himself, you are welcome to train with me, the Crownsguard, and the Glaives any day._

 _-Cor Leonis_

She smiled to herself, closing her email for the night. She had a feeling Regis had coerced the Marshal into sending such a correspondence, but she knew Cor's heart was in the same place, albeit his words were a little fancy for his mouth. She was exhausted, and every part of her body hurt, but her mind was racing, and she knew sleep wouldn't come for awhile yet. Kicking off her shoes, she made her way towards her bedroom, with no intentions of removing her makeup or even changing out of her dress before succumbing to the sheets and pillows that called her name. Though sleep may elude her, the comfort of the bed would not. Her tired body needed it after today.

Griseo yawned lazily from atop the mattress, and she rolled her eyes.

 _Glad you had such a nice day,_ she thought bitterly.

 _I accomplished much today! Some communing with Gentiana, you see._ There was a twinkle in his eye, and she tried not to groan in disgust. Typical Messengers.

Absentmindedly, she checked her phone as she lay back, only to find she had several invitations for King's Knight multiplayer matches sitting idly on the screen. She rolled her eyes. She really didn't know why everyone enjoyed it so much. It was fun in small doses, but just another typical mobile app at the end of the day. But her texts caught her eye.

 **Inertia, it's Prompto. I've been worried. Let me know if you're alright.**

She blinked.

Well, that was unexpected.

She wondered if maybe Ignis or Gladiolus had given him her number, and was a little dumbfounded at the confidence with which he'd texted her. He was so shy and awkward around her in real life, but he'd texted her with some real authority. Maybe Gladio helped write it, she thought absently. She snickered to herself. _Yep, definitely sounds like a Gladiolus text._

 **I'm fine. Thank you for your concern. How are you faring?**

But it didn't end there.

Another message sat in her inbox, lonely and unopened.

 **Forgive me for being forward, but I wanted to check on you after this evening's events. You are a strong, capable woman, but should you need someone to lean on, know that I am here. As are we all.**

Ignis. Of course.

With a smile, she wrote him something back, a little dazed by all the concern.

 **I appreciate your candor. I was lucky you were there tonight, your help was invaluable. I'll try to get into less trouble going forward.**

She sighed happily to herself, settling into her pillows. Was this what it felt like to have friends? To have people who cared about her? She had Lunafreya, of course, but nothing about their relationship was normal. They had to communicate through a talking, god-given Fox, for Astrals' sake. No. Maybe, just once in her life, _normal_ would apply itself to her.

It didn't take very long for her to fall asleep for once.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Thanks for sticking with me so far! I love exposition and character development, so I apologize if you're hoping for the events of the game to happen right away. We're getting there! Not too much longer now :) And please keep it up with reviews, favs, follows.. it all gives me life! Love you all!**

* * *

 **Chapter 15:**

Life was relatively quiet after Inertia had unearthed the Niflheim plot to infiltrate the Citadel. For a little while, at least. She returned to her duties as ambassador, reporting to Lunafreya all she had accomplished, though she left out the part about Barrick and the Empire. They would discuss incognito via Griseo and Gentiana, and it seemed Luna was dealing with her own mess back in Tenebrae. She had managed to get the date of the wedding pushed until the week after the peace treaty signing, but now she had plans _to be at the signing herself._ Without giving away her secret - which Regis had agreed to help hide, so neither the Oracle nor the Prince would stress anymore than necessary before their impending marriage - she firmly disagreed with her Lady, noting that her own presence at the armistice would suffice.

But Luna was stubborn.

 _My position on this will not change, Inertia._ Griseo's eyes practically rolled as he portrayed Luna's words to his master. _Though I do appreciate your concern. Good day._

"Typical," She spat, crossing her arms. Lunafreya was as infuriating as she was beautiful, as stubborn as she was pious. These were things she usually adored about her Lady, but today she was not amused. How could she make her understand her life would be in danger if she came, without revealing how close Niflheim had come to infiltrating the Crown City? Her intended home after her marriage to Noctis?

She closed the documents on her computer, looking towards the window. Whenever she was angry, she would always take up her arms and work out her frustration on unwitting training dummies, or real life sparring partners. Such opportunities, however, were few these days. Though she _could_ train with Cor and the others, considering he'd extended the invitation himself, how could she possibly explain her affinity for the Lucian Arms and magic? It would hurl her into a world of trouble. Something she wished to avoid ever since the incident with Barrick and the Roadhouse. But Nyx would be there. She hadn't seen him since that night, and she missed his earnest eyes and genuine smile. And she could bet he'd be one hell of a sparring partner.

 _Do you wish to train with the men and women outside?_

Griseo's own voice this time.

"My wishes matter not," Inertia sighed, running a hand through her hair. "I shouldn't train with anyone. My presence here has caused enough grief."

 _Miss Inertia,_ Griseo put a paw on her lap and it surprised her. She patted his head, smiling down at him. As much as he was her Guardian, she liked to think she was his, too. _Do something for yourself for a change. If not for you, then for me._

He licked her face and she laughed, hugging him around the neck.

"I can't say no to you, can I, Grizz?" She stood and rushed to her apartment and towards the closet. If she was gonna do some training, she certainly shouldn't be in a dress.

* * *

Noctis was bored.

He and his friends had been training with the Crownsguard recently, instead of the Glaives. The Guard was good, full of strong, able-bodied soldiers, but none of them could warp or use magic like the Glaives. So for the Crown Prince, they weren't nearly as challenging.

But now they weren't even fighting the Guard anymore.

Cor was prattling on about how King Regis was gonna infuse his power into Gladio, Iggy, and Prompto so they could summon their weapons at will and use magic like the rest of the Glaives so they could better protect his son. He was explaining to them how it would feel to be able to do so, and what side effects they might experience in the next few days. Blah blah blah.

He didn't mean to be so unattached, but he'd been through this a thousand times since he could walk and talk. Plus, there were other things on his mind.

Things like Luna.

He tried not to freak out at the fact that, soon, he would be married. To Lunafreya Nox Fleuret. The Oracle of Tenebrae.

He'd waited for so long to see Luna again, he'd _wanted_ for so long to see her again, and he'd be lying to himself if he tried to say he didn't have feelings for her. Sure, maybe they hadn't been in the same room since their childhood, but they continued to talk over the years through Umbra, her black Messenger dog. They shared a book together in which they wrote messages to one another, and he ferried it back and forth between them. Sure, there were mobile phones and social media and things… but something about their book felt intimate and personal.

And to him, she was the only girl he'd ever wanted.

Girls growing up in school had tried to flirt with him. Talk to him. Date him, even. Maybe they thought he was cute, but he figured it was probably since he was the prince. Royalty had a way of making people lose their minds a little. But he'd never been interested. Instead of going to parties on the weekends, he'd stay home and wait for Umbra to bring that same old book by again so he could stay up and talk to Luna. He'd play video games with Prompto, or spar with Gladio and Ignis, all while waiting for that same, stupid little brown book to show up again and hear what she had to say.

It was like the girls at school didn't even exist.

Even still, that didn't mean he was ready to _marry_ her. He'd never even gotten to take her on a proper date. What if she regretted it the minute she saw him? What if he fucked it all up and they were miserable for the rest of their lives together? Not like a King and his Queen could divorce, exactly, which might be _worse_ if they were unhappy…

His thoughts were interrupted when Inertia Izunia showed up behind Cor, still preaching his sermon to his retinue.

"Excuse me, Marshal?" She cleared her throat. He blinked, losing his train of thought, and even the Crownsguard and Kingsglaives all around had stopped sparring to listen in and watch.

"Oh, Lady Inertia," He bowed quickly, and everyone standing did the same. Noct would have, maybe, were he not splayed on the ground, drawing figures in the dust. Damn. Maybe he really was a lazy prince. "What can I assist you with?"

"I thought, perhaps, I could join in on the training exercises today?" She inquired innocently. Noctis blinked. _Her?_

She was little, for one thing. Short and slender. Then again, he didn't look particularly strong, either. She was very feminine, this bright-eyed, well-spoken girl who he couldn't picture even managing to hold up a sword, let alone swing it. She'd been at the Roadhouse with Iggy and Gladio when that maniac had blown it up, so her resolve was strong, at least. She'd been courageous enough to get away. He shrugged when Cor looked at him for approval.

"Let her, if she wants," He dusted off his knees, rising to his feet. "We could always use fresh sword arms out here."

"You heard the Prince!" Cor announced to everyone on the field. "Welcome Inertia of Tenebrae with open arms!"  
She smiled when everyone applauded, a little red in the face.

"My gratitude," She curtsied a little, readjusting a binding on her wrist. Something hardened in her eyes, and they darkened, intimidating Noct a little. She looked totally different now, even when nothing about her had changed. "So. Where do we begin?"

* * *

She'd ceased using daggers the day Ravus broke her heart.

It was another half a year before he came back after bringing Loqi with him the last time. His hair was growing longer, his face more tired, but she mentioned nothing of it, seeing as he was no longer speaking to her. He came alone this time - Loqi was nowhere to be found.

He only looked happy when he spent time with his sister. No time was allotted for her. Though she expected that, now.

So it was to her shock when he invited her to train, like they had in the old days. From when things were simpler. And their feelings were pure.

"Meet me in an hour. Don't be late," He warned, walking off as brusquely as he'd arrived. She wouldn't miss it for the world. Maybe now they could finally talk about their feelings. She was 18 now - a legal adult in most parts of the world. Maybe now they could be a little more normal. For once.

He was already waiting on the practice field, sword in hand, when she arrived.

"Ready yourself," He advised with a nod. She obeyed, stretching a little, unsheathing her daggers. She wasn't sure why he was being so demanding of her now - what had happened to the king, patient Ravus she'd grown up with?

"I'm ready," She called out. He was on her in an instant, and she barely had time to react, catching his sword between her daggers at the last second mere inches away from her face. He hesitated in such close proximity to her, their breaths already uneven and ragged, and she took the opportunity to tell him how she felt.

"You look good," She smiled. His eyes went dark, and he pulled away from her, coming at her again with another blow. She reeled, narrowly missing his swing. "Your hair's so long now."

"I'm aware," He spat. "What of it?"

"N-nothing," She stuttered, blocking another swing of his blade. "I was just noticing."

"How observant of you," He sneered, kicking her leg out from under her. She fell to the ground, air rushing from her lungs. She heaved, winded. "Get up!" He yelled at her. She winced, tears brushing the edges of her eyes. Not from the pain of the injury - from how nasty he was being towards her.

"Why are you acting like this?" She rolled onto her side, trying to force herself back up with tired arms. "All I've done is miss you."

"Oh, is that all?" He waited for her to stand, but before she could grip her daggers, he came at her again. She barely dodged his attack, ducking underneath his blade. The sun hit the steel of it just right, momentarily blinding her.

"Yes!" She wiped tears away from her eyes, feeling for her daggers that she couldn't see. "What happened to the promise you made me? What happened to the Ravus who swore he would always care for me?"

"Fool," He murmured. He came at her again, but this time anger flared to life in her gut, and she caught his blade with her daggers again, spinning herself around to come at him, now. He parried her attack, but faltered, feet stuttering on the ground. She took the opportunity to lunge at him again, but he was prepared, and bunted her attacks away with ease. "That Ravus died the moment you opened your legs for Loqi."

Stunned, she didn't even fight him when he tackled her to the ground. Loqi told him about that? Why would he even admit to raping her in the first place? She was paralyzed by the weight of what he'd said, by the memory of Loqi on top of her, breath in her ear, her empty prayers that had sought the gods who never answered.

"Did you even _think_ of me while he was inside you, Inertia?" He was on top of her, seething, baring down on her, blade at her throat. "Did you even think of the promise I made you when you let him claim you as his own?" He shoved the sword harder at her throat, and she could feel its cold steel on her skin, realizing now Loqi had never admitted to raping her - he'd told it as though she wanted it. Wanted him. "You were supposed to be _mine!_ "

"ENOUGH!" She screamed. Her voice broke, but her resolve was strong. She kneed him in the crotch - she didn't even care if it was a dirty move - and he grunted in pain, falling off of her. She took the opportunity to take her own daggers to his throat, face inches away from his own.

"I belong to NO MAN!" She hissed at him. "I am not yours, or his, or anyone's! The only one I belong to is ME!" She was crying now, her daggers trembling at his throat. "He raped me, and you're angry at _me?_ " She lost her nerve, kneeling back, weeping openly. He took the opportunity and flipped her over again.

"STOP CRYING!" He screamed. She reflexively brought her daggers to her face to defend herself from his attack, but he lit alight with thunder itself, turning purple, something he'd never done before, and the blade cleaved cleanly through her daggers. They fell to the ground with a quiet thud, and she was left with broken handles, terrified at the anger in Ravus's eyes above her. Her voice caught in her throat, and she couldn't make a sound. She watched him, chest heaving, waiting for him to finish her off. But the moment never came.

He dropped his sword beside her, rising to his feet. She swore she saw tears in his own eyes as he walked off and left her there, trembling in the dirt, gripping the handles of her daggers because she didn't know what else to do, even though now, they were utterly useless.

* * *

"You'll use one of our weapons," Cor instructed her, showing her to the racks of arms by the bathhouse. She grimaced - Cor wasn't gonna let her reveal her secret. It was probably better that way, but she hadn't fought with a normal arm in a long time. Hopefully she wouldn't get her ass handed to her. She looked them over - swords, spears, shields, daggers - she flinched a little when she saw them - but nothing she was looking for.

"Do you have any shurikens?" She wondered aloud, looking up to the Immortal. He smiled down at her, and it was the first time it reached his eyes. There was something fatherly about him, even if he was a hardass.

"I believe we do," Cor hadn't even had a chance to answer before Nyx was presenting her with one with a bow. She beamed.

"Hey, Nyx!" She grinned at him, taking the shuriken from his grasp. It was a pretty thing, all steel and embellished details, but she still missed the Star she'd become to accustomed to. He must have remembered her weapon of choice at the Roadhouse that night — and must also have been in on the scheme to not let anyone know her secret. "How have you been, Ulric?"

"Just fine, milady," He danced from foot to foot. "Was wondering if you'd do me the honor of a little match?" She looked to Cor, who nodded in approval, laughing a little.

"You're on, Hero!" She raced to face him across the dirt, itching to start. She'd been waiting for this. Diplomacy was well and good for the politicians of the world, but in her blood, she'd always been a fighter. _So why didn't you fight Loqi the night he hurt you?_ A small voice in her head wondered. A fire rose inside her at the thought, and she came at Nyx with probably more rage than she needed to, rage truly intended for Loqi, Ravus, and, most notably, herself. But he'd be fine. He was a hero, after all.

* * *

Prompto watched in awe as Inertia danced around Nyx like a ballerina. She was here in one instant, and gone in another, flowing around his attacks like water. None of them were fighting anymore, and even Cor didn't mind, he and the Glaives and Crownsguard alike watching Nyx the hero take on the ambassador of Tenebrae, and it was a shockingly great match. He kept up with her, but she was better, and no one knew how. She was quick, and she was clever, and though she was little, what she lacked in size she made up for in dexterity, and Prompto fidgeted with the blade in his own hand, the one Cor had been showing him how to use for the last few days. _Gotta know how to use a blade,_ Cor had said. _Even if you never use one._ He still wasn't allowed to fire the gun, though.

"How is she so good with a shuriken?" He asked aloud. He was sitting in the dirt, as was Noctis. Ignis was perched against the bathhouse wall, Gladiolus polishing his sword, the two of them oddly quiet, though they watched intently. They were surrounded on all sides by glaives and guards who were just as in awe as them.

"I wonder where she received her training," A voice spoke up from somewhere, but it wasn't one he recognized.

"Is it commonplace for the Oracle's lady-in-waiting to receive martial training?" Another asked.

"She's good," That was Noctis. Prompto blinked at him in dismay. Damn. If Noctis said she was good, she _must_ be. He hardly said that about anyone.

Not that Prompto couldn't figure that out for himself. She was giving Nyx a run for his money, and Nyx was about the best the glaives had to offer.

"Did you hear?" Another voice he didn't recognize. "Apparently, she can use the King's magic like we can. Can even summon up Royal Arms or something."

 ** _What?_**

"I hear that's how she saved some of the people at the Roadhouse," Another voice added. "She erected a barrier, like the glaives can."

"Apparently she took on the guy that blew up the place," Someone else observed. "I heard he's a Niff."

That much Prompto knew. But he didn't know she was able to use the same magic as the glaives. As King Regis. As Noct.

He chanced a glance beside him at Noctis, whose jaw was clenched, rippling with an emotion he couldn't name. His eyes were dark, and angry, and focused ever forward. He knew he'd heard the same conversation he had. All Iggy and Gladio had told him was not to let on that Niflheim had managed to infiltrate the city - neither of them had said anything about Inertia's proficiency with the Lucian Arms and magic.

He looked up at Iggy and Gladio, neither of whom said a word. Ignis met eyes with him and quickly looked away. He seemed… ashamed, maybe? Gladiolus wouldn't even dare to look away from the battle in front of him.

Cor was on the other side of the training grounds, and hadn't heard a thing. Instead, he raised a hand in the air as Inertia had Nyx pinned to the ground, arm behind his back. Somewhere along the way, she'd disarmed him of his blade, and she had dropped her shuriken.

"Lady Inertia of Tenebrae is the winner!" Cor announced. Everyone erupted into cheers, and even Nyx grinned up at her from his place on the ground.

"If I had to get my ass kicked, I'm glad it was by a good looking lady like you," He said as he got to his feet. She laughed, her hair falling out of her pretty little bun and around her face. There was dirt on her face, and on her clothes, and Prompto couldn't help but think it was the most beautiful he'd ever seen her. Not because she was dirty - because she was having fun.

"I challenge you, Inertia."

Prompto's mouth fell open when he saw Noctis on his feet before him.

"Noct, you can't-"

"Shut up, Prompto," He snarled under his breath. Prompto shut his mouth, lifting himself to his feet with the blade Cor had given him to stand beside his best friend. Nyx raised his eyebrows in surprise, and Ignis and Gladiolus hadn't said a word, though they had each stopped what they were doing. The whole training arena was quiet.

"I accept, my prince," She bowed, brushing the hair out of her face. She reached for her shuriken on the ground, but Noctis stepped forward.

"Not with that," He scoffed. "Come at me with your _true_ power."

He heard Ignis's breath hitch in his throat, and Gladio's teeth clench. Time stood still. Cor stepped forward, finally giving himself away.

"Your Highness, if you mean to imply the Lady of Tenebrae hasn't been offering her best-"

"She knows what I mean, Marshal," Noctis glared at her. "Don't you, milady?"

Inertia's face never changed. She nodded at him.

"If your Highness so desires it," She conjured a shuriken out of thin air, then, shimmering blue and white against oppression of the thing that hung heavy on the training grounds.

Noctis followed suit, conjuring instead the blade Prompto had grown so used to seeing him wield. They eyed each other, neither of them moving.

"Well, what are you waiting for, Lady Inertia of Tenebrae?" Noctis taunted. Her title sounded bitter in his mouth, souring Prompto's own pallet. "Game on."


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: A little shorter than usual, but we're slowly working our way towards the Fall, so I'm admittedly a little anxious to get there! Please let me know your thoughts in the comments, and thanks again for all your lovely feedback. Much love!**

* * *

 **Chapter 16:**

She watched and waited, concentrating on Noctis across the field. He stalked from side to side, eyeing her, sizing her up. She waited, twirling her shuriken between her fingers. The Star of the Rogue, after all these years, felt natural to her, like an organic extension of her body, instead of the weapon that it was. But she was in no hurry to use it. She didn't particularly relish the fact that Prince Noctis was challenging her to a sparring match, but she wouldn't back down from a fight. Not when doing so would make her look _more_ guilty than accepting.

His black hair fell in his eyes, though it didn't seem to bother him in the slightest. But it bothered her. She preferred to read the gaze of her opponents; the eyes gave almost everything away. But the prince's were hard to see.

Which was why she almost didn't catch it when he warped to her, bringing his blade down in a strike from above.

Quickly, startlingly, she flipped the Star forwards, allowing herself to warp after it, appearing across from Noctis on the other side of the field. Though his eyes were shielded by that shock of dark hair, she could tell he was surprised she'd used his own tactic against him.

He came at her again, this time following up his warp with a strike for her torso.

But she was gone again, looking at him quizzically from her position opposite the arena. When would he realize she was toying with him?

"Very funny," He called out to her. His voice shook in anger. "You can't play games forever, Inertia."

"You won't defeat me with strength alone, your Highness," She answered in kind. "You must also outthink me."

"It's worked for me against everyone else," He sighed, almost bored, warping at her again. This time she humored him, allowing his stroke to connect with her shuriken. She caught the blow with ease, his steel inches from her face.

"I'm not everyone else," She whispered, withdrawing her shuriken. Before he could collect himself, surprised at the sudden shift in weight, she had curled her Star around his head, whipping at the edges of his hair. If she wanted to hurt him she could, but she didn't. She caught it in her hand again, a small smile gracing her lips. "Come at me, Prince."

The taunting had bothered him more than she'd thought possible.

He yelled, a guttural, ugly thing, bringing his sword at her again, and she deflected the hit, parrying with a stroke of her own weapon, but he dodged it, warping through her attack. And so it went from stroke to stroke, hit to hit, dodge to dodge, until they'd neared the edge of the field, both of them rattling for breath.

"Why can't I hit you!?" He fumed, thrusting his sword forward again. She flipped up into the air, coming down at him with her shuriken, side swiping his shoulder. He hissed in pain, but deflected her follow up attack, his rage feeding on itself.

"You're too impatient," She told him calmly.

"How long am I supposed to _wait!?_ " He swept his sword at her legs, though thankfully she jumped at the last moment.

"As long as it takes," She instructed. Backing up a few steps, she put her Star away. While she loved her shuriken, she grew tired of the constant dancing and spinning, after having fought Nyx, too. She needed a change, to keep _herself_ on her toes as much as Noctis. He blinked at her, confused. Closing her eyes, she summoned another weapon, feeling its weight fill both hands in a familiar way - the Swords of the Wanderer.

"Come at me again, Prince Noctis," She invited him forward, a memory of a similar confrontation with Ardyn slipping into her mind. _Come at me again, young Inertia,_ he told her that day. She denied the thought, instead allowing herself to be ever present in the moment.

Noctis didn't hesitate - as she knew he wouldn't. As strong as he might be, he was a brash young prince. She wondered how someone as patient and thoughtful as Regis had borne such an impulsive son.

He surprised her when he warped behind her, instead of in front. She barely had time to catch his blade between hers from behind her back as he struck at her.

Spinning to face him, she engaged.

* * *

Noctis was ready this time.

In all his frenzy, he'd been rushing to fell her, this Oracle-to-be who could access the same set of arms and magic he and his father were entitled to by blood.

He couldn't let the point stand.

Maybe his father had blessed her with the same powers he had his glaives, but why? As he hacked, and slashed, and observed the way she moved her feet, and the duality of her swords, trying to glean a better way to break her defenses, he couldn't help but wonder why his father had given this girl the power so many others were denied. Only the best of the best were allowed into the glaives - so what was so special about Inertia Izunia?

Or maybe he was just bitter _she_ was here, instead of Lunafreya.

Waiting for an opening, he took his chance as she spun on her heel, disarming her of her left sword. She blinked, confused at her now empty hand.

"Very good, Highness," She smirked.

She brought her lone blade forward to strike at him, catching him off guard, and he veered out of the way just in time.

He lunged again with his blade, and she caught it with her own.

"How are you able to use the royal arms?" He demanded as he watched the blade on the ground shimmer and disappear. "Did my father do this?" He withdrew his sword, clashing with her own again, though, as expected, she caught it once more. "Are you one of his soldiers, too? Did he send a Glaive to protect Luna?"

She copied his own move then, and with a flick of her wrist, had disarmed him of his own weapon. Surprised, he tried to warp away, but she was on him faster than he could fathom, pinning him to the ground.

"I belong to no man," She was inches from his face, and something burned in her eyes, something hateful and uneasy. He summoned his blade again, and just as it came to fruition in his hand, and he was preparing to strike from his place on the ground, a voice rang out.

"Enough!"

The two of them both looked up to see the King himself standing at the edge of the training grounds, leaning on his cane for support. He looked so tired then, older than Noctis could remember ever seeing him, and his breath caught in his throat. He forgot momentarily that he was pinned, bested by someone who wasn't even Lucian, someone who was using his own magic against him. In that moment, he felt only concern for his father.

Immediately Inertia had risen to her feet, which allowed Noctis the opportunity to rise as well. All of the Glaives and Guards were on their knees, and she and Noctis bowed.

"Forgive us, your Majesty," She kept her head low, avoiding his gaze.

"Sorry, dad," He copied her body language, unsure why it was his father looked so angry, and so frail, at this moment.

"Both of you, come with me, at once," Regis turned on his heel before either of them could reply. "The rest of you, back to your training. Cor, see to it they accomplish something this time."

"As you command, your Majesty," Cor bowed himself, immediately rushing forward to whip his soldiers into shape. Noctis chanced a glance beside him at Inertia, whose eyes looked just as wild with confusion as his.

"Uh…" He stammered, the rage in his gut subsiding. He looked at her with fresh eyes now - looked at this girl who was so close to Luna. Maybe making an enemy of her hadn't been such a good idea after all. "After you." He swept his arm forwards, and she nodded, following behind Regis without hesitation. Though Noctis knew his gesture of chivalry wasn't all that gentlemanly - he wanted to put off a confrontation with his King as long as possible.

But if he had given this girl the capabilities of a glaive, what did that mean for Lunafreya? Was she safe? And if Niflheim had really gotten past the Wall, would she be safe here after their wedding?

His stomach knotted into a tangle as he made his way to his father's quarters, unsure of which he feared more. Luna's life being in danger as she tended to her duties in Tenebrae, or her life being in danger once she came with him to Insomnia, the place that was meant to keep her safe from harm.

* * *

"You had one job, Inertia," King Regis chided her as they entered his quarters, tossing his cape onto the nearest surface. She felt the white hot tears of shame gnaw at her eyelids, and she blinked them back, infuriated at herself.

She'd compromised her position.

"I understand, your Grace," She assured him. Noctis looked bewildered beside her.

"What are you talking about, dad?" He demanded. "Who is this girl?"

"Noctis," He began. He sounded tired then. And he _looked_ worse. "Sometimes, a King must bear the burden of secrets in order to protect his people… and his son."

"So she isn't Lunafreya's retainer?" He barked. He shot her a look that made her cold inside. She didn't want to speak out of turn, but there was so much she wished she could say to him. _I AM Lunafreya's retainer, and don't you dare question my fucking loyalty to her!_

"She is," Regis said with a nod. "But Cor sent her on a mission of grace importance, so I bestowed upon her the blessings of the Glaives."

 _Wait. What?_

 _That wasn't true. Not in the slightest. Was Regis… covering for her?_

"Why would Cor send _her_ on a mission?" Noctis crossed his arms. Regis looked to her then with silent, pleading eyes; time to play along.

"There was a traitor in the glaives," She explained. At least this part was true. "Barrick Stroud was feeding information to Niflheim, and assisted them in gaining access to the city. He needed someone to disrupt his operation, but he knew, well, everyone else in the Citadel." She faked a smile and hoped the prince, though he was brash, was not stupid, would fall for it. "But when I arrived from Tenebrae, I presented an opportunity."

"Why you?" Noctis argued. "It's not like nobody knows who you are. You're Luna's retainer. Not exactly innocuous."

"We figured she could also leverage her position with the Empire should the need arise," Regis explained. _Quick thinking,_ she thought to herself. "And as it turns out, Niflheim did break through our borders that night."

"Why didn't you just tell me, dad?" Noctis's voice broke, then. Something like heartbreak painted his face, and Inertia suddenly felt like she was intruding on a very private moment between father and son. She was uncomfortable, and wished to leave them alone. "You could have trusted me with this."

"I wanted to, my son," Regis's shoulders were heavy, and she knew he was burdened by so much more than just this. She thought to jump in, then.

"Your Highness, we thought if we let you or Lunafreya in on our secret, you may both be negatively impacted before your marriage," Inertia twiddled her fingers, though the way Noctis looked at her she had nothing to be frightened of. The angry, confused boy from the training grounds had melted into a resolved, understanding leader. She only just noticed how sad his eyes were, and wondered just how much of a burden the son of the King truly bore. As much as Luna carried the burdens of Tenebrae, Noctis carried with him the hopes of an entire kingdom. "Both Lucis and Tenebrae need you and Lunafreya at your best… I thought this might complicate matters. It was my idea, and I convinced your father and Cor to cover up my involvement. And for that I apologize."

"I appreciate that, Lady Inertia," Noctis sighed. "If you don't mind, I'd like to be alone with my dad."

"Of course," She bowed, and caught Regis's eye on her way out. Something shimmered in them, tears, but also, gratitude, gratitude for the fact that she took the fall for his decision, gratitude for the fact that, just once, he could be a father to his son first, and King second.

* * *

She wasn't surprised that night when she received the email from King Regis asking her to limit her involvement with his son. And his retinue. And the Glaives and the Crownsguard. She knew he meant no disrespect to her, but she also knew her position had nearly been jeopardized by secrets of her past falling out at everyone's feet. While the soldiers of Insomnia had been convinced her powers were a blessing from the King, the more she involved herself with them, the more chance there was of them finding out her connection to Ardyn, Chancellor of Niflheim, as well as her unnatural creation. And should they find out the Empire was that close to infusing its own soldiers with the abilities of the Lucian kings, the kingdom itself might lose heart.

And a King must always put his people first.

 _So much for training with the Glaives,_ she fell on her bed, looking to the ceiling as if answers would magically rain down from above. _Back to training in secret._

 _Your heart is troubled, Lady Inertia,_ Griseo joined her on the bed. _I do believe you anticipated no combat at all during this endeavor. Why does this bother you now?_

She pondered the question, and immediately knew the answer, though she was loath to admit it.

 _Because for once, I felt normal,_ she turned over, away from her Guardian, away from her companion, so he wouldn't see her cry. _And for a few short moments, I almost believed it possible._


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Significantly longer... just the way I like it! Yay for character development :) I know, two chapters in one day, CRAZY! It's spring break now! I'm stuck at home working instead of going on vacation, but it gives me plenty of time to write. Which I'm actually really excited about! So please enjoy! And for those expecting Prompto/Inertia and Ignis/Aranea, It'S COMING. I PROMISE! (The love triangle just demands attention first, is all).**

* * *

 **Chapter 17:**

"How you holding up, gorgeous?"

Saber was setting down the drink in front of her - an Old Fashioned, just how she liked it. Quite honestly, Inertia hated drinking. And it was something she _never_ did at Fenestala Manor. In the weeks following her escape from the research facility, she'd survived on the backs of others; men camping, women sightseeing, that sort of thing. But the first people she'd run into were a group of men hiking through the mountains, on their way to Ghorovas Rift to see Shiva's corpse. As the men found her, this 15 year old girl shivering in the frigid atmosphere, they'd given her alcohol, "to warm her up," they said.

It worked.

Of course, after she'd choked on it and spit it out the first time.

 _It fucking burned. Why did people voluntarily drink this stuff?_

But it warmed her up - while admittedly also making her head spin - so the rest of the time she was with them, she drank it willingly. They put together an "Old Fashioned" for her, they said. That was their specialty.

So ever since, when she felt particularly alone, the burn of it in her throat and the sting of it in her eyes felt like home.

"I'm surviving," Inertia nodded at Saber. She'd been coming back to La Traviata for weeks now, ever since King Regis had basically banished her from associating with anyone outside his royal counsel. While the bouncers still knew her as Cecilia Martin, Saber knew her true identity as Lady Inertia Izunia, and didn't judge her for it. She was a good listener, and an honest person, and Inertia appreciated her for that. "How are _you_ doing, Ms. Rae?"

Since opening up to Saber on her nights off, Saber had opened up to her in kind. Her name was Saber Rae. She was a 21 year old refugee from Accordo, and while Altissia had maintained much of its autonomy within the Empire, a surprise raid on her and her mother's boat on their way home from a trip to Lucis - specifically, to Galdin Quay - when she was just a girl of 8 had forced her to do what was necessary to survive. Her mother didn't survive the reprisal. And she'd never met her father.

"Doing just fine, hun," She beamed at Inertia, leaning on the bar. It was a Tuesday night - not too big of a crowd here. That way her new friend could give her all the attention in the world. "You worried about little ol' me?" She wiggled her eyebrows.

Inertia laughed. Saber was bisexual, openly and freely, and there was something endearing, inspiring, even, about her confidence. She didn't hide the fact that she thought Inertia was a real catch.

"Always, Saber. Though I needn't be, you're more than capable of taking care of yourself," Inertia raised her class in small toast to her only friend in this oppressing city.

"You flatter me," Saber grinned, grabbing the empty glass from her. "Pretty soon I'm gonna think you're flirting with me."

"Unfortunately not," Inertia shrugged. "If and when I ever _do_ decide to try pussy, you'll be the first I call."

It was nice, being able to shoot the shit like this. She was so used to the etiquette of diplomacy, working in Luna's employ and stationing herself at the Citadel, she almost forgot the lessons she'd learned her few years on her own in cursing, simplicity, and indecency. And Saber was one of the few who appreciated her foul tongue. The bartender put a finely manicured hand on her hip. Her brown hair accented her dark skin in so lovely a way, her hazel eyes sparkling like a child's. It was a shame she wasn't attracted to women - Saber was both stunning _and_ strong.

"You're more and more attractive every day," Saber whistled, tossing the glass on a rack. "Too bad you're a high brow. I've never liked the sticks up the asses of your kind."

"But it's a great weapon if someone ever catches me off guard," Inertia surmised. "Imagine beating someone to death with your own shit."

The two laughed then, real, hearty laughs, and she was reminded of a simpler time, a time when she was welcome among the glaives, and among a certain retinue who treated her like an equal. She tried not to think about it - it had been weeks, now, almost a month, and it didn't hurt any less.

Her face must have given her away.

"You still upset about what happened at the Citadel?" Saber inquired, growing somber. "I figured a strong girl like you woulda gotten over that by now."

"Yeah, I know," Inertia sighed. "I'm stupid for even thinking about it."

"You're a lot of things, milady," Saber rarely addressed her as one would address a member of a royal House. So when she did, Inertia knew she was sincere. "Stupid, is not one of them."

Before she could respond, Saber was throwing another drink before her on the counter.

"Drink," She commanded. Inertia obeyed, tossing back her second Old Fashioned.

"Are you still talking to the Prince's retinue at all?" Saber went on, counting some of the cash in her waitress book. "I know a couple of them were texting you a lot."

"I haven't answered," Inertia mumbled, ashamed. "I've been doing my best to keep my word to the King."

"God, you're _so_ dutiful," Saber groaned. "It makes me wanna puke."

"What can I say?" Inertia drank some more, appreciating the burn in her throat. It reminded her she was alive. "I'm a diplomat, through and through."

"Hey, I've been meaning to ask…" Saber trailed off, a little thoughtful. "How's Barrick doing?"

Inertia looked up from her drink, wiping her mouth. It was a sincere question, and guilt overtook her for having taken Saber's friend away. They'd been classmates in high school; they never dated or anything like that. They were simply the same age, and a perfect example of men and women who could be friends, and nothing more. She'd dated girls and guys alike, but never Barrick. He was simply there for her, as a friend should be.

"He's ok," Inertia assured her. "I run into him sometimes at the Citadel, and he's working hard. As far as I know, he's being compensated better _now_ than he ever was as a Glaive." She cocked her head at Saber, a little confused. "Have you not kept up with him?"

"I've tried," Saber shrugged, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear that had fallen out of her ponytail. "He won't really talk to me, though. I think he's embarrassed."

"I've been thinking about going to visit him…" Inertia trailed off. "Do you think that would be inappropriate?"

"Not at all," Saber smiled, softer than the ambassador had ever seen her. "I think that would be a really nice thing to do."

"Would you care to join me?" Inertia extended the invitation, a little hopeful her new, and only, friend would keep her company.

Saber shook her head. "I've gotta open and close all week; the glory of asking for time off," She rolled her eyes. "Plus I think I might complicate things if I go with you. You can handle it, I'm sure."

Inertia finished off her drink, extending to Saber her usual payment, plus exorbitant tip.

"Don't have too much faith in me," She winked. But most of her was serious.

* * *

"Prompto!"

He'd know that voice anywhere.

The Marshal summoned him forwards, and Prompto swallowed hard, afraid of what he may have done wrong now. He looked to Noct apologetically, who he'd been sparring with. He was nowhere near as talented as his best friend, but swordplay was getting easier — he understood the basics of a blade better now, at least. And Noctis had been surprisingly patient with him, giving him pointers where he needed them. Ignis and Gladiolus were receiving some intense training from Captain Drautos on the other side of the training grounds, and he hesitated to even look in their direction. There was something intimidating about that big guy; even more intimidating than the Immortal. Trotting to the Marshal, he wiped his brow, hot, and sweaty, but eager to learn.

"Yes, sir!" He stopped on a dime in front of him, leaning on his blade for support. Cor smirked down at him.

"Getting better with that blade, Argentum," He nodded at him, and Prompto could feel his mouth fall open in shock. Had… he just… _complimented_ him?!

"Thank you, Mr. Immortal, sir!" He babbled incoherently. "Noct's a good teacher, your Immortalness, sir!"

"Prompto, enough with the Immortal stuff," Cor's face was back to its dark, serious self, and Prompto cleared his throat, trying to calm himself down.

"Uh, yes sir," He managed. Cor clapped him on the back.

"I've got something for you, today," He bobbed his head towards the other side of the bathhouse, and Prompto followed eagerly, curious as to what the Marshal might show him.

And he could scarcely believe his eyes when he saw shooting targets set up at various ranges away from a small makeshift stand, upon which sat his pride and beauty, the one he hadn't been allowed to touch.

"Are… you serious!?" He gushed, running forwards. He took the thing in his hands, feeling its intricacies all over, touching his fingers to the detailing on the barrel. He'd practically memorized the thing already, and he pretty much knew how guns worked just as well as any other gun nut. Lots of time on the internet, lots of videos about how to use and clean a gun, lots of research all leading to this moment.

"I am," Cor stood with his hands behind his back. "Try not to wet yourself over it."

He could hear laughter somewhere far away - Noctis, for sure. Even Gladio and Ignis had a certain glint in their eyes. Other Glaives were eyeing him from the corners of their eyes, curious as to how the newly fledged gunslinger would fare.

"So… what do I do?" Prompto took the pistol in his hand, aiming it away from himself and towards the nearest target. Instinctually he closed his left eye - he was right handed - and envisioned the bullseye of the thing in his sights. He didn't realize his tongue was sticking out of his mouth in all his concentration until Cor was right beside him, guiding him.

"Stand with your feet a little bit apart," He commanded. "The way you carry yourself will impact your ability to shoot by a lot."

"Got it," Prompto spread his feet, squaring himself.

"Steady your shoulders."

"On it."

"Always stay a little forward," He continued. "It'll help you manage recoil."

"Sure, big guy," It slipped out of Prompto's mouth before he could catch it. Cor rolled his eyes, but didn't chastise him.

"Grip is important," Cor instructed. "Support the gun with your full weight. Thumbs out straight - it'll help you aim."

"Like this?" Prompto inquired. His finger felt itchy, so close to the trigger. But the pistol was surprisingly small in his hands; or maybe he was just clumsy and awkward.

"Better," Cor nodded. "Don't hold on so tight your knuckles turn white. But not too loose, either. Comfortable. Stable."

"This is a lot to remember…" Prompto mumbled to himself, a little less certain than before. No matter how many videos he watched, no matter how many articles he read, it just wasn't the same as the real thing in his hands.

"And stop squinting your eye," Cor barked. "You look like an idiot."

"Oh…" More laughter from the crowd that was watching him. "Okay." Prompto tried not to close his left eye, and it felt weird, keeping them both open like this.

"That might help for sharp shooting, it's true," Cor admitted. "But you'll be in combat situations where you need to be aware of your surroundings. You'll need to know what's around you, what's coming at you, what's trying to kill you…" He cleared his throat. "Can't do that with one eye closed. Better to get used to it now."

Prompto's heart stopped a little - what a rallying pep talk.

"Yes, sir."

"Don't hold your breath. This isn't a sniper rifle - we'll get there eventually," Cor crossed his arms. "Just breathe naturally. And when you pull the trigger, the slower you go, the more precise your shot will be."

"Ok…"

Would he ever let Prompto fire the gun?

"Set your sights on that target, there," Cor pointed to the target underneath the big Oak tree erupting from the ground; it was about mid-range, certainly not the closest target, and certainly not the farthest away, either. "And show me what you can do."

Prompto blinked. He tried not to think too much. If he thought too much, he'd mess up for sure. He tried to breathe as naturally as possible, holding the gun like an extension of his arms, instead of something foreign, something alien. He tried to imagine he was aiming his camera, picturing the way the lighting would hit the target from above, and how he'd envision his shot before snapping the shutter release, similar to how he should picture this shot before pulling the trigger.

He fired, the recoil jarring him a little, though his arms stayed steady.

The sound of it continued to ring in his ears as he witnessed where his bullet had made impact.

The target, shaped like a human, had a bullseye in its head, and Prompto had cleaved it through. It wasn't quite dead-center, but it was closer than he ever thought possible for his first ever shot taken.

Cor smiled.

"Again."

* * *

He excelled after that.

It was like a video game to him, or a really cool exercise for photography, the way he learned to master the gun. Cor gave him exercise after exercise, pushing him to his limits, and it didn't feel like grueling, traumatizing combat training anymore. He woke up every morning energized, practicing his stance in the mirror of his bedroom, working on his breathing while he made his way to the Citadel.

He advanced from stationary shooting to mobile targets, and, eventually, mobile self, and pretty soon Cor was giving him other guns to try - SMGs, sniper rifles, assault rifles. He had him practice how to throw grenades, though never with a live one, and showed him how to shoulder a bazooka, though not one that was ever live.

It was like Christmas.

Each night Prompto would go home, or back to Noct's, and instead of playing King's Knight, he'd read up more on the weapons he was learning how to use, studying how best to handle them, how best to situationally use them, how they were made, how their components were put together. He was like a sponge for it all, more excited about this than he'd been about anything.

So he was a little bit surprised when Ignis made the comment one night that Inertia hadn't been around like she used to, and Prompto was a little bit ashamed of himself for having not noticed.

He'd sent her a few invitations for King's Knight back before he'd been allowed to use the gun, although ever since he hadn't really played that much himself. He'd sent her a few offhand texts, but she'd never replied. While he was sure it had hurt his feelings at the time, the way he became consumed by guns, he kind of forgot about everything else.

And his friends were shocked.

"You didn't even notice, did you?" Noctis laughed, gnawing at the Anuk Ignis had prepared for them. "You're such a nerd!"

"You're gonna marry one of those guns," Gladio rolled his eyes.

"Indeed. This is the first time I've seen you distracted away from an appealing young woman," Ignis noted, a smile dusting his lips. Prompto rolled his eyes, chowing down on his food.

"Is it pick on Prompto day?" He whined between bites.

" _Every_ day is pick on Prompto day," Gladiolus retorted.

"Inertia's probably just busy," Noctis added, returning back to the conversation at hand. "I'm sure she's fine." Prompto hadn't considered it before, but ever since her match with him, when King Regis had stolen them away from the training grounds, she hadn't been around like she used to be. In fact, he hadn't seen her at all.

"I'm sure poor Ignis is just as heartbroken," Gladio taunted. Ignis glared at him, his spectacles glinting in the glow of the fluorescent lights in Noct's apartment.

"Gladiolus, envy does you no credit," Ignis shook his head. "I apologize the young lady prefers the company of myself and Mr. Argentum, but there's no need to take it out on me."

Prompto wasn't listening anymore as the two began to bicker. Instead, he was lost in thought. _Iggy was into her too?_ He guessed he hadn't noticed, what with all the commotion in the last few months. He figured all this time their relationship was professional, and Gladiolus loved to stir the pot, but something about the way Ignis glared at Gladio told Prompto, in his gut, there was more to it.

It was weird. He didn't think he'd ever seen Ignis sweet on a girl before.

He pulled his phone from his pocket, a little unsure of himself. But if there was any chance he could see her again, he'd take it.

 **Hey, been awhile. Hope you're doing good!**

* * *

Ignis was restless when he returned home that evening.

He wasn't stupid.

He and Gladiolus had been under strict order not to reveal Inertia's secrets to the prince, or anyone else, for that matter. The idle chatter of the Crownsguard and Kingsglaives had demolished that initiative. A sparring match between herself and the Crown Prince later, and he hadn't seen her since.

He was sure King Regis had ordained it that day, after everything he'd tried to protect his son from fell down around him so quickly.

Regis was a fine and just King, but he was an even better father. Ignis had nothing but respect for the man, and in a world where he'd never known his own father, and his uncle wasn't the warmest of people, he'd almost come to look up to Regis as a father figure of his own.

Even still, he'd instilled distance between him and Inertia, and it left him feeling surprisingly hollow.

He hated when Gladiolus was right, loath as he was to admit it.

He typed a message on his phone, hoping, against his better judgment, she would answer for once.

 **Hope you're staying out of trouble.**

* * *

She ignored their texts like all the rest, sighing to herself as she hid her phone away. She was curious why they each seemed to text her at the same time, and part of her wondered if it was some sort of pissing contest between the two. Just another reason not to be involved - the last thing she wanted was to come between friends. Then she felt guilty for even considering the prospect. _You're not special,_ she scolded herself. _They'd never be interested in a fuck up like you._

She glanced down at the address on the slip of paper she held close, looking back up the small house before her.

Barrick's house.

She wondered if this was truly the right thing for her to be doing.

After effectively ruining this poor boy's life, did she really have the right to be here? To be checking on his well being, when not too long ago it was her mission to destroy it?

She opened the gate of the white picket fence. The paint was chipping away, the gate creaking under her weight. It was old, and weathered, and in poor shape. The rest of the house didn't look that much better.

She frowned at the screen door waiting for her on the porch. The windows were old and dusty, the porch rotting, the door off its hinge, a little askew.

She gulped before knocking on the front door.

She waited a moment, then another, then another, and the anticipation was killing her. She could hear commotion inside, someone scrambling towards the door, some squeals of delight from somewhere far off, a dog barking.

"Just a second!" She heard. She shifted from foot to foot nervously - she could warp away if she were truly that desperate. They'd never know she was here.

The door opened before she could make good on her cowardice.

A teenager opened it up, a little flabbergasted. He had blonde hair like Barrick, but it was in a messy ponytail, and none of it was shaved. He was tall and lean, though broad shouldered too, just like his brother. If this truly was his brother. But with 9 siblings at home, she figured it must be.

"Lady Inertia?" The kid fumbled for words, red flushing his cheeks. He took a knee in the doorway, bowing his head.

"No, please-" She touched his arm to get his attention. "Please rise."  
He did as he was told, getting back to his feet. He towered her - like everyone other adult she knew - which told Inertia he must be in high school, at least.

"What's your name?" She asked him, reaching her hand out to him.

"Uh… J-Jamison, milady," He stuttered, taking her hand. He gave her a firm shake, and she could see Barrick inside, rounding the corner. He looked surprised to see her, but not unhappy.

"Jamie," Barrick put a hand on his brother's shoulder, and Inertia was surprised to find the teenager was actually a little taller than his older brother. "Stop making an ass of yourself."  
"I'm not making an ass of anything!" Jamison - Jamie - whined, and Inertia laughed.

"It's good to see you, Barrick," She smiled at him. "I take it this is your brother?"

"What gave us away," Barrick rolled his eyes, clapping the kid on the back. "He's the 2nd oldest."

"Tallest though," Jamie beamed, grabbing his brother around the neck, trying to tussle his hair. Barrick groaned.

"Enough, shrimp," He pushed him off with a laugh. "It's good to see you, Lady Inertia. Though I must say, this is a surprise."

"I apologize for the intrusion," She offered, a little lost for words. She didn't even have a good reason to be here. "I honestly just wanted to see how you were doing."

"That's awfully kind of you, milady," He smiled, a brilliant thing that reached his eyes. He looked so much happier now than when they'd faced King Regis together, and it warmed her heart. He stepped aside then. "Would you like to come in?"

"Oh, thank you, but I-" She fumbled. "I truly couldn't impose."

"It's not imposing!" Jamie burst out. "We've got some little sisters who'd love to meet ya."

"Our mom, too," Barrick said. "She loves to cook for people. She'd be overjoyed if she could cook for the Oracle's first lady."

She glanced at her watch - 5:32. It was evening, and supper was definitely imminent. And she hated trying to figure out the ingredients in her own apartment. It gave her anxiety every time she tried. She remembered the feeling of Ignis's hand on her own then, and the way he'd cooked for her at her place. The way his stew had tasted, the way his eyes looked. She shook it from her memory - no need for those thoughts now.

"I'd love to," She ceded finally, letting them see her inside.

In total, there were 12 people in the house, plus 1 dog. Barrick was the oldest of 10 siblings at 21. Jamison, or Jamie, was the 2nd oldest at 17. They had another sister, Jezebel, who was 15. Trinity, a pretty thing, was 14, and Mackey, a rebellious boy, was 12. The twins, a boy named Cress and a girl named Shiver, were 10. Augusta, the girl with the angelic voice, was 9. Olya the dancer, a ballerina to be precise, was only 6. And the youngest, a boy named Razen, was just a toddler at 3.

Their dog, a big, fluffy, white and tan thing, so large she could swear she could ride him into battle, was only a year old, and his name was Fang. Their old dog, Moose, had passed away suddenly a few years back, and when Jamie had found Fang as a puppy, abandoned in a dumpster, he'd brought him home without hesitation.

He fit in instantly.

Their father's name was Barth, and he was a simple, honest engineer, born and raised in Lucis. He had been designing some of the infrastructure of the Crown City when he sustained a back injury, which grossly inhibited his ability to work, and so now he was stuck designing from home, sorely limited by his disability. But his desire to work had never waned, and it drove him crazy, having to stay in one place all the time. When he lost his job due to his injury, he lost his health insurance with it, and couldn't afford a better doctor.

Their mother, Kiva, was a refugee in the Great War, and was originally from Tenebrae. She had met Barth by accident when her refugee documentation had blown away in the breeze one sunny afternoon down an Insomnian street, and right onto Barth's construction site.

The two fell in love instantly.

Every single one in the family had beautiful, golden hair. Some had brown eyes like their father, some blue like their mother.

And it warmed Inertia's heart when they asked her to stay for dinner, and when Augusta asked her to sing for her, and then, to sing with her. As the Oracle's lady-in-waiting, she, too, was versed in the ways of the song, though many neglected that fact, instead relying solely on Luna for her beautiful voice. It was hard not to love Luna, but it was hard not to fall into her shadow, either.

The twins asked her to be the referee for them as they wrestled. Olya asked her to watch her dance. Mackey showed her the tricks Fang could do.

After a delicious meal, in which she discreetly avoided the meat on the table (though this was no problem, for Kiva made plenty of food for her to devour in the meanwhile), she said her goodbyes, a little disheartened by the fact she had to leave them behind. They laughed with her, and sang with her, and treated her like one of their own, and as she watched Barrick lift little Razen into his arms, holding him upside down and tickling his stomach, or as she saw Jamison help his mom with dishes in the kitchen, or as she watched Barth help his daughter with her homework, she wondered if this was what it felt like to have a family.

"Come back soon!" Jamie called from the front door, waving at her as she left.

Barrick walked her to the little fence, showing her his gratitude.

"I appreciate you coming out here today, Lady Inertia," He thanked her wholeheartedly. "The King's been awfully good to me, and I wouldn't have had that opportunity if it weren't for you."

"Please, Barrick," She shook her head. "Anyone would have done the same." She looked back to the little house so full of life, and grinned. "To see what it was you were protecting here… I don't think anyone would have done any differently in your position. I'm just sorry I cost you so much."

"Are you kidding?" He laughed. "I may not be a Glaive anymore, but you've given me the world, Lady Inertia." He gripped her into a tight hug, and she squeaked in surprise. It wasn't anything vulgar or inappropriate - it was sincere, and full of heart. She hugged him back, overwhelmed by the emotions that welled up in her chest. "We're getting so much from the Citadel, I might even be able to fix up the house soon." He beamed, letting her go. "The fence is first! This fence has watched over me my whole life."

He was making enough to buy a new house for his large family, but he didn't want something new, or luxurious. He wanted what he always had.

His humility caught her off guard.

"That's really great, Barrick," She smiled up at him. "Shoot a text Saber's way when you get a chance. I'm sure she'll want to hear all about it."

"You… you've talked to Saber?" He looked dumbfounded. "She doesn't hate me?"

"On the contrary!" Inertia laughed. "She's worried sick about you."

"Wow," He grinned. "I'll do just that, Lady Inertia!"

"Barrick!" Little Olya's voice called from the doorway. "You're gonna miss dessert!"  
"I gotta run," He shot Inertia one last grin. "Don't be stranger!"

He trotted back into the house, a happy bark from Fang, and a delighted squeal from his little sister, and he was gone.

She was quiet the rest of her walk back to the Citadel. She was too numb to cry. Still in shock. Luna was her only real family, Luna, Gentiana, Umbra, Pryna, and Griseo. Ravus had lost that privilege long ago. But even still, nothing about their rapport was normal - constantly hiding from the Empire, their lives in danger, under constant watch by gods who never answered her. She couldn't enjoy them with the innocence and sincerity Barrick could enjoy his family; they were duty bound, kingdom-pledged, and utterly without freedom.

She recalled the way Barth's eyes filled with pride when he looked at his children. The way Kiva's bosom swelled as her son helped her in the kitchen.

As much as she adored Lady Lunafreya, she was no substitute for a mother.

And Ardyn was less of a father than any man she'd ever known.

 _It was what she'd always wanted, and what she'd never have._


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: There isn't enough Lunafreya in-game, and there hasn't been enough of her relationship with Inertia in my story. I love Luna, I really, really do. She's strong without being physically strong, she's pure, and kind. And unafraid to carry out her duty. So allow me this indulgence as we near the Fall. I hope, if you didn't like her in the game, you might find something redeeming about her in my story. Much love.**

* * *

 **Chapter 18:**

"What is it that troubles you, Inertia?"

It had been days since Ravus had broken her daggers along with her heart, and Inertia sat in Lunafreya's parlor, sewing a patch onto some quilt or another. It was part of a charity event House Nox Fleuret was hosting for orphanages in Tenebrae; handmade blankets were one of their many offerings. But while Inertia tried to bury herself in her work, tried to forget the night Loqi had stolen from her her innocence - what little she had left - and tried to forget the sting of Ravus's betrayal, Luna was watching, waiting, not falling for her facade. She was as cunning as she was pure of heart, and some days, it drove Inertia crazy.

"Nothing, milady," She lied, pulling her thread through the thick quilt. She never let her eyes leave her work. "I apologize if it seems so."

"Inertia," Luna put down her own needle and thread, crossing her arms. "Don't insult my intelligence. I know you better than that."

Inertia sighed. She put her own work down, covering her face with her hands.

"I'm… tired, milady."

"Your body is tired, yes," Luna agreed. "As is your soul."

There really _wasn't_ hiding anything from Lunafreya Nox Fleuret.

"I find myself slipping away," She murmured. Tears swam in her eyes, but she bit her cheek, trying to keep them from falling. Luna's eyes softened, and she reached out her hands, gesturing Inertia forwards. Reluctantly, she obeyed. She placed herself at Luna's feet, setting her hands in Luna's, a warm glow emanating from the both of them.

"What is it that ails you, Inertia?" Luna asked quietly, closing her eyes.

"I… My heart is broken," She could feel her breath catch in her throat.

"Have I done something to cause you pain or grief?" Luna asked earnestly. Inertia violently shook her head.

"No, milady!" She reassured her. "You're the most important person in the world to me. You've treated me only with kindness, and for that I am forever grateful."

"Well, it warms my heart to hear that," Luna smiled down at her, her eyes warm, though tears filled the edges. Inertia wondered absently if she felt her pain while their hands were clasped like this, or if the tears were of happiness at Inertia's devotion. She supposed she would never know. "Please know, Inertia, you are more than a retainer to me. You are my sister."

"That means everything to me, milady," Inertia bowed her head.

"So know that when I ask you to confide in me," Luna continued on. "It is not as your liege, but as your friend."

"Ravus and I…" She hesitated. Why was it so hard to say?

"Are in love?" Luna finished for her. She looked up at her, astounded.

"You… you know?" She asked, bewildered. "Of course you do," She smiled. "You're the Oracle, after all."

"Oh, Inertia," She waved her hands, exasperated, though she never let go of Inertia's. "It wouldn't take an Oracle to see the way you two look at each other across the room."

She felt her cheeks flush then, and she couldn't find her voice.

"The look of love is very distinct," Luna continued, chuckling to herself. "I've only ever wished for happiness for you both, in the arms of whoever may grant it to you." She grinned. "Though if you _were_ to marry Ravus, we really _would_ be sisters."

Inertia laughed and grinned up at Luna, who looked so radiant in the sunlight pouring in through the window. It was almost as if the nightmare of the last year had never happened - as though she and Ravus were simply in love and Luna had given them their blessing.

"That would be magnificent," Inertia agreed, nodding her head. "Tell me, milady… have you been in love before?"

Luna hesitated, looking out the window, thoughtful.

"I'm not sure," She answered simply. "I… I suspect I have."

"With Noctis?" Inertia finished for her. It was no secret between them - she had shared with her the messages they relayed to each other back and forth in their sacred book. She discussed at length his duty as future King of Lucis, his destiny as the King of Light, and the way she wished to see him again after all these years. Luna smiled.

"I believe so," She nodded. "Though I know nothing to compare it to."

"You just know," Inertia gripped her hands a little tighter, offering her comfort. "If the very thought of him makes your heart stop, or if seeing him gives you butterflies, or if you dream about him at night… you love him."

"Is that what you feel for my brother?" Luna inquired, deflecting the question. Inertia blinked. She had, once upon a time. She still did, to a degree. But the way he'd hurt her made her question every feeling she'd ever had.

"I… did," Inertia hesitated. Luna frowned.

"What happened?" She asked seriously. Inertia swallowed.

"I… Loqi…" She was crying before she even realized it.

"What is it?" Luna asked gently, squeezing her hands tighter. Inertia tried to speak through her sobs.

"He… the night before he left the manor, he showed up in my room, in the middle of the night, and he… he…" She was weeping, and Luna didn't make her finish. She let go of her hands long enough to throw her arms around her, and they sat together like that, Luna holding her as she cried, letting her sob for as long as she needed to.

"Ravus hates me now," Inertia murmured. Luna pulled away, holding Inertia's face in her hands.

"He could never hate you," She assured her.

"He blames me," Inertia bit her lip, trying not to shake. She couldn't look away - Luna's hands on her face forced her to look her in the eye. "He asked if I thought of him when I opened my legs for Loqi."

Her tears were gone now - everything in her had gone cold at the memory.

Luna's face darkened, and she let go of Inertia's face.

"I see."

Her voice sounded different - cold. Calculating.

"He was fighting me in the training yard," Inertia hiccuped. "He screamed at me to stop crying and broke my daggers…" She traced the edge of Luna's chair with her fingers, troubled. "I don't want them fixed. I don't want to see them again."

"Inertia," Luna's voice interrupted her thoughts. She looked up to find Lunafreya's face was caring, but also, somehow, grave. "Whatever you want, whatever you need, you need only ask. You know that, yes?"

Inertia nodded, slow and ashamed.

"Take the rest of the night for yourself. I can finish the quilts on my own," She smiled down at her, a beautiful, sweet smile that touched her eyes. "Thank you for trusting me with this. I admire your strength and your courage."

"Thank you, milady," Inertia bowed her head and saw herself out, quick to scurry back to her room before running into Ravus somewhere in the manor. He kept mostly to himself since their argument, but she feared if she saw him again, she might break into a thousand little pieces, just like the rest of her heart.

She crawled into her bed as soon as she reached her room, hiding beneath the covers, haunted by the memories of men who hurt her.

* * *

"Ravus."

He turned to face her, a smile overtaking his face when he laid his eyes on her.  
"Sister," He greeted her warmly, taking her in his arms and kissing her cheek. "Come to see me off?"

Lunafreya crossed her arms, eyeing the train in the station he was about to embark upon. Back to the capital - back into the Empire's clutches.

It wasn't until Inertia told her of his betrayal that she'd understood how far he'd fallen.

"Brother," She hesitated, a little unsure of where to begin.

Inertia Izunia wasn't a conventional retainer by any means. She hadn't been raised in the Nox Fleuret retinue, or in _any_ royal retinue, to be frank. She hadn't been conceived by orthodox means - she was grown in a lab. A test subject of the Chancellor of Niflheim, grown from his own DNA. For all intents and purposes, she was more of an experiment than she was a daughter. Though both definitions held true.

But she'd caught Lunafreya's eye when she nursed an ailing Umbra back to health, and kept her interest when she witnessed her proficiency for healing the Starscourge, something she thought only herself capable of.

Her purity of heart, her integrity, and her selfless kindness were vastly more important than her rough speech, her unconventional upbringing, and her prowess in combat.

With nowhere else for the girl to go, she'd taken her in without hesitation.

And it had been the most rewarding experience of her life.

She was bold, and brash, and stubborn, and disagreed with Luna on many different subjects, but, at the same time, she challenged her to be better, to question herself and consider her decisions before making them. Even still, she was always there to lend an ear or a hand. She volunteered at the local animal shelter, in the orphanages, at the homeless shelters, seeing fit to put herself in the trenches, rather than dictating others go there in her stead, a habit Luna began to adopt for herself. How easy was it to preach from her position in Fenestala Manor?

No. Real change came from the act of doing, not of speaking.

This girl, so different from herself, was also very much the same. She even thought they shared the same eyes, though maybe she'd just been around her too long.

And she was more a sister to her than Ravus had ever been her brother.

"What is it, Lunafreya?" Ravus interrupted her thoughts, offering her a quizzical look. She steeled her resolve, gritting her teeth.

"Your treatment of Inertia hasn't escaped my notice," She warned. "I believe you owe her an apology."

"Not you too, Luna," He spat. His face went dark, his eyes cold, and she was a little disturbed, to see her brother looking so hateful. "I'm sure she told you her sob story? Typical."

"You forget I see the truth in people's hearts, _brother,_ " Luna was sure to emphasize the last word. "She was raped, and you blame her for it? How dare you."  
"How dare I?" He was inches from her face then, glaring down at her as a master would his slave. "How dare YOU. You take her side, when I am your own flesh and blood!"

"And yet, she's more a sister to me than you've ever been my brother," Luna challenged him. His eyes glazed over with an emotion she couldn't place.

"Why is it that you trust outsiders more than me?" He begged. "Even as our mother burned, you trusted King Regis, the coward, more than you trusted me."

"Because I see the good in people, Ravus," She took his hands in her own, desperate to bring her back toward the light. The Empire had only ever darkened his heart to the world, instead of opening it up. "You can too, if you so desire it."

"There is no such thing as good in people," He tossed her hands away, turning away from her. "Inertia's extinguished any such hope in me of that."

"Is there no chance you will see reason?" Luna's voice shook.

"She slept with Loqi, Lunafreya," His voice broke. "The girl who was supposed to be mine, the girl who was supposed to love me, slept with another man. What if Noctis slept with another? How would you feel? How would you forgive that?"

"Do not involve Noctis in this!" She threatened him. "He's a child, a boy of 16. And it wasn't Inertia's choice," Luna glared at him. "You _know_ that. But it's easier for you to distrust her than accept that your precious Imperial friend is a coward, _and_ a liar."

"Loqi's done more for me than _any_ of you," Ravus hissed. He turned on her wildly, frantic. "The Empire has done more for me than Tenebrae _ever_ has."

"Then go, Ravus," She gestured towards the train, ignoring the eyes of her people upon her, the excited shrieks of children who wished to see their Oracle, the whispers of the adults who wondered just what it was the Nox Fleuret siblings were arguing about. "Go back to your Empire and don't return here again."

"You would cast me out?" Ravus asked, bewildered. The look of heartbreak in his eyes punched Luna in the stomach, but it was clear the Empire had taken what was left of her brother and twisted it into an ugly, demented thing. "You would choose her over me?"

"You made that choice yourself, brother," She said quietly.

He didn't say another word as he boarded the train, and Luna didn't even greet her people as she made her way back to Fenestala. He had made his choice, and she had made hers. She prayed one of the Nox Fleuret siblings stood on the right side of history.

* * *

Inertia awoke with a start, sweat beading her brow.

 _What had she just seen?_

She remembered the conversation with Lunafreya like it was yesterday; something had changed that day, the day she confided in her about Loqi's act of depravity and Ravus's betrayal. They had been close for some time, but something between them came to life, and they were closer than they'd ever been. She knew after that day they were sisters, blood-related or not, and her time here in the Citadel was her first extended period away from her Lady.

And while she'd found herself jealous of Barrick's family, she knew she had family waiting for her, too.

 _Did you do this?_ She only just noticed Griseo looking down at her from above; he hadn't been sleeping at all.

 _And what if I did?_ He cooed, a little tongue-in-cheek. She laughed, shoving him off.

 _Did you conspire with Gentiana to show me this?_

 _I conspire with Gentiana on a_ ** _lot_** _of things._

She rolled her eyes. He was so dramatic.

 _Tell Luna… tell her thank you._

She wiped away the tears at her eyes, which Griseo helped her with with one of his many tails. She laughed as he did so, a little embarrassed.

 _As you wish._

* * *

"Milady?" Gentiana hated to interrupt Lunafreya in her sleep, but she'd received the message from Griseo almost instantaneously after instilling the vision in Inertia's mind. It was her duty to relay these things - no matter the cost.

But Luna wasn't asleep. It was morning, and the sun kissed the heavens, dawn emblazoning the sky, and Lunafreya was already dressed and awake. She stood at the window overlooking Tenebrae, absentmindedly fingering the gown adorning the mannequin. It was her wedding gown - a Vivienne Westwood original. It had just arrived, and it had sent her soul soaring. She was thinking about both Inertia _and_ Noctis in equal measure, for vastly different reasons.

"Yes?" She called out, though she didn't feel the need to look back. She knew who it was who sought her presence.

"Lady Inertia wishes to thank you," Gentiana offered. "For the day you cast Ravus from the manor."

She smiled to herself, tears brimming her eyes. Four years ago she'd defended Inertia against the hatred of her brother, and yet it felt like yesterday.

"She's most welcome," Lunafreya had been struggling these last few months without her loyal retainer by her side, but she knew no one was better suited to the task in Insomnia than her. She considered her to be more than a retainer now - she was an equal.

"What is it that troubles you, milady?" Gentiana came to stand by her at the window, thoughtful, eyes closed. Luna hugged herself, a chill overtaking her body, though it wasn't from the air.

"I… I struggle rectifying my duty with my feelings," She managed. She tried not to cry - she had always known this was her destiny. Gentiana had reinforced it. But with the arrival of her dress, it was hard to believe she wouldn't get to live out her fairytale ending with Noctis. The one they'd dreamed of as children. Harder still to realize her fantasies of her and Inertia raising children together in the Citadel would never come to pass.

Gentiana was thoughtful before speaking.

"'At first, the father had mourned the fate of his chosen son," She began. She walked slowly towards the window, eyes closed, communing with the Astrals. Luna didn't rush her - she listened intently. Patiently. "Yet in Tenebrae, the two found solace. It was not the Oracle who assuaged their fears, but the girl. She holds the true power.'" Her olive eyes were open now, as she had finished communing her divine message, and she was smiling at Luna. It broke her heart, and filled it with joy all the same.

"I have little to offer a king other than the voice afforded the Oracle," Luna faltered, making her way back towards the mannequin. She gazed upon her dress lovingly, excruciatingly. "Nevertheless… and, I'm afraid you might find this foolish…" She eyed the hand sewn stitches of the gown, the intricacy of the handiwork, the love with which it was created. "But… to be together with Noctis again, even if only for a short while, it… would mean the world to me." She turned to Gentiana then, with fresh resolve. "I do not seek to guide him; merely to stand beside him."

Gentiana's smile was sad, then.

"It is an honorable wish," She agreed. "Your love for Noctis is pure and true. As is your love for your sister."

"Inertia…" Lunafreya breathed.

"Does she know of your fate?" Gentiana asked gently.

"No," Lunafreya shook her head. "Neither she nor Noctis knows of my destiny. And so it shall remain for the both of them." She felt a tear escape and trickle down her cheek. "Hopefully, one day, they can forgive me."


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Sorry for the wait, guys. Work has been killer, and unfortunately a family member has passed away, which means I'll be absent for most of this week (unless I find some time in between funeral arrangements and such). I hope this is enough for now, and I'll post again as soon as I can!**

* * *

 **Chapter 19:**

Inertia smiled when she looked at the picture of Lunafreya's wedding dress. Her lady was over the moon, and had wasted no time in sending her correspondence. She didn't bother using Gentiana and Griseo for the task - she forwarded it to Inertia's email without hesitation. It wasn't like the Empire didn't _know_ about the impending wedding. It might look more suspicious if the two of them _didn't_ talk about it over open channels.

Smiling to herself, she gazed at the picture, lost in the folds and seams of the Vivienne Westwood gown. It was both simple and elegant, a dress befitting of her pure and kindhearted Oracle. She pictured her walking down the aisle - King Regis walking her by the arm in the absence of a father figure, as ordained by herself and Noctis - cast alight in the glow of the cathedral, the stained glass window depicting a grandiose Leviathan presiding over her city Altissia. She pictured Noctis's smiling face, tears in his eyes, as he gazed upon the woman he was bound to spend the rest of his life with, a reunion of childhood friends, a union of destined lovers, an alliance between partners in restoring the light back to Eos.

Tears filled her eyes at the dream in her mind, one she would never get to see.

Her duty was here at the Citadel, and she was to remain, even as the wedding proceeded, as liaison between Lucis and Tenebrae.

It was a decision she didn't understand, nor agree with, but Lunafreya had been insistent.

And it was her duty to obey.

She wondered idly to herself if Prompto would be there, or Ignis, or Gladiolus, and who would be Noctis's best man, and how the blonde and the bespectacled ones in his retinue would look in their suits, and immediately shook the thought from her mind as Cor knocked on the door of her office.

"My apologies, Inertia-" He began.

"Don't," She raised a hand and stood from her seat. "You're always welcome here, Marshal."

The two of them had grown closer in the months since her foray into the Niflheim plot to infiltrate the Citadel. Though he had questioned her loyalty before, he didn't dare challenge them since, and, if she didn't know any better, she may have guessed he even respected her a little. Her thoughts, her opinions, her capabilities as an ambassador. And as a combatant. While he was strict, and driven, and exacting, there was something utterly fatherly about him. But with Ardyn Izunia as a father, her expectations were admittedly pretty low.

"I appreciate that, milady," He still offered her a half bow before seating himself on the opposite side of her desk.

"What brings you by this morning?" She sat in her own chair, crossing her legs. If Cor was here, it must be important. He didn't do house calls just to shoot the shit.

"We've… received word from Tenebrae," He hesitated, a little uneasy.

"Oh?" She tilted her a head a little, intrigued, but confused. Most correspondence from Tenebrae was relayed through her - what was so important it needed to go over her head?

"Yes, well," Cor cleared his throat. "It seems Lady Lunafreya intends to be present for the signing ceremony. She… made it clear you didn't approve."

"Is that a surprise?" She laughed wryly. She knew of Luna's intentions; it was just official now. "Milady Luna needs to be focused on her wedding. She needn't concern herself with the goings on of the peace treaty. And, if I'm being frank, Marshal," She paused, lowering her voice. "We'd all be fools not to assume this isn't some kind of trap."

"I agree, Inertia," For a moment, just a moment, she could see his 45 years slip through. Most of the time, he looked no older than 30, a handsome, stern, strong example of a man, but here, in this moment of vulnerability, she could see how tired he was, not just from his work or his duty, but from the many years of conflict inflicted on his body. "But King Regis has made up his mind about this. None of us are in any position to disobey."

"I agree completely," Inertia nodded. "And milady has made up _her_ mind as well. So." She ran her fingers through her hair. "What do you need from me?"

* * *

It was the first time since he'd started training that his parents' car was in the driveway.

He knew better than to get his hopes up, but his face lit up anyway, and he could feel hope well up inside him like a kid on Christmas morning.

"GUYS!" He ran inside, giddy with excitement. He pulled the pistol from his belt, rounding the corner of the entryway towards the kitchen. He could see his mom there, putting something on the stove, while his dad was on his laptop at the dining room table. As unengaged as ever; though that didn't stop Prompto's boundless optimism.

"Oh, Prompto," His mother sighed. She was a small thing, a little round in the middle, shorter than Prompto by a head. Blonde like him, but they both knew he hadn't inherited that genetically. He raced to throw his arms around her for a hug, and she lazily patted him on the shoulder, hardly returning the gesture - it was like he was gross to her, some junkyard animal she didn't want to touch.

He didn't even bother trying with his father. He hadn't hugged him since his high school graduation - and he'd been smacked across the face when they got home that day. He knew better than to try anymore.

"How was your trip?" He sat gleefully at the table, placing his pistol down, hoping one of them noticed before too long. Then he could go on and on about how training had been going, how good he'd gotten as a marksman, the intricacies of the craftsmanship of his gun, everything he hadn't been able to tell them, or anyone, besides the three friends he spent all his time with.

"Very good, very good," His father readjusted the glasses on his nose, not even sparing a glance Prompto's way. He was a large man, a broad shouldered, bushy mustached, hulking man, the opposite of Prompto, really. He didn't talk much, he didn't feel much, and he preferred to show his feelings with his fists rather than his words. What a lucky day it was when Prompto scored the Argentums as his foster family.

"When did you get back?" He lazily traced his fingers across the muzzle of his gun, waiting for one of them to notice. To notice the gun. To notice him.

"Earlier this afternoon, dear," His mother seemed far away and distracted. "We were going to have some ribs for dinner, were you going to join us?"

He thought of his friends waiting back at Noct's apartment. Ignis was cooking tonight after another long day of training, and he had come home just to shower and grab a few things.

But how often did he get the chance to have dinner with his folks?

"Yeah! Yeah, I'll scarf down whatever you cook, mom!" He beamed. Truth be told, Ignis's food tasted infinitely better than his mother's. But hers meant more to him; he rarely ever got to eat it. And it was a sort of substitute for the love she never showed him.

"And then it's back to Noctis, I assume?" His father asked absentmindedly, typing something on his laptop. It was always work with him - never play. Even on their trips his dad would take his work with him.

"Yeah, that was the plan," Prompto kicked his feet on the floor, a little awkward. "B-but I can stay here. It's been awhile since I've seen you guys."

"No, that's alright, dear," His mom assured him from the kitchen. "We wouldn't want to keep you from your friends."

"We're terribly uninteresting, I'm afraid," His dad agreed. Neither of them had even looked at him, or at his beautiful, wonderful gun.

"Oh..okay," His face fell, his shoulders too. He picked it up, defeated.

"I…I guess I'll see you when dinner's ready," He put it on his belt, heading for his room without another word.

"Of course, dear," His mother reassured him, stirring something in a pot. His father said nothing, as usual. And as usual, nothing Prompto did or said mattered. They didn't even know he'd brought a gun into the house. Neither of them cared enough to notice. Families were supposed to want to be together; parents were supposed to support their kids and encourage them. Not treat them like pests to be tolerated, or inconveniences to be escaped with months-long trips every chance they got. All he ever wanted was a family, a place to belong, and even when he _had_ one, he didn't really _have_ one. He wiped tears away from his eyes with the back of his glove, trying not to sniffle loud enough for them to hear, or else his dad would probably smack him again like he always did.

He wondered if Niflheim would have really been so much worse than this.

Sure, the Empire caused strife and misery for all the lands it annexed, but what about the citizens inside its borders? What about the families in their homes at night, fixing dinner for their kitchen tables, helping their kids do homework, watching TV together before bed time? Was life really so much worse for them?

He didn't wait for his mom's ribs, and he didn't say goodbye when he went out the front door. And neither of his parents bothered to care.

* * *

Another night, another delicious dinner with Iggy and the gang.

Gladiolus laid his sword down in the front hall, tiptoeing into his family's quarters. His belly was full, his hair a mess from training earlier that day. He and his friends had played King's Knight long enough that his eyes were burning, and he knew he needed sleep, especially if he was supposed to be getting up early enough for training the next morning. They'd decided to drink tonight - why, he wasn't sure. Probably a bad idea in the middle of the week. Poor Prompto had started it, and been the first to get plastered, too. The kid was a lightweight, but he was upset about something. Not that he talked about it. So Gladio didn't ask why, he just joined him for a drink or two until Noct followed. And then, eventually, Ignis too.

He threw his jacket on the floor, not even bothering to hang it up. He was a little buzzed, and supremely exhausted. He was careful not to make any noise - his dad always slept early; he had duties to perform starting at the crack of dawn. Jared, their manservant, and Talcott, his grandson, would also be sleeping by now. And given that it was past midnight, and tomorrow was a school day, Iris should be asleep, too.

But she rounded the corner and threw her arms around him in a massive bear hug that nearly knocked the wind out of him. Him, Gladiolus Amicitia, all 6'6" of him, muscles and sinews and bulk, was taken aback by his skinny little 15 year old sister. What she lacked in size she made up for in energy.

"Hey, squirt, what are you doing up?" He laughed, ruffling her hair. She'd chopped it all off recently at the start of the school year — _she was tired of it,_ she said. But he figured it was some girly trend thing, and her just trying to fit in. But that was ok - being raised in the Citadel, he wanted her to be as normal as possible before the kingdom would ask more of her, like it did him.

"Gladdy!" She laughed when he ruffled her hair. "You really think I still go to bed early?" She scoffed. "I'm not a kid anymore."

"Yeah, I know, kid," He ran a hand through his hair. She groaned when he called her 'kid.' "Is dad asleep?"

"As always," She crossed her arms. "What were you doing out so late? Were you taking another girl out again?"

"What? No," He shook his head. "You _always_ think I'm out with a girl." Which, in his younger days, he usually was. And he'd be lying if he said he didn't flirt shamelessly with any attractive girls he came across. But being elevated to the Crownsguard had made him more dutiful, and less prone to skirt-chasing. He didn't have the time to date anymore, not like he used to. Especially now that he was training for Noct's wedding, ushering in a whole new age with it for the kingdom of Lucis.

"You're either out with a girl or with Noct and Iggy and Prompto," She rolled her eyes. "So… you were with Noct?"

"Yeah, no big deal," He tried to make his way to the kitchen for some water - the more water he drank now, the less of a hangover he'd have in the morning.

"Is… Is Noct doing okay?" She asked sheepishly, looking at her feet. He tried not to smile - he and everyone else in the Citadel knew of Iris's crush on the crown prince, except maybe the prince himself. He found it endearing, if a little disturbing. He hoped her heart wasn't too crushed by his betrothal to Lunafreya. "I mean… with the wedding coming up and all?"

"He's doing good, yeah," He made for the fridge, grabbing a water bottle.

"That's good…" She leaned in suddenly, sniffing Gladio's collar. He reeled when she did so, but it was too late. "Gladio, you've been drinking!"  
"No hiding anything from you," He winked, swigging some water. "I'm 23, Iris, it's legal."

"Yeah, but if dad found out you were doing it in the middle of the week…" She smirked. "And Prompto and Noct are underage! Were they drinking too?"

"I think that's enough for one night, kiddo," He turned her around by the shoulders, pushing her towards the hallway. "Time for bed."

"No fair!" She whined. "I wish I were an adult, already…"

"You might think that now, but you'll feel differently someday," Gladio laughed as she stalked off to bed, grumbling the whole way. He smiled to himself, gathering up his water and taking himself to bed. Training was gonna suck after a night of drinking - it would suck even more the less sleep he got.

* * *

Noctis had passed out on the couch of his apartment before even making it to his bed that evening. Gladiolus and Prompto had already left, leaving the Steward alone with the sleeping prince. Ignis, even in his slightly drunken state, had seen to it to cover him with a blanket and clean the mess in the kitchen before seeing himself out. He almost craved an Ebony, but he knew better than to mix alcohol with coffee, a depressant with a stimulant. Adjusting his glasses, he made his way to the window, looking out over the Insomnian streets below as he always did.

He could go home, back to the Citadel, back to the quarters he shared with his uncle. Surely Urentus was already asleep by now; and there was no one else with which to speak at this hour. Truth be told, he wasn't all that tired tonight. Though he could quiet his tongue, he could never quiet his mind, and as the date of the wedding approached, so too did the date of the armistice between Lucis and Niflheim. It unsettled his stomach, and it had only grown worse since Inertia had ceased all communication between him and the others in his retinue. He understood it was at the behest of the king - that this was all in Noctis's best interest, since she was a complication. Once the wedding ensued, things would improve, and she could be more forthcoming with her information with the crown prince.

But Ignis wasn't sure they had enough time for that scenario to play out.

Should the Empire decide to betray the trust of Lucis, the ideal scenario he created would never come to pass.

He tried to calm his nerves, tried to settle himself by looking out on the lights below that lined the city streets. But a quiet revelation disturbed him even more than before.

He was consumed by the status of the kingdom, the status of the armistice between Lucis and Niflheim, the role of the ambassadors in the diplomatic endeavor, all because he had nothing else to invest himself in.

He wasn't very close with his uncle. He loved him, sure, as any family member loves a family member, but their relationship was entirely founded on their duty to the kingdom, and little else. No weekends spent talking over television, or taking fishing trips together, or even cooking together. All Ignis knew of the culinary arts he'd taught himself with no input from his uncle. Nothing between them was familial at all, really. And he'd been robbed of a father and mother before he was old enough to even know what that meant.

All he had of them was the picture he kept by his bedside, the picture from when his mother was pregnant with him and his father was grinning with joy.

The day he had been introduced to King Regis, and the moment King Regis had introduced him to his son, was the day Ignis learned what it meant to have a family.

So perhaps he would stay here tonight, on the couch opposite the one Noctis occupied. Perhaps he would find another blanket, and lay down, and not think about the ghosts in his Citadel lodgings, or the silence between him and his uncle, or the way the proposed peace treaty between his kingdom and Niflheim felt hollow, or the way Inertia looked at him with eyes the color of the ice that gripped his spelldaggers. No. Tonight he would sleep in the company of the closest thing he had to a family member, if only to know what that felt like.

And when Noctis asked him in the morning why he was still here, and why he hadn't gone home, he would tell him one should never drive under the influence. With alcohol in his system, it wasn't safe to operate a vehicle back to the Citadel.

But what he told his prince would not be true.

* * *

She hugged her jacket around her shoulders a little, bracing herself against the chill of the evening. Her belly was full, and her heart was fuller, and she hesitated to even think about returning to work the next morning. She probably shouldn't have confided in Barrick about Lunafreya coming for the treaty signing - but Cor had left it up to her to decide which Glaive should be tasked with providing her an escort into Insomnia. She didn't know the Glaives, not like Barrick did, and she valued her opinion. She was mulling over his recommendations - first, Nyx, but, when she mentioned she might feel more comfortable with a woman, another capable warrior, Crowe Altius - while he was waiting at the corner of Burbank and London for the light to change. Lost in thought, she suddenly saw the shock of blonde hair among the bodies trying to cross the street. She wondered if she should try to hide her face, or turn around, or duck into an alleyway. King Regis's orders had been clear - she needn't muddle them now, not when they were so close to the peace treaty signing and the wedding.

But she noticed he was swaying a little, his eyes were heavy, his lids puffy, and he stumbled a little when he walked.

So, whether it was out of concern for him or mere morbid curiosity, she waited for him to catch sight of her.

But he didn't.

He almost walked right by her until she called after him.

"Prompto!" She touched his arm, trying to get his attention.

He hiccuped, his reaction slow, but realization hitting him like a ton of bricks.

"I-Inertia?" He seemed flummoxed by her, and his cheeks immediately flushed. "What are you doing here?"

She wasn't sure letting him know of her weekly visits to Barrick's family's house was prudent, given that he'd been feeding information to the enemy not so long ago. Not even the Citadel clergy knew of her endeavors to check on his well being, as well as that of his family - it was her little secret, both for their sake, and her own.

"I'm just coming back from a business dinner," She lied through her teeth. "Are you okay?" She hesitated, and could smell the alcohol on his breath. "Have you been drinking?"

"Only a little," He lied back, sheepish.

"That doesn't _smell_ like a little," She took his arm, steadying him as he swayed. "You could knock a Bandersnatch out with your breath alone." She laughed a little, and he smiled; he _must_ be drunk. Normal Prompto would have been embarrassed beyond all measure.

"Guilty," He sang a little. He leaned on her.

"And your friends left you alone in this condition?" She wondered. He tapped his toe on the sidewalk, refusing to meet her eye.

"No… not really, I mean… we were at Noct's, and…" He trailed off, rubbing the back of his neck. She sighed.

"Where do you live?" She questioned.

"Oh, no, that's not-"

"I'm not really giving you a choice, Argentum," She teased, though her intent was clear. He flushed again.

"I don't want you to see where I live," He murmured. It was honest, and it made her own face flush a little at its sincerity. Was he ashamed? Embarrassed? Worried she'd stalk him?

"I won't come inside," She reassured him. "But I'd like to ensure you get home safely."

"I… guess that's OK," He managed weakly. He started walking again in the direction from which they'd come, and she followed quietly, not forcing conversation upon the poor drunk kid - she was fairly certain he was underage - and wondered idly if he lived somewhere near Barrick's. But they made a left at the first block and headed East instead of South, so her suspicions were knocked right out from under her.

"What's your favorite alcoholic beverage?" She took a chance to get him talking. He paused, and for a moment she thought he might not have heard her. But eventually, he answered.

"Vodka," He said simply. Another hiccup. A slight trip.

"What kind?" She encouraged him.

"Any kind," He shrugged his shoulders.

"You don't have a preference?" She strung him along. He shook his head.

"Whatever makes me stop feeling the fastest," He mumbled. She frowned, and felt the sadness in her throat. He always wore a big, goofy grin, and eyes that danced, and hair that bounced, and not once had it ever occurred to her that maybe, just maybe, this happy-go-lucky, optimistic, innocent kid was actually in pain. A lot of it.

"I like a good Old Fashioned," She had her hands in her pockets, looking up at the night sky, the slight shimmer of the Wall around the city catching her eye. "It's the only drink I can tolerate, really."

"Why _that_?" He shriveled his nose at the thought of it, and she laughed.

"It's the first drink I ever had," She explained, catching his arm when he stumbled a little. She tried to ignore the way it tickled her fingertips, touching his skin instead of his sleeve. The way electricity jolted up her arm. "I suppose I'm a slave to nostalgia."

"So you don't drink anything else?" He caught himself a little when next he faltered.

"Not by choice," She shook her head. "Honestly I don't care for alcohol."

"So there's nothing you ever wanna forget?" He asked earnestly. She paused, searching for the words.

"On the contrary. There's a _lot_ I wish to forget," She replied. "Which is why I drink at all." Honest. Sincere. They were quiet for awhile before he spoke up again.

"Why do you talk like that?" He asked suddenly. She tried not to laugh when he asked it.

"Like what?" She inquired.

"That… fancy, shmancy talk," He waved his hand around as if brandishing the air with a paintbrush, or waving a wand, and it made her laugh. "You know, the way Iggy does."

"Well, as Lady Lunafreya's retainer, I was encouraged to adopt a certain amount of decorum, and it became something of a habit," She hesitated. "But quite frankly, I can't fucking stand it."

He laughed a real belly laugh when he heard her curse. Which made her laugh, too.

"Diplomacy would be _way_ better if you could swear all the time," He leaned on her a little, and she tried to ignore the butterflies in her stomach.

"Do I really sound like Ignis?" She managed through her own laughter. Prompto shook his head.

"No, Ignis sounds like he has a stick up his butt," He shrugged. "You only have, like, half of one."

"Gee, thanks," She punched him in the arm a little. She didn't even realize they'd reached their destination until Prompto stopped in front of a nice suburban home a few blocks off of Yargon Avenue. There was a garage, a chimney blowing smoke into the night sky, and a porch decorated with decor straight out of a home etiquette magazine. It was picture perfect.  
"Well… this is my stop," He cleared his throat, uncomfortable. "Uh.. thanks, I guess."

"For what?' She laughed. "It's practically my civic duty to make sure town drunks get home safely."

"Town drunk, huh," He laughed weakly, eyes cast downward. She realized her mistake with a stab in the gut.

"Prompto, you're a lot more than a town drunk," She smiled up at him when he looked up from the sidewalk. "You don't give yourself enough credit. You've a lot to offer."

"I do?" His voice was small, like a child who didn't believe it when his parent told him he was good at something.

"Of course," She beamed. "You'll make some lucky girl very happy one day."

"I will?" He tried to smile, but it didn't reach his eyes, and part of her wondered if maybe, just maybe, he wanted that girl to be her. But wishful thinking had disappointed her before, and she shoved the thought away before it could do anymore harm.

"Prompto!" She heard a woman's voice from inside, and wondered if maybe it was his mother. She hadn't realized how close they were until she looked up into those red, bleary blue eyes, and he was only inches away. He closed his eyes, and she couldn't tell if he looked tired or hurt.

"Coming!" He yelled back. He winced.

"How bad is it?" He exhaled a little, and she could smell the alcohol in the air. She knew he was referring to his breath.

"Pretty bad," She answered honestly, chuckling. "Better get to bed before she can smell you at the door."

"Right," He rolled his eyes, moaning a little. "Moms are the worst."

"At least you have one," She smiled sadly up at him, and he blinked down at her, a little confused. But she saw understanding sink in on his face again, and he fumbled for words.

"Oh, no, shit, Inertia, I didn't mean, I'm so sorry-"

"Forget it," She winked at him, and took his hands in her own, if nothing else than to shut him up. She wasn't really in the mood to listen to more explanations of what it was like to have a mom. "Get some rest."

He looked down at their hands, breathing harder than he should. Part of her wondered if he would try to kiss her, like most guys tried to whenever they were inches away from a girl's face.

"I don't really have one either," His voice was barely above a whisper. Her breath caught in her throat as she watched the tears fill his eyes, and she could see the pain there, the pain she felt in her own heart, and knew there was an understanding between them that she couldn't exactly explain, but with a nod and a swallow, he raced inside - in the uncoordinated way only a drunk man can - before she could say anything. She watched him go, disheartened, ashamed she'd let her own shortcomings get the best of her. She hadn't meant to incite Prompto's pity, or his guilt. But she had a way of ruining all the best things she had in life - why stop in Tenebrae? It may as well extend to Insomnia, too.

All the way back to the Citadel, she tried not to think of the boy with blonde hair and blue eyes, so normally kind and bright, but tonight so sad. Instead, she focused on the cold, and only the cold, so that maybe, eventually, she would go numb, and then she'd feel nothing at all.

* * *

Noctis stirred himself awake in the middle of the night, a little confused when he saw Specs asleep on the couch across from him. It wasn't an unwelcome sight, exactly, but certainly not something he was used to seeing. But eyeing the liquor bottles on the coffee table, he yawned, remembering the amount of drinking they'd done, and figured the ever-responsible Ignis Scientia wouldn't want to drive when inebriated. Stretching a little, he rose from his makeshift bed to shuffle over to the kitchen. His throat was dry, his head hurting, and he figured water might ease the hangover he was bound to have in the morning.

But when he took the water from the fridge, he noticed the picture of Altissia on the label, and felt his heart flutter, thinking of Luna's smiling face. He'd last heard from her just earlier this evening, as Umbra had come by with their journal, and she'd said something that worried him.

 _Going to be at the peace treaty signing. Will meet you in Altissia._

He frowned as he took a drink, wondering why he himself was being forced to leave, his retinue in tow, but his bride-to-be would get to be there.

Something didn't feel right about this.

Things had been weird ever since the day he'd fought Inertia. He had been angry, and confused, and hurt that no one, least of all his father, had informed him of her ability to use the Royal Arms, or warp, or use magic like all the other Glaives could. Even Luna hadn't offered him up anymore information when he'd asked. Why would they all hide this from him? Since that day he hadn't seen her, not once, even around the Citadel. Not even Iggy, Gladio, or Prompto wanted to talk about her.

But he had a feeling that she was the only person who could tell him what was really going on.

He crept back onto the couch across from Iggy, setting his throbbing head down for some more rest, upon deciding, in the morning, he would go to her directly, and have his questions answered.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Hey guys, I am SO SO SO sorry for the long wait! I ended up in the ER a couple weekends ago and I've been sick ever since. SUPPOSEDLY I have a bad gallbladder (and liver, yay), so now I'm waiting to see a specialist and may need it taken out. I have Lupus and Ehlers Danlos so I get sick a lot and sometimes it attacks my organs, which it would seem to be doing now. I can hardly eat anything without getting sick and it sucks! So I apologize, I've been sleeping a lot and neglecting my story! But I owe you lovely readers more! I've decided I'm gonna break this into parts (not separate stories on FF or AO3, but I'll label them Parts 1, 2, etc...) and it'll be Pre-Insomnia falling, Insomnia's fall (the main road-trip journey of the bros), and then the 10 year timeskip. So we're still in Part 1, but we're gearing for Part 2! I hope you all enjoy this new chapter :)**

 **Also, I'd like to let Guest1995 know that chapter 16 has what you're looking for! (Spoiler free for new readers) your account is anonymous so I can't message you directly but I don't want you to miss out on that scene! I know you were looking forward to it (I left this note in the last chapter too, but you'd already read it so I doubt you got to see it!) Much love!**

* * *

 **Chapter 20:**

Prompto's head was throbbing, his throat dry, eyes burning. He groaned when he awoke, tossing violently to his side and falling from the bed he laid in.

 _Dammit, you do that nearly every morning._

Maybe camping with his friends on their way to Altissia would be a good thing - couldn't fall off your bed when you slept on the ground.

He yawned, scratching his head, light pouring in on his face from the window. Light…

 _Shit._

He never left for training in the morning when it was still light out.

That meant…

 ** _He was late!_**

He jumped up from the floor, hitting his head on the desk.

"Ow…" He mumbled, rubbing the spot he'd nailed on the corner of the table. He pulled his phone from his pocket; 8:34am.

Whoops.

He should have been there an hour and a half ago. And he usually liked to be early.

He did his best to ignore the messages and missed calls on the home screen. He'd drunkenly texted all of his friends how he and Inertia were destined to be together, how they'd held hands last night, and then no replies had come after they'd all inquired as to what on Eos he was talking about. Then this morning came another round of messages; he knew everyone must be up in arms about him not being there. The entire course of his training he hadn't been late once. Now, with only a week left before they departed, he would be two hours late to his training session. As a representative of the future King of Lucis.

 _Way to go, loser._

He shimmied himself into his pants, tossing a shirt over his head, not stopping to brush his teeth or shower. He looked in the mirror and shook his head, hoping Cor and the others could forgive his horrible bedhead.

But as he did so, he looked down to his arms, and his shoulders, noticing muscles there he hadn't before. Sure, when he lost weight all those years ago, it was a wonderful feeling, looking in the mirror and seeing bones and skin. But now, there was some muscle on his physique, and his chest swelled with pride. In all his haste to leave every morning, he hadn't taken notice of the changes happening to his body. And not just to his body - his mind. His resolve. His dedication. His sense of duty.

For the first time, Prompto had a responsibility that was his own.

Grinning, he hurried out the door, ignoring his parents when they tried to say goodbye.

* * *

The entire way to the Citadel, he couldn't stop thinking about her.

He'd gotten drunk, like an idiot, at Noct's place the night prior, and not one of his buddies had questioned him about it. Not one of them had tried to stop him - hell, they all joined him, even Ignis, eventually. But getting home had been something of an ordeal with how shitfaced he'd gotten.

He'd been wallowing in his miseries, rueing the day he'd ever been taken from Niflheim and thrown into the arms of his "parents," even if Insomnia itself, and the friends he'd made there, were worth the hell he endured at home. Stumbling, mumbling, eyes puffy and tired, he hadn't even noticed her when she'd walked by him on the street.

But how could he miss such a glorious creature?

"Prompto."

He'd know that voice anywhere. It was breezy and hoarse and beautiful, just like the rest of her.

He'd been three sheets to the wind, but he still remembered what she smelled like, what she was wearing, how her hair was done. He wanted to tattoo the image of her big, white blue eyes gazing up at him in concern, wanted to memorize the feeling of her fingers on his arm when she stopped him in his tracks. He probably forgot how to breathe then, but he wasn't sure.

He hiccuped.

"I-Inertia?" He asked her. She wasn't supposed to see him like this - _nobody_ was supposed to see him like this, least of all her. Not drunk, necessarily, but beaten, pathetic, and broken. He was sure he had blushed from the way his cheeks lit on fire. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm just coming back from a business dinner," She explained, looking him up and down. He wasn't sure what she was checking him for - injuries? Intoxication? Humiliation? "Are you okay?" He faltered, looking for words that wouldn't come. He thought a pathetic little noise escaped his throat, and it made him want to die of embarrassment. "Have you been drinking?"

"Only a little," He mumbled. She could see right through him, no point in hiding it.

"That doesn't _smell_ like a little," He hadn't realized he'd been swaying until she steadied him with gentle fingers, and it sent electricity through him. He smiled at the memory as he made his way to the Citadel - it was like she was his guardian angel, sent to watch over him in his darkest hours. "You could knock a Bandersnatch out with your breath alone," She'd teased him. He colored at the memory now; how mortifying.

Somehow, even though he was ashamed of his little suburban home those few blocks away, and he was embarrassed for her to see him in all his self pity and loathing, and he hated the thought of needing her help, he let her walk him home. Somehow, she hadn't abandoned him. Somehow, they'd talked, really talked, like two, normal human beings, people who were comfortable around each other, and unafraid of what the other may think. They talked about drinking, and the funny way she and Ignis talked, and the way she rather hated her polite speech and much preferred a fouler tongue, much to Prompto's delight. It tickled him to know this beautiful, pious, dutiful siren sent from the depths of the sea itself to lure him to his demise actually said "fuck" once in awhile.

And a moment had passed between them when they'd gotten back to his house.

Had it all been in his head? Had he imagined something more than just friendship had slipped its way inside their entwined fingers, as they commiserated about having never had a mother? About wanting a family?

Did he imagine it when he thought he saw the same, boundless desire in those haunting gray eyes to want to find a family in him the same way as he did in her?

And just like that, the moment was gone.

And now here he was, hungover at 9am under the hot Insomnian sun on his way to the Citadel, remembering a face too beautiful to be real.

So he almost didn't notice when he got to the training grounds, while Cor was chewing him out and Gladiolus and Ignis were trying not to snicker through their sparring and all the Glaives and Crownsguard were watching, that Noctis wasn't there.

All he could think about was her, and her eyes, and her fingers on his arm, and it helped him get him through his abnormally brutal day, as punishment for his tardiness, even in the absence of his best friend.

But in the back of his mind, still, he wondered: where could Noctis be?

* * *

"Lady Inertia."

"Come in," She didn't bother looking up from her paperwork when she waved the unknown voice inside her office, but he demanded her attention when he sat down.

"Gee, didn't realize paperwork could be so interesting," He droned, bored.

The bored intonation caught her attention, and she looked up, already knowing who it would be.

"Prince Noctis," She tried to compose herself. "What an unexpected surprise."

"Yeah, I'll bet," He crossed a leg, leaning forward. "Don't worry, I already got leave from the Marshal from training today."

"And how'd you pull that one off?" She inquired seriously, discarding her files. If the Prince was here, he would require her full attention. No need for etiquette in his presence, since he never offered it himself.

"Very carefully," He drummed his fingers on the bottom of his shoe. "Heard you and Prompto went for a nice little romantic walk last night."  
"Please," She scoffed, the butterflies in her stomach roaring to life. She hoped she wouldn't wear the embarrassment on her face. "You three left your extremely inebriated friend to his own devices. _Someone_ had to see him home safely."

"Figured as much," Noctis laughed. "He made it sound like a regular old date… Turns out the pretty girl just wanted to make sure the drunk got home in one piece."

"What do you want, Your Highness?" She changed the subject, annoyed and impatient. His gaze hardened.

"Look… I'm no good at this apology stuff," He scratched the back of his head. "But we got off on the wrong foot, and…"

"No shit," She crossed her arms. Noctis smiled; he appreciated her candor, she was sure of it.

"I was impulsive and reckless and unbefitting of the title Prince," He rolled his eyes when he prattled off the diplomatic apology.

"Your father's words?" She wondered aloud. He shook his head.

"Cor's, actually," He sighed. "My dad doesn't even know I'm here… It's not exactly a secret he wants me and you to have nothing to do with each other."

"Ah, yes," Inertia agreed with a nod of her head. The Prince, wayward though he was, was anything but stupid. "So then why _are_ you here?"

"Well, I do owe you an apology for being a dick," He smirked, and she laughed. Maybe the prince wasn't half-bad after all. "But I think you owe me an apology too."

"For what?" She cocked her head in confusion, tucking a hair behind her ear.

"For all the secrecy," He planted both feet on the floor, clenching his fists. "You're the closest tie I have to Luna, and, I…" She watched in silence as he faltered for his words, and it was the first time she had seen him so emotional. He truly cared for her lady; something she admired. He was to be married to her; and she would have eaten him alive if he'd treated her with any less respect.

"I understand," She nodded. "Communications are limited, I'm sure."

"I mean, we have our book, but…" He trailed off. Then he flushed immediately. "Wait, you know about the book, right? I mean, I just figured, you being her retainer, and all…"

"I do, Your Highness," She smiled knowingly. "There's no need for embarrassment. You care deeply for my lady, don't you?"

Noctis wasn't sure how to answer that. His face looked puzzled, quizzical, even, and he chewed on his lip. Inertia decided to fill the silence herself.

"She cares for you," She assured him. "But as for the proceedings back in Tenebrae, I honestly don't know much more than you, I'm afraid."

"She said last night she was gonna be here for the treaty signing," Noctis sighed. Inertia blanched; she told Noctis that? It was supposed to stay as under the radar as possible.

"She is, yes," Inertia confirmed it for him; no need to lie when he already knew the truth straight from Lunafreya herself.

"So why am I being sent away?" He slammed a fist on the table. She didn't jump when it happen; his frustration was her own at this point. "Why is my father sending me and the guys on this road trip bullshit while the treaty signing happens?"

"I really can't pretend to know, Your Highness," She offered him a sad smile. "The journey to Altissia will be longer for you four by car and boat than it will be for Lunafreya by airship, though. Seeing as she has access to the Empire's resources."

"We have plenty of airships," Noctis scoffed. "Not that I've ever been in one." Inertia nodded.

"Of course," She placed a hand on his, which still sat atop her desk. He looked up at her and the frustration in his eyes seemed to melt away. And she wasn't even using her healing ability. But something in his eyes looked familiar, and it warmed her heart to see them. "For your entire life, the skies have been dominated by Niflheim… they aren't safe for Lucian travel. Your father knows this."

"But I hate leaving them here," Noctis growled, blinking back tears. It was humanizing, to see him so vulnerable. She wondered idly if he ever allowed himself to be this way in front of anyone, even his three most trusted friends. "Dad, Luna… I'm leaving them here in _my_ city, while I go run off to play bachelor party. I don't trust Niflheim."

"And neither do I," She smiled at him. "Which is why you have my _word_ I will do my best to protect them during the armistice proceedings."

"Well, I believe you… I know what you're capable of," Noctis laughed then, and it made Inertia laugh, too. Something fell away between them then; the tension of the last few months, the anger and the hatred in their test of strength on the training grounds, the tip-toeing around the secrets they harbored, it all melted away into a camaraderie she didn't know she would find here, in the hand of the Crown Prince of Lucis. Something about the way he laughed, his smile, the way his eyes twinkled, all felt like home, and not in the way that gave her butterflies. Not in the way that made her want to kiss him, no, none of that. But something about him, and the way he trusted her with the lives of those most important to him, and in the way he looked at her, and the way his hand fit in her own, felt almost like he was _family_ , and as he said his goodbyes, and thanked her for her time and her honesty, and told her he'd try to come back and see her again before they embarked on their journey, and the way he told her Lunafreya was lucky to have her as her retainer, her mind was screaming at her that something else was going on here; that maybe, just maybe, she had ties to Noctis and the Lucian line through more than just Luna's betrothal to the prince.

She would need to speak to Regis immediately.

* * *

Dinner was pleasant that night.

Ignis was glad to know Prompto's proclamations of love for Inertia from the night before were little more than drunk blathering, and that the kind soul had seen him home safely in his drunken stupor. Noctis's telling of the tale made Prompto blush from ear to ear, and Gladio laugh somewhere deep inside his belly, while Ignis continued to cook, trying not to smirk. He hated to admit to himself the envy he felt for Prompto over a girl; he thought himself above such distractions. But he'd never met anyone like her, and somehow, the longer they went without speaking, as was ordained by King Regis, the more he found himself preoccupied by her. He would catch her walking by through the Citadel windows and ignore training, even for a fraction of a moment, just to catch a glimpse of her, and it only fueled his fascination with her. Perhaps now that Noctis had gone to see her, and Prompto had run into her on his way home, he and Gladio were exempt from Regis's forbidding, too.

As they sat down to eat, they praised his culinary abilities, and told him he was growing even more proficient with the herbs and spices of Lucis, which pleased him greatly. He listened intently as Noctis confided in them his conversation with Luna's lady-in-waiting, and he could picture the way Inertia's impossibly red hair would have tumbled down her shoulders, the way her eyes would soften with empathy, then harden with understanding, piercing anyone with her gaze. Her eyes were smart, so incredibly smart, and he was both intrigued and consumed by her. He found himself dreading their departure in a week, if only because it meant they'd have to be away from her, and he hoped against all hope he could see her again before they left.

The only problem was, so too, would Prompto.

He'd come to care for Prompto almost in the same way he did Noctis - as a friend, certainly, but also as a little brother. He wanted to care for him, and be responsible for him, and make sure he made good choices and lived his life to its fullest potential.

So what did he do now that they were interested in the same girl?

Perhaps, maybe, the journey to Altissia was coming at just the right time.

Perhaps if they both distanced themselves from her, they would both get over their little infatuations and perform their duty as Crownsguard ought.

And when they returned home, then maybe, just maybe, they could consider the matter later.

Less than a week away now.

He was antsy just thinking about it.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter! But with everything else that's coming, I didn't feel like there was a better place to put a break in. I also apologize for the longer times between updates; this gallbladder issue has really put me back. I'm barely eating, if anything at all most days, and waiting to get in to see a specialist so that, hopefully, he can take it out and I can feel better again! I hope you all enjoy this chapter :) I'll be incorporating a good bit of the FFXV Prologue: Parting Ways in the next bit. So stay tuned!**

* * *

 **Chapter 21:**

"Prompto, come here," Cor motioned him forward, interrupting his target practice, and it caught the bubbly blonde by surprise. He wiped his brow, sweat dripping from his temples. Another long, hard training session, the last weekday before the weekend was due to start. But he and his friends wouldn't be up to their normal hijinks on Saturday; they would be preparing Noctis for his journey to Altissia. Cleaning out his apartment (which, the four of them agreed, would be a four man job) and packing their things. And then Sunday, they were off on their journey.

Curiously, he followed behind the Marshal, Ignis, Gladio, and Noct. The other three were silent as they made their way into the Citadel, and didn't offer Prompto any explanation just where they were going. The Glaives and Crownsguard in the training yard just watched as they went, whispering amongst themselves, and he wondered what it was he'd done to mess things up this time. And the last day of training, too.

He was shocked when they came to a small, corner office overlooking the training grounds. Cor had a seat at the desk beside the window, which he assumed meant this was the office of the Immortal himself. Without a word, he gestured before him towards four sets of Crownsguard fatigues - well, three sets of Crownsguard fatigues, and one set of fatigues for the Crown Prince whom they would be protecting - all in black, the royal color of Insomnia, laid out before them.

"What!?" Prompto hollered, beside himself, face lighting up. He thought his cheekbones might burst through his skin he was grinning so hard as he ran forward to the box labeled "Prompto Argentum." He pulled the leather vest from the box, eyeballing the leopard print pants underneath. "These. Are. AWESOME!"

"Yes, these will do rather nicely," Ignis agreed beside him, touching his fingers to the fatigues in his own box. Gladio wasn't saying a word; he was fingering the leather jacket of his own Crownsguard uniform.

"You even nailed my style," Prompto raised his eyebrows to Cor, who rolled his eyes in response.

"That was my doing, actually," Noctis's voice sounded from somewhere far off. He was learning against the wall of the office, arms crossed, knee bent, looking bored as usual. "I _may_ have told Cor what would fit you guys the best."

"Thank you, Highness," Ignis nodded sincerely.

"Not too shabby, Noct," Gladio grinned at him, punching him in the shoulder.

"Yeah, well," He shrugged off the punch. "Couldn't have my entourage looking like _total_ bums."

"You honor us, my liege," Prompto taunted him, offering a scathing bow. Noctis scoffed, and the four of them laughed, really laughed, and even Cor was smiling, and it felt surreal, the fact that, after three intense months of training, they'd finally reached this day.

"Gentlemen," Cor stood from his desk, calling their attention back to reality. He, Specs, and Muscles stood at attention, Noctis watching from his perch against the wall. "I hereby pronounce you official members of the Crownsguard."

"Does this mean we're done with training!?" Prompto asked wildly. Gladio laughed, and Ignis shook his head in disgust at the fact that the youngest member of their team had just interrupted the Marshal during this momentous occasion. But the Marshal just smiled.

"Yes, Argentum, that's exactly what it means," He nodded. "But take heart. Know that going forward, wherever your journey may take you, you are not only protecting the Crown Prince, but you are representing the Crown itself. For Hearth and Home, always." He crossed a hand over his chest, and Ignis and Gladiolus did the same. A little flabbergasted, Prompto followed suit a few seconds behind, overwhelmed by it all.

 _Him. Prompto Argentum. A member of the Crownsguard._

Hugging his new fatigues to his chest, he followed behind his friends in a daze as they talked and joked about the next day, about the horror of cleaning Noct's apartment, and about never having to endure training with the Marshal again (which they didn't say quietly, so that Cor would hear, and hear he did, and laugh he did, also). But all he could think about was how he wish he had someone to show his uniform to; someone to be proud of him, for once, for achieving something for the first time in his life.

* * *

As much as she hated to admit it, Griseo was getting on her last nerve.

To be fair, it wasn't as much Griseo as it was Gentiana speaking _through_ Griseo.

She had been pestering her all day about the arrangements for Lunafreya once she arrived in Insomnia for the peace treaty signing. None of the arrangements, or Inertia's answers, had changed, and while they'd been enough to satisfy Lady Luna, Gentiana was never satiated.

Crowe Altius, a calm and capable Glaive, would be meeting Luna outside the city to escort her in beyond its borders (seeing as she couldn't exactly fly in on one of the Empire's airships with the barrier erected by King Regis and the crystal). Her quarters were to be stationed nearby Inertia's, and she was to have a full guard while she was in Insomnia, at the head of which would be Nyx Ulric, who, from personal experience, Inertia trusted with her life.

Plus, Inertia would be there, too.

But Gentiana couldn't help inquire about the food that would be offered to her, and the climate, and the sanitation of the showers, and it was enough to make her pull her hair out.

"Griseo, I need some air," She scowled furiously, pushing away from her desk. The fox cocked his head at her in confusion, but silently agreed with sapphire, knowing eyes, and she counted her blessings when Gentiana's voice was silenced. She let herself out of the Citadel, nodding at the guards who tried to stop her and the attendants who tried to talk to her, but hurrying on her way. She made her way out front, down the stairs and onto the entranceway. No cars were here at present, though she was sure that would change upon the arrival of the peace treaty signing. The checkpoints 100 yards away were quiet, the guards within at ease, and dusk had just begun to set in. She hadn't realized how late in the day it had gotten until now; the sun was already beginning its descent behind the skyline. She breathed in slowly, the chill of the dusk refreshing in her claustrophobic lungs.

 _The cold is your friend. Don't ever be afraid of a little_ ** _chill._**

The words rattled in her head like the echoes in a canyon, and she shivered, silently praying for the ghosts to leave her alone this night. Ardyn's voice had a way of settling itself into her bones, and she was unsure if she would ever get them out.

"Hey, Inertia!"

The excited, raspy voice interrupted her thoughts, and she turned to see Prompto running towards her, waving like a kid. She tried to choke back the butterflies - a common thing now, whenever she saw him - and smiled at his approach. Ignis, Gladiolus, and Noctis followed closely behind, and the four looked happier than she'd seen them in a long time.

"Argentum," She smiled teasingly at him. "I see you've brought some tagalongs?"

"Who, these guys?" He laughed lightly, a little out of breath from running. "Yeah, I let 'em hang out with me sometimes."

"Yeah, right," Noctis laughed.

"More like _he's_ the lost puppy," Gladio chided him, punching him in the shoulder.

"He followed us home one day and we haven't gotten rid of him since," Ignis explained wholeheartedly with a sly smile on his face. She grinned at Ignis, more butterflies eking their way up her throat. Damn her sensitive constitution - since when was she so easily rattled by a couple of young men? She'd learned her lesson a long time ago - no need to break her own rule now.

"Ha ha, very funny, guys," Prompto scoffed. Inertia smiled.

"What have you got there?" She looked towards the boxes in their arms, and Prompto's face immediately lit up again.

"Oh, oh!" He dropped it to the ground, lifting the lid and pulling something from within. Vaguely, a memory of a small bracelet box falling to the ground nipped at the back of her skull; she buried it like all the other painful memories she hid inside. "Check it out!" He snapped her back to reality, and held before her a beautiful leather vest, underneath which was a red flannel shirt. Leopard print pants still laid inside the box, as well as beautiful, red-soled boots.

"Wow, that's gorgeous," She stepped forward, taking the fabric in her fingers.

"My new, _official_ Crownsguard uniform," He beamed with pride, and she could practically see him puff out his chest. She tried not to giggle, but it was endearing, seeing him so proud of his accomplishment.

"Yeah, we've all got 'em, birdbrain," Gladio rolled his eyes, tapping his own box.

"Well, congratulations on becoming official Crownsguard," She nodded towards all three of Noctis's retinue, then looked to the Crown Prince himself. "It seems you couldn't be any safer, Prince Noctis."

Noctis grinned at her, a lopsided, goofy thing, when he caught onto her sarcasm. The other three feigned insult, but appreciated her jest.

"You wound us, milady," Ignis clutched at his heart, adjusting the glasses on his nose, though she wished he didn't; his eyes were strikingly beautiful, and she could see them better without those spectacles in the way.

"Yeah!" Prompto agreed energetically, like the puppy they joked he was. "We're gonna protect the shit out of our Prince!" He grabbed Noct around the shoulder, grinning while the prince groaned.

"That's enough," He moaned, pushing him off.

"Kids, am I right?" Gladio raised an eyebrow at her, leaning into her a little more flirtatiously than she was comfortable with. Laughing, she leaned out, hugging her arms to her chest.

"What are you doing out here anyway?" Prompto asked, folding his fatigues back up and putting them gingerly back in his box. "Shouldn't you be inside doing ambassador-y stuff?"

"Yes, well," She sighed, looking out towards the setting sun. "Sometimes the ambassador-y stuff gets a little suffocating. And it's nice to enjoy the sunset without fear of daemons running amok."

"Is that not something you've got in Tenebrae?" Noctis wondered aloud. Clearly, he was worried for Luna, not the country; something she found endearing, instead of selfish.

"Lunafreya's a talented Oracle," Inertia nodded knowingly. "She keeps the daemons at bay within the city surrounding Fenestala Manor. But the rest of the country…" She trailed off, unsure of what words would even suffice. But none were needed. The four men understood, and didn't interrupt the silence with empty platitudes or meaningless words. They stood together like that, in comfortable quiet, watching as the sun kissed the sky goodnight in burning oranges and delicate pink hues.

"Not too long now before you set out on your journey, is it?" Inertia wondered aloud, breaking the silence.

"We depart Sunday morning," Ignis informed her. "And tomorrow will be spent trying to rectify the remains of Noct's apartment."

"Yeah, it's gonna take all four of us," Prompto agreed.

"Come on, guys, it's not that bad," Noctis disagreed with a scowl.

"Nah, it's not," Gladio shook his head. "We'll only need a front-loader to get all the crap off of your floor."

"Sounds terrifying," Inertia smirked. "I'll have to let my lady know how much of a slob her betrothed is."

"Inertia, come on," Noctis groaned. She laughed when he came up to her, hands on her shoulders in silent plea.

"Relax, Your Highness," She used the title in jest now, instead of in sincerity. She felt that close to him now; even if she'd never had a chance to be granted an audience with the King and quell that odd feeling she'd had all those days ago, she still felt comfortable around him. "Your secret is safe with me."

"It'll die with us, then," Ignis nodded. "And we best be off if we wish to have dinner at a reasonable hour."

"Yeah, yeah," Noctis rolled his eyes, releasing Inertia's shoulders, thanking her with his eyes. "Specs is right. Better hop to it."

"It was good seeing you, _milady,_ " Gladio reached for her hand, and brushed his lips to the back of her knuckles before she could object. It wasn't an unwelcome gesture, exactly; though she was intimidated by any good looking man treating her in such a way, especially one as large as him. Plus, it wasn't Gladio who made her heart race; and that racing heart was what worried her in the first place. Perhaps it was a good thing the four were about to leave Insomnia; she could get hold of herself again. Steel her nerves so no one, especially not good looking men, could break down her walls ever again.

"Would… would you wanna come join us for dinner, Inertia?" Prompto asked shyly, and it surprised her a little bit when he asked. He looked to his three friends for permission, and they all looked around at each other, a little uncertain of what to say.

"I could certainly make enough for one more," Ignis agreed.

"You could let your hair down a little," Gladio winked at her. She rolled her eyes at him, as did Noct.

"All blatant come-ons aside," Noctis looked to her knowingly, "You'd be welcome, Inertia."

"Well, thank you very much for the invitation," She smiled at them. "But there's still work to be done in preparation for the treaty signing. I best not waste a minute of it."

She wasn't sure why she said no.

She didn't really have that much more to do; efficiency was one of her skills. It was why Luna had picked her for the job.

She enjoyed their company, all four of them, even if she appreciated some of them in different ways from the others. Prompto, and Ignis too, made her heart race, and her pulse quicken, while Gladio, the most forward in his flirtations, felt like an old friend. And something about the Prince reminded her of the brother she never had.

And while she wanted to go, to see them outside of the Citadel, to spend a carefree evening with friends, something in her screamed not to.

Maybe this way, if she didn't let herself see them outside the confines of their royal duties, she wouldn't miss them as much when they left. Maybe this way, it wouldn't be so hard to say goodbye.

So she watched them go, the four of them, friends, no, brothers, and felt the green touch of envy tug at her belly as she watched them walk off, envy at the fact that she couldn't go with them, envy at the brotherhood between them, envy at the family they had become that she herself would never know.

But it was better this way.

Wasn't it?


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: WOW SO THIS IS 13,000+ WORDS LONG AND I AM SO SORRY! If you haven't ready the FFXV Prologue: Parting Ways, then this will all be new to you, but for those of you who have, I've taken the dialogue from the prologue and built some more narrative around it. I took only a few liberties to allow for Inertia to fit the story and such, but overall, it's almost exactly the same. There's no Inertia here - merely the boys and others going about their day, the day before they leave. The next chapter will cover where Inertia is and what she's doing on this day. I was going to break it up since it'S FREAKING LONG AS ALL GET OUT but it didn't feel cohesive to do so, so I hope you'll forgive me for the oodles and oodles of text. I love you all, hope to update again soon!**

* * *

 **Chapter 22:**

His alarm was going off, but he didn't care.

Blearily, Noctis hit the snooze button and rolled over onto his other side, ignoring the light streaming through the window, wrapping the pillow around his head.

Glorious, blissful, delicious sleep.

It was all he ever wanted.

It wasn't until his phone started ringing, as in, someone was _calling_ him, that he remembered it was the day before he and the guys were supposed to head for Altissia.

He didn't even check the screen to see who it was; the light was offensive to his tired eyes. He groaned when he picked it up.

"…Hello?" He managed.

"Good morning," There was Ignis, who sounded like he'd been awake for hours. "Did I wake you?"

"Well, the alarm sure didn't…" Noctis yawned into the phone, a little bitter about having to wake up at all. He was always grumpy when he woke up; it was the nature of his hibernating alter ego.

"Then I was right to call," Ignis said assuredly, not missing a beat. Noctis yawned into the phone again, trying to emphasize how much he _didn't_ want to be talking at this hour.

"But it's so early…" He practically whined. Just a few more minutes of sleep…

"I'm heading over regardless," Ignis assured him. "Make sure you have everything in order before I arrive."

Noctis would've rolled his eyes had they not been closed.

"Right…"

"And you had best be awake when I get there," Ignis chided him.

"I will be," Noctis barked back, finally opening his eyes to the world of the sun that filled his room. It was bright, and it hurt, and his head was pounding, but he was up, and he would be ready when Iggy got there, just to shove it in his face.

"His Majesty should be eagerly anticipating your arrival," Ignis tried to change the subject, though Noctis wasn't sure how perfect of a subject change it was. After the night he and his father had fought over Lady Inertia's Glaive abilities, his father had been distant and always busy with something whenever Noct tried to have his time. He was a little resentful, and a little remorseful that he couldn't have the same dad that told him bedtime stories in Tenebrae, or showed him how to fish. He knew he was busy with peace treaty arrangements, but, not even five minutes could he spare for his only son?

"I know," Was all he said back into the phone. Ignis cleared his throat.

"Good. I'll be there soon," He told him before hanging up.

Noctis smiled in spite of himself.

"Guess I'd better get up."

* * *

They were speeding down the highway - faster than Ignis usually drove - headed towards the Citadel in the Star of Lucis; _his_ car, instead of Iggy's. Noctis was tracing the window with his fingers idly, watching the world of Insomnia slip by, while Ignis focused solely on the road, sipping on Ebony occasionally.

"Can't remember the last time I was in this car," He mumbled, trying to make conversation.

"It would have been about a month ago, I think," Ignis answered honestly, taking another sip of Ebony.

"Not much reason to use _this_ one since you're always carting me around in _yours_ ," Noctis smirked. Ignis sighed in mock exasperation, but Noct could see the twinkle in his eye.

"Forgive me for working too hard," He scoffed playfully. Noctis laughed a little.

"So why this car today?"

"Captain Drautos mentioned wanting to use it to ferry guests to the signing ceremony," Ignis shrugged. Noctis raised an eyebrow.

"You don't say," He wondered. Seemed a little odd; the captain of the Glaives using the Prince's car?

"After we arrive at the Citadel, I shall entrust it to him," Ignis didn't even notice Noctis's skepticism, prattling on as he always did.

"I see…" Noctis shook the thoughts from his head. "Well, I don't mind if he uses it for a _little_ while. It's still practically brand new." Ignis grinned at him from the corner of his eye.

"You haven't been behind the wheel for some time, have you?" He asked, a hint of amusement in his voice. "I recall you being rather eager to drive when you got your license."

"Yeah, well…" Noctis fumbled for the words. "There's traffic everywhere and it's not like I can just go wherever I want. Having someone else drive is just easier."

"And it allows you time to sleep," Ignis said knowingly. If he weren't driving, Noctis had a feeling he'd been winking.

"You know me so well," Noctis grinned, folding his arms behind his head and closing his eyes. Ignis chuckled at the display. "Are you gonna let Prompto drive the Regalia?" He opened one eye to ask the question.

"He seemed quite keen to take the wheel," Ignis dodged it quite skillfully. "And what of yourself?"

Noctis smirked, shutting his eyes again.

"Think I'll pass. Probably better if you don't let _him_ drive, either," He grinned.

"There's no guarantee I'll be much better," Ignis sighed, and Noctis could picture the exhausted look on his face. "We're all beginners when it comes to driving outside the capital." He was quiet for a moment, and Noct kept his eyes closed, drifting off to sleep.

"I can't imagine what it'll be like out there," Specs murmured softly, and as the car sped up towards the Citadel, Noctis drifted off to sleep once more.

* * *

They didn't get very far after parking the car.

Captain Drautos himself was waiting to meet them.

He was a large man, around Cor's size, and equally intimidating, but not nearly as friendly when you got to know him. He was distinguished and handsome, but Noctis realized that, in all the years in his father's employ, he still didn't really know much about the man. Whereas Cor felt like family at this point.

"We've been waiting for you, Your Highness," He offered him a small bow, and Noctis tried his best to ignore the gesture. He hated all the politicking.

"Haven't seen you in ages, Drautos," He nodded at him in greeting.

"Ignis, where's the car?" Drautos ignored the observation, getting straight to business, as always.

"In the parking lot," Ignis stated matter-of-factly. Noctis knew Iggy was annoyed; _obviously_ they parked the car in the parking lot. Where else were they gonna put it? But he was ever the diplomat, and a master at hiding his annoyances. Only someone who knew him for as long as Noctis had, since they were kids, would have been able to tell.

"I appreciate it," Drautos took Ignis's hand and shook it. "After your business here is finished, will you be returning home, Prince Noctis?" He turned his attention back to Noct, who blinked, suffering minor whiplash at the turn in conversation.

"That's the plan," He managed with a smile. The quicker this conversation was over, the better.

"Understood. Then I'll have someone drop you off," Drautos nodded.

"Thanks," Noctis rubbed the back of his neck, a little uncomfortable, never one for formality.

"Ignis."

"Yes, sir?" Ignis stood at attention, awaiting Drautos's orders.

"Make sure you're available at all times," Drautos warned him. "I can't say for sure when King Regis will be able to see you given his schedule."

Ignis tried to hide it, but Noctis could see the surprise on his face at the sudden change of plans.

"I had no idea," He managed honestly. Noctis rolled his eyes; not at Iggy, but at his father.

"Seriously?" He scoffed. "What happened to meeting us _now?_ "

"His meeting probably dragged on longer than anticipated," Drautos ignored Noct's outburst; everyone knew the Prince could be impertinent, despite his upbringing.

"Ugh…" Noctis threw his hands in the air, exasperated. Typical that his dad would do this to him _now._ He was a fair, and just, and kind ruler, but he was always so busy being kind to his subjects, he ran out of time to be kind to his _son_. All Noct wanted was to have a normal life, a normal dad, a normal teenage experience; and he could never have it.

"I hope His Majesty has time to see you before your departure tomorrow," Drautos offered. Noctis wanted to say thank you, wanted to shake Drautos's hand and acknowledge his efforts, but he couldn't turn around and look him in the eye; ashamedly, he was fighting off angry tears.

Ignis broke the silence.

"Captain."

"Yes?" Drautos answered.

"Is the date of the signing still undecided?" He took his chance; as hard as Inertia had worked to get the date set in stone, particularly so that the Prince and the Oracle's wedding would not coincide, last minute hangups were throwing the date of the ceremony into abstraction. But this was typical of big Citadel functions. Noctis was used to it by now.

"Unfortunately, yes," Drautos's voice seemed small as he confessed.

Ignis sighed.

"Unfortunate, indeed," He agreed. He was more troubled than Noctis could understand; why did it bother him so much? Nobody liked that they were making nice with the Empire, but that was nothing new. Inertia had assured him she was doing her best to make sure no ill tidings would proceed in his absence; he had to believe her. Right?

"I understand your anxieties, but King Regis said he'd like to proceed with caution," Drautos explained. Ignis nodded.

"Of course," Ignis agreed.

"I'll let you know as soon as I do," Drautos assured him.

"Much obliged," And with that, Ignis had taken his leave, and Noctis, lost in his own thoughts, quickly followed.

* * *

Noctis tried not to cringe when he caught Iris talking to Ignis's uncle Urentus in the lobby of the Citadel. He liked her, he really did, she was sweet and fun to be around, but she was a little bit clingy, and he was too upset about his dad to deal with it today. He got it, of course he did — she was 15, and it was cool, hanging around with the older kids. He'd been like that too, with Ignis and Gladiolus, loathe as he was to admit it. But today really wasn't going his way so far.

"Any chance I could see him?" She asked Ignis's uncle as he and Specs approached. He had hoped Ignis would keep walking — but he knew him well enough to know he wouldn't. And he didn't.

"Not at present…" Urentus adjusted his own spectacles on his nose. "Your father is still in a meeting."

Noct was pretty sure she hadn't heard the second part; she'd seen him, and her face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Hm? Oh, Noct!" She exclaimed excitedly.

"Hey, Iris," He managed a smile. Even though he felt like crap, he couldn't help but put on a grin when he saw her, if only to put a smile on her _own_ face. She had a smile that lit up a room, she was so innocent and sincere, and he couldn't live with himself if he made her upset. She'd cut her hair short recently, and he thought it'd be weird at first, to see her with a boy's haircut, after all those years she had long brown hair like her big brother, but he rather liked it on her; the pixie thing worked for her. She was in that awkward place, between being a kid and being an adult, but he was glad to see she was handling it with poise.

"Prince Noctis," Urentus bowed slightly. "You look well."

"Hey, Mr. Scientia," Noctis nodded at him. "Is my dad around?" The question was out of his mouth before he could stop himself. He knew the answer before Urentus told it to him.

"Unfortunately, his meeting has yet to adjourn," Urentus frowned. "You have my sincerest apologies, Your Highness." He bowed again, and Noctis wanted to tie a board to the poor man's back; the stooping couldn't be good for his spine.

"No worries," He assured Ignis's uncle, sticking his hands in his pockets, trying not to care that his dad had, yet again, made time for everyone but him.

"I'm sorry for the delay, Ignis," Urentus finally acknowledged his nephew.

"It's not your fault, Uncle," Ignis reassured him, adjusting his glasses.

"Yeah, we've got other things to do anyway," Noctis shrugged. Like he would let the world see he cared.

"Like getting ready for your trip?" Iris asked excitedly. Her eyes were dancing, but there was something sad in them, too. Noctis couldn't place it; it was gone before he could really be sure it was there.

"Yep," He nodded proudly.

"Thought so!" She clapped her hands together, but that sad thing was back again. "Bummer I don't get to go with you and see the wedding…"

"I'm sure you'd just get bored along the way," Noctis tried to reassure her. He hated to see her frown; she had always been the happiest part of the Citadel. He needed her to stay that way, if only for his own sanity. And he wasn't lying; what would a 15-year old girl want to do on a road trip with 4 20-something dudes? She was into makeup and clothes and stuff, now. He was sure she'd be bored in the first 20 minutes.

"Well, do you mind if I tag along just today?" She wondered hopefully.

"Around here?" Noctis inquired.

"No! Back to your place, silly," She giggled to herself.

"Maybe not a good idea…" He faltered for the words. Not only did he not want her to see his apartment - no one should see it - but he had a feeling Gladiolus would kill him if he found her there, instead of doing homework or whatever else it was she should be doing. Though he hated to disappoint her.

"Why not?" She put her hands on her hips, pouting. "It's your last night in town. The four of you are gonna have a party, aren't you?"

Ignis laughed wryly and shook his head before Noctis could even deny the accusation - because that was what it felt like. An accusation. This teenager thought the boys were gonna get together and throw a frat party like all the guys their age did. But that was _totally_ not the case.

"It's a moving-out party," Ignis made air-quotes with his fingers. "Nothing but cleaning."

"Cleaning!?" She looked mortified, surprised by the revelation that when the four of them got together, they weren't just out partying and chasing skirts. Noct didn't blame her for the thought though - most guys their age _did_ do that. But lucky him. He was the Crown Prince of Lucis.

"Yep," He assured her. "There'll be bugs _everywhere_."  
He couldn't help but tease her. He knew she hated bugs, just like he did. It was something he did a lot as a kid to mess with her.

"Eww, gross," She whined. He had to resist the urge to tousle her hair like he did when she was little; she was 15 now. He had to remember that.

"So you're probably better off staying away," He winked at her. "What're you doing here anyway?" He was eager to shift the topic of conversation; the more they talked about what they were doing later, the more she'd beg and the more likely he'd be to break down and let her actually come along.

"I brought a change of clothes for my dad," She scratched her head, eyeing a bag that was on the floor in the corner. "He's been so busy lately, he just sleeps at the Citadel!"

"Not even Master Clarus has been spared from the treaty preparations, I see," Ignis noted quietly. Seems like nobody was safe from the preparations; Noctis wondered idly if he'd be able to see Inertia today, too.

"How's my dad doing?" Noctis asked Urentus. As frustrated with him as he was, he was still concerned for his health under all this stress.

"Exhaustion aside, he seems to be doing just fine," Mr. Scientia assured him with a calm smile.

"Can he still walk?" Noct asked hesitantly, a little afraid of the answer.

"But of course," Urentus nodded.

"Great," Noctis let out a sigh of relief.

"Ignis, I will contact you once His Majesty has a moment," Urentus assured his nephew.

"Much appreciated," Ignis put a hand on his uncle's shoulder, a small show of affection. "For now, we'll be on our way to the prince's quarters."

"Noct!"

Noctis and Ignis both turned to see Iris rubbing her hands together, blushing a little.

"Hm?" He asked curiously.

"Congrats on your wedding," She beamed at him, but there was something sad in her eyes again, and the redness in her cheeks looked really lovely on her, actually, and it was weird, to see the little girl he'd grown up with so mature and capable and independent. He couldn't help but wince a little, thinking of Luna, but also thinking back to Iris as a kid. Why did the two ideas seem so opposite one another?

"Little early for that," He teased. "See ya."

But as they were leaving, he watched her smile fall, and her eyes stop sparkling, and he wondered what he'd done to make her look so sad.

* * *

They didn't make it to his old room without being stopped, either.

That seemed to be a common theme of today.

"Good morning, Your Highness," The first guard bowed before him.

"Good morning!" The second followed suit.

"Morning," Noctis mumbled, continuing on. He refused to stop, and Ignis kept pace with him, although he stopped to greet the guards a little more respectfully than Noct had.

"I can't stand that," Noct mumbled, lowering his voice.

"Being greeted?" Ignis wondered quietly.

"Not that," Noctis shook his head. "All the formality, bowing their heads all the time…"

They didn't get to finish their conversation as they were interrupted by two soldiers dashing past, heading in the opposite direction, one bumping shoulders with Ignis.

"Pardon me," Ignis cleared his throat.

"You okay?" The one who hadn't run into him asked.

"Sorry 'bout that," The one who ran into him apologized, though everything about the both of them seemed rushed. Noctis wondered what had them so in a frenzy today.

"Eyes forward," The first clapped the other on the back, and they hurried off, a little embarrassed, and Ignis flashed him a wry smile.

"It seems not everyone is capable of a proper greeting," He teased him, and Noctis rolled his eyes a little, but laughed all the same. The moment was short-lived however, when Ignis returned his attention to the retreating figures. "Those are Kingsglaive uniforms…"

"Oh yeah?" Noctis turned to watch their fleeing figures too, intrigued by the ensemble. Whenever they had trained together, everyone had been in regular old workout fatigues; there was no differentiating between Glaive and Crownsguard besides abilities out on the field. Now that he saw their uniforms, he thought they were actually pretty respectable looking.

"They aren't from the Crown city," Ignis noted. "Perhaps they don't know who you are."

"No way they'd see me if they're always hanging around the Citadel," Noctis agreed.

Continuing on their way to Noct's old room, Ignis carried on his speculation.

"I imagine the Empire's terms leave them with mixed feelings," He observed.

"Everything out there'll belong to Niflheim, huh," Noctis sighed. It was a depressing feeling, even if Insomnia would retain its autonomy.

"Precisely," Ignis nodded.

"Well, they live in Insomnia now, right?" Noct wondered.

"Even so, their homes will cease to be a part of Lucis," Ignis continued. "The news must be shocking to say the least."  
"Yeah… Good point," Feeling defeated, the two carried on the rest of their walk in thoughtful silence, Noctis already exhausted before the afternoon had arrived.

"Do you still plan on using this room even after you return?"

The question caught him off guard, and he stopped looking through the fridge the moment Ignis asked it. He hadn't been back here in ages; yet there it was, a refrigerator fully stocked, presumably for when he did intend to return to it.

"Hm… Haven't really thought about it," He shrugged, closing the door of the fridge. It was weird, being back here, after having his own place for what felt like forever, though it hadn't really been that long at all. Two years he'd lived on his own; and it had been just enough of a taste for him to want it forever. But with his marriage, he guessed he'd be saying goodbye to that little bit of freedom, too.

"Please be mindful of the fact that you won't be alone when you get back," Ignis smiled knowingly, eyeing the bookcase against the wall. He always had an eye for books and literature; _whatever_ the attendants had left here on his bookcase must have caught his fancy.

"Think Luna will really come to Insomnia?" Noctis asked, and he hoped he didn't give away too much excitement in his voice. While he didn't relish living in the Citadel again, it would be a thousand times more tolerable if it were with Luna.

"The realization has yet to sink in, I see," Ignis chuckled to himself. "Has Umbra paid a visit lately?"

"No, but I just sent the notebook back and Luna's probably busy anyway," Noctis shrugged, trying not care too much. "Hey, Ignis, just pack whatever you think I'll need."

Ignis sighed, audibly tired.

"If you insist," He acquiesced. "But I expect you to sort through it, later."

Sometimes, it felt like Ignis was his dad instead of Regis.

They packed for a few minutes in comfortable silence, not needing to fill the void with empty words. It had always been like this with Iggy, for as long as Noct could remember - he'd been the brother he never had, and he was a little scared, if he was being honest with himself, to have to endeavor into this new world of marriage alone. Everything he'd done, whether it was school or training or diplomacy, Ignis had always been there to guide him, but now, as he was to begin a relationship with Lunafreya, he wouldn't be able to lean on his wise counsel; it was something he'd have to do entirely alone. And he was a little uneasy.

"I think I spent more time sneaking out of this room than I actually spent in it," He spoke up, eyeing the old place as he reminisced. Ignis chuckled, looking up from the bag he'd been packing; it was already fit to burst.

"Indeed," Ignis readjusted his glasses. "And it wasn't uncommon for me to go with you." He smiled, him, Mr. Ignis-I-do-everything-by-the-book-Scientia, _smiled_ at the memory of breaking the rules. "Every excursion was more nerve-wracking than the last."

"Y'know, I remember _someone_ there, but he was always in a bad mood, trying to get me to read," Noctis teased him.

"I was young," Ignis shook his head, exasperated. "And despite the different types of reading material I prepared, the most the prince ever showed interest in were…picture books, I believe." He grinned.

"Oh, yeah?" Noct encouraged him. He knew he meant comic books; he always referred to them as picture books, if only to taunt him and Prompto.

"I believe this loathing of all other literature was at fault for his absence here," Ignis nodded to himself. Noctis was laughing, but the laughter began to fade as his memories resurfaced all at once.

"Oh, yeah…" He trailed off. "I hated being stuck in here," He mumbled, mostly to himself. "I couldn't get a moment alone."

"Everyone was worried about you," Ignis reassured him, though he understood Noctis's feelings of imprisonment just as well as he understood the intentions of all others in the Citadel.

"Yeah, I know," Noctis sighed, feeling guilty, nostalgic, trapped, and depressed all at once. It was amazing, how many feelings he could muster up when he let his guard down.

"Before you sustained that injury, you were a much livelier child," Ignis mused, hand on his chin.

"I didn't really talk much after it happened, huh?" Noctis hadn't considered it before. He hadn't really thought about how different he'd become since that fateful night — it was so long ago, but also, so fresh in his memory.

"Even I was perplexed at your radical change," Ignis admitted cautiously.

"Really?" Ignis had never told him that. Noctis wondered just how many people had been horribly worried for his condition.

"Indeed," Ignis continued packing the bag he had in front of him, but his voice was gentle. "Which is why I had no choice but to accompany you whenever you left this room."

Noctis laughed, a little bashful.

"I always hoped these spontaneous "excursions" would one day come to a peaceful end… yet my hopes were dashed," Ignis was laughing lightly himself.

"I remember," Noctis admitted, packing his own bag. "You took the fall for everything."

"I was reprimanded for "absconding" with you away from the Citadel," Ignis scoffed, as though the idea were preposterous. Considering it had always been Noct's idea and never his, the idea WAS preposterous.

"My bad," Noctis apologized sheepishly. "You were doing me a favor and got blamed for it anyway."

"I was simply doing my job," Ignis stated matter-of-factly. "I have no regrets on the matte — not even now." Before Noctis could reply, he was distracted by the Carbuncle figurine on Noct's nightstand. Noctis blinked; he didn't realize he'd never even taken it with him to his apartment. Maybe it was because the intermittent visits from the curious little creature himself - his own Messenger - made him forget he also possessed a lucky charm in his likeness.

"Hm?" Ignis took the figure in his hand. "I haven't seen this figurine in ages."

"Let's take it with us," Noctis didn't hesitate. He stepped forward to examine the little thing in his own hands. It had been awhile since he'd been visited by his Messenger - maybe if he took this little guy for good luck, the real one would oversee their journey favored fortune.

"It's an important keepsake, isn't it?" Ignis wondered. None of his friends knew the little Fennec fox with the bright red horn was more than just a symbol; he was real. He hadn't divulged it to anyone but Lunafreya in their book. He wasn't sure why he felt the need to keep it a secret.

"Yeah," He nodded, running his fingers over the figurine. "I figure it'll at least keep us safe on the road." It wasn't a lie; it just wasn't the whole truth.

"I wouldn't take this little lucky charm so lightly," Ignis chided him (although, little did Ignis know, Noctis only took the figure lightly because he valued the real figure it was based on). "It brought you back from the brink of death, didn't it?" He was referring to his time in Tenebrae, after he was attacked by the Marilith. It was when his father had given him the figurine; and also the time he'd met the real creature. He had a feeling Luna had something to do with his receiving a Messenger, but he'd never confronted her about it. He'd never felt the need.

"Maybe in my dreams, at least," Noctis shrugged, feigning ignorance. It felt like a secret between him and Luna; maybe that was why he protected it so. Because it was something small they shared together, just them. Maybe this marriage thing wouldn't be so hard, after all. He retreated away from Ignis, combing through his old room some more.

"What else do I need…" He wondered, tapping his chin.

"A sword?" Ignis's voice interrupted his thoughts, and he nodded.

"Good call," Noctis agreed, heading for his closet and taking out his old Engine Blade. "I remember training with this," He recalled fondly, running his fingers over the hilt.

"There was hardly a moment of peace around here after you received it," Ignis chuckled.

"Yeah," Noctis laughed lightly, slicing it through the air a few times. It felt good to have it in his hand again; it fit just right. "But no matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't get the blade-warp down."

"If you hadn't sustained that injury, I imagine it might've been much easier for you," Ignis speculated, removing his glasses from his nose and polishing them with the small rag he kept in his pocket. "You did quite well for yourself regardless."

"I didn't really have much of a choice," Noctis admittedly, voice low. It wasn't as though the Crown Prince of Lucis, son of King Regis, couldn't live up to his father's legend, lest he live in his shadow forever. Plus, Cor was a hardass.

"Certainly," Ignis agreed, though he was interrupted by his phone ringing. Gesturing apologetically, he answered it swiftly.

"Hello?" His voice was as calm as ever; as diplomatic as they came. "This is Ignis. I see… Understood. I'll be right there."

He hung up, and Noctis looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to explain.

"I've just been informed that His Majesty is too busy to meet with us today," Ignis's shoulders fell a little; even his perfect posture couldn't sustain itself under the weight of their burden in the name of Insomnia.

Noctis averted his gaze from Ignis; he could feel the angry tears welling up inside him again.

"Huh." Was all he managed, tapping his blade against the floor, studying the wood like he'd never seen it before. Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry…

"I'm going to check on the baggage for the ceremony," Ignis put his phone in his pocket, readjusting himself. "Please sort through your belongings in the meantime."

"Got it," Noctis muttered, still avoiding his gaze. He refused to show he cared about something so mundane as daddy dearest not making time for him. Ignis saw himself out without a word, leaving Noct alone in the middle of his room. The Carbuncle figurine sat atop the bag Ignis had been packing, and remembering the day his father gave it to him, as he lay bedridden, injured, in Tenebrae, he let a few silent tears fall before returning to his packing duties.

* * *

The indoor training hall was a lot less open than the outdoor training grounds in the middle of the Citadel's floor plan. It was stuffy and hot and cramped, which was why it was reserved for the Crownsguard instead of the Glaives - the Glaives, with all their warping and magic use, needed a much more open place to train than a simple hall such as this. The men were grunting and swords were clashing and bodies were sweaty, but Gladiolus wasn't training today. He was talking to his father, the Shield of the King himself, in his office beside the hall, and he didn't like what he was hearing.

"So even Cor's on external patrol that day?" He demanded, a little more gruffly than he had intended. It wasn't as if it were his father's fault for the security measures that would be in place during the signing ceremony. Not his fault _alone_ , anyway.

"Yes, and the Crownsguard will operate as usual," Clarus assured his son. "Only the bare minimum will be on duty." Gladiolus looked into his father's eyes - they were at even height now that he was 23, all 6'5 of him had finally caught up to his gigantic father - but his eyes had always remained gentle. Gentle, and honest, blue and sincere. He always wondered how his father, with his blue eyes and fair hair, had given life to him and Iris, with their brown locks and amber eyes. But their mother had died when Gladio was still young - in childbirth with Iris, actually - and he could remember her long brown hair that he would twine around little fingers as a baby. Although he was seven when she died, he couldn't remember her face. Let alone her eyes. And it had always bothered him.

"So we leave the Citadel to the Kingsglaive, huh?" Gladio scoffed. He had never liked the Glaives; they were cocky, and rash, and thought they were special because they could use the King's magic. It made them reckless, and he didn't trust reckless soldiers. Especially not after what had happened with Barrick. "Guess they don't know what you're capable of." He shrugged his shoulders, and it made Clarus laugh quietly. He put a hand on his son's shoulder.

"Gladiolus, the Kingsglaive has seen more than their fair share of battles. They're more than capable," He assured him.

Gladio wasn't convinced, but he offered his dad a smile anyway.

"No place for a Shield, huh," He raised a brow at his old man, who grinned right back.

"The peace brought along many changes, including the role of the Crownsguard," Clarus withdrew his hand, rubbing his chin. "Our place is with the people now."

"So you're less of a "King's Shield," and more of a 'People's Shield,'" Gladio asked skeptically. Clarus wasn't phased by his son's uncertainty.

"Precisely," He nodded. His eyes looked tired; Gladio could finally see the wrinkles catch up to the corners of them. "Protecting the populace ensures their support for His Majesty."

Gladio frowned.

"Huh."

He wasn't convinced, though he knew his father had little choice in the matter. If this was the will of King Regis, his father had little choice but to obey, no matter how much he may personally object. It was humbling, and something he would have to accept in his own role as Noctis's Shield. Noctis's word was final, even if he was wrong.

"Whether one is a Shield or a Glaive matters not," Clarus crossed his arms, and Gladio tried not to groan. It was always the position he assumed when he was giving a lecture. "No matter what happens, Gladiolus, you must keep Prince Noctis safe."

Gladio's brow furrowed, his frown deepening. His father had only told him this a thousand times - why did he feel the need to say it again?

"Of course," He agreed. He knew better than to argue with his old man. And it had been his duty his entire life; why should he abandon it now?

"Protect him not just as the next king," Clarus continued, "but as a comrade and a true friend. I will do the same within the Wall. I entrust matters on the outside to you."

"Yes, sir!" Gladio straightened his back, only now noticing he was, in fact, a little bit taller than Clarus Amicitia now. In stature, sure, but maybe not presence yet; his dad was a legend.

They were interrupted by a knock at the door, turning both their heads to the sound.

"Come in," Clarus called out. Gladio blinked a little in confusion when he saw Cor enter, leaving the door open behind him.

"Pardon the intrusion," Cor offered them both a small bow.

"Cor?" Clarus asked inquisitively, a little confused by his presence. Gladio assumed this must not have been the plan for today, but before he could speak up, Prompto followed in behind, which almost made Gladio chuff with a laugh.

"And pardon me - wait, Gladio!?" Prompto's mouth fell open. Gladio laughed.

"What're you doin' here, Prompto?" He clapped him on the shoulder. He hadn't liked Prompto when he first met him - he found him annoying and loud and way too chipper all the time. And kind of oblivious and naive. But the more he hung out with Noct's best friend, the more he liked the kid, and the more he felt like he needed to take him under his wing, just as he'd done all those years ago with Noct. Now, he came to like the hyper blonde; he even respected him, after his dedication during training. He considered him to be one of the family he, Ignis, and Noctis comprised. It was funny how everyone he considered his closest friends he hadn't liked when he first met them.

"He's here for his Crownsguard uniform - the last one didn't fit quite right. Had the tailor work on it last night. I thought it best he met the captain himself," Cor explained.

"Makes sense," Gladio nodded. "What, string bean, the other one too big for your scrawny little frame?" He wrapped an arm around Prompto's neck and tousled his hair, to which the blonde protested.

"Actually, big guy," Prompto struggled to push him off. "It was too _small_ ; I've gained muscle since my fitting," He stuck out a tongue, and Gladio laughed. He knew the kid had gotten bigger and stronger since training with Cor; he just had to give him a hard time. That was his role in their group of friends — he was the big brother.

"Prompto Argentum, am I right?" Clarus stepped forward, offering him a hand.

"Y-yes, sir!" Prompto shook his hand eagerly, straightening himself up. He'd never met Gladio's dad before; and everyone knew who the Shield of the King was, in legend, anyway. He could see the way his jaw hung slack, and his eyes shone with admiration, and he tried not to laugh at this reaction to his old man. He knew what his dad was capable of on the battle field, how he was a strong and able fighter, one of the best, but at the end of the day, he was still just "dad" to him.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Clarus offered him a smile. "No injuries from training, I presume?"

"No, sir!" Prompto assured him. "It went just fine, I think. Probably. A-and I promise to protect Noct if something happens!"

Typical Prompto. Full of verbal-diarrhea when he was nervous.

"Very noble of you," Clarus nodded to him, but looked to Gladio when he spoke next. "However, you must first and foremost protect yourself on this journey - hence your self-defense training."

Prompto was flabbergasted.

"R-right," Was all he could manage. Gladio held in his chuckle.

"I understand you decided to undertake this journey as his friend," Clarus continued, clapping Prompto on the shoulder. "Take pride in your position at his side."

"Right!" Prompto's face lit up at Clarus's praise. "And, uh, thank you!"

"I appreciate your time today," Clarus looked to Cor knowingly. "I assume you have some preparations to take care of, so you may be on your way."

"Yes, sir!" Prompto bowed, an awkward thing, and Gladio tried not to roll his eyes. The kid was gifted with a gun, but still couldn't figure out how to bow properly.

"I better get ready, too," Gladio admitted, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Understood," Clarus offered his son one last squeeze of the shoulder. "I'll see you soon."

He nodded at Cor before leaving, Prompto right on his heels.

"Mind if I come with?" Prompto asked.

"Nah, come on, birdbrain," Gladio laughed, pushing the blonde forward, following him down the hall. He wondered why Cor had stayed behind - he hoped all was well, or if his concerns about the security measures the day of the signing weren't only his own.

* * *

Clarus watched them go, his eyes sad when the door closed behind them. The atmosphere in the room changed entirely; all was solemn now.

"Did you speak with Drautos?" He asked his friend, a little impatiently.

"I haven't had a chance just yet," Cor admitted, taking a seat in front of Clarus's desk. Clarus sighed, following suit.

"He hasn't looked well lately," He surmised, rubbing his eyes. He refused to let his son see his exhaustion, but he and Cor had been friends for how many years now? He needn't feign imperviousness with him.

"Indeed," Cor agreed, crossing a leg.

"I suppose the alliance is to blame," Clarus wondered quietly, more to himself than to Cor.

"Well, I doubt the Kingsglaive are happy about the territory terms," Cor shrugged. He was right, of course - most of the Glaives weren't from Insomnia. And were now losing their homes to Niflheim's agenda. Cor was lucky to work on security for the Citadel, both with the Guard and Glaives - Clarus himself was in charge of the Crownsguard. But poor Drautos was in charge of the Glaives, a talented, rash bunch who were now no doubt on edge about the peace treaty. It would be a lot for anyone to take. Clarus only sighed, world-weary, at what had become of Insomnia's place in the world.

"Can nothing be done about my post tomorrow?" Cor wondered aloud then. Clarus raised an eyebrow at him. Of course Cor the Immortal wouldn't be happy with his post - he had served at Regis's side just as much as Clarus had. He was something of a Shield himself; and Shields weren't happy when they were away from the ones they'd sworn to protect.

"It is as I said," He rubbed his temples. "All of the plans have already received His Majesty's approval."

"Doesn't he think it suspicious?" Cor looked exasperated. "This is equivalent to excluding the Crownsguard entirely."

"He knows," Clarus assured him sternly.

"There isn't much time until the signing ceremony, Clarus," Cor warned his friend worriedly. "If anything should happen, we should be in the Citadel-"

"Calm down, Cor," Clarus interrupted him, quiet, but firm. Cor shut his mouth immediately. He was ten years younger than Clarus; and all these years later, it was the same. Clarus served as his mentor; almost as an elder brother. "If anything _should_ happen, the citizens must be your priority. Your position was ordained by the King."

Cor didn't speak for a moment, searching Clarus's face for he knew not what. Clarus tried not to give anything away; it was better this way, the fewer knowing, the better.

"Is he expecting something to happen?" Cor inquired.

Clarus kept his expression neutral. This was the way Regis wanted it; while he trusted Cor with his life, he needed him at his best for the sake of their citizens. No one was better than Cor; if anyone could protect them, it was him.

"His Majesty realized long ago that the options available to Lucis are few."

"You don't mean…?" Cor blinked, trying not to show his shock. He'd known it all along; but he hadn't confirmed it to be true.

"He had his reservations about the Kingsglaive's position, but they're the only ones who can fight against the empire," Clarus explained slowly.

"All the more reason for me to be there," Cor kept his voice calm, and even, as he usually did, but Clarus knew he was enraged inside. "If experience is what you need, then put me at the King's side-"

"Don't forget, Cor," Clarus interrupted him again. "The citizens must be your priority should anything happen. King Regis wanted only the most capable to evacuate the people. I know you won't let him down."

Cor was quiet, and thoughtful, and didn't offer any attitude or response after Clarus had made Regis's position clear.

So Clarus had told Cor, without really telling Cor.

But they both knew the end of Insomnia was near.

* * *

"You gonna wait for Noct here?" Gladio wondered aloud as he and Prompto strolled through the Citadel. Prompto shook his head.

"Nah, think I'll head home for a bit," He admitted, staring down at his box of Crownsguard fatigues like a doting mother.

"Why? Forget something?" Gladio pushed. Prompto shook his head again.

"No, nothin' like that!" He looked up at his friend with a brilliant smile. "Just thought I'd show my parents my new digs."

"Heh, sounds good," Gladio grinned back, but it was sad; he knew the relationship Prompto had with his parents. And, if it were him, he'd say to hell with them and never give them the time of day. He was lucky, that as busy as his dad was, he was still a good father. He couldn't imagine having two pieces of shit for his parents, let alone one.

"It's kinda proof that I'm worthy to go on this trip, y'know?" Prompto went on excitedly. "Just hope they're home," His smile fell, his eyes growing a little sad. Gladio didn't know how to cheer him up.

"Not much you can if they aren't, huh," He wondered, hands in his pockets.

"Nah," Prompto agreed. He had that faraway look again, and it was uncomfortable for Gladio to see. He wasn't used to seeing Prompto anything but happy-go-lucky. "We don't see each other much, but it's been that way since I was a kid. Anyway, if they're not in, I'll come right on back!"

Yeah, and when they _were_ home, they beat the poor kid.

"Right," Gladio wouldn't say that out loud. He wouldn't disrespect the kid like that. "Well, I might be a little late. Got dinner plans."

"Do tell," Prompto's face lit up again at the prospect of Gladio having some hot girl to go see at dinner. But it was nothing like that; it was family stuff.

"My family and I are going out to eat," He scratched the back of his head. "Hardly ever happens, so I figured I might as well go along."

"Nice!" Prompto grinned - genuinely happy for Gladio to see his family, even when his own sucked. The kid was nice like that. "Take your time, and send Iris my regards."

"Oh, yeah. She mentioned she saw you the other day," Gladio recalled. Prompto blinked at him, confused.

"Huh? Where?" He asked.

"In the park, taking pictures," Gladio tried not to smirk - the kid was obsessed with his camera. But it had saved their asses before, so he couldn't knock his hobby. And he was pretty good with the thing.

"Sounds like me," Prompto agreed, rubbing the back of his neck. "Why didn't she come over and say "hi" if she saw me?"

"Said she did," Gladio shrugged. When he was absorbed by anything - a comic book, taking pictures, shooting his gun - there was little getting his attention.

"H-hold up. Seriously?" Prompto looked mortified. "Oh man, I can't believe I didn't notice."

Gladio tried to look serious, and not give away his bemusement.

"She was really worried about you," He crooned a little too dramatically.

"You should've told her not to worry!" Prompto punched him in the arm, and he finally laughed, letting on that he was just pulling his leg. They laughed like that together in the Citadel, for once, free of care and concern. Gladio wished they could stay like that forever, instead of assuming responsibility once more, and carrying the burden of an entire kingdom on their backs.

* * *

"Thank you for coming, Libertus," Drautos acknowledged the Glaive as he entered the briefing room. "Where's Nyx?"

"On his way," Libertus leaned back in his chair, a little skeptical. "What's up?"

"I wanted one of you to see the Prince back to his place in the city," He informed him matter-of-factly. Libertus blinked up at his superior, a little dumbfounded.

"Seriously?" Libertus scoffed. "Dropping off the Prince? Are we babysitters now?"

"It's the price to pay for using his car," Drautos shrugged, sitting across from him.

"To do what?" Libertus chewed on a nail, still pissed off they were being given glorified babysitting duty.

"To safeguard our esteemed guests," Drautos rubbed his eyes, visibly tired. "It's the only one worthy of the task."

Suddenly, Libertus went from being irritated to gloomy.

"It'll be a peaceful exchange, won't it?" He chanced. "Any car should do."

Drautos laughed, and it unsettled Libertus a little. Why laugh at a time like this?

"I take it you're not a fan of the ceasefire, huh?" Drautos surmised.

"I dunno…" Libertus trailed off, crossing his arms, deep in thought. "I want peace just like anyone else. I should be happy if no one else has to get hurt like this."

"But you can't be happy," Drautos finished for him. "Not with these terms."

"'Course not," Libertus looked to the floor, disheartened. "You know we're all thinking the same thing."

They were both quiet for a minute, the silence filled with dread. Drautos changed the subject.

"How's your leg?" He asked. Libertus looked down at his leg, still in its cast, his crutches beside him against the table. He shrugged.

"Still need a crutch to get around."

"I see," Drautos rubbed his chin. "Sorry for calling you out here, then. Assignments have been updated, so have a look. After that, go home and rest that leg."

"What about the Prince?" Libertus risked bringing it back up, even if he despised the subject.

"Nyx'll handle it," Drautos said with a nod of his head.

"'Preciate it," He thanked him, rising to his feet. "Guess I'll head home then."

"Take care, Libertus," Drautos said with a wave. Libertus grabbed his crutches, and hobbled out of the briefing room, unsure why the hair on the back of his neck stood on end to have Drautos at his back.

* * *

Noctis was staring out the window, lost in thought about Luna, marriage, the journey to Altissia with his friends, Carbuncle, Inertia, his father, and everything else that had been bothering him lately. He could see his own reflection in the glass; he looked bored, as always. But he was interrupted when his phone rang.

"Hello?" He sighed into the phone.

"Just me," Ignis's voice responded. "Have you finished packing?"

"Yep," He watched himself in the window as he traced the edge of his bed with a lazy finger.

"Then please be on your way home," Ignis instructed calmly. "I'm running a little late."

"No problem," Noctis scratched his head. "Did something happen?"

"Nothing serious," Ignis's voice was as calm as ever. "There's simply more to do than I anticipated. It's just a matter of time until I can wrap things up here."

"All right," Noctis sat up, lifting himself off the bed. He eyed the two bags on the floor, wondering where he'd carry them to — his car was with Drautos. How was he getting home?

"Captain Drautos said there should be a car waiting for you outside," Ignis answered as though reading Noct's mind. Honestly, he probably was at this point.

"Got it," Noctis replied.

"Gladio will be late as well," Ignis informed him from the other line. "It might be a good idea to start cleaning before we arrive."

"Right…" Noct's voice trailed off. _Cleaning._ He dreaded it more than was probably normal. He hung up without any further reply, shouldering his bags and heading out the door without looking back. This wasn't a place he really wanted to remember anymore.

* * *

Libertus wasn't expecting to talk to anyone on his way out of the Citadel, but he managed to misstep and drop his crutches and crumple to the floor in the middle of the opening hall.

"Damn…" He cursed to himself, his leg throbbing.

"Are you all right?" He heard a sweet voice from above him and chanced a look up. He saw a young, short-haired girl holding his crutches out towards him. "Here." She offered them to him, and he grinned up at her in appreciation.

"Thanks," He nodded at her. "Just can't seem to get the hang of these things."

"Guess it happened recently, huh," She mused while he managed to get himself standing again. She was tall for her age, since she wasn't that much shorter than him once he got himself back on his feet. But she was definitely a teenager - fourteen, fifteen, maybe.

"Yeah, on the job," He nodded at her. She put a finger to her chin in thought.

"So… are you one of the Kingsglaive?" She pondered.

"Yeah, that's me," He beamed, a little wryly. She cocked her head in confusion.

"Are you Nyx?" She inquired. He tried his best not to look disappointed. Sigh. Again, he fell in Nyx's shadow…

"Nah, name's Libertus," He corrected her. His voice came out a little more strained than he meant it to. She frowned.

"Oh… my mistake," She apologized.

"You got business with Nyx?" He inquired curiously.

"Well, no," She admitted shyly, looking at her feet. "I just heard he'd be with the Prince, so…"

Ah. So she was looking for Prince Noctis.

"And who're you?" He asked, a little more interested now that he knew this young girl was looking for the Crown Prince.

"Iris Amicitia," She said plainly. Why did that name sound familiar?

"Amicitia?" He wondered aloud. _Shit._ Like the Shield of the King? "You mean—?"

"Yes, my father and brother are in the Crownsguard," She nodded eagerly. "Noct and I are friends."

"Huh," He could see the likeness to Gladiolus, the huge kid in the Crownsguard. "So you have business with the Prince? And you're waiting here for him?"

"Yep!" She grinned up at him, and he couldn't help but admit her smile lit up the room. She was definitely the opposite of her brother, a big, hulking, brooding looking kinda guy. Instead she was bubbly and kind. "I heard someone's coming to pick him up."

"Sorry to say," Libertus rubbed the back of his neck. "But I think you missed him."

"What?" Her face fell, and he felt almost bad for telling her the truth.

"He should probably be home by now…" He trailed off, hesitant to even tell her at this point as her face grew more disappointed with each passing moment.

"Y-you don't say…" She bit her lip, eyes glazing over. "Thanks for letting me know."

"Was it important?" He went on, trying to rectify the situation. "I'll call the driver and see where they are now."

"What?" Her eyes lit with hope, but she seemed hesitant. "No, you don't—"

He was already dialing Nyx's number before she could protest. No way was he gonna upset the daughter of Clarus Amicitia.

He heard him pick up the line after only two rings.

"What's up, man?"

"Hey. Where are you now?" He was straight to the point; Nyx didn't like mind games, and neither did he.

"Halfway back to the Citadel…somewhere between Yargon and Littleton," Nyx sounded confused.

"And the Prince?" Libertus probed.

"Back at his apartment, like Drautos asked..." Nyx trailed off.

"'Course he is," Libertus sighed.

"What's the matter? Something wrong?" Nyx sounded worried, now.

"Nah, it's nothin'," Libertus shrugged. "Later."

He hung up. He could explain to Nyx later why he even called in the first place.

"Seems His Highness is back home already," Libertus couldn't look Iris in the eye. "Sorry."

"Thank you for checking anyway," She smiled up at him, eyes sad but thankful.

"Well, if he's your friend, why don't you just meet up with him tomorrow?" He offered gently.

That wasn't the right thing to say _at all._

Tears welled up in her eyes, and she choked when she tried to speak.

"I guess…" She whispered.

"Or…maybe not," He backtracked, trying not to panic. What did you go with a crying teenage girl!?

"It's just…" She bit her lip, rubbing her arms. "Today is a special day."

Special? As in… _special_ special?

Considering he was a twenty-something year old while Iris was just a teenager, _and_ he was betrothed to the Oracle, he guessed maybe it wasn't quite like Iris had it in her head — but that didn't mean her feelings weren't genuine.

"Ohhh, I see," He put his hand to his chin. "Didn't know the Prince was that kinda guy."

"I guess he is…" She forced a smile through her tears, a little bashful about the subject.

"Well, it might be hard to get a hold of the Prince," He thought aloud, "but I'm sure he'd take a call from a friend."

"Huh?" She sniffled.

"If it's urgent, why not?" He offered her a smile, and she followed suit, even as her eyes were glassy with unshed tears.

"Well, I've never called him before…" She admitted sheepishly.

"But you have his number, don't you?" He probed. She nodded.

"Yeah, but…"

"Then what're you waitin' for?" He beamed at her, encouraging her to call up her crush — not that she had said it in so many words, but he'd been a teenager once before too. In Galahd. It felt like centuries ago, now. Everything was different here in Insomnia. And now the Empire was encroaching on them, even here.

"My brother'll get mad at me if I do…" She worried.

"Then you leave him to me!" He enthused - not that the idea of fighting with the giant that was her brother was a totally appealing idea. "If today's really so special, you better call him before it's too late."

She said nothing, hesitating with her phone in her hand, looking to him the way only a child can look at an adult when they're scared.

"You'll regret it if you don't," He told her seriously. She paused only a second more before dialing his number.

"Hello?" He could hear the Prince's lazy voice through the phone, and tried to step away a little to give Iris some privacy. But that was the thing about being a Glaive — enhanced hearing ability.

"Hello, Noct?" She sounded scared, even now.

"iris?" He wondered, a little more agency in his voice. "What's up? Something wrong?"

"No…" She hesitated. "I just wanted to tell you… be careful out there." She paused, choking something back. "And I…wish you all the best."

Libertus studied a painting on the wall of the hall, pretending not to listen. Because Insomnian art was something he really cared about - yeah, right.

"Oh…" Noctis's voice trailed off. "That it?"

"Yeah!" She laughed awkwardly. "That's it."

"I appreciate it," He told her. He sounded sincere, at least to Libertus, he did. "Anyway, I'm gonna go." Wow. The Prince was kind of a brash person, wasn't he?

"Okay, bye," He turned just in time to see the light in her eyes as she hung up the phone. It was a brief conversation - hardly noteworthy - but it seemed to make her day.

"Did you get it all out?" He asked her gently. She sniffled, gulping back the tears from earlier, smiling at him earnestly.

"Yeah," She nodded.

"Good to hear," He smiled at her, hoping this would ease her troubled mind.

"I'm sorry for all the trouble," She apologized sheepishly, wiping her eyes.

"Nah, I'm the one who butted in to begin with," He tapped a finger on her chin, lifting her puffy eyes up from the floor. "I have something of a little sister myself, so I couldn't help it."

Iris laughed, cheering up considerably.

"No kidding!" She beamed.

"Anyway," He managed awkwardly as the moment passed. "I hope you're feeling better now."

"I am," She assured him.

"See ya," He said with a wave, continuing on his way out the Citadel, and eventually towards home.

"Thank you, Libertus!" She called after him. "Please take care of that leg."

He hesitated at the entrance to the palace, smiling genuinely. "Will do!" And with that he hobbled off into the night, hoping the youngest Amicitia felt better than when he found her.

* * *

Night had already fallen by the time Ignis arrived back at Noct's apartment building.

"Good evening," He greeted the guard at the desk, signing in on the list present on the counter.

"Good evening," The guard nodded at him - it wasn't like he hadn't seen him here a thousand times before. They all knew who he was now - particularly because they knew who the _Prince_ was.

"Hey, Ignis!"

He turned to see none other than Prompto heading his way with a bright smile and a hearty wave.

"Prompto," He nodded in acknowledgement when he saw him, allowing him to close the distance between them.

"Did you just get here?" He asked eagerly.

"Indeed," Ignis acknowledged as Prompto signed himself in.

"Evening, sir!" He greeted the guard warmly, who nodded back at him.

"Good evening," He returned the greeting. The two of them proceeded towards the elevator after having signed in, quiet at first.

"Were you able to see your parents?" Ignis inquired. He didn't wish to bring up any painful subjects, but sometimes, pretending as though there _were_ no issue was easier on Prompto's feelings than the alternative.

"Nah, they weren't home," Prompto shook his head, disappointed.

"That's… unfortunate," Ignis lamented, a little thankful they hadn't been. He never did grow comfortable seeing him with new bruises.

"No biggie," Prompto shrugged. "I'm used to it."

He called the elevator, shifting from foot to foot uneasily, a little uncomfortable himself. Clearly, the topic of his parents was a sensitive one. Which was why Ignis had never pressed the matter after the first time he'd confronted him about his bruises.

"By the way, Gladio packed a _ton_ of stuff for the road," Prompto rubbed his arm nervously, looking up as the elevator descended floors towards them.

"The camping equipment?" Ignis wondered, a little curious now.

"Well, he had a bunch of stuff out, and when I asked what he needed it for, he said 'cooking,'" Prompto explained, tension lifting from his shoulders. Good, the small talk was getting his mind off more troublesome things.

Either way, Ignis sighed.

"I suppose he intends for _me_ to use them," He surmised.

The ding of the elevator arriving interrupted both of them. Of course, a decently good-looking girl emerged from inside, sending Prompto into a fit of nervousness.

"E-evening!" He greeted her warmly, if not a little awkwardly. Ignis tried not to audibly sigh.

"Good evening to you, too," She smiled at him, adjusting her purse on her arm.

"Good evening," Ignis nodded at her, allowing her room to pass. He stepped into the elevator, Prompto following closely behind, a little lost, thrown by their interaction with, heavens forbid, _a woman_. But Ignis didn't tease him for it like Gladio did - somehow, the older man seemed to think bullying him into confidence would be a success. Ignis knew it didn't work that way.

"Do you cook a lot, Ignis?" Prompto inquired. "I mean, _besides_ when you cook for us?"

"I wouldn't say 'a lot,'" He considered the question cautiously.

"Y'know, after all these dinners we've had during training, I can honestly say your food is _amazing!_ " Prompto enthused. Ignis chuckled to himself, pleasantly surprised.

"Is that so?" He asked him. Prompto nodded vigorously.

"Yeah! I was hopin' that's what it'd be like at camp, but you usually cook in a real kitchen, right?" Prompto babbled on. "I can't imagine what it's gonna be like on the road."

The elevator finally stopped on Noct's floor, doors opening to an empty hallway. Good thing, too - poor Prompto's heart probably couldn't take another encounter with a woman.

"So I asked Noct, and he said there was nothin' to worry about," Prompto continued, fumbling with his hands. Ignis was wondering why his cooking was such a point of contention - they'd had it almost every day they'd trained together these last three months. "Now I can't wait to have more of your meals, Iggy!"

He chuckled.

He had been quick to judge Prompto when they'd first met him. He hadn't been nearly as hard on the boy as Gladio had, for he never found him to be a _bad_ person, just an unmotivated one. He wasn't the best student, or a good one, by normal means, but that didn't mean he wasn't smart. He was hyperactive, and got distracted easily, and lost focus on things he didn't care about. He suspected he had ADHD, but his parents never cared enough to take him to a learning specialist or a doctor. So the more he got to know him, he got to know his quirks - his passion for photography, his lack of self confidence, his love of Noct and comic books, and actually found his unique perspective - as one outside of the Crown - refreshing. He was glad he'd chosen to come along with them for their journey. He was a breath of fresh air they all desperately needed.

"Well, I certainly don't want to disappoint," Ignis admitted honestly. "I might as well ask your preferences."

"Well, I like sweets, but real food's good, too," Prompto was talking so fast Ignis could barely follow. That was how he was when he got excited. "Spicy food and…well, I'll eat anything, really. Even weird stuff."

"Understood," Ignis adjusted the glasses on his nose so that he could see the hallway even more clearly - that was how he preferred his world. Crystal clear perfection. "I was hoping to experiment with local ingredients, so I'm glad you can keep an open mind."

Prompto grinned emphatically, practically lighting up the hall.

"No problem at all!"

They stopped in front of Noct's apartment, Prompto pressing the panel button on the intercom to let him know they'd arrived.

"Be right there," His bored voice came through the intercom, and the two looked at each other knowingly, already aware he hadn't started cleaning his place _at all._

* * *

The place looked messier than ever.

It was later than they'd planned, but Gladio's dinner with his family had lasted longer than he'd planned, too. And Ignis and Prompto had only beaten him by about an hour.

Prompto wondered how they'd made so much progress, but the place was still in total disarray. Noct was due out tomorrow, and they'd rearranged his possessions in haphazard piles, trying to organize them to Ignis's content (which was a damn near impossible task). The furniture had come with the place - one of those pre-furnished places - but Noct still had so much _stuff_ they had to sort through that it was taking eons.

"Whoa!" Prompto remarked excitedly, grabbing the comic book from the open box by the door. It was a limited edition MegaMan Issue #263 just LAYING there on top of Noct's things. "Never thought I'd see this again!"

Noctis looked up from his pile, face lighting up as much as a forever-bored person's face could.

"What?" He stood, stretching, coming to stand beside Prompto.

"This!" Prompto held the comic out so Noct could see it. "I never noticed, but you've got a ton of comics!"

"Some of 'em are yours, too," Noctis remarked with a laugh, pushing the comic out of his way. Prompto's jaw dropped - HE LEFT COMICS AT NOCT'S AND NEVER EVEN KNEW!?

"Seriously?" He guffawed.

Noctis wandered over and took another one out of the box Prompto had rummaged through mere moments before.

"Hey, look at this," He chuckled to himself. Prompto threw the MegaMan back in the box, just to admire the T-Rex Girl Issue #41 in his hands.

"OH!" He grabbed it in delight. "Man, I really wanted to read it one more time."

"Why don't you?" Noctis asked quizzically, a little confused.

To be fair, they _were_ going on a road trip for a few weeks.

Prompto grinned mischievously.

"If you insist," He threw himself on the couch, opening its contents.

"Hold it," Gladio's big ass hand erupted into view, grabbing the comic from his grasp. "You don't mean _now_ , do you?" He flipped it open to a page curiously, eyeballing the scene where T-Rex Girl gets stripped down by her enemy into only her underwear. Typical, Gladio.

"Neither of you has made any progress in cleaning," Ignis agreed, taking the comic away from Gladio, too. "I understand you'd like to reminisce, but now isn't the time." He sighed, exasperated, tossing the comic back into the box from whence it came.

"But isn't all this gonna get taken to the Citadel?" Prompto wondered, lifting himself from off the couch. So much for a break…

"Yeah." That was Gladio.

"Well, once that happens, I'll never be able to see it again!" He was practically pouting, but it was important to him. Once Noct returned with Luna to the Citadel, it would be all business all the time - and even if Prompto was official Crownsguard now, it wasn't like he'd be able to go to Noct's and just read his comics 'cuz he felt like it. With his marriage to Lunafreya, it kinda felt like he'd never see his best friend again. Not as the kids they were once. And it was depressing as hell.

"Can't you just take what you want?" Gladio asked with a shrug. Prompto looked to Noctis, hesitantly hopeful.

"Can I?" He asked eagerly.

"No," Noctis didn't even look at him when he said it. Dick.

"It's all going in a box you won't open again anyway," Gladio tried to convince Noct, on Prompto's side, for once. Prompto shot him a thankful look.

"I'll open it and check," Noctis sighed, unmoved. "Thoroughly."

"And who knows how long _that_ will take," Ignis muttered to himself. Prompto laughed.

"See?" He asked.

"Just give up and go back to cleaning," Gladio clapped him on the back. The room fell quiet while they resumed their tasks, cleaning and organizing to the best of their ability. It wasn't exactly "fun," but in the morning, they'd be heading out for Altissia, and Prompto, though disheartened by Noct's indifference in letting him have his comics back, was excited all the same.

As much as Noctis hated cleaning, he had to admit he and his friends did a damn good job.

It was the middle of the night - he didn't even know what time it was - but they'd gotten all his shit together in boxes piled up by the door, the rest of the apartment pretty much spotless. The furniture remained behind, of course, but the junk had been cleared, and the sanitation restored. He was a little sad to say goodbye to his place - it was the only thing that was truly _his,_ and his alone, in his life.

* * *

"Looks like we got it all squared away," Gladio's voice brought him back to real life.

"Finally!" Prompto moaned, melodramatic as always. He was flopped on the floor, face down, in exhaustion. "I never realized how big this place is."

"And this is the last you'll see of it," Ignis noted with a nod. "When we return, Noct will begin his new life."

His new life… with Luna at his side. He'd been waiting years for the moment. But, at the same time, he'd be trapped back in the Citadel. He wasn't sure how to feel.

"Hard to imagine," Prompto admitted, sitting up, pulling at his pant leg.

" _His Highness_ will be married," Gladio crooned in jest. Noctis rubbed the back of his neck.

"It hasn't hit me at all," He admitted. "I'm sure it'll all work out, though." With Luna, at least. How could it not? They'd been close since they were kids.

"You mean you aren't nervous?" Prompto looked up at him with genuine curiosity in his eyes. He was so naive it was kind of gross.

"Hmm…" Noctis crossed his arms. "You mean about waking up on time?"

Ignis smirked. "Certainly," He enthused.

"Yeah, good point," Prompto agreed with a laugh.

Gladio shook his head. "You haven't thought about it, have you?"

"Give me a little more credit than that," Noctis groaned, rolling his eyes. Gladio, while he loved him like an older brother, also ribbed on him _exactly like an older brother._ And it got real old real fast. "Still, thinking about it's not gonna change much, is it?"

Gladio nodded sympathetically; even _he_ had grown tired of ragging on the Prince tonight. And, truth be told, the Prince had a point. Their fates were pretty much decided at this point. Such was the nature of politics.

"I get ya," Gladio squeezed his shoulder, letting go without a word.

"Not easy being the prince, huh?" Prompto wondered from his spot on the floor.

"First things first!" Ignis clapped his hands together; trying to lighten the mood, Noct was sure. "Completing our journey."

"Right," Noctis agreed, trying to put aside worrying thoughts.

"I can't believe it's tomorrow already," Prompto rose from the ground and stretched. "I'm so excited! Did you study up 'bout the outside?"

"Briefly," Ignis conceded, rubbing his chin. "I hadn't time to dedicate myself thoroughly to the task."

"Yeah, too busy with your _own_ preparations," Gladio taunted him. They all knew he meant Inertia. Noctis had come to respect her a great deal. She was kind, and clever, and very skilled on the field, but also funny, and a lot more interesting than any other person he knew. She was very beautiful, of course, but he had his heart set on Luna; plus, there was something familiar about her to Noct. Almost like he could see her like a sister more than a lover. Which wasn't a bad thing. Not to him. But he couldn't blame Iggy for a little infatuation. Still, he expected it from Prompto - to see it from Ignis was… pretty much unprecedented.

"I had a look at some maps," Prompto twiddled his thumbs - he was eager to change the subject. Noct knew he was crazy about Inertia, too. Must be uncomfortable to like the same girl as his friend. "But even if you ask around, nobody really knows anything."

"It's a whole new world out there, huh…" Noctis wondered aloud. But he wasn't that phased by it - it was just another day to him. He was more concerned with seeing Luna again for the first time in 12 years.

"There're all kinds of wild animals on the outside, right?" Prompto asked Ignis, grabbing his sleeve as if desperate for an answer. Ignis's jaw rippled; he was gritting his teeth in consternation. He didn't like his clothes rumpled in any way — poor Prompto was oblivious. "Think they'll just walk on up to us?"

"Dunno," Gladio admitted. "All I heard is that it's different than Insomnia — least that's what my old man says."

"The culture is similar to that of Insomnia thirty years ago," Ignis corrected them all, readjusting his collar and the sleeve Prompto had pulled on a little more obsessively than he needed to. "Like a sprawling landscape from an old photograph."

"I'm so psyched, but so nervous!" Prompto danced from foot to foot in anticipation, and it reminded of Noct of all their years in high school together when he'd do that at a dance, nervous to ask any girl to join him on the floor - the poor kid had always ended up alone. "Don't know if I can sleep like this."

"Well, if you can't sleep…" Noct began, pulling out his phone and tapping on the screen. He was already opening the King's Knight app.

"Great idea!" Prompto's face lit up and he followed suit, throwing it open on his phone, too.

"You can't be serious," Ignis looked to them in dismay. "At a time like this?"

"Well, why not?" Gladio asked indignantly. "We gotta be there for His Highness, don't we?" He insisted, joining Prompto and Noct in on the fun. Noctis could literally see Ignis's willpower being stripped away before his eyes.

"Besides, this is the last time we can do this here," Noct insisted, gesturing to the apartment around them. Sadly, the four of them looked around, nostalgic for the times they were leaving behind, apprehensive about the future ahead. Theatrically, Ignis sighed - more for show than out of sincerity - and shook his head. He pulled out his phone and joined in, allowing the four of them to live out one last night in the past before barreling into the future.

* * *

World-weary, exhausted, aching, and waxing nostalgic, Regis set himself down heavily in his favorite armchair, having just returned from an interminable meeting. Clarus Amicitia, his truest friend and most trusted advisor, Shield of the King, joined him in the chair adjacent, only looking marginally less exhausted.

"I had no idea meetings could be so taxing," Clarus groaned. "My back aches."

Regis laughed, and then he sighed. Words were failing him now for all the thoughts and feelings trapped within.

"How are you feeling?" Clarus insisted. "I imagine you must be exhausted."

"Indeed," Regis managed, laughing ruefully.

"And what of Noctis?" Clarus wondered carefully.

"I hadn't a moment to see him," Regis could feel regret course through his veins. He longed for the time when he was a boy again, small enough to fit in his father's arms, the boy who asked for stories before bed every evening, the one who hadn't been gravely injured by the Marilith. Nothing had been the same since that attack - something he could never forgive the Empire for.

"I see…" Clarus cleared his throat. "After you send him on his way tomorrow, why not rest a little? Let me handle the more trivial matters."

"I can't have that," Regis shook his head, a small smile playing upon his lips. "If I leave the kingdom in your hands even for a day, I won't have a place to return to."

Clarus laughed, a full, hearty thing, deep from his belly.

"You make it sound like a bad thing," He teased. The both of them laughed, then, ringing out in the stillness of the night like they used to do when they were young and starry-eyed and full of hope. Regis longed for simpler times, nostalgic for an era they had never appreciated whilst they were in it.

"But you needn't worry about me," The King insisted, rubbing his eyes. "I'm doing just fine."

"Have you had time to contact Cid?" Clarus inquired. "If not, I'd be happy to drop him a line."

"That won't be necessary," Regis held up a hand. "I managed to call him today."

"How was he?" Clarus wasn't asking as an advisor to the King; he was asking as a friend. Both to Regis, _and_ to Cid.

"Fine," Regis lied. "But he demanded a personal visit in exchange for looking after my son."

Clarus chuckled.

"Not the attitude one would normally take toward a king," He looked out toward the window, wistful. Regis followed suit.

"There must be something on his mind for him to be so insistent," Regis surmised. Clarus nodded.

"What did you say?" The Shield asked his King.

"That I couldn't see him," Regis answered honestly.

"An honest king," Clarus murmured softly. Regis scowled.

"Honest?" He scoffed. "Even when I couldn't tell him anything?" In his fervor, he dropped the cane he had been holding close. It clattered to the floor in a clamor. "I couldn't even be honest with my own son…"

Clarus's expression softened into one of pain, and he elicited a sigh.

"It's not something that can simply be said," He told his King earnestly. "When the time came, I couldn't do it either. But there are no right words for such a circumstance — to send them on their way, that is."

"Clarus…" Regis could feel the bond of kinship between them. As comrades-in-arms, as friends, as brothers, as two men burdened by both a kingdom and the duty of fatherhood. He had always cherished the elder Amicitia as his closest confidant, but never had he felt so connected to the man as he did now, together, in what could be some of their final moments.

"You've done more than enough, Regis," Clarus placed a hand on top of Regis's own, but it didn't feel uncomfortable. It felt sincere. "They're no longer children. Someday they will understand."

Regis offered his friend a heartfelt smile.

"Thank you," His voice was soft, but Clarus heard him perfectly clear. His smile, however, faded as he could feel the weight of his position bear down on him. "Many sacrifices must be made for the future." He longed for the days before the Crystal had shown him such visions of said painful future — but what had been seen could not be unseen. "Perhaps it's too much to hope for the understanding of my people. But my will is to protect those of the present, and on the path I have chosen, the options before me are few. I have thrown away my pride. perhaps I'll even be ridiculed as a fool. The name of Amicitia, in the service of Caelum, will be sullied. For that, I must beg your forgiveness, Clarus."

But Clarus, in all his posterity, shook his head.

"You needn't apologize," Clarus gripped his hand tighter. "To me, you are more than a King; you are a true friend." He looked to Regis, tears in his eyes, and Regis could feel the familiar sting of tears in his own. "No matter what happens, that will never change."

* * *

Birds were chirping somewhere, he could hear them before he even opened his eyes. Sun streamed in through the speckled window, emblazoning his eyes before he had even raised heavy lids. The chorus of happy chirps, however, was soon interrupted by a blaring alarm, the one on his phone. He groaned, reaching for the snooze, but Ignis was already awake, and was faster than him. Taking his phone out of reach, he placed a hand on his friend's shoulder, trying to rouse him as gently as he could. Opening his eyes, Noct could see blurry versions of Gladio and Prompto lifting themselves up from their slumber, rubbing their eyes and yawning and tousling their bedhead. Prompto lifted his arms above his head.

"Morning already?" He wondered from his position on the floor.

"Guess I fell asleep…" Gladio rubbed the back of his neck, pushing himself off from the bottom of the couch he was careened against. They had all fallen asleep playing King's Knight on the floor of Noct's now barren apartment - no blankets, no pillows. Just four sleepy guys the night before they undertook an important journey.

Ignis sighed impatiently.

"Indeed," He nodded at the other two. "Wake up, Noct."

Noctis grunted incoherently, before heaving himself upright.

"Everyone, please get ready," Ignis announced, rubbing his hands together. "We have to head to the Citadel right away. Your father will see you off, Noct."

"Got it," Noctis mumbled, still weary, but grabbing his phone and finally silencing the obnoxious alarm. Today was the day. There was no turning back.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Sorry this isn't as long as the previous chapter, but it's still longer than normal! So, plot twist in my daily life: finally got to see the gastroenterologist for all my eating/sleeping issues. Turns out, I have MONO! Hahaha! And my spleen and liver are enlarged. Still getting some testing done this week to make sure nothing else is wrong, but for now, it looks like a long, miserable waiting game for this virus to clear out (and I have Lupus, so my immune system is compromised, who knows how long this will take. I'm not supposed to fly, drive, handle big dogs at my vet tech job, ride amusement park rides, etc... I've already had to cancel some summer plans for May :( Here's hoping I get better before I'm supposed to go to Hershey Park!)**

* * *

 **Chapter 23:**

Inertia woke with a start.

She was sweating, but she was cold, so very cold, and she couldn't remember _why_ she was terrified, or _why_ she felt like she couldn't breathe, but she knew her dream had been bad.

Griseo was looking to her with concern, but made no movement from the other side of the bed.

 _What troubles you, Inertia?_

"I… don't know," She admitted quietly. She looked to the clock by the side of the bed.

5:13am.

Today was the day before the boys left for Altissia.

The day before Lunafreya would set out for Insomnia.

She shook, shoulders uneasy, and cleared her throat.

"I'll… return shortly," She grabbed a shawl from the closet and didn't bother with anything else. She was still in her night-shorts and camisole, but if anyone cared at this hour, that was _their_ problem, not hers.

Her slippers by the sliding door were warm and soft, though she was certain they looked out of place on her. A diplomat. Lady-in-waiting to Lunafreya Nox Fleuret.

She sighed.

She snuck out of her apartment-and-office, leaving Griseo behind — not that the fox cared very much. He yawned and nestled back into the covers for some more sleep. It was Saturday, after all - time to sleep in.

But not for her.

As she made her way out into the main hall, her dream crept back up on her, slow and sinister and deliberate. She tried to shake the cloudy memory from her mind, placing a hand on the cool railing next to the tall glass windows that overlooked the Glaive training grounds. They were empty for now — but that would change in the morning. The Glaives' training would be intensifying now that the treaty signing was upon them. Negotiations and preparations would be finalized today, but one thing was for certain, as decreed by the King himself — the Kingsglaive would be acting as his security detail, while the Crownsguard would be protecting the civilians.

It was a terrible idea.

She knew, now, that Regis had resigned himself to his fate.

But why?

Why not try to live? To see another day? To defeat the empire and rebuild Insomnia?

It was entirely possible that Niflheim would make good on their word, that the treaty would commence as planned, Noctis and Lunafreya would be married, and Regis may work with Iedolas towards a shaky, everlasting peace.

But she knew her father.

And while Iedolas was emperor, as Chancellor, her father was the puppet master pulling the strings that kept the empire, and all its imperialist endeavors, in motion.

Her dream was a memory she'd always wished to forget. And yet, no matter how hard she tried, it haunted her like a poltergeist, always a step ahead of her, waiting for her around every corner.

It was a memory of just how cruel Ardyn Izunia could be.

* * *

"Inertia, do you desire to see the rest of Eos?" He'd asked her once during training.

"Of course, father!" She'd beamed up at him through her sweat-soaked bangs, pushing the hair out of her eyes. She'd mastered the Armiger now, at the tender age of 14. She was still small and short, lithe and agile, but she was coming of age now, and the new curves she was developing made her a little more clumsy than usual. So what she lacked in dexterity now, she made up for with pure, unadulterated effort. And ever since he'd hurt her so badly after revealing to her his true relationship to her, he'd been on his best behavior, going so far as to even gain her trust. For once, she felt like she _really_ had a family. Damn, would she regret that. "I dream of it more than anything else in the world!"

"Then pack your belongings," He made a grand gesture, as only _he_ could, tossing aside his blade. "It's time I show you what lies beyond this dingy facility. There's a whole world out there that's yours for the taking, my dear!"

* * *

It was the first time she'd left the tundra up in northern Niflheim.

It was beautiful, the way the snow stretched out all around her, the way the white of the ice kissed the horizon, but she was thankful once they'd reached the train station for the warmth. She huddled in her parka, sidling up next to the window with some cocoa, watching with bated breath as they crossed hill and dale, the light of the sun illuminating the landscape. They passed Shiva's final resting place, too, and it sent chills up Inertia's spine. Her corpse at the bottom of the valley was beautiful, if not sad, in a way - such a beautiful, magnificent creature taken down and left to rot.

Ardyn was proud of his accomplishment, having defeated an Astral like that.

Inertia tried not to shiver when she looked at him across the compartment that they shared; this was her _father's_ doing. Such destruction. Such chaos.

It wasn't long before they were in Gralea, and Inertia could hardly believe her eyes.

She'd never seen a city so magnificent. Even the vids didn't do it justice. The only places she'd seen rival it were Insomnia and Altissia — and those were only through Youtube videos and old movies. The skyscrapers stretched out in every direction, the blue of the sky against the glass and steel a marvelous contrast. She gaped in awe at the flying creatures that dotted the skyline - spiked, spine-d things with wings so grand they seemed to touch the sun. Airships flew lazily overhead, slow and deliberate, and streetlights dotted the corners. Ardyn had to pull her back to the curb when she tried to cross the street before the walking man appeared - she hadn't even known the "walking man" existed.

The driver who cursed at her for stepping into the street hardly even fazed her.

She was completely in awe of the city around her. The smells of freshly baked bread, the sounds of horns honking and people yelling and laughing, the taste of rust and dust in the air as they passed a construction site, the way the fountains dotted the plazas, the endlessness of it all — all of it demanded her attention.

She was in love.

"Allow me to introduce you to the Emperor," Ardyn had led her to a military fortress, all walls and metal and despair. Inertia hated it.

"Why couldn't he meet us somewhere that _doesn't_ look like a prison?" She whined a little as they made their way inside. Zegnautus Keep, the place was called. Seat of the Empire, Ardyn informed her. The Emperor's palace of sorts, though it really seemed more of a prison to her. They passed through several floors of laboratories, and it reminded her of the facility back home, and she visibly shuddered every time they passed an MT. She was thankful by the time they reached the throne room - which was just as drab and dreary as the rest of the place. Some Seat of the Empire this was.

"Emperor Iedolas," Ardyn removed his hat and offered his leader a bow. Inertia blinked curiously, a little unsure of herself, uncertain of the proper protocol. Iedolas was an older man, though he had kind eyes, and smiled as she curtsied a little gracelessly before Niflheim's ruler.

"Ah, Chancellor," Iedolas greeted Ardyn with a warm smile, waving away the guards that stood at his side. With a nod, they made their way out of the throne room, leaving the men and the girl alone. "This must be Inertia."

"Indeed, Your Majesty," Ardyn replied, placing a hand on her shoulder. She tried to offer a smile; she hoped it didn't look forced.

"It's an honor to meet you, Emperor Iedolas," Inertia tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, trying not to dance nervously from foot to foot. She felt itchy under his stare; he was royalty, after all. Her father's place in the hierarchy didn't mean a whole lot when she was at a science facility her whole life. Not until _now_ did she really feel the power and influence he wielded. And it was intimidating.

"Ah, the pleasure is mine, Miss Izunia," Iedolas stepped off his throne, taking her hand in his own and kissing it. She tried not to shiver; his lips were cold as ice. "I hear you've become quite the martial prospect in your young life."

"Words do her no justice," Ardyn beamed down at her, proud of her accomplishments. "In time, she may surpass even myself."

The two men shared a laugh when a third young man entered the room.

"Pardon the intrusion, father," He offered apologetically. Inertia gaped. He was _handsome_. She guessed he was around 20 or so - damn her young age of 14 - and he had a shock of brown hair and blue eyes that matched the Emperor's own. He was tall, and broad-shouldered, and bore a thick, bushy beard, and he was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen. She had been wholly deprived of men back at the facility - her interactions with people were limited to MTs, older scientists, and the female doctors (veterinarians, really) who worked on the animals that sustained injuries during experiments. They allowed her to volunteer there in her spare time, and she absorbed everything like a sponge - they'd even allowed her to place catheters and administer anesthesia. It was the one thing she'd come to enjoy during her teenage years, and got her out of her stuffy, dingy, boring old room.

Her contact with boys was non-existent, really.

"Ah!" Iedolas's eyes lit up, and he beamed at the young man. "Please, Iunius, come forward. Chancellor Izunia, this is my son, Iunius Aldercapt."

"A pleasure to meet you, young man," Ardyn offered him a hand, and the emperor's son offered the Chancellor the most brilliant smile Inertia had ever seen.

"The pleasure is mine, Chancellor," Iunius grinned kindly at him. "I've heard only the best from my father."

"And I you," Ardyn nodded in acknowledgement. "Your father tells me you've mastered the pole-arm?"

"'Mastered' is an awfully extravagant term," Iunius laughed.

"Imagine. My son; a dragoon!" Iedolas laughed.

"Yes, I remember back in your day you were something of a swordsman yourself, Iedolas?" Ardyn remarked casually. What, had he _been_ there or something? He seemed pretty young compared to the emperor — Inertia couldn't help but let her mind wander.

"Indeed," Iedolas agreed. "But he's a natural with it. He rivals the Highwind family's talents, without a doubt."  
"Father, you do me too much credit," Iunius laughed. "And who is this?" He looked to Inertia then, and she felt her heart catch in her throat. She tried to swallow it, so she could speak and introduce herself, but her voice wouldn't come out.

"This is my daughter, Inertia," Ardyn introduced her proudly. "She's something of an able-bodied soldier herself. "

"Is that so?" Iunius offered her his hand, and she gulped, taking it. It was so much bigger than her own; and he was so much taller than her, too. She tried not to stutter, but his eyes had frozen her in place.

"I… guess," She managed meekly. "Sort of. I just swing my blade around, mostly." That elicited a laugh from the men in the room.

"Well, it certainly seems you're good at it," Iunius winked at her, saluting his father. "But, father, I've brought news of the garrison stationed at the North Gate. It seems the daemons have pushed them back a ways."  
Iedolas cursed under his breath.

"Then we increase the power supply to the North Gate," He replied with a nod. "The light will drive them away long enough for us to replenish our forces with MTs. Honestly, Ardyn, if you hadn't brought us the schematics for such an unlimited force of soldiers we'd be up to our necks in daemons by now."

Ardyn laughed and offered the emperor a nod. But Iunius was speaking again before Ardyn could.

"That's the thing, father…" Iunius rubbed the back of his neck. "The daemons have grown intelligent. It seems the power has been cut to the gate. With the damages done to the generators, it may take upwards of three days for crews to service the area and restore power."

"You're kidding," Iedolas fell into his throne, suddenly exhausted.

Inertia was lost.

Daemons? Here? In Gralea? She knew of their existence, relatively speaking, but she didn't know much else. Why were daemons plaguing the Seat of the Empire? How had this happened?

"I was hoping you'd grant me permission to deploy with some of my men to the area," Iunius informed him sincerely. "I wanted to help with the efforts in forcing them back until power can be restored. I know we're low on resources right now…" He cleared his throat. "But we have to try."

Iedolas was quiet for a moment, and Ardyn nodded to Inertia to allow the two men their discourse. With a nod, he rose from his throne.

"As you will, soldier," Iedolas clapped a hand on Iunius's back. His son was so much larger than him, the emperor almost looked decrepit. "Protect our city until we get power restored. See to it the garrison gets home."

"Of course, father," Iunius bowed, and nodded to Ardyn and Inertia as he took his leave. "It was very nice to meet you, Your Grace. And milady." And with that, he was gone.

She couldn't stop thinking about him the rest of the day. The color of his eyes, the breadth of his shoulders, his concern for his people. She worried a little for his safety - she'd never encountered daemons before. Would he and his men be alright? Would their garrison survive until repairs could be made? And what did they mean the daemons were "intelligent" now? She had so many questions, and Ardyn offered her no answers.

"Stop worrying your little head, my dear," He told her as they left the Keep. "We're here on vacation. We're supposed to be having _fun._ "

He took her to a beautiful restaurant at the top of an observatory that spun to offer a 360 view of the city — they enjoyed a delectable dinner of Gralean lasagna and cherrycomb trout, caesar salad and Garula tenderloin, all the foods she could think, she got to try. She watched as night fell over the city, and lights lit up the buildings and streets below. She marveled at it, even sipping some wine her father offered her.

It was foul, and she hated it.

They wandered the streets together for awhile, enjoying the sights and sounds, partaking in some street performances by artists who could do things Inertia had never even dreamed of. He took her to her first ever live theater performance - a musical - and she adored it. It made her laugh, and cry, and she was singing as she left the venue. She had never really tried it before, the whole singing thing, but she had a knack for it, apparently - passersby gathered to listen to her, fawning over her, and she shied away from the attention. Ardyn, however, ate it up.

"Yes, she truly is a gem, isn't she?" He gushed.

"She has an angelic voice, like the Oracle!" One man praised her. "Is she a member of the Nox Fleuret family?" She raised an eyebrow, looking to her father.

"What does he mean by that?" She asked curiously. She knew _of_ the Oracle, but not who the Nox Fleuret family was. Not yet, anyway.

"Nothing, my pet," And he pulled her away from the crowd a little more forcefully than he should have. She wouldn't find out until later that the gift of the Voice was something she and Lunafreya shared - it was part of their gifts as healers and representatives of the divine (not that the Gods ever acknowledged her presence)…

"Have you been enjoying yourself, my dear?" He asked as they continued on their way.

"This has been the greatest day of my life," Inertia answered seriously, swinging herself around a light pole, stars in her eyes. "Thank you so much!" She stopped spinning, pausing. "Where are we staying tonight, father?"

"I dare not ruin the surprise," He winked at her, and the two continued on their way. She didn't think anything of it as the lights faded, the crowds thinning, the noise dying down a little, until it was too late.

"Um…father, where are we…"

She already knew the answer before she finished the question when she laid eyes on Iunius Aldercapt, amongst many other brave men, fighting abominations a few blocks away the likes of which she'd never seen.

There were spiders, and humanoid things, and orbs that floated through the air, and even a giant, all of which were twisted images of things her imagination could conjure up, and it disturbed her, so greatly in fact, that she was frozen in place.

"What is it, my dear?" Ardyn asked. His entire demeanor had changed — he was grinning ghoulishly now, and everything about his tone was sinister. "Cat got your tongue?"

"Why… why have you brought me here?" She faltered, tears in her eyes. She watched, helplessly, as the garrison fought against the daemons, horrified as one man was gouged through the chest by the blade of the giant.

"To fulfill your true calling!" He made another grand gesture - so typical of the bastard. "So you understand that _you_ and _I_ aren't like the rest of these ants that parade around Eos, so involved in their daily lives they hardly realize they don't matter at all!"

"What do you mean?" She was weeping as she watched another soldier cut down, his insides on the outside, red pooling in the nearest puddle. "How can you say they don't matter?"

"This is the work of the Starscourge, my dear," Ardyn grabbed her by the shoulders, forcing her to watch as the soldiers fought in vain against the encroaching daemons. They just kept coming - there was no light anywhere to stop their advance. She gasped in horror as one of the men was ripped in two. "And you and I are _immune_."

"So what?" She tore herself away from him, conjuring up her Swords of the Wanderer. "I don't give a shit if I'm immune! That won't help _them_!"

"And who said I want to help _them_?" His smirk was foul, his demeanor ulterior. "Who do you think it was who destroyed the power supply, my pet?"

"But why!?" She fell to her knees, crying as she watched Iunius struggle against one of the daemons, one that held a blade like a samurai. His lance was locked in its grasp, and he was unable to move. "Why would you do this?! To your own people?"

She felt herself being lifted by her collar, choking her. She grabbed at her shirt, struggling to breathe. Ardyn held her, dangling in the air, in view of the carnage at the North Gate, laughing

"These aren't _my_ people," He hissed. He dropped her then, and she barely touched the ground, taking off at a run towards the daemons that were killing the men who lay down their lives for those in the city. She could deal with her twisted father later - in that instant, the men, the soldiers _dying,_ needed her more than she needed to deal with this pathetic excuse for a man.

She ran forward, unleashing her blades on the samurai daemon that had Iunius pinned against a barricade. She cleaved the arm that held the sword, and the thing cried out in pain, a harsh energy unleashing from its body as she did so. She fell back, and so did Iunius, who looked to her in confusion. Sweat poured from his brow - but he seemed relatively unharmed.

"Inertia?" He asked in surprise. She nodded, winded, unable to speak. The two forced themselves back on their feet, readying their weapons against the coming horde.

Somehow, they survived the onslaught, all to the tune of Ardyn's laughter in her head, although the rest of the garrison didn't. Nor did the rest of Iunius's men. As the giant fell, Iunius placed a hand on her shoulder, dropping his lance.

"I can't thank you enough for coming to my aid," He thanked her sincerely. She clutched at her throat, a lump forming there.

"I…. I couldn't save your men…" She felt the tears sting her eyes, but Iunius shook his head.

"You saved me," He insisted. "As sole heir to the throne of Niflheim, that's world-shaking for the empire. Not that I matter any more than the lives of those that were stolen…" He frowned, shaking his head. "But at least this way, I can see to it my father knows what happened here. That we need reinforcements - the daemons grow stronger with each passing day."

"How sweet a sentiment," She heard him before she saw him, and she screamed as his hand pierced Iunius's chest.

"FATHER, NO!" She wailed, reaching for him to wrench him out of Iunius's chest cavity. Before she could get her hands on him, a huge pulse of energy threw her from her feet, tossing her to the ground. She watched in horror as Iunius's face twisted, first in agony, then in grotesque hideousness. Speechless, she witnessed her father, Ardyn Izunia, infect the only heir to the throne with the Starscourge. It was dark, and ugly, and seeped from every pore of Ardyn's body, and now, it was creeping into Iunius Aldercapt, sole heir to the throne of Niflheim.

"You see, Inertia," Ardyn lectured her as his own face twisted, a wry smile painted upon his evolving features. "We are immune to the Starscourge, and we can heal it. But I — _I_ harbor it _within_ me." Iunius's form writhed and shook as his body became overcame with the daemonic infection, and his features grew into gnarled, old reflections of themselves. He sprouted appendages where there should be none, and he grew before her eyes, his size intimidating and surreal. Only when he had satisfactorily become a monstrosity did Ardyn release his hold on the young man, who was no longer a young man, but some… THING from her nightmares.

"NO!" She rushed forward, clutching Iunius's giant, disfigured hand in her own. "Come back to me, Iunius!" Light emanated from her palms and glowed around his claws, enveloping him in a divine embrace. She had never done this before — why now? Could she truly heal the Starscourge?

But the thing roared in agony, tearing its enormous talons from her grasp, and backhanded her across the face. She fell to the ground with a cry, forcing her teeth through her lip as her face hit the pavement.

"Do you see, Inertia?" Ardyn laughed, standing above her. "These mortals are weak. They are so easily turned into monsters… And to think, I once thought them worthy of protection. Alas, they are worthless. Stand and fight, girl! This is what I've been training you for!"  
"To slay daemons?" She cried, pushing herself up from the gravel. She looked towards what was left of Iunius, the thing grunting and growling and wiping the slobber from its massive chin. He had horns now — and gnarled features on a face once so handsome.

"No, my dear," Ardyn's laugh was rueful and full of disdain. "To _kill._ "

"What am I to you!?" She screamed, pushing herself onto her feet. "You grew me in a laboratory! You've trained me all my life! And for what! As some kind of science experiment!?"

"My dear, sweet, Inertia…" Ardyn put a hand on her face then, rubbing the blood from her lip with his thumb. "You were _engineered_ to be the perfect assassin. A legacy, indeed." He shoved her forward then and to her knees, in offering to the daemon Iunius had become. "Come, Iunius Aldercapt! Come and claim her as your own!" He knelt down to murmur in her ear. " _Fight back if you wish to live, my dear._ "

The thing Iunius was now - no longer him, by any standards - charged forward toward her, and she rolled out of its way on instinct.

"I don't want to fight you!" She was crying, blood pouring down her face from her wounded mouth, knees scabbed from having fallen to the ground so many times. Iunius, whatever was left of him, didn't listen. Instead, it came for her again, charging at her with horns forward, claws at the ready.

She rolled out of its way again, pushing herself to her feet. She had conjured up the Swords of the Wanderer again, wiping the blood from her face with the back of her hand.

"Please, don't make me do this, iunius…" She murmured.

It came for her again.

With a ululation so inhuman she wondered if maybe she _had_ caught the Starscourge, she spun out of its path, brandishing her blades. She rushed him, taking him out at the knees, decapitating one leg from under him. It screamed in pain, falling to its side. Pulling itself forward, it dragged itself toward her, slashing at her with a heavy, clawed hand. It grazed her cheek, ripping skin from flesh, and she could see from the corner of her eye the bubbling of the Scourge on her face. But in moments it dissipated, disintegrating into the air.

"You see, my girl?" Ardyn cried out in amusement from somewhere - she could no longer see him. She could only see the daemon on the ground before her, in agony, but bloodthirsty, with no intention of giving up the chase for her. "You've got the immunity to the Scourge, like your old man!"

"Shut UP!" She cried. She slashed with her swords again, cleaving into the beast's chest and neck. Iunius cried out, shrieking in pain where her swords had pierced his flesh. He roared in anger, striking for her again. He pushed himself onto all fours - well, three legs, since she'd removed one - and tried to charge at her again. But she was resigned to her fate, now. She couldn't get close enough to heal him. And he was intent on killing her.

She would kill him first.

Before he could charge her another time, she had raced forward and forced a blade through his eye and to the back of his skull, her other blade slashing his throat.

With a final scream of agony, he fell, the handsome heir of Niflheim no longer the sole heir to the throne.

She heaved for breath, releasing her hold on her blades, crying as she fell to her knees in front of Iunius's corpse. She could see a little of him left in that hideous face; this was Ardyn's doing. All of it.

"Jolly good show, Inertia," Ardyn was clapping, standing above her again. "As I said, you're a tiny, little killing machine. Just perfect for my intentions."

"And what intentions are those?" She asked, calm, cool, and collected. She had hardened herself to his cruelty now - and she had no intention of sticking around.

"To take the Crystal back from Insomnia, of course," He explained to her. He knelt beside her, a hand on her back. "As I am, I cannot handle it myself. I needed Iedolas to do it for me. But he is a kind man…" He looked down, clicking his tongue at what was left of Iunius. "I needed his son disposed of to bring out the cruelty in him. To _want_ to invade Insomnia. To _want_ the Crystal. Don't you see, my pet?" He brushed the hair back from her face. "There were no witnesses here tonight. This was just some… tragic accident. The daemons overran Iunius and his men and the garrison stationed here." He looked out, eyes twinkling with excitement. "Now Gralea will be exposed to the Starscourge, and its people will be turned to daemons, and we will have the army we need."

"Yes, Ardyn," She nodded, her soul empty as she looked upon the face of the man she had just killed. The first man she would ever kill. "Whatever you say."

* * *

She shivered at the railing. She could remember the night so perfectly, with such clarity, she thought she'd never escape the memory.

Gralea would, in fact, fall to the Starscourge. The North Gate, having fallen to the daemons would unleash into the city, slowly but surely, the daemons and the Scourge alike. What few people were left were akin to the Hunters here in Lucis — they holed up in strongholds made to withstand the daemons, basked in light from the little power that remained in the city. All the rest had been infected, and been twisted into horrible, disgusting creatures after countless hours of suffering. Ardyn's ability to unleash the Scourge at will was unique in how fast it damned the afflicted - the infection that plagued Eos was a lot slower than that. And, in turn, a lot more torturous. It had been a blessing in disguise, almost, that Iunius had turned so quickly — he hadn't had to suffer what most of the people of Gralea had.

But here in Insomnia, the King, his attendants, Noctis and his friends — they didn't know that Niflheim was an absolute ghost of an empire. That part of the reason Iedolas had even agreed to Ardyn's ministrations of imperialism was to renew the populous that had been devastated by the Starscourge. That Niflheim's military might had been achieved through the demonization of its people — that the countries and lands it enveloped into its cold embrace were actually the only populations left to the Empire itself.

No one knew that Gralea was a graveyard of souls damned by Ardyn's thirst for power and lust for revenge.

She didn't know why he wanted the Crystal. After they returned from Gralea, she had orchestrated her escape in mere days. He had only mentioned something to her about being wronged by the Astrals — and she wondered if maybe that was why the man never seemed to age. Was he really something beyond mortal?

She could hear the birds chirping in greeting of dawn, and she closed her eyes. The day before Noctis and his friends would leave for Altissia.

The date hadn't been decided precisely, not yet, but it appeared as though the treaty signing would be that Monday.

Two days.

Two days before Niflheim would "make peace" with Insomnia.

Bullfuckingshit.

She knew her father, and she knew Iedolas's thirst for revenge after the untimely death of his son. While he believed it to be at the hands of daemons, he also knew the Ring of the Lucii and the Crystal could ward off daemons and keep them at bay.

He was waging a one man war against the Scourge in the name of his only child, but he was entirely unaware that Ardyn had planned it this way all along.

She didn't care what Regis said. What the attendants and diplomats said. What Lunafreya said.

She knew this facade of peace would soon turn into a bloodbath.

She had tried to instill what defenses and security measures she could, but Regis had been dealt a losing hand, and they both knew it. The might of Niflheim's army — considering it used the very daemons it vowed to destroy — was too great for Insomnia. Regis's health was failing, he had maintained the Wall for so long, and he was powerless to defend his people in any better fashion. And Noctis wasn't ready to take that mantle. Not yet.

Plus, he and Luna were "to be wed."

That was bullshit, too.

Ardyn had orchestrated that, too. It seemed to be a symbol of peace - a marriage between the Prince of the one land independent of Niflheim's might to a member of royalty who fell under the Empire's jurisdiction. It was too perfect.

But he was angry that she had been taken into Luna's protection.

He was angry that Luna's ability as Oracle had kept the Scourge at bay.

He was angry at everyone, and everything, and none of them were safe.

Not one of them.

She had to do what she could today to facilitate the evacuation of Insomnia's people before it was too late.

They were to be in meetings all day in just a few hours. If she willed it enough, perhaps she could save more than would be hurt in the crossfire.

"Good morning, Lady Inertia."

She nearly jumped out of her skin when she opened her eyes to find Cor Leonis at her side.

"Don't sneak up on me like that," She laughed, pulling her shawl around her shoulders. She wondered; did Cor know? Had Regis told one of his most trusted friends that he never intended for peace between their two nations? That he merely wished to buy Noctis time to get away, to secure their future?

"My apologies," He grunted, leaning on the railing beside her. "Looks like it's gonna be a beautiful day."

"Certainly seems so," She smiled. "The birds are already awake and greeting the day."  
"Birds always wake up before anyone," He remarked, rubbing his chin. "What are you doing up so early?"  
"Couldn't sleep," She admitted, looking out over the training grounds. He followed her gaze, and she could feel his unease.

"Lady Inertia…" He began, clearing his throat. "It seems to me we're approaching an incoming shit storm."  
She blinked at his brash honesty.

She hesitated before she answered.

"…So it would seem," She agreed, releasing her death grip on her shawl. She leaned on the railing as well, a little uncertain what else to say.

"I've been given orders to watch over the people of Insomnia, along with the Crownsguard," He commented. She nodded.

"I know," She sighed. "I was there when King Regis made the decision."

"So you must know today I cannot partake in the meetings," Cor sighed himself, shoulders heavy. "So I must rely on you to change His Majesty's mind."

"Change his mind?" She wondered, a little confused. "About what?"

"About my station," He stated plainly. "I've been at my King's side since I was 15 years old. That's not a streak I intend to break just because the Empire is knocking on our door."

"And what would you do with the people of Insomnia?" She wondered aloud.

"Evacuate them," He remarked.

"As would I," She agreed. "But they need a leader to evacuate them."

"There are others just as capable as myself," He scoffed, bitter.

"I don't believe there are, Marshal," She touched his arm, offering him comfort. Only the slightest bit of easing his mind did she release through her fingertips — he didn't seem to notice. Good. "King Regis knows this. He knows you're the best humanity has to offer. You can best honor your King by upholding his wishes, and seeing his people to safety should the need arise."

"And do you think the need will arise?" Cor asked gently. She paused.

"I do," She said sadly. "Would that it weren't the case, but I don't believe there's anything benevolent left in Niflheim."

"Then you do your best today to convince my King that he should also have an escape route planned," Cor rose, straightening his shoulders. "This kingdom needs Regis, though he may not think so."

"I'll…try," She promised him. He nodded, and continued on his way. She bit her lip, remembering the time her teeth had gone right through it, the time she'd first killed a man.

How would she convince Regis Lucis Caelum to run away from a fight, rather than face it head on like the noble King he was?

* * *

"Let's take a fifteen minute recess," Urentus knocked his gavel against the stone of the table, jarring everyone from their thoughts.

They'd been at each's other's throats for some time in regards to the security detail that would be granted the King. While he was adamant the Kingsglaive would be sufficient, and that the Crownsguard should protect the people, led by Cor Leonis, Clarus had butted heads with his friend in quite an aggressive way. While he had eventually ceded to the King's wishes, and agreed to carry out his orders, now the attendants were all arguing over who should actually _be_ at the treaty signing. Now that Lady Lunafreya was coming to Insomnia, it may look good for the peace for her and Inertia to be at Regis's side — but Inertia couldn't support that decision in any way. She couldn't bear it if she were to lose Regis and Luna in one fell swoop.

She had offered she act in Luna's stead, as diplomat of Tenebrae, while Luna remained outside, meeting the people as their Oracle.

She'd about had her head ripped off by one of the attendants in the meeting. Some gentleman named Bribus, she believed.

And so Urentus had called for a recess as things continued on in tension and anger.

As everyone filed out of the Hall, Clarus remained behind to stay at Regis's side, who was too weak to rise from his seat at the table for a measly fifteen minutes.

And so she figured now was the greatest opportunity she had to hold Regis's attention.

"Your Majesty?" She inquired, stepping forward. He looked up from Clarus, who had been absentmindedly chatting to him about something or another, and smiled when he saw it was her.

"Ah, Lady Inertia," He greeted her warmly. "I have it on good authority you've been colluding with my son."  
Shit. That was definitely not what she expected.

"Well… he did come to _my_ office, Your Majesty," She let the smirk show on her face. Perhaps if she didn't show fear, he wouldn't scold her as badly. She knew she was meant to stay away from the Crown Prince - perhaps the King would be forgiving, as he had been in the past with Barrick?

"Good," Regis nodded to himself, shuffling the papers in front of him. "He needs you, now more than ever."

 _Come the fuck again?_

"I… excuse me, my King?" She asked in disbelief.

"You're a good influence," Regis smiled at her. "You're a strong woman. Wise beyond your years. Noctis will need someone like you to guide him when the time comes for him to be King."

"I… thank you, Your Grace," She faltered in shock. "Wait. When the time comes for him to be King?"

Clarus opened his mouth to protest, but Regis raised a hand to silence him.

"Come now, Clarus, it's certainly not a secret to Inertia Izunia," Regis chastised his friend. "Is it, Inertia?"

She paused, and let her face fall.

"No, it isn't," She admitted, defeated. She took the seat beside him, suddenly exhausted.

"I had asked you to avoid my son so that I might protect him from the truth…" Regis struggled to speak, suddenly choked up. "But the time approaches where I cannot protect him any longer." She opened her mouth to speak, but Regis silenced her. "And so I ask that you guide him, now, as only you can."

"And, why do you ask this of _me,_ Your Majesty?" She inquired seriously. "And not, say, Lady Lunafreya?"

He had opened his mouth to speak once more, but Urentus rushed in hurriedly, interrupting the three of them.

"My apologies, Lady Inertia," Urentus bowed. "But there's someone here to see you. It's urgent."

She cursed under her breath, apologizing profusely to her King, hoping against hope they might finish this conversation as they were meant to. She hurried out into the Lobby, only to find Ignis waiting patiently outside the doors.

"I… Ignis," She sighed, a little frustrated. She was always happy to see him - more happy than she cared to admit - but now was the most inconvenient time she could have imagined possible. She and Regis had been skirting something, something she didn't understand, the entire time she'd been here in Insomnia. And she needed answers, if for no other reason than to guide his son the way he'd asked.

"Inertia," He smiled when he saw her. "It's good to see you."

"What are you doing here?" She wondered, checking the time on her phone. "It's the middle of the afternoon."

"I was called back by my uncle," He explained. "I _had_ been helping Noct pack for the journey."

"And why did Urentus call you back?" She wondered, a little suspicious. "When did he even call you back? We've been deadlocked for hours now."  
"He snuck out to call me, I believe," Ignis explained. "He informed me that the King won't be able to see Noct today, given how long you've been in negotiations."

"That's probably true," She admitted. "I'm sure Noctis wanted to see his father."

"That's an understatement," Ignis admitted, his face a little sad. "I did, too."

"I didn't realize you and His Majesty were so close," Inertia murmured gently.

"it was _his_ idea to take me in after my parents passed," Ignis explained casually. Like it didn't actually hurt him the way she could see it did in his expression. "Not my uncle's."

"I'm sorry," Inertia touched his arm, sincere. He blinked, a little taken aback by the gesture. "But I have no doubt King Regis cares for you, too."

"I appreciate that, Inertia," Ignis smiled down at her. "I admit, I'm also here to pilfer information from you."

"Oh?" She laughed. "And what information is that?"

"Drautos informed me that the date of the signing is still to be determined," Ignis explained, rubbing the back of his neck. "He didn't seem very enthused by all the preparations… is everything still going according to plan?"

She knew he was really asking if he could leave Insomnia behind and not have it turn to rubble before he came back.

She didn't have an answer for him. Not really.

"Best as can be expected," She offered him a sad smile. "This hasn't been easy on anyone. Least of all the King."

"I'm sure," He agreed with a nod. "He's a very strong man. And he's stuck between a rock and a hard place, as they say."  
"Very colloquial of you," She laughed at his turn of phrase. "But yes. We're all doing the best we can, given the circumstances."  
Suddenly, the bell was ringing; the one that meant recess was over.

"I apologize, but I have to get back to things," She rolled her eyes. "If I don't return, who else with Bribus verbally assault?"

Ignis laughed.

"Glad to see Bribus hasn't changed," He crossed his arms. "Take care."

"You too," She offered a small wave.

"Perhaps I'll see you tomorrow, before we leave," He suggested sheepishly before the door closed behind her.

"I'd like that!" She called back.

* * *

Of course Regis was too tired to speak with her after their meeting finally adjourned.

She didn't blame him. He was _constantly_ expending energy sustaining the Wall and the Crystal, and _also_ dealing with all the nitwits he had for attendants.

That would wipe her out too.

With a smile and a wave, she said farewell to Clarus and Regis as the former led the latter out by the arm, helping keep him on his feet from exhaustion. Exhausted herself, she grabbed her folders and her bag and saw herself out of the Hall, returning to the ground floor of the Citadel so she might return to her chambers and get something to eat. It was dark out already - preparations had taken longer than even _she_ anticipated today.

She made her way to the elevator, waiting patiently for the last stop - the first floor. She wondered idly if Griseo had eaten today, or if he was waiting for her to make them both a gourmet meal again. She laughed lightly at the thought of it, smiling as she passed the acquaintances she'd made here in the Citadel as she hurried back to her quarters.

It was funny to think that, just three months prior, she'd been a stranger here.

She almost didn't miss Fenestala Manor.

 _Almost._

She missed Lady Lunafreya something fierce, though.

She was beyond excited to see her and Gentiana again, as well as Umbra and Pryna. Then, maybe the Citadel might _finally_ feel like home.

But she was interrupted when she was unlocking her apartment by someone throwing a hand over her mouth and ripping her away from her door. She tried to scream, but it was a strong wrist that held her still and quiet, and she gasped when her assailant released her once they'd forced her out into the now empty training grounds and she got a look at his face.

"We need to talk."


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: HEY GUYS! So sorry for the delay! I'm still sick as a dog! Haha! Turns out my gallbladder is only acting at 11% efficiency, so it's gonna have to come out. I've got a referral with a surgeon in a couple days, and I'm not sure when the surgery will be, or how long I'll be out of commission afterwards (though I hear if it's done laparoscopically, I can go home the same day, fingers crossed!) but yeah, I've lost 32 pounds in a month and can't eat, which is fun... so usually after my 10 hour work days I come home and pass out! I apologize that it's interrupted all my writing progress! But you're the best readers, and I hope to still make content you enjoy. We're nearing the fall of Insomnia :3 I'm way excited. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 24:**

"Nyx?" She removed his hand from her mouth, a little taken aback. "What's the meaning of this?"

He towered over her even though he was hunched, sharp eyes darting back and forth as though looking for someone over her shoulder. He looked antsy and on edge, and kept his voice low and quiet. Only then did she notice his eyes were a little puffy - almost like he'd been crying.

"They killed Crowe," He murmured anxiously, not missing a beat.

"What?" She gaped at him, forgetting to keep her own voice calm. "What do you mean? Where's Lunafreya!?"

"Relax," He stiffened his grip on her arm — only then did she notice his other arm held hers in his own, keeping her steady — and pulled her in a little closer. She tried to breath, try not to fly off the handle at all the ways Luna could have been dismembered by the enemy — she had spoken to her only just this morning. Breathing slower, she could smell Nyx at this point, they were so close to one another; he smelled like rust and leather. It was a comforting smell, in its own way. "Luna wasn't with her."

"So… where is she?" Inertia whispered hurriedly.

"No idea," Nyx shook his head. Well, that was both good and bad. She didn't know where Luna was; but neither did the enemy.

"Shit," She cursed under her breath.

"I need your help, Inertia," He blinked at her, emotionless. "I've got a bad feeling about this… I have to figure out what happened to her. I can't do this without you."

"You know I'm here for you," She assured him quietly. "And I'm sorry you had to lose another little sister."

"Thanks," He managed a small smile. "She was a pain in my ass, but I'm gonna miss the hell out of her."

"She was something else," Inertia recalled fondly, reminiscing of the little time she'd spent with the Altius girl.

"Look…" He cleared his throat. "That's not all. Libertus went AWOL."

"No shit?" She tried not to wear the shock on her face. "Because of Crowe?"

"That was the first little sister he's ever really lost," Nyx frowned. "He's angry. He's blaming Lucis, instead of the Empire. I get it. He's wrong, but I get it."

"Damn shame," She fingered the edge of her shirt, quiet and thoughtful. "Looks like it's just you and me, Ulric."

"Just promise me I won't lose another little sister, okay?" Nyx asked, pulling her in for a hug.

"I don't know if I could ever make that promise," Inertia mumbled weakly into his chest, trying to forget all the ways in which this life had meant to remove her from it.

* * *

It was unlike any other part of Insomnia she'd seen so far.

Instead of impossibly tall skyscrapers kissing the clouds or immaculately shiny surfaces in which she could see her own reflection, Nyx led her down into an underground part of town, a gritty, graffiti-filled, dingy little array of apartments and food stands and small clubs that were put together vertically like puzzle pieces. The smells of fried foods and slime from the sewers and sweaty, heated bodies all together made her dizzy, and she tried not to lose track of Nyx in the crowds.

"Hey!" She heard Libertus before she saw him. Poor thing was in a cast to his hip, knocking one back. He was a bigger guy, a hulking frame and a little bit of a belly, but even _he_ had needed Nyx's heroics that day in their fight against Niflheim. "Rough day on the gate, huh, Glaive?"

Nyx readjusted the jacket he had slung over his shoulder, bristling a little, though not seriously. Inertia was content to hide behind him for the moment, observing the Glaives before her. They were all seated at a table in front of another food stand — Libertus, of course, and the beautiful, shapely Crowe, with dark hair and chocolate eyes she'd always dreamed of having herself, if only not to resemble Ardyn. There was Luche, too, a slimy looking guy that had hit on her one too many times back at the Citadel, and another Glaive she didn't know with dark skin and dark hair. They were laughing, tossing them back, and for a moment, a small moment, she thought maybe this was what it was like to be normal, to have friends and no worries and go out just because they felt like it. It was a nice feeling - though it quickly disappeared.

"You jerk!" Crowe chided Libertus. "It's your fault he got stuck there!" She punched him right in the injured leg, the one with the cast on it, and he grunted in pain. Inertia couldn't help but laugh — it's what she would have done too.

The Glaives had been sent to fight the Empire, and although they'd begun to turn the tide, the daemons Niflheim weaponized proved to be too much for the King's forces. Captain Drautos had ordered their retreat, but when Libertus's leg had been pinned under an enormous stone pillar, Libertus had gone back for his childhood friend, lest he perish at the Empire's hands. Having disobeyed orders, he was now to play babysitting duty as a glorified guard, a demotion from his usual post, though Inertia knew he didn't regret a thing.

While she and Nyx had grown close, he was also introducing her to the gang so that she might get to know Crowe a little better - and audition her for guard duty to her Lady Lunafreya back in Tenebrae.

"Not a very nice welcome for a big hero," Nyx stepped forward, and Inertia followed suit, a little unsure how to introduce herself. Crowe stood from her seat, fronting up to Nyx, unafraid of his bad boy attitude.

"Not a very nice outfit for one, either," She grabbed at his sleeve, disgust evident on her face. She didn't think he looked too bad - though his jeans were a little ratty, his T-shirt a little on the older side. He shrugged.

"Brings out my eyes," He smirked.

"And what pretty little thing do we have here?" The dark skinned Glaive she didn't know eyed her up and down, and she tried not to flush under his stare.

"You don't know?" Luche stepped forward, elbowing the first Glaive in the side. "That there's Lady Lunafreya's royal Lady-in-waiting, Inertia Izunia," He licked his lips, and her skin crawled. "Officially proclaimed Insomnia's diplomatic envoy to Tenebrae."

"At your service," She offered a bow, playing off their lewd looks as though she didn't care. If she wore her skin like a shield, then nobody could hurt her — least of all _men._

"Ew!" Libertus interrupted all of them, making a face at the food he had just taken a bite out of. Nyx had made himself comfortable across the table, leaving Inertia standing awkwardly to be ogled at by the two lecherous soldiers on the side closest her. "What'd you put in this?" He demanded of the gentleman in the food stand. "Tastes like a chocobo turd!"

"Shut your trap!" The employee hollered back. "This ain't Galahd! That's the way folks around here like it!"

"Oh, well," Libertus feigned surprised while Inertia tiptoed over to touch a finger to his food, curious at whatever it was that was on his plate. "I'm glad you're willing to sell out our heritage for a few extra gil!" She licked her finger where the sauce had been, and was pleasantly surprised by the taste. Sort of sweet, sort of sour — it wasn't nearly as offensive as Libertus had led her to believe.

"Way to help yourself, Inertia," Nyx shook his head with a laugh. She shrugged.

"He wasn't gonna finish it," She sighed, taking a seat beside the argumentative Libertus.

"Hey, Libertus," Crowe cut in. "You thank Nyx for saving your life yet?"

"Oh, come on Crowe!" He groaned, rolling his eyes at her. "Nyx and I are too close for that! He helps me, I help him. That's the way it's always been."

Meanwhile, Inertia had reached into the pocket of Libertus's jacket, draped lazily over his chair, to examine the pill bottle sitting there. Nyx shook his head when he saw it, taking it from her fingers.

"Looks like you've got a little help from somethin' else, huh?" Nyx waved it in his face, a small smirk on his lips, though it didn't reach his eyes. Inertia could tell he genuinely cared for his friend's well being, and didn't wanna lose anyone else, least of all to addiction.

"Hey, I need all I can get!" Libertus snatched it back, along with his jacket.

"You and me both," Inertia nodded enthusiastically. "Grab me an Old Fashioned, will ya?"

Libertus laughed, a real, genuine belly laugh.

"I like this one! She's got spunk," He beamed at her. "Would that I could, sweetheart, but this cast makes getting up and down a real pain in the ass."

"I've got it covered," The dark skinned Glaive was already heading over, drinks in hand, placing one in front of her. Wearily she thanked him, raising it to her lips, sniffing it before taking a sip. She could never be too careful.

"Don't worry, he won't drug you," Nyx mumbled. "That's Luche."

"Shut the fuck up, Nyx," Luche laughed, punching him in the shoulder. The first Glaive was handing out drinks all around, grinning at the table.

"For Hearth!" He cheered, handing one to Nyx.

"And Home!" Nyx finished, raising his glass. Inertia, though she knew that was the Glaives' mantra, was still lost, and missed her opportunity to raise her glass and clink it with the others. Oh well.

"So… Nyx the Gatekeeper!" The only Glaive whose name she didn't know - and at this point she didn't think she'd get an introduction - taunted him a little. "How's the new post treatin' you?"

"Oh, it's amazing," Nyx explained; he seemed almost sincere. "You guys would love it. Gate watch are real sweethearts."

That elicited a laugh from all of them, even her. She remembered the way they nodded at her and never even said a word whenever she came to and from the Citadel. Real charmers.

"Yeah, right," The Glaive-with-no-name added. "We all know they hate us outsiders more than anything. So bored they got nothin' better to do."

Was that why they hardly ever acknowledged her at the gate? Because she wasn't Insomnian?

"Eh, boredom's not so bad," Nyx shrugged his shoulders, taking a bite of food. "There's peace, at least."

There was a sadness in his eyes that Inertia couldn't help but notice — as much as he played the hero, the selfless martyr, the action star, all Nyx really wanted was to end the fighting that had claimed the life of his little sister all those years ago. It was admirable, and it made her heart hurt to see it. She looked up from her glass to see Crowe looking at him with an empathetic face, and knew she saw it, too. Smart girl.

"I'd fight a hundred more wars for Galahdans to know boredom," Nyx murmured quietly, dipping his food in some side sauce, acting like it was no big deal.

"Fight all you want," The Anonymous Glaive continued. "Just don't go dyin' yet!" He raised his glass in Nyx's direction once more. "I still owe you. A _lot._ "

"Where would the Glaives be without its _hero_?" Libertus teased, a little bitter in the eyes, Inertia could see.

"Can you _not_ talk like this while we're drinking, _please_?" Crowe begged, throwing her hands up in exasperation. "Especially not in front of the new girl!" She smiled at Inertia, who smiled back. "Besides, we just sent the Niffs running with their tails between their legs, right?" She asked, looking around.

"They weren't running from us," Luche rolled his eyes. "They were _toying_ with us."

"Stop being such a buzzkill, Luche, we all know what happened," Nyx sounded tired, then, and Inertia watched as something unspoken passed between the two men. There was tension in the air, and the atmosphere around them practically bristled. What kind of shit had gone down between them that she didn't know about?

"Well did you know that they sent an envoy to the Citadel after that?" Luche raised his voice, visibly angry.

"What for?" Libertus chuckled. "To offer their surrender?"

Inertia laughed wryly — obviously not. Here she was, an envoy of Tenebrae, drafting their terms of peace. The Glaives were only still fighting these pockets of Niflheim militia forces due to the face that the peace treaty had been under negotiations for so long, King Regis hadn't formally even accepted it yet.

"To demand ours," Luche crossed his arms, displeased.

"Demand?" Libertus scoffed. "My. Ass!"

"No?" Luche glowered at him. "Think about it. The Empire's got Lucis on its last legs. It's the _perfect_ time to make demands."

And then it hit her.

None of the Glaives knew about Regis's intention to accept the terms of the treaty.

This whole time, she'd been helping draft their negotiations, accommodations, Noctis's marriage to Lady Lunafreya — and Insomnia's people didn't even know about their own surrender to Niflheim. Not yet, anyway.

She eyed Nyx, hurt, confused, and he nodded without saying a word.

He knew, and hadn't told anyone, either.

She'd played a part in the biggest deception of a people she'd ever been a part of.

Bigger, maybe, than when she'd killed Iunius Aldercapt.

"So, Crowe—" Inertia stirred her drink, shifting in her seat. "Nyx says you're one hell of a martial artist."

* * *

They were walking back to her apartment as she reminisced on her first time meeting Crowe with the full intention of mourning her loss.

But something sat uneasy in her stomach as she recalled the veracity of Luche's words, the way he glowered at all of them, the way his eyes lingered on her, and on Crowe. His resentment towards the King after Insomnia announced the ceasefire…

"Nyx…" She hesitated, stopping in her tracks.

"Yeah?" He stopped too, cocking his head at her. "What is it, kid?"  
"I think I know who did this," She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, hurrying off before he could catch up.

"What?!" He demanded chasing her. "Well, tell me who, Inertia!"

He put a hand on her arm and spun her to face him, but the sadness was still fresh in his eyes, and she would hate to be wrong again, and cost another innocent their life.

"Is her body still in processing?" Inertia wondered aloud, ignoring his question, scurrying off once more towards her place.

"Of course," Nyx sighed — he knew she wouldn't tell him. Not yet. "But not for long, probably. Drautos gave me her personal effects earlier."

Inertia stopped at her door, placing a hand on the knob.

"I'll need to get over there to see her body before they dispose of her."  
"Got it, boss," Nyx tousled her hair. "But you gotta tell me who did this soon, okay?"

"Nyx…" She offered him a sad smile and held his hand, if only for a moment, to ease his suffering. "We'll make them pay _dearly_ for what they did to Crowe. You have my word on that."

* * *

"Drautos, you can't keep me from going in there."

It was the next morning, and she hadn't even waited for the sun to fully rise before grabbing her coat and hurrying over to the medical wing of the palace. The morgue was a depressing place, one she'd never actually set foot in before, but no one would deny Lady Inertia of Tenebrae directions to _any_ location in the Citadel. And here was the Captain, always forever in her fucking way. He was giant of a man, which made his uselessness supremely more massive.

"Milady Inertia, she's been fully autopsied, and she's set for cremation within the hour—"

"Drautos—" for she wouldn't give him the dignity of using his title, "—Crowe was deployed to Tenebrae on _my_ authority, you can't expect me _not_ to examine the body," Inertia stood at least a foot shorter than him, but she crossed her arms and puffed her chest and wasn't anywhere near backing down from his towering frame. He glowered down at her, jaw clenched, eyes on fire. "And as envoy of Tenebrae, this could implicate us in a diplomatic incident, or worse, indicate harm that may have also come to Lady Lunafreya. I am _obligated_ to investigate." She raised a brow at him. "Unless you're hiding something from me?"

He hesitated only for a moment before sighing.

"You have ten minutes," He instructed dutifully, stepping aside so she could let herself inside the autopsy room. "Not a second more."

"How gracious of you," She spat at him with a wry smile. She hoped he could tell she was being sarcastic.

It was a cold, dark, steel room, full of sanitation stations and cool metal and smooth tables. The tables were empty, which she figured would be the case. The autopsy was last night - and if she truly was headed for cremation, then there was no reason to keep her on the table. Nyx and Libertus had seen to it to identify her. As far as the Citadel was concerned, they were done here.

It didn't take her long to find her body.

She was marked "Altius, Crowe" along one of the many racks along the wall, and since her name started with A, she was toward the very beginning. The second cadaver Inertia came across.

With a sad sigh, she opened the door to her rack, rolling her out to get a good look at her.

Her eyes immediately caught her attention.

They were wide open, and they didn't look scared, or sad, or wounded.

They looked… surprised.

Shuddering a little, she ran her fingers across the wounds in Crowe's body. Curiously, she hesitated at what she could only imagine was the killing blow - the enormous laceration running across the left half of her thorax and abdomen. But its edges weren't clean, as though from a blade. They were rough, and rugged, and intermittent, as though by magic.

 _Almost like she'd been shorn in half by lightning itself._

And there was only one group of people capable of using magic like King Regis.

"Dammit!" She kicked the wall of doors in front of her, pain immediately searing her toes where it connected with the cold steel. But she didn't care. It was a welcome distraction from the sickness that suddenly overtook her gut.

She thought she'd stamped out the insurrection with Barrick.

She'd made a terrible mistake.

And it had cost Crowe her life.

"Inertia?" Drautos came storming in, the head of the morgue behind him. "Are you alright in here?"

She didn't even bother answering him. Instead, she forced herself past him through hot and angry tears.

Luche Lazarus would pay for this.

* * *

She didn't get very far once she was out of the medical wing.

She was headed for Barrick's family's house, and not a damn thing was going to stop her.

Except for Prompto, Ignis, Noctis, and Gladiolus on the front steps of the Citadel's entryway.

She should have been strong. She should have told them she didn't have time to talk to them, needed to look into something urgent while being careful not to alarm any of them, least of all Noct, about the signing ceremony.

But she wasn't a strong person.

"Inertia!" Prompto waved excitedly when he saw her, and she did her best to wipe her angry tears away and wave back.

"Hey, guys," She sniffled a little, swallowing the lump in her throat and shoving her phone in her pocket. She was halfway through dialing Nyx to join her to go to Barrick's and try to get some answers about a possible plot against Insomnia — one orchestrated by the Empire that involved Luche Lazarus, her top suspect at this point — but she didn't even know if he'd be allowed away from Glaive duties to do so. Either way, it didn't matter. Nothing seemed to matter when that peppy little blonde showed up.

"Where are you off to in such a hurry?" Ignis inquired seriously. He was concerned — she knew he could tell she'd been crying. Damn it all to hell. Today was _not_ her day. Only then did she realize they were due to set out for Altissia today. Shit. Would she ever even see them again?

"I've got something to take care of in the city," She replied with a wave of her hand. "Shouldn't you all be on the road by now?"

"His _Highness_ wanted to see me off," Noctis shrugged. "About damn time."

"Don't be like that, Noct," Prompto whined a little. "Your old man is a good guy. He's just been busy. Right, Inertia?" The youngest of the four looked to her with such sparkling, hopeful eyes that it was hard not to smile. So smile she did. And laugh.

"Absolutely," She grimaced. "Yesterday was probably the most grueling day yet."

"Need someone to give you a massage after such a rough day?" Gladio taunted her. They all laughed.

"I'll leave it to the professionals, thank you, Gladio," She twisted a strand of hair around her finger, uneasy.

"Are you taking care of yourself?" Ignis wondered. She looked up at him - she always forgot just how tall he was - and almost melted into that searing green gaze of his. He looked genuinely worried for her. "You look to be exhausted."

"Are you saying I look bad?" She deflected with a laugh. Soon all the guys were laughing except Iggy — he looked flustered.

"O-Of course not—" He floundered, trying to find the words. "I merely mean that, I suppose that you—"

"Relax, Specs," Noctis slapped him on the back. "She's messing with ya."

"You see right through me," She winked at Noct, who grinned back. Why was it so easy to talk to the Prince she once thought to be the biggest brat in the world? Now he was like an old friend or a brother or something.

"Come on guys, we've gotta hit the road soon," Gladio was checking the time on his phone. " _This_ one," He grabbed Noct around the neck, choking him as big brothers were wont to do, "Has got a date to keep."

"Yeah, a _wedding!_ " Prompto enthused with a laugh. "Hey, Inertia," His eyes fell sad then, and it damn near broke her heart. He raced up to her, shuffling his feet a little, messing with his hands, avoiding her gaze. "You'll stay in touch, right? Maybe text us once in awhile out on the road?"

They all looked to her expectantly, then. Even Ignis's interest seemed to be piqued. She swallowed hard, and she could feel her heart in her ears.

 _Tell them the truth._

"Of course," She lied through her teeth, conjuring up the best smile she could. "Go have an adventure. And I'll be here when you get back."

They saw themselves off then, looks from Prompto and Ignis lingering a little longer than they should have, butterflies dancing in her stomach, but she pushed them away, turning to go her own way then, and she wondered to herself why she was so at peace with lying to them about her being here when they got back.

Quite frankly, she was damn near positive the city would burn down around her during the treaty signing. And she would be at Regis's side when it did. She had no idea where Lady Lunafreya was — _maybe she'd gotten to safety,_ she hoped in vain — for she hadn't heard a thing from her, Gentiana, or even Griseo. And in the absence of her loyalty to her lady, she would be loyal to Regis, the rightful King of Lucis, the strongest, most important leader of the world. She had no intention of abandoning him, even if Niflheim or traitorous Insomnians surrounded him and brought upon him his demise - and, though he'd asked her to be there for Noctis when things turned to ruin, she fully expected to be a part of the ashes that remained in Insomnia's wake.


End file.
